


Baseball (Dawn Does all the Bases)

by DonSample



Series: The Facts of Unlife [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 150,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonSample/pseuds/DonSample
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn gets a boyfriend, and starts exploring her sexuality</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warming Up

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story partially in reaction to a lot of explicit stories that put Dawn into relationships with a whole lot of unsuitable people, such as Buffy, Giles, Spike and all the Slayerettes (individually, and in various combinations.) I figured Dawn should have a boyfriend her own age. 
> 
> This story begins shortly after  Him, in season seven, and goes AU after that. 
> 
> In case anyone needs the base system explained to them (but if that’s the case, you’re probably too young to be reading this) there is this comic from [xkcd](http://xkcd.com/540/): 

Dawn sat at a table in the Bronze with her friend Janice, and sipped on her 7 UP. They had spent the evening together talking about the boys in their classes, Brad Pitt’s last movie, what a bitch Kirsty was, and several of their other usual topics. Dawn was starting to get bored. 

“Whoa! Heads up, but don’t look,” said Janice. Dawn spent a second wondering how she was supposed to do both. “Here comes Kevin and Dave.” 

Dawn felt a thrill run down her spine. She thought that Kevin Berman was the dreamiest guy in the tenth grade, and Janice knew that she felt that way. His friend Dave was pretty hot too. She knew that Janice had her sights set on him. 

“Hey Janice!” said Kevin. “Dawn.” 

Now that he had spoken it was safe for Dawn to look around without losing cool points. She smiled at him. “Hi Kevin. What’s up?” 

“Um, we were kinda wondering if you ladies would, um, like to dance?” asked Dave. 

‘ _Yes!_ ’ screamed Dawn in her mind, but she worked to maintain her outer cool. It wouldn’t do to seem to be too eager. “Um, yeah. That’d be nice.” 

Janice was less restrained. She was already out of her seat, and had taken hold of Dave’s arm to drag him out onto the dance floor. “Love to!” 

Dawn smiled at Kevin, and got out of her seat more slowly. She let him lead her out onto the floor. 

* * *

Kevin and Dave came back and joined them at their table after the dance. They bought the next round of drinks, and a plate of nachos for them to munch on. The conversation got a few new topics. Dawn and Janice refrained from commenting on Brad Pitt’s career, or about the boys in their classes. They were all in agreement that Kirsty was a bitch though. 

The conversation was interrupted by frequent returns to the dance floor. At first all of the dances had been to songs with a strong beat, lots of movement, little contact, but as the evening went on Kevin and Dawn started moving closer, and staying out on the floor when the music switched to something slower. At first he was careful to keep a gap between their bodies, but after a while the gap disappeared, and his hand was around on the small of her back. Her arms were up around his neck. 

In the middle of one dance Dawn felt him stiffen. (Actually she’d felt him stiffen quite a while back, this was a sudden tension in his whole body.) She pulled away a bit and looked at him. “What’s the matter?” 

“There’s a guy over by the stairs who’s staring at us,” said Kevin. “He doesn’t look happy.” 

Dawn suspected that she knew who Kevin was talking about. She slowly turned them around, so she could see, and had her suspicions confirmed. “That’s just Xander. He’s a friend of my sister’s. Thinks he’s my big brother or something, and he’s afraid you’re going to molest me.” She saw Kevin blush. 

Xander was at a table with Willow. She was watching them too, but she didn’t have Xander’s frown on her face. She was smiling. 

Dawn’s watch started to beep. “Oh, damn!” She turned off the alarm. “It’s almost ten. I gotta go. If I’m not home by ten on a school night Buffy submits me to a whole inquisition.” 

“No one expects the Spanish Inquisition!” said Kevin. 

Dawn giggled. “Our chief weapon is surprise…surprise and fear!” 

“Our two weapons are fear and surprise…and ruthless efficiency,” said Kevin. “Our _three_ weapons!” 

People around them on the dance floor were starting to give them strange looks. Dawn decided to stop. “You don’t have to worry about Xander. He can get along with anyone who can quote  Monty Python, but I really gotta be going.” 

“I should be getting home too,” said Kevin. “You live on Revello, don’t you? Why don’t I walk you home?” 

“That’d be nice,” said Dawn. “It’s not out of your way?” She was a little surprised that Kevin knew where she lived. 

“Nyah. I’m going by your place anyway. I’m on Hadley.” 

They went back to their table to collect their jackets, and left the Bronze together. For the first block they just walked side by side. For the second they held hands. For the third, Kevin’s arm was around Dawn’s waist. 

Kevin walked Dawn right up onto the front porch of her house. “Um, you want to go out to a movie tomorrow night?” he asked. 

Dawn smiled. “Yeah, that’d nice. What do you want to see?” 

“You can pick,” said Kevin. “Let me know what you want tomorrow at school.” 

“I’ll do that,” said Dawn. She leaned forward and gave him an awkward kiss on his lips. 

At first Kevin was surprised, but soon he was kissing Dawn back. She felt his arms going around her back. Her lips started to part as she felt his hand sliding down to her rump. 

“Ahem!” 

* * *

Buffy had seen the two of them on the front porch from half a block away. She had slowed her pace a bit as she watched them talking, and then she’d seen Dawn initiate the kiss. It didn’t look like either of them had had much practice at this. She had gotten as far as the walk up to the house when she saw the boy’s hand moving down to her sister’s ass. He was a fast learner. She decided it was time to let them know she was there. 

“Ahem!” 

Dawn and the boy jumped apart, and both of them blushed furiously. 

“Oh! Hey! Hi Buffy!” said Dawn. 

Buffy smiled. “Hello. Are you going to introduce me to your friend?” 

“Oh yeah. Buffy, this is Kevin Berman. Kevin, this is my sister Buffy.” 

“Nice to meet you, Kevin.” Buffy came up the steps onto the porch and got out her keys to unlock the door. “Why don’t you two finish saying goodnight to each other? It’s time for Dawn to be inside.” She unlocked and opened the door. She went into the house and closed the door again behind her without looking back. 

Dawn and Kevin were alone on the porch again. “So, um, I’ll see you at school tomorrow,” said Kevin. “Goodnight.” He started to turn away. 

Dawn grabbed his hand and pulled him back. She gave him another kiss, more chaste than what the last one had been developing into. “Goodnight.” 

She let Kevin go, and watched him walk away. He kept looking back over his shoulder at her, until he passed out of sight. 

Dawn entered the house. She could hear Buffy in the kitchen. She was pulling some cold pizza out of the fridge when Dawn got there. 

Buffy put the pizza box on the kitchen island, and got out the jug of milk. “So how long have you known Kevin? He looks familiar.” 

“A couple of years,” said Dawn. “We’ve been in some of the same classes since grade eight.” 

Buffy poured herself a glass of milk. “So you had a date with him tonight?” 

“Not a ‘date’ date,” said Dawn. One of Buffy’s rules was that Dawn wasn’t to go on dates without telling Buffy first. So far she really hadn’t had much opportunity to break it. “I was at the Bronze with Janice, and we just kinda ran into each other there, and then he walked me home.” She smiled. “We have a date for tomorrow night, though!” 

“Hmm,” said Buffy. She took a bite out of her cold pizza, and washed it down. 

Dawn saw a look of distant sadness cross Buffy’s face. “What’s the matter? You aren’t going to not let me go!” 

“No! No,” said Buffy. “It’s nothing. I just remembered where I’d seen Kevin before. Not important.” 

“It made you unhappy,” said Dawn. “Oh, god, he isn’t part of some demon worshipping cult or something, is he?” 

“No, nothing like that… It just has some…unhappy associations. Nothing bad about Kevin.” 

“Come on Buffy, now I’m going to worry until you tell me what got you upset.” 

Buffy sighed. “I wasn’t upset. He just reminded me of something.” Dawn crossed her arms, and just looked at her. “Okay. Kevin is the boy you were talking to in your art class when I came to the school to tell you about Mom.” 

“Oh.” Dawn felt the memories of that horrible day come flooding back. She had forgotten about Kevin being there when Buffy came to get her. 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Buffy gave her sister a hug. “Like I said: sad, not bad. I even remember seeing him watching through the window. He was worried about you. He seems like a nice guy. Anyway, you have school tomorrow. Time for you to go to bed.” 

* * *

Buffy was watching the news on TV when Willow came in. “Hi Buffy! You should have been at the Bronze tonight. Dawn met a real cutie!” 

“I know,” said Buffy. “She was smooching him on the porch when I got home. His name’s Kevin Berman.” 

“Hmm. I wonder if he’s Chris’s brother?” 

“Chris?” 

“Chris Berman. He was on the Sunnydale High basketball team. I met him a couple of times while I was tutoring Percy. He was one of Oz’s archers during the battle. Seemed like a good guy. Left town to go to Caltech.” 

“Not ringing any bells,” said Buffy. “But Dawn really seems to like Kevin. They’ve got a date for tomorrow night.” 

* * *

Dawn lay in her bed, trying to decide what movie they should go to. She wanted to impress Kevin with her taste, and not inflict a chick flick on him right away. Their conversation earlier in the evening had revealed that he’d already seen The Two Towers. She didn’t want to watch things blowing up, so the new James Bond movie was out, and she thought that Harry Potter was probably too kiddish. (She did want to see it, but was afraid Kevin would think it too immature. She’d have to slip a Hogwarts comment into a conversation sometime soon to see how he reacted to it.) She finally settled on the new Speilberg film, Catch Me If You Can. 

While she thought, her right hand had crept down into her pyjama bottoms, between her legs, and she had started to idly stroke herself. She thought about kissing Kevin, and what it would feel like to have his hand down there. She felt herself moistening. Her left hand came up under her pyjama top, and started to stroke her breast, while she imagined it was Kevin’s. She gently rubbed her nipple, and felt it tighten. 

The fingers of her right hand were exploring deeper. She brought one up a bit, and touched it to her clit. A wave of pleasure seemed to spread outward as she circled her finger around it. 

Dawn moaned deep in her throat as she slowly pressed her middle finger into her vagina, being careful not to put much pressure on her hymen. She probed deeper, feeling for that special spot. She gasped when she found it. Dawn started moving her finger in and out. As her middle finger moved, she rubbed her other fingers over her labia, all the time imagining that it was Kevin’s hands moving on her. 

Every muscle in Dawn’s body seemed to be tensing as she rubbed her G-spot with her finger tip, and the heel of her hand pressed against her clit. She knew that this orgasm was going to be one of her better ones. 

Dawn tightened her thighs around her hand, and tried to push her finger in deeper. The release suddenly washed over her, she felt her vagina walls convulsing around her finger. She tried to contain her cry of pleasure, but a deep groan escaped from her. 

Dawn lay for a moment, gasping for breath, with her finger still inside her. “Wow!” she whispered. That _had_ been a good one. After a moment she reached for the box of tissues she kept beside her bed, and used some to clean the moisture off her fingers, and from between her legs. She would normally have taken them to the bathroom, and flushed the evidence down the toilet, but she was too relaxed. She decided that could wait until the morning. She rolled over onto her side, and went to sleep. 

* * *

Buffy smiled and rolled over in her bed too. She was a little embarrassed that she had lain there listening to her sister masturbate. She worried that it might be a little perverted that she got pleasure out of listening to Dawn pleasure herself. On the other hand, getting a little vicarious happiness from a loved one’s pleasure was a good thing. She had certainly done a lot more perverted things with Spike last year. 


	2. First Base

The doorbell rang at eight the next night. Dawn had been upstairs with Willow for over an hour. Buffy had privately suggested to Willow that she ‘volunteer’ to help Dawn get ready. She didn’t want a repetition of the outfit Dawn had worn for the guy with the jacket. 

Buffy let Kevin in. “Dawn will be down in a couple of minutes. Why don’t you have a seat in the living room.” She directed him through the French doors. 

Xander was waiting for him, and Buffy made introductions. 

“So, Kevin, where are you guys going tonight?” asked Xander. 

“Um, the Coliseum, over on Highway 61,” said Kevin. “The movie starts at nine.” 

“And you’ll have Dawn home by midnight?” 

“Uh, yes sir,” said Kevin. He had been hoping that he wouldn’t have to put up with this sort of questioning, since he knew that Dawn was in the custody of her sister. 

“How are you getting there?” asked Xander. 

“I have my dad’s car,” said Kevin. “Uh, he wants it home by midnight too.” He suddenly remembered what Dawn had told him about Xander last night, and thought he saw a way out of this. “Geez, I didn’t expect a sort of Spanish Inquisition.” 

“ _No one_ expects the Spanish Inquisition!” said Xander. 

* * *

Kevin and Xander were half way through the Dead Parrot Sketch when Dawn and Willow came down the stairs. Kevin stopped dead when he saw her. 

Buffy looked at what had arrested Kevin’s attention, and for a moment she wasn’t too pleased with what Willow had wrought on her sister, but there was nothing for her to object to. Dawn was wearing blue jeans, not low cut, not too tight, but tight enough to show her legs to good effect. The effect was enhanced by her black boots with two inch heals. She was also wearing a red turtle neck sweater that hugged her figure, but it once again was perfectly demure. Dawn’s makeup was understated. The sort that looked like it wasn’t there to the uninitiated. It merely highlighted her natural beauty. Her hair was done simply, no fancy curls, nor the braids that Dawn often wore. The combined effect could only be called stunning. If Buffy didn’t know better she might have suspected that Willow had added a glamour spell over top to enhance it all. 

Kevin was certainly stunned. It took him a little while to find his voice again. “Uh, hi Dawn…you look…great!” 

Dawn smiled. “Thank you! You look pretty good too.” 

Kevin could see that Xander was frowning again. He decided that it was time to escape. “So, Dawn, shall we go?” He offered her his arm. 

Dawn took it in her hand. “Why, yes. Thank you.” They started toward the door together. 

“Remember,” said Buffy. “Home by midnight.” 

“Yes Mother,” said Dawn. 

Xander watched Kevin and Dawn go down the walk to the car parked on the street: a two door Toyota. Kevin opened the door for Dawn, and held her hand while she got in. There was a definite skip in his step as he went around to the driver’s side. “So what was the movie they were going to?” 

“ Catch Me If You Can,” said Willow. 

“Gee, I haven’t seen that one yet. Want to go?” 

Buffy whacked his shoulder. “Xander! We are not going to go spy on Dawn and her date. We have to trust her.” 

“Oh, I trust Dawn,” said Xander. “It’s that Kevin guy. What do we know about him?” 

“Dawn’s been going to school with him for a couple of years, and I’ve seen him around once or twice,” said Buffy. “I, uh, snuck a peek at his file at the school today. He’s never been in any significant trouble, and he has good grades. He seems like a nice guy. And we have to trust Dawn to be able to take care of herself, even if Kevin does turn out to be untrustworthy. I’ve been teaching her how to fight vamps. A sixteen year old boy should be no problem for her, if he gets out of line.” 

* * *

It was 11:45 when Kevin pulled to a stop in front of Dawn’s house again. He turned off the ignition, and the lights. “So, here we are.” 

“Here we are,” said Dawn. “I had a good time.” 

“Me too.” 

They both sat awkwardly for a moment, and then they both started to lean toward each other, only to be stopped by their seat belts. They both pulled back, and looked embarrassed. 

Dawn undid her seat belt, and started to lean toward Kevin again. He fumbled for a moment before he managed to get loose. Their lips met briefly over the centre console. 

“Um, I should be getting in,” said Dawn. “You’ve still got a few minutes. Want to come in for a sec?” 

Kevin licked his lips. They tasted of theatre popcorn, and apples. He assumed that the second must be Dawn’s lipstick. “Yeah, that would be nice.” He got out of the car, and started around to open Dawn’s door for her. She already had it open by the time he got there, but he took her hand, and helped her out of the car. They continued to hold hands as they went up to the front porch. 

Dawn stopped by the door. “Before we go in…” She kissed him again. 

Kevin’s hands slipped around her back as they kissed. Dawn parted her lips, and felt Kevin respond in kind. His right hand went down to her hip. Dawn tentatively moved her tongue forward, and it met with his. Her arms went around his back, and pulled him closer. His hand moved a little farther down, and around behind, while their tongues slowly explored each other. 

After a moment that seemed to last forever, and was over way too soon, Dawn pulled her mouth away from Kevin’s. “Wow!” she squeaked. “That was… Wow!” 

Kevin’s hand was still lingering on her backside. “Yeah!” He smiled at her. “Want to try it again?” He leaned toward her. 

The second kiss lacked the tentative start of the first, and was also over much too soon. “That was…incredible,” said Kevin. 

“Um…yeah,” said Dawn. “Uh, we were going inside, weren’t we?” She pulled away from him slowly and reached for the doorknob, hoping to find it locked. That would mean that Buffy and Willow were out. 

The door opened. “Damn!” she whispered. 

“Something wrong?” asked Kevin. 

“Oh, no.” Dawn blushed. “It’s nothing.” 

Willow was coming down the stairs when they stepped into the foyer. “Hi Dawn. Kevin.” She held out her hand to him. “I’m Willow. We didn’t get introduced earlier when Xander was giving you the third degree.” 

Kevin shook her hand. “Hi.” 

“So, are you Chris’s brother?” asked Willow. 

“Oh, you know Chris?” 

“Just a little,” said Willow. “I tutored his friend Percy in History during our senior year. Chris didn’t need tutoring. How’s he doing?” 

“Finishing up his senior year in Electrical Engineering at Caltech,” said Kevin. 

“Good for him!” said Willow. The three of them moved into the living room. 

Buffy was sitting on the sofa, reading a book. She looked up at them and smiled at Kevin. “You got her home on time.” She looked at her watch. “And you still have three minutes before you’re late getting your dad’s car home.” 

Kevin looked at his watch. “Oh sh—” He cut himself off. “What happened to that fifteen minutes?” 

Buffy just smiled. She knew what had happened to that fifteen minutes. 

“Um. I gotta go, Dawn. It was great! If I get back late, it’ll be a month before Dad lets me have the car again.” He started toward the door, with Dawn right behind him. “Oh, Dawn, I’ll call you!” 

Dawn didn’t let him get out the door without giving him another quick kiss. “Bye Kevin!” she called as he ran down the walk. 

Kevin barely paused to wave as he got into the car. “Bye Dawn!” He got in, and sped away down the street. He was half a block away before he remembered to turn on the headlights. 

Dawn closed the door, and returned to the living room. 

“Well, he appears to be a good kisser,” said Buffy. 

Dawn blushed, and then she started to get angry. “You were spying on us!” 

“No,” said Buffy. “I was sitting here reading my book, and about fifteen minutes ago I heard some car doors close, and you invite him in, and then about five minutes later I heard some ‘Wow!’s and after another five minutes I hear some ‘incredible’ and then you come in with a big happy grin on your face. Simple deduction. Elementary my dear Dawnie. Judging by the way he lost track of the time, I think it’s safe to say that he thinks you’re a good kisser too.” 

The phone rang. Buffy glanced at her watch again. “And I betcha that’s him. Looks like he made it home on time.” 

Dawn answered the phone. “Hello. … Hi Kevin. … I’m sorry you had to run out so fast too.” She looked over at Buffy and Willow, who were watching with interest. “Um, just a sec while I find some place more private.” She left the living room, and went up to her room. 

* * *

Dawn hung up the phone. Her hand had been in her pants through half her conversation with Kevin. She had resisted the urge to really play with herself, though. She was afraid that he’d know what she was doing. Now that she was off the phone, she started to strip off her pants to properly take care of herself. 

“Dawn!” called Buffy from downstairs. “Don’t forget to bring back the phone before you go to bed!” 

“Damn!” Dawn pulled her pants back up. 

Dawn brought the phone back downstairs. Buffy and Willow were still in the living room, watching some late movie on the TV. She put the phone on the desk. 

“So, did you have a good time?” asked Buffy. 

“Yeah. It was a good movie,” said Dawn. “Kevin liked it too.” She pretended to yawn. “Oh, I’m so sleepy. I’ll see you guys in the morning.” 

“’Night Dawnie,” said Willow. “Sweet dreams.” 

“’Night!” Dawn was off up the stairs. 

Dawn stripped out of her clothes quickly. She almost jumped straight into bed that way, but felt a different call of nature demanding her attention, that she knew she’d have to take care of sooner, rather than later. She pulled on an oversized t-shirt that she used as a night-shirt, and went to the bathroom to pee. 

Dawn flushed the toilet, and went to wash up at the sink. She cleaned off her makeup, and looked at herself in the mirror. She thought she looked less mature now, and wondered if Kevin would want to kiss this face as much as he had wanted to kiss her earlier that evening. She had to find out. They were going to visit the zoo together tomorrow. She knew that there were several places there where they could get a little privacy. Dawn decided to go with a minimum of makeup. No more than what she normally wore to school. 

Thinking of making out with Kevin at the zoo had Dawn’s hand creeping down between her legs again. She pulled it away, and returned quickly to her room. 

Dawn closed her door and stripped off her night shirt. She climbed in between the sheets of her bed, and slipped her finger into her pussy. 

* * *

The zoo trip was a resounding success. Dawn didn’t have to go looking for a private spot. She and Kevin just naturally seemed to be drawn to a quiet alcove at the back of the darkened aquarium display soon after they arrived. They spent fifteen minutes there exploring each other’s faces with their lips and tongues, while their hands roamed over each other’s backs, ribs and buttocks. Kevin discovered that he could get a squeal of laughter from Dawn by nibbling on her earlobes. Dawn found that his ribs were especially ticklish. The noise they were making started to draw attention away from the fishes. 

They moved on to other displays, always on the lookout for some new place to sneak in a little making out. There was one problem when Kevin tried to pull Dawn into a corner of the Weirick Memorial Hyena Exhibit. Dawn just didn’t feel comfortable in the place, but she couldn’t explain what she knew about how Dr. Weirick _really_ died to Kevin. She didn’t want to make out in a place where Buffy had killed a man, even if he was evil, and trying to kill her at the time, and it was mostly an accident. She didn’t _mean_ to throw him in with his hyenas. Dawn knew that even though she never talked about it, Buffy still had nightmares sometimes about Weirick’s death. Kevin was disappointed, but he didn’t push it. Dawn dragged him behind a small stand of trees almost as soon as they were out, to make it up to him. 

* * *

It was nearly a week later that Dawn and Kevin were alone together in her living room. He had been coming over a lot. They’d do their homework together, sometimes here, and sometimes at Kevin’s, and then if they were done early enough, go to the Bronze. Buffy had looked in on them frequently at first, “just passing through,” but that had died down once she had assured herself that they didn’t start making out until after the homework was done, (or maybe a little when they needed a break) and that they really were doing their own work, one of them wasn’t just cribbing off the other. Dawn was feeling really good about the way Buffy was trusting her. Tonight though, Buffy was _out_ , and so was Willow. Willow had a late class, and wouldn’t be home until eleven. Buffy was out hunting a demon, and might be gone all night. 

Dawn closed her math textbook. “Done at _last!_ ” She looked at the clock. It was nearly nine. A bit late to bother going to the Bronze. They’d have to turn around and come back home almost as soon as they got there if they were going to make their school night curfew. Buffy was being so easy going about Kevin that Dawn didn’t want to push her luck. She got up and walked over to Kevin by the bookshelves at the back of the room. 

Kevin had finished about ten minutes earlier, and had gone over to look at the books. Dawn saw that he had one of Buffy’s demonology compendiums in his hands, and was looking at the pictures. (The actual text was in ancient Greek.) He looked up at Dawn. “You guys have a weird book collection.” 

“Buffy’s really into mythology and stuff, and a friend left her his library when he moved back to England.” Dawn took the book, and put it back on the shelf. “She really doesn’t like people messing with them. Some of these books are really valuable.” She took Kevin’s hand and pulled him back toward the sofa. “I’d rather you were messing with me.” 

Kevin didn’t put up any resistance. Soon they were together on the sofa, kissing each other deeply. Kevin’s right hand started out on Dawn’s hip, and slowly moved up, past her waist, along the side of her ribs. It started to move forward, toward her breast. Dawn’s mouth on his told him that she wanted him to continue. He slowly cupped her breast in his hand. He started to squeeze. 

Dawn pulled her mouth off his. “No,” she whispered. 

Kevin quickly pulled his hand from her breast. “Sorry.” 

Dawn grabbed his hand, and pulled it back to her breast. “This is good, just don’t squeeze so hard,” she whispered. She started to kiss him again, as he gently caressed first one, then the other breast. She liked the feel of his hand through the fabric of her t-shirt and bra. 

After a few minutes she pulled her mouth away from his again. “You can squeeze a little,” she whispered. Kevin slowly started to tighten his hand. “Hmm…yeah…a little more…there…no harder than that.” She started kissing him again. 

Kevin’s left hand moved up to cup her right breast, while his right cupped her left. He kept both hands in motion, sometimes caressing, sometimes squeezing. He quickly learned to read what Dawn liked from the way she moaned into his mouth. 

Kevin brought his right hand back down to Dawn’s waist. She was wearing a high-waisted t-shirt that left a couple of inches of exposed skin above the belt of her jeans. He slowly ran his fingers along her skin, just above her waist band. He had discovered how much she liked that during their zoo trip. He started bringing his hand back up toward her breast, this time sliding it under the fabric of her shirt. He moved it slowly, watching for any sign that she didn’t want him to do this. She wasn’t giving him any. 

Dawn and Kevin heard the front door open. “I’m home!” called Buffy. 

“Crap!” whispered Dawn as she and Kevin pulled themselves apart. “Her timing sucks!” 

Buffy came into the living room while Dawn was still adjusting her shirt. Dawn saw a thoughtful expression cross her face, but Buffy didn’t make any comment about it. She just glanced at the clock. “You’re still here Kevin? Shouldn’t you be on your way home by now?” 

Dawn and Kevin looked at the clock. It was five after ten. Kevin started gathering up his books. “Oh, yeah. I guess we just lost track of the time.” He got up from the sofa. 

Dawn followed him to the door, and kissed him goodnight. “See you in the morning.” She watched Kevin until he was out of sight, and then closed the door. 

Buffy had moved on into the kitchen, and was looking in the fridge. “So I guess the hunt didn’t take as long as you thought?” asked Dawn. 

“Nope.” Buffy pulled an apple out of the fridge. “This was a dumb one. It kept going back to the same place to hunt, and its slime trail made it easy to follow. I managed to kill it before it added anyone new to its diet.” Buffy bit into the apple, and headed for the stairs. “I’m going to take a shower.” She gave Dawn another thoughtful look before she went off up the stairs. 

Dawn went up to her room, and changed into her night-shirt. She kept thinking about the way Buffy had been looking at her. She didn’t see disapproval, but Buffy was thinking something. Dawn was pretty sure that Buffy had a very good idea of what she had interrupted. That thought got Dawn’s mind off onto a whole other track. She got into bed while she could still hear Buffy bustling around in her room, getting ready for her shower. 

Dawn started to run her hand up along the path Kevin’s had been following toward her breast. She closed her eyes, and imagined that Buffy hadn’t interrupted them. What would he do next? Would she have stopped him if his hands had started down into her pants? 

She didn’t stop her imaginary Kevin. She let his hand roam freely down through her pubic hair, pausing briefly to tease it, and then down to her sex, while his other hand started to play with her nipple. She imagined what it would be like to have his mouth kissing her breasts, while he fingered her pussy. 

Dawn soon brought herself to an orgasm. Shortly later she heard the shower stop, and Buffy move back into her bedroom. Dawn went to take her turn in the bathroom before she went to sleep. 

* * *

Dawn climbed back into bed, but the way she was feeling, she didn’t think that she would be sleeping soon. Her hand slid down between her legs again. 

* * *

Buffy was getting into her pyjamas when she heard Dawn return to her bedroom from the bathroom. ‘No use putting this off.’ she thought as she finished buttoning her top. She went to the door that connected her room to Dawn’s, and raised her hand to knock. She stopped when she heard a soft moan. 

‘ _Again?_ ’ she thought. She had heard Dawn start to masturbate before she’d gone in for her shower. ‘Oh, to be sixteen again.’ Buffy remembered something that her mother had said about that, shortly after they’d moved to Sunnydale, and considering everything that had happened since, she decided that her mother had been right. She didn’t want to do that again. 

Buffy considered waiting for Dawn to finish, but that wasn’t likely to be soon. Better to interrupt early. She knocked on the door. “Dawn? Can I come in?” 

“Just a sec!” Buffy heard a quick scrambling of movement. “Um, yeah, come on in.” 

Buffy opened the door. “Sorry to interrupt.” She turned on the light. 

Dawn was sitting up in her bed with the blankets pulled up to her waist. Her face was flushed. Buffy could see her wipe her fingers under the sheets. “You didn’t interrupt anything.” 

“Yes I did, and that’s one of the things I want to talk to you about,” said Buffy. “I think it’s time that we had one of those terribly awkward and embarrassing ‘Mom Sex Talks.’ Fortunately for you it is going to be accompanied by the much more fun ‘Big Sister Sex Talk.’” Buffy pointed to the end of Dawn’s bed. “Can I sit down?” 

Dawn seemed to be blushing even deeper. “Um, yeah.” 

Buffy sat on the end of the bed and crossed her legs. “It looks to me like you and Kevin are getting pretty serious. In fact, unless I’m very much mistaken, he made second base tonight.” 

Dawn was scarlet. “No.” 

Buffy patted Dawn’s knee. “It’s okay. Second base is a good place to be when you’re sixteen, with the right guy. I’d been there with a couple of guys by the time I was your age.” 

“We weren’t to second.” Dawn grinned. “Might have been if you’d gotten home thirty seconds later.” 

“Oh, sorry about that,” said Buffy. 

Dawn could see that she meant it. “You’re not mad?” 

“Why should I be mad?” asked Buffy. “Like I said, second base is a good place to be, with the right guy, and Kevin seems to be a right guy for you. He didn’t force you or anything did he?” Dawn heard a tinge of coldness creep into Buffy’s voice. 

“Oh no! It was totally a cooperative effort!” 

“Good,” said Buffy. “It’s important that you don’t let him push you into anything you’re not ready to do, and you shouldn’t push him either. You take your time, step by step. That’s the way it works best. Don’t try to rush things.” 

“Had you gone any farther than second, when you were sixteen?” asked Dawn. 

“Not really,” said Buffy. “I had one guy who tried to steal third, and I threw him out…literally. It was while I was still back at Hemery, not too long after I became the Slayer, still not fully in control of my strength. He bounced twice. It put the final nail in my social life. Guys were afraid to date me after word of that got around.” 

“Things got better when we moved to Sunnydale,” said Dawn. 

“Yes they did.” Buffy smiled. “Among other things I’d learned that one bounce was sufficient to discourage unwanted advances.” Buffy stopped and thought for a bit. “I was serious about taking your time, and not rushing things though. Rushing leads to badness. This I know.” 

“What sort of badness?” 

“Okay, I guess if I’m going to embarrass you with this talk, I might as well embarrass myself too. Good and bad examples from the life of Buffy Summers. I’ve had sex with four different guys. Two of those were good experiences, and two were bad.” 

“Okay, I know about Angel, Riley and Spike,” said Dawn. “And I’m guessing that Angel and Spike are going to be the bad examples. Who’s the good one I don’t know?” 

“Actually, I’m counting Angel as one of the good ones,” said Buffy. “What happened after wasn’t something that we could have predicted. How many guys lose their souls if they have a moment of perfect happiness? 

“Angel and I took it slow. We’d known each other almost a year, and we’d been seriously dating for four or five months. I love Angel, and he loves me, and the night we made love is the closest thing I have that I can compare to being in Heaven. It was perfect. For me and for him. I wish it had been less perfect for him, I regret what happened because of it, but I can’t fault myself, or him, for how it happened. I know I spent a lot of time afterwards blaming myself, but I stopped doing that long ago. 

“The second guy…Parker Abrams.” Buffy paused. “Okay, we need to define some terms. For the purposes of this talk, there are three sorts of sex: ‘making love,’ ‘having sex’ and ‘fucking.’” 

“Fucking?” asked Dawn. 

“Yes,” said Buffy. “Only for the purposes of this discussion. It is not a word I want to hear you say outside of this discussion, understand me?” 

“Okay,” said Dawn. “In this discussion, what does ‘fucking’ mean?” 

“Let’s start at the other end,” said Buffy. “‘Making love’ is when two people who love each other have sex. It is the best sort of sex there is. You and your partner are completely in tune with each other, your pleasure feeds theirs, and their pleasure feeds yours. It is like being in Heaven, and I’m speaking from experience here. I made love with Angel. 

“‘Having sex’ is the second kind. It’s good too. You and your partner care for each other, maybe deeply. You respect each other. You enjoy getting pleasure from them, and you enjoy giving them pleasure. Riley and I had a lot of sex. 

“‘Fucking’ is when you’re only interested in having your own orgasm. You care for your partner about as much as you’d care for a sex toy. I was fucking Spike last year…I’m not exactly sure what he was doing.” 

“And you fucked this Parker guy?” asked Dawn. 

“I was having sex,” said Buffy. “He was fucking me. Relationships aren’t always symmetrical. One partner can be having sex, while the other is making love. That was one of the problems Riley and I had. He was making love to me some of the times that I was having sex. 

“It was at the beginning of my first term at UCSunnydale. I was away from home, thinking I was oh so grown up, and I met this guy. He seemed to be interested in me, we spent a lot of time together for about a week, and then one night after a party we went back to his place, and he fucked me. I was having sex, and that night was good, but the next morning he dumped me. He’d gotten what he wanted, and he threw me away. I was miserable for a month after that, thinking that there was something wrong with me. It wasn’t until I saw him treating other girls the same way that I realized it was him, not me. About a month after he did that to me, he even had the gall to make a pass at Willow.” 

“Did she turn him into a toad?” 

“Nope. That was before she was getting very powerful, magic-wise.” Buffy grinned. “I hit him on the head with a tree branch once…twice, though. But that is part of a whole other talk on the evils of beer.” 

“I’ve only been going out with Kevin for a week,” said Dawn. “Are you saying you think he might be using me?” 

“No!” said Buffy. “Not at all. You’ve kinda known him for a couple of years, right?” Dawn nodded. “And I’m sure that you’ve talked about him with your friends, and some of them have known him just as long, maybe longer?” Dawn nodded again. “So if he was anything like the sort of jerk that Parker was, you’d have known about it long ago, and wouldn’t have started dating him, right?” 

“I guess,” said Dawn. 

“If I’d been paying attention I would have seen the signs in Parker right away, too. The day he met me, he also tried to pick up my first roommate, but I blamed her for that. Since she turned out to be a soul sucking demon, it was easy to assume that it was her fault. I should have just let her have him. 

“All I’m saying is that I want you to take your time. Be sure that what you’re doing is what _you_ want to do, okay?” 

“Okay,” said Dawn. “So is that the talk?” 

“Just part one,” said Buffy. “Ready for part two?” 

“I guess.” 

“Contraception. I’m going to make an appointment for you with Dr. Simpson next week, and get you a prescription for the pill.” 

“But I’m not—! We’re not—!” 

“I know,” said Buffy. “But if we wait until you are, it may be too late. I’m not ready to be ‘Aunt Buffy.’ This isn’t permission for you to run out and start having sex either. Remember part one. Take your time, but when you are ready, I want you to be completely ready, which brings us to part two-B: condoms.” 

“But if I’m on the pill—” 

“Babies aren’t the only thing you can catch from having sex,” said Buffy. “And the pill isn’t 100% effective. I’m really not ready to be ‘Aunt Buffy.’” 

“Did you use them?” 

“When I was with Parker and Riley, you bet. Angel and Spike…well let’s just say that vampires are sterile, in every sense of the word. The demon that animates them is totally inimical to all sorts of living organisms, right down to viruses…virri…whatever.” 

“Doesn’t putting the condom on kinda spoil the mood?” asked Dawn. 

Buffy smiled. “Not if you do it right. It can be part of the foreplay. I think we can save that for another talk too. I’ll show you some tricks when you think you’re ready.” 

“What if he doesn’t want to?” asked Dawn. 

“Then he doesn’t care enough about you for you to be having sex with him,” said Buffy. “I want you to promise me this: You will not have sex with a boy who isn’t wearing a condom.” 

“I promise.” 

“Okay…If he doesn’t have any of his own…Riley left an almost full box when he left. I’ll put it in one of the bathroom drawers. You might want to keep a few in your purse.” 

“A few?” 

“You always want to have more than one. Especially until you’ve had some practice putting them on. It’s easy to mess up. If you have a problem getting one on, always throw it away, and start over with a new one. 

“Now comes the _really_ embarrassing part of this talk,” said Buffy. “You ready for it?” 

“I guess.” 

“It’s what I interrupted when I knocked on your door.” 

“But you didn’t— I wasn’t doing anything! Really!” Dawn was blushing scarlet again. 

“Then you are the only girl in this house who isn’t ‘doing anything.’” said Buffy. “We all masturbate, Dawn. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” 

“You do it?” 

“Oh yeah! What do I always do when I come back from a patrol, Dawn?” 

“You get something to eat, and then you go take a shower.” 

“Faith was right about one thing: Slaying makes me hungry and horny. I’m not just washing off the slime. I do most of my masturbating in the shower. It helps cover the noise.” 

“But if it’s nothing to be ashamed of, why should you care about covering the noise?” 

“Because it’s damn distracting to anyone who happens to be able to overhear you,” said Buffy. “Okay, a secret: don’t tell this to anyone on pain of being Slain. Promise?” 

“Promise,” said Dawn. 

“When we were sharing the dorm room, Willow and I used to masturbate together.” Buffy saw Dawn’s eyes widen. “Not _together_ together you understand, just at the same time. She’d be lying in her bed, and I’d be lying in mine, and one of us would start, and the other would hear, and then she’d start doing it. It was a blast. I’d be thinking about Riley, or Angel, and I assumed that she was thinking about Oz…We didn’t do it as much after I learned about Tara. I was less comfortable doing it while thinking that she was thinking about a girl.” 

“You were afraid she might be thinking about you?” 

“No…yes…it’s complicated. I wasn’t _afraid_ that she was thinking about me that way, but I found the idea that she might be… uncomfortable. 

“So, yes. Willow and I both masturbate. Even when we were in relationships where we were getting regular sex, but now we usually do it in the shower.” 

“To cover the noise.” 

“That and…the massage head has uses not listed in the official user’s manual. If you haven’t tried it yet, you should…but I suggest you do it while taking a bath the first couple of times. Wouldn’t want you falling and bumping your head.” 

“So you want me to masturbate.” 

“Yes. Just try to keep the noise down. Masturbation is great. It feels good, it’s a great stress reliever, helps you get to sleep, and it can make the taking your time before going farther in a relationship easier. 

“It has a couple of other benefits. First of all, everyone enjoys doing things a little differently. Different things give pleasure to different people. I like doing things that you probably wouldn’t, you’ll like things that I won’t. The only way to learn is to try. Once you learn what you like to do for yourself, you can teach your lover to do it for you. Most teenage boys know squat about what girls like. Most of what they think they know came from  Penthouse or Internet porn. It’s your job to teach him.” 

Dawn smiled, remembering the lesson she’d given Kevin earlier that evening. “I get that.” 

“You can also use it to stretch your hymen slowly, so the first time that you do have sex with a boy, you won’t have to worry about him breaking it.” 

“Aren’t I supposed to save myself?” 

“Some girls choose to, but having your cherry popped by an over eager boy is vastly overrated,” said Buffy. “The first time is usually such a fumble, with neither of you knowing what you’re doing, anything you can do to smooth it out is a plus.” 

“Was that what it was like with Angel?” asked Dawn. 

“Partly,” said Buffy. “I didn’t know what I was doing, and neither did he, really. He hadn’t had sex for a hundred years, and before that—before his soul—he never worried about being gentle about it. But he was incredibly gentle, and patient, and it was a wonderful experience… until he wasn’t there when I woke up the next morning.” 

Buffy looked at the clock on Dawn’s bedside table. “Well, I think we’ve covered enough for tonight. You still have school in the morning. I just want to say one more thing: no matter what happens, I love you, and I want you to feel that you can come to me with any problems. No matter how dumb you may think something you’ve done is, I’ve probably done something dumber.” 

Buffy leaned forward and gave Dawn a kiss on the forehead. “Goodnight.” She turned out the light on the way back to her own room. 

* * *

Willow came down to breakfast the next morning and found Buffy in the kitchen with a cup of coffee, and buttering toast. “Dawn’s been in the shower forever! She’s going to be late for school if she doesn’t hurry up.” 

Buffy glanced up at the ceiling, and smiled. “I’m afraid that’s partly my fault. We had a Talk last night, and I told her why you had us get that shower massage.” Buffy saw that Willow blushed even better than Dawn did. “Don’t worry, that wasn’t the way I phrased it. I just pointed out that it has uses that aren’t in the manual, and I didn’t tell her it was your idea. I figure we’ll give her five more minutes, and if she isn’t finished, we’ll just have to turn on all the hot water taps in the house.” 


	3. Second Base

Dawn found herself in a holding pattern with Kevin over the next couple of weeks. There was lots of holding, and kissing, but they had backed off a bit from where they’d been when Buffy interrupted them. He still caressed her breasts through her shirt, but he didn’t try to slide his hand up under it again. Dawn did nothing to let him think that his hand wasn’t welcome there, but she was content to wait. 

It was nearly midnight on a Friday night, and they were walking back home from the Bronze. It was a cool night, and she was snuggled up close to him, with her arm around his waist. He had his hand in the back pocket of her jeans. 

Dawn heard a growl, and something hit her from behind. She hit the ground, and rolled in time to see the vampire lunging at her throat. She got her forearm up across its neck, and held it away. 

“Get off of her!” Kevin grabbed the vampire from behind, and pulled it away from Dawn. He tried to hold it. “Dawn! Run!” 

The vampire threw Kevin to the ground and was on top of him in an instant. Its fangs closed on his neck. 

Dawn had gone for her purse as soon as Kevin pulled the vampire off her. She pulled out the small spray bottle of holy water she always carried with her, and her cross. She shot a stream of holy water at the back of the vampire’s head. 

The vamp snarled and released Kevin. It spun toward her. Dawn kept her cross up between them, and hit it with another shot of holy water in the eyes. The vampire hissed in pain, and put its hands to its smoking face. It stumbled away down the street. 

Kevin was trying to sit up, holding his hand to his bleeding neck. Dawn knelt beside him, and helped him get upright. “Oh god, Kevin! Are you okay?” She pulled a Kotex pad that she kept for emergencies out of her purse, and ripped the packet open. This wasn’t the sort of emergency she had in mind for it, but she figured it would do as a bandage. She pulled his hand away from his wound and pressed the pad to it. “Are you okay?” she asked again. 

“I—I think so.” Kevin tried to look around, and winced in pain. “Where did he go?” 

Dawn had last seen the vampire half a block east, still heading away. She was hoping that it wouldn’t come back. “He ran away. Here let me take a look at that.” 

Dawn pulled the pad away from Kevin’s neck for a look at the wound. The flow of blood had already slowed considerably, and she could see that the bite wasn’t close to any of the major veins or arteries. The fangs had mostly gone into the muscle on the side of his neck. She pressed the pad back against his neck. “It doesn’t look too bad. Can you hold this? Keep some pressure on it.” 

“Yeah.” Kevin brought his hand up and placed it over Dawn’s. She slid her hand out from underneath his. 

Dawn pulled her cell phone out of her purse, and dialled Buffy. “Buffy, it’s me. Kevin and I were just attacked, and he got bit. … No, I think he’s going to be okay, I’m going to take him home and get him bandaged up properly. It ran east on Cavarillo, toward the park. It looked, um, new. Go get it. … No I can take care this. Bye.” 

Kevin was looking at Dawn. “You seem to understand what just happened a heck of a lot better than I do. Who was that guy?” 

“Let’s just get you back to my place,” said Dawn. “Can you stand up?” 

“Uh, yeah, I think so.” 

Dawn helped pull Kevin to his feet. He was a little unsteady. She pulled his arm around her shoulders. “Here, lean on me, and keep the pressure on that bandage.” She put her arm around his waist, and they resumed the walk toward her home, two blocks away. 

* * *

Dawn helped Kevin get his jacket off as soon as they got in the house. She hung it by the door, and guided him to the sofa in the living room. “I’ll be right back.” She went to get the first aid kit out of the kitchen cupboard they kept it in. She sat down on the coffee table facing him, and pulled the pad away from his neck. 

Dawn examined the wound. Two deep punctures, and an arc of shallower ones connecting them. It seemed to be a clean bite, there hadn’t been any tearing when the vampire pulled its mouth away from his neck. 

“The bleeding’s stopped,” she told Kevin. She pulled some cotton swabs, and some disinfectant out of the kit, and cleaned the area around the bite. “You’re going to be fine.” 

“That guy…that thing…it looked like a…” Dawn didn’t say anything, waiting to see if Kevin was going to be one of the people who just stayed in perpetual denial. She started getting a sterile bandage out of the kit. “…a vampire!” 

Dawn smiled. “Yep. That’s what it was.” She cut some strips of adhesive tape. 

Kevin looked at Dawn. “You don’t seem greatly freaked out by this.” 

Dawn knew from experience that the best way to introduce someone to the truth about Sunnydale was to stay calm, and matter of fact about it. Just the facts, ma’am. “I saw my first vampire when I was twelve…well that I knew was a vampire. It turns out I met one when I was ten too, but I didn’t know it then.” She placed the bandage over his bite, and started to tape it in place. “They don’t usually attack people on the main streets though, especially in this neighbourhood. This one must have been pretty desperate.” 

“Desperate?” 

“Well, it was new—it was still in its funeral suit—but it was quite a way from the closest cemetery. I’m guessing it didn’t catch anyone its first night, and was getting really hungry. Hopefully, between the little snack it got out of you, and the shot of holy water I gave it, it won’t attack anyone else before someone stakes it.” 

“Stakes it?” 

“That’s the usual way to kill a vampire. Wooden stake through the heart.” Dawn finished taping on the bandage, and leaned forward to place a kiss on top of it. “There. All better.” She sat back to admire her handiwork. 

Kevin grinned at the gesture. “So how did you become such a vampire expert?” 

“It kinda runs in the family,” said Dawn. She noticed that the collar of Kevin’s t-shirt was soaked with blood. “Wait here, I’ll be right back.” 

Dawn went upstairs. When she came back Kevin saw that she was carrying a basin of water, and had a towel and t-shirt over her arm. “Take off your shirt.” 

Kevin started pulling his shirt over his head. “Ah ha! This was really all a plot by you to get me naked!” 

“Yes. I arranged for a friend with fake vampire teeth to attack us, so I could see you without your shirt.” Dawn put the basin on the coffee table, and sat beside it. She took the wash cloth out of it, and used it to clean the blood off his neck. Dawn had to admit to herself that he did have a nice looking body. He was lean, not particularly muscular, but not skinny either. His skin was warm under her hands. She found herself lingering with the cleaning longer than was necessary. 

The front door opened. “Dawn! Are you okay?” Buffy came into the living room and stopped. 

Dawn and Kevin both blushed. “We’re fine.” Dawn dropped the wash cloth back into the basin, and gave Kevin the towel to dry himself off with, and the t-shirt. “Here, you can put this on. It’s Xander’s.” 

Dawn looked up at Buffy. “You get it?” she mouthed, while Kevin was pulling Xander’s shirt over his head. 

Buffy nodded. “So what happened?” she asked out loud. Dawn told Buffy the story of how they’d been attacked. 

“So that was holy water you sprayed it with?” asked Kevin. 

Dawn pulled her spray bottle out of her purse. “Don’t leave home without it.” 

Buffy looked her watch. “It’s 12:30. We should get you home before your parents start phoning around looking for you. Come on, I’ll give you a lift.” 

“Oh, my parents are gone for the weekend,” said Kevin. “There’s some show in L.A. they’ve gone to see.” 

“Hmm.” Buffy thought about that for a moment. “You really shouldn’t be alone tonight. You can sleep here on the sofa if you like.” 

“I don’t want to impose,” said Kevin. 

“No imposition!” said Dawn quickly. “We have people sleep over here all the time!” 

“Come on Dawn,” said Buffy. “You can help me get the sheets and things.” 

Dawn gathered up the wash basin and towel, and followed Buffy upstairs to the linen cupboard in the bathroom. She poured the basin out into the sink, and put it back in the cupboard under it. She tossed the towel into the laundry hamper. 

Buffy started pulling sheets and blankets out of the linen cupboard, and putting them into Dawn’s arms. “So, how much did you tell him?” she asked quietly. 

“Pretty much just what you heard,” said Dawn. “Nothing about you being the Slayer, or anything like that. He figured out that it was a vamp on his own, I just confirmed it. So you really got it?” 

“I got a vamp in Weatherly Park. It had holy water burns on its face. Male, white, dark suit and tie. Still dirty from digging its way out of its grave. Sound like the one that attacked you?” 

“Sounds like,” said Dawn. 

Kevin wasn’t on the sofa anymore when they got downstairs. He was over by Buffy’s bookshelves, reading the titles off the spines of the books. (The ones in English anyway.) He could see that several of the titles contained the word “Vampire.” 

Buffy told Dawn to make up the sofa, and went over to him. “See something interesting?” 

“Oh, um, just thinking,” said Kevin. 

“Thinking’s good,” said Buffy. “Any questions?” 

“I’m not sure.” Kevin glanced over toward Dawn, and saw her spreading out a sheet on the sofa. “Oh, let me help you with that.” He retreated quickly away from Buffy. 

Willow came in while they were finishing making up the sofa, and was told why Kevin was sleeping over tonight. Buffy hustled everyone off to bed shortly after. 

* * *

Kevin kissed Dawn. He ran his hands over her body, and she responded eagerly. He kissed down her chin, into the hollow of her throat. His fangs sank into her neck, and his mouth filled with the sweet saltiness of her blood. 

* * *

“ _Gyah!_ ” Kevin bolted upright on the sofa in the darkened living room. It wasn’t the first time he’d done that tonight. He’d dreamed that the vampire had killed him, or that he’d been paralysed, unable to move while it killed Dawn. This last one was the worst. He sat on the sofa with his heart pounding. He heard soft footsteps on the stairs, and looked up toward them. He couldn’t see who it was in the darkness. 

“Kevin?” asked Dawn quietly. “Are you okay?” 

“Um, yeah. It’s nothing.” 

“You’re having nightmares,” said Dawn. “It’s normal after what happened. That’s why Buffy didn’t want you going home alone.” She came across the living room and sat down on the coffee table facing him. “You want to talk about it? It can help make them less bad.” 

“No, I’m okay,” said Kevin. “It’s nothing.” 

“Then why are you wide awake, and yelling at three in the morning?” asked Dawn. 

“Okay. I’m having dreams,” said Kevin. “Sometimes the vampire is killing me. The worse ones are when it’s killing you, and I can’t do anything about it.” 

“But you did do something about it,” said Dawn. “You pulled it off me, and you told me to run. You saved me.” 

“And you didn’t run, and you saved me,” said Kevin. “I think we’re even on that score. The worst dream… It bit me. Could I become…like that?” 

“No,” said Dawn. “You can’t become a vampire unless you do what Buffy calls ‘the whole big sucking thing.’ It has to almost kill you, and then you have to drink some of its blood. Neither of those happened. So you’ve been dreaming that you became a vamp?” 

“Yeah…and that _I_ killed you.” 

Dawn moved from the coffee table and sat beside Kevin on the sofa. “I’m not worried about you biting me…in fact I like it when you nibble on my ears.” She kissed him. 

Kevin kissed Dawn back, and soon he had her giggling when he took up her invitation, and started to nibble on her earlobe. His right hand slid across the soft flannel of her pyjama top, and was soon cupping her breast. This was the first time that he had felt it through only one layer of cloth, without the intervening bra. Dawn brought her mouth back to his and kissed him eagerly. 

Kevin’s left hand slipped under the fabric of Dawn’s top, and slowly moved up along her ribs. He felt her hand slipping under his t-shirt, and tracing the same path along his skin. He didn’t need any more invitation. He moved his hand forward until his fingertips found the warm softness of her breast. 

Dawn felt a thrill run through her body as Kevin’s fingers touched her breast. At first he carefully explored the outer boundaries of it, caressing the sides, running his hand along the top, and sensitive flesh of the bottom. He slowly circled inward toward the centre. She felt ready to explode when his finger tips finally brushed across her erect nipple. 

Kevin moved his right hand under Dawn’s pyjama top, and started to give the same attention to her left breast. She twisted around a bit, and lay back on the sofa, pulling him with her. He shifted his left arm around behind her back so he could support himself while he kissed her, and his right hand roamed across both her breasts. 

Dawn slid her bare foot up along the skin of Kevin’s calf, past his knee, and was soon caressing his thigh with it. She could feel the hardness of his sex separated from her own by only a the thin layers of the fabric of her pyjamas, and his briefs. She felt his hips start to move. 

Dawn slid her foot back down along his leg, and pulled her hips a little away from his. This was going _too_ fast. 

Kevin’s hand slid away from her breast, and his mouth came off of hers. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. 

“Don’t be.” Dawn worked to get her breathing under control. “It’s just…I think that if we don’t stop now, we’ll end up waking the rest of the house. This was good, but I think we should slow down a bit, catch our breath. Let’s just lie here and cuddle for a bit, okay?” 

“Hmm.” Kevin shifted around so that he wasn’t on top of Dawn anymore, and wrapped his arm around her waist. “Cuddling’s good.” 

* * *

Buffy had been awakened by the same cry from Kevin that woke Dawn up. She had heard Dawn go downstairs, and lain in her bed listening as they talked, and did other things. She had been just about to get up herself, and maybe make a little noise going to the bathroom, when she heard Dawn call a stop to it. She smiled to herself, and went back to sleep. 

* * *

Dawn awoke just as the sky was starting to brighten. Her head was pillowed on Kevin’s left arm, and he was spooned behind her, with his right arm over her waist, and his hand on her belly. She took his hand, pulled it up until it was cupping her breast, and went back to sleep. 

* * *

It was a couple of hours later when Kevin woke up. He lay for a moment enjoying the feel of Dawn in his arms. His penis started to stiffen, and pressed against the small of her back. 

He felt embarrassed. He pulled his hand away from her breast, and pulled his hips back a bit. 

Dawn wiggled herself back against him. “It’s okay,” she told him quietly. 

“I shouldn’t be touching you like that when you’re sleeping, and can’t give permission,” said Kevin. 

Dawn scooted herself around so that she was facing him. “I’m the one who didn’t ask for permission. I moved your hand up there myself.” She kissed him. 

“In that case…” Kevin slid his hand back up onto her breast. 

“Hmm…” Dawn wiggled back around so he was spooned up against her back again. “Cuddling’s good.” 

“Yes it is.” Kevin took his hand away from her breast long enough to pull her hair back to uncover her ear and neck. He started to nibble on her earlobe. 

“Kevin?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I just want to tell you, that from now on, until further notice you have my permission to touch me anywhere above my waist with your hands, if I fall asleep while we’re cuddling.” 

“Hmm…thank you.” Kevin started to let his hand roam over the territory that it had been granted access to. “You have my permission to do the same.” He kissed the nape of her neck, and inhaled the fragrance of her hair. 

Kevin froze. He didn’t just smell Dawn, and now that he was really awake he became aware that he’d been hearing the rustling of paper from time to time too. “Dawn. I smell coffee. There’s someone in the kitchen.” 

‘Oh shit!’ thought Dawn. She was suddenly fully awake too. She could clearly see the stairs. No way anyone could come down them, and _not_ see her and Kevin together on the sofa. 

Dawn and Kevin both sat up quickly, and he grabbed for his pants that were lying over the arm of the sofa by where their feet had been. He started to pull them on. 

Dawn got up while Kevin pulled on his pants. There was no use trying to pretend to whoever was in the kitchen that they hadn’t been sleeping together on the sofa. She started toward the kitchen, chanting “Please be Willow! Please be Willow! Please be Willow!” under her breath. She entered the kitchen. 

Buffy looked up from the morning newspaper. “Good morning Dawn.” She took a sip from her coffee. Dawn could see that she had the same thoughtful expression on her face that she’d worn the evening before their Talk. 

“Um, ’morning Buffy.” 

Buffy was looking behind Dawn. “How are you feeling this morning Kevin?” 

“Um, ah, okay?” said Kevin. 

“Good, you guys feel like breakfast? I’m thinking maybe waffles.” 

“Um, think maybe I could take a shower first?” asked Kevin. 

“Sure, go ahead,” said Buffy. “It’ll take us that long to get them going. There should be fresh towels in the cupboard.” She watched Kevin retreat away toward the stairs. “Dawn, break out the waffle iron.” 

Dawn went to the cupboard where the waffle iron was kept. “We were just sleeping,” she said as she pulled it out. 

Buffy smiled. “And cuddling. I know. Cuddling’s good…” Dawn wondered if that was a quote, and if so was it from last night, or this morning? “…I missed the cuddling most after Riley left.” 

Buffy waited until she heard the shower start. “Dawn, I’ve been leaving you and Kevin alone, but I’m not ignoring what you’re doing. I’ve been keeping a very close watch. I haven’t interfered because you haven’t needed me to. Kevin’s nightmares woke me up too last night, and I heard you go down to talk with him, and I heard the two of you getting pretty hot and heavy together. I was just about ready to make some noise going to the bathroom or something when you put on the brakes yourself. I meant it when I told you that I was cool with you and Kevin, just as long as you took your time, and were sure it was right. I also meant it when I told you that you could come and talk to me about anything.” Buffy got up and went to the fridge. “So, do you think that Kevin will like blueberries in his waffles?” 

* * *

Kevin looked at the assortment of shampoos, and conditioners along the shelf in the shower. How many shampoos did three girls need? There seemed to be a couple for each of them, and they all had bewildering names with fruits, and herbs and things in them. He started opening caps, and sniffing at them. 

The second one smelled like Dawn’s hair, and his penis reacted almost instantly to the aroma. It seemed that he’d had a hard-on for most of the last twelve hours, and this was the first opportunity that he’d had to do anything about it. He grasped his cock in his hand, and started to move it quickly up and down his shaft while thinking about having Dawn’s hand around him. It didn’t take long. Thirty seconds later he was groaning, while he sprayed semen all over the tile wall of the shower. 

Kevin unhooked the shower head, and used it to rinse off the wall, along with a little soap. Then he replaced it, soaked his hair, and squirted some of Dawn’s shampoo into his hand. 

* * *

The shower had soaked the bandage on his neck, so Kevin pulled it off. He wiped the mist off the mirror and twisted his neck around so he could get a look at it. Two red dots, about two inches apart, joined by an arc of smaller dots There was an area of discolouration around them that looked like a large bruise. 

* * *

Dawn met Kevin on the landing of the stairs, and gave him a kiss. “My turn in the shower. Buffy’s delaying breakfast until I’m done.” 

“Um, about Buffy, and last night…?” 

“She knows,” said Dawn. “She knows that we slept, and we cuddled, and that’s all that we did, and she’s cool with it.” 

“When she says ‘cuddled’…?” 

“Considering where your hand was when she came downstairs, I think it’s safe to say that she’s using the same definition we are.” Dawn smiled. “Don’t worry about it.” 

Dawn got her silk kimono out of her room, and went into the bathroom. She started the shower, and got undressed while waiting for it to warm up. It didn’t take long, since Kevin had just finished. She got in and quickly soaped herself down, and rinsed off under the hot water. Then came the reason she had really decided to delay her breakfast until after her shower. She had spent the whole night resisting the urge to put her hand between her legs. 

Dawn took down the shower head, and twisted the dial to maximum pulse. She leaned against the back wall of the shower, with her legs apart, and her feet braced against the opposite side of the tub. She brought the head down, and directed the spray toward her vulva. 

Dawn reached down, and pulled apart her labia, exposing her clit to the stimulating spray. With all her pent up frustration, she came almost at once. It didn’t feel like enough, so she went to work with her fingers too, sliding two of them deep inside her. She had taken Buffy’s advice and stopped worrying about ‘saving herself.’ Now she could take too fingers easily, and was starting to work on three. Her second orgasm came almost as quickly as her first. She felt her vagina walls convulsing against her fingers. 

* * *

Kevin found Buffy in the kitchen, mixing up the waffle batter. She saw that the bandage was off his wound. “How’s your neck feeling?” she asked. 

“Pretty good,” said Kevin. “Hurts a bit when I twist it.” 

“Let me see.” Buffy wiped her hands on a towel, and came over to Kevin. She turned his head a bit so she could get a look at the bite. “It looks okay. Leave the bandage off for now, but you might want to put something on it before you go out. Helps keep it clean, and makes it more believable when you tell people you cut yourself shaving. A vamp bite looks nothing like a razor cut, even to people who don’t believe in vampires.” 

“Is it supposed to bruise like that?” 

“Sure, normal reaction to subcutaneous bleeding.” Buffy went back to her mixing bowl. “Just some blood leaked below your skin. No biggie. In a couple of weeks there’ll hardly even be a scar.” 

“So I should tell people I cut myself shaving?” 

“You can do that, or you can tell them the truth: that you were bit by a vampire.” Buffy grinned. “Most people’ll figure you cut yourself shaving, and are making a joke. Or in a couple of days, you’ll be able to pass it off as a Dawn bite.” 

“‘Most’ will think it’s a joke?” 

Buffy turned, pulled aside the right collar of her pyjama top, and tilted her head a bit. “Some will offer to compare scars. There are quite a few people around town who have them.” 

Kevin stepped closer so he could see the faint marks on her neck. “Is that why you know so much about this? You got bit once?” 

“Not really, it’s more the other way around.” 

“Chris came home for a visit last weekend,” said Kevin. Buffy raised her eyebrows a bit at the non sequitur. “I told him I was seeing Dawn. He remembers you.” 

Buffy thought she might understand where this was going. “Ah. And what did Chris have to say about me?” 

“I told him that you were working as a councillor at the school. He was happy to hear that. He said that it was good that the Class Protector was still looking out for us. He told me that you were the one to call if anything weird happened. Does he know about vampires? I mean, he used to tell me stories, and he always insisted they were true, but I always assumed that they were just…stories.” 

Buffy remembered that Willow had told her that Chris had been in Oz’s squad for the battle. “Yeah, he knows. Most of our class knew by the time we graduated. What else did he say about me?” 

“He warned me to be careful.” 

“Why would he do that?” 

Kevin started to look nervous. “He said that you broke the nose, and the arm of a guy on the swim team who tried to feel you up once.” 

“That is a gross exaggeration,” said Buffy. She saw that Kevin was looking a little relieved. She grinned. “I only bloodied his nose, and sprained his wrist.” Buffy saw the relief vanish. “Let me guess, you are now worried about your appendages, because I saw you with your hand up Dawn’s shirt this morning.” 

Kevin blushed. “The thought had crossed my mind.” 

“Your appendages are safe for the moment. You know why?” 

Kevin shook his head. 

“Dawn was smiling,” said Buffy. “Dawn keeps smiling like she does when she’s with you, and you have nothing to fear from me. Dawn and I have talked about you, and I’ll give you the short version of what I told her: take your time, don’t push her. Don’t let her push you. Things happen in their own time, wait until it’s right for both of you. If you do that, you have nothing to fear from me. 

“Cam—the guy from the swim team—locked me in his car when I told him I wasn’t interested, and then he tried to grab me. I twisted his wrist, and bounced his nose off his steering wheel. I expect Dawn to do pretty much the same to any guy who tries to pull the same sort of stunt with her. You don’t seem to be that sort of guy.” 

Buffy looked down the hall. “Hey, here comes Willow. She’s someone else you can compare bite scars with.” 

“Has everyone in this house been bitten at some time?” asked Kevin. 

“Dawn hasn’t been, thanks to you,” said Buffy. 

“Hi Kevin,” said Willow. “Dawn should be down in a couple of minutes.” She looked at the mixing bowl and the waffle iron on the counter. “Mmm, waffles. Buffy must really like you. She normally considers toast to be the limit of complication for breakfast.” 

“So Kevin, Dawn couldn’t tell me. Do you like blueberries in your waffles?” asked Buffy. 

* * *

The phone rang as they were finishing up breakfast, and Buffy went to answer it. “Hello. … Oh, hi Mrs. Berman. … Yeah, he’s right here. He had a bit of an accident last night, so I invited him to spend the night on our couch, since you weren’t home. … No, he’s fine. You want to talk to him? …” 

Buffy held out the phone, and Kevin came and took it. “Hi Mom. … Nyah, just a bit of a scrape on my neck. … We were fooling around, I tripped, and scratched it on a stick or something. No big deal. Dawn patched me up good. … Yeah, I’ll do that. Sorry I worried you. … Okay, see you tomorrow. … Bye.” 

* * *

Dawn and Kevin cleaned up the breakfast dishes while Buffy and Willow went back upstairs to have their own showers, and get dressed for the day. When Buffy came back down she found Kevin alone in the living room, looking at her bookshelf again. “You know, you are allowed to take them down, and open them up,” she told him. 

“Dawn told me a couple of weeks ago that you don’t like people messing with them.” 

“That was a couple of weeks ago, before you met the vamp… Probably best to leave the ones on the top shelf alone, though.” The top shelf contained the replacements they had managed to find for some of the Dark Magic books that Willow had drained in the spring. 

Kevin reached for a book. Buffy saw that it was  A Treatise on the Mythology and Methodology of the Vampire Slayer. She took it from him and put it back on the shelf. “That’s probably not a good one to start with either.” 

Kevin looked at her. “I’ve been thinking a lot since last night. After the vampire ran off, Dawn called _you_. She didn’t call 911, or the police or anything like that. She called you, and told you to ‘Go get it.’ Then when she was bandaging me she told me that she was pretty sure that someone would ‘stake’ the vampire before it attacked anyone else. A bunch of Chris’s stories had a girl show up at the end to slay the monster. I’m thinking that girl was you.” 

Buffy sighed. She took the book back off the shelf, and handed it to him. “Knock yourself out. I gotta warn you though. That is one of the most deadly boring books in the collection.” 

Dawn came in from the kitchen. “I put your shirt in to soak. Should have done it last night. Probably never get the blood stain out now.” 

“That’s okay,” said Kevin. “It will make my ‘vampire bite’ story more exciting when I show it off with the scar.” 

* * *

Kevin spent the day in the Summers’ house. Sometimes reading, sometimes talking with Dawn, Buffy or Willow about what he read. Sometimes he and Dawn did other things together when Buffy and Willow weren’t around. Buffy was right, it was a boring book, but he learned a lot. They invited him to stay for dinner too. It was after eight when Dawn disappeared up to her room for a little while. When she came back down she had changed into a red blouse, and offered to walk him home. 

“Will you be all right coming back here alone?” he asked. 

“Sure.” Dawn took their jackets off the hooks by the door, and handed Kevin his. “Vamps really are rare in this neighbourhood. The experienced ones know to stay away from it, and the newbies usually never get this far. We’ve both walked the block between here and your place a dozen times in the dark, and you never worried about it before.” 

“That was before I knew there was anything to worry about.” 

“So now you’re even safer,” said Dawn. “Stay on the main streets and there’s usually nothing to worry about.” She put on her jacket. “ _Buffy! I’m going over to Kevin’s!_ ” 

“ _Okay!_ ” called Buffy from the kitchen. “ _Don’t stay too late!_ ” 

* * *

Dawn sat snuggled up beside Kevin watching Run Lola Run on the widescreen TV in his family’s rec room, with a bowl of popcorn in her lap, and soft drinks on the table in front of them. The lights were low, and there was a fire going in the gas fireplace. She popped a handful of popcorn into her mouth as Lola set out on her third attempt to rescue Manni. A couple of kernels missed her mouth, and dropped down into the neck of her blouse. They caught in the V of her collar. 

“Here, let me get those,” said Kevin. He leaned over and picked them up with his mouth, giving her chest a lick for good measure. “To get the salt.” 

Dawn dropped a kernel from her next handful too. “Oops.” This one didn’t catch in her collar, but continued on down inside her blouse. “You want to get that one too?” 

“I’m not sure I can reach it,” said Kevin. 

“I’m sure you can overcome any obstacles,” said Dawn. 

“I can certainly try.” He reached for the top button of her blouse, and undid it. He pulled her collar open a little more, and still couldn’t see the kernel. 

“I think you have to go a little farther down,” said Dawn. 

Kevin smiled, and undid the second button. This time he found the kernel, caught in the front of Dawn’s bra. He picked it up with his mouth too, and made sure that he licked up any salt that got left behind. He couldn’t help noticing that Dawn’s bra was red lace, matching the colour of her blouse. 

Kevin sat up again, and turned his attention back to the movie. He watched Lola run past the woman with the baby carriage again. She didn’t bump into her this time. He felt that boded well. “Third time’s the charm. I think she’s gonna make it.” He settled back to watch the rest of the movie. 

Dawn managed to go to the end of the movie before she dropped any more popcorn. As the credits scrolled down the screen, she dropped another kernel. “Oops. Third time’s the charm.” 

Kevin had to undo a third button to get to this kernel. He found it nestled in her navel, and recovered it as he had recovered the others. Dawn giggled as his tongue made sure that there was no salt left behind. 

Kevin sat up again. “So, do you want to watch another movie?” 

Dawn moved the bowl of popcorn to the table, and swung herself around so that she was straddling Kevin’s lap. “Nope.” She grabbed his head in both hands, and pulled him toward her for a kiss. She opened her mouth, and gladly greeted his tongue with hers. 

Kevin’s hands started out on Dawn’s rump. He slid them up along her back, and brought them around to cup her breasts. 

Dawn pulled at his t-shirt. She pulled it out of his pants, and ran her fingers along the skin at his waist, before she brought them up to his chest while she kissed him hungrily. 

Dawn broke off the kiss, and started to pull Kevin’s t-shirt up over his head. He released her breasts, and raised his arms up to let her, and then he undid the final two buttons of her blouse. He pushed it back off her shoulders. Her blouse joined Kevin’s t-shirt on the floor. She pressed forward, feeling his flesh against her own as she resumed the kiss. 

Kevin’s hands went around her back and started to fumble with the catch of her bra. He couldn’t get it. Dawn felt his tugs at it becoming stronger, until he was in danger of breaking something. She broke off the kiss. “Pull off the shoulder straps,” she whispered, and attacked his mouth again with her own. 

Kevin’s hands came up to her shoulders. He grabbed the straps, and pulled them down her arms. Dawn pulled away a bit to wiggle her arms free and let the bra fall down around her waist before she pressed herself against him again. Kevin’s arms wrapped around her back, holding her tightly. 

Kevin’s hands returned to Dawn’s breasts, and he teased her nipples with his finger tips. His mouth left hers, and moved down her neck to her collar bone. 

He slid his hands around her back again, and pulled his mouth away. “Lean back,” he whispered. “I want to look at you.” 

Dawn hesitated for a moment, and then she leaned back, letting Kevin support her with his arms. The change in position pressed her crotch against the bulge in his pants. She watched Kevin as he looked at her naked torso. 

“Oh god, you’re beautiful!” whispered Kevin. He loved the way the flickering firelight danced over her breasts. He thought they looked better than anything he’d seen in his brother’s magazine collection, or on the Internet. He looked back up into Dawn’s eyes. “Can I…kiss them?” 

Dawn nodded, and Kevin lifted Dawn from his lap and laid her back on the sofa. He didn’t go straight for her breasts. First he kissed and licked his way down her chest between them. Then he slowly started to work his way back up, and across the top of her right breast before finally coming back down to her nipple. He brushed his lips gently across it before his tongue started to circle it. 

Dawn moaned softly as Kevin’s lips surrounded her nipple and he sucked it gently into his mouth. Her thigh pressed against the hardness in his crotch, and her hand ran through his hair, holding him against her breast. The telephone rang. 

Kevin pulled his mouth away from Dawn’s breast. “Oh, damn!” He climbed up to answer it. 

“Hello. … Oh, hi Mom. … Yeah, I’m back home. …” He turned back toward Dawn. She had rolled over, and was propped up on one elbow watching him. He put his hand over the mouthpiece and whispered “Tell Buffy ‘Thank you!’” He pulled his hand away again. “Yes Mother, I thanked her.” Dawn stifled a giggle. Kevin’s eyes stayed on her, enjoying the way her breasts jiggled when she did that. “Yes Mother, I’ll do that too. … Okay, see you tomorrow. … Bye.” 

Kevin returned to the sofa, and knelt down in front of it. He kissed first one, and then the other of Dawn’s breasts, and then he kissed her lips. “I’m afraid that is going to have to hold us for a while,” he said. “Mom reminded me that it’s getting late. You better get home before Buffy starts phoning too.” 

Dawn looked at the time display on the VCR, and saw that it was almost 12:30. She sighed as she sat up. “I really don’t want to go yet.” 

“And I don’t want you to go, but I don’t want you to get in trouble with Buffy either, and I _really_ don’t want her mad at me.” He kissed Dawn again, and picked up her blouse off the floor. 

Dawn slipped her arms back into her bra straps, and thought that the next time she’d have to give him a lesson in how to unhook it properly. She stood up, and he held her blouse as she slipped her arms into it. 

Kevin pressed himself against her back, and ran his hands down across her breasts one last time while he kissed Dawn’s shoulder and neck. Then he slowly started to button up her blouse. He had a little trouble at first because the buttons were on the wrong side. That was something he hadn’t noticed while he was taking it off. “You know, dressing you is almost as much fun as undressing you.” 

“You want to tuck it in too?” asked Dawn. 

“Okay.” Kevin tucked the front of Dawn’s blouse into her pants, being careful not to push his hands down any farther than necessary to accomplish the task. Once the front was done, she turned around so he could do the back too. This time he let his hands slide down a little farther. 

Dawn smiled and kissed him. “Thank you.” 

“You are most welcome Miss Summers.” 

They went upstairs together, and Kevin got Dawn’s jacket out of the closet, and held it for her to put on. Then he got out his own. 

“You don’t need to walk me home,” said Dawn. 

“I want to,” said Kevin. “Besides, this way I get to spend another five minutes with you.” 

* * *

Dawn kissed Kevin goodnight on the porch, and went into the house. Willow was in the living room watching TV. She was pleased to learn that Buffy wasn’t home yet from her evening patrol, so she didn’t know that Dawn was a little late. 

Buffy got home about ten minutes later, went straight to the kitchen to grab something to eat, and went up to take a shower. Dawn said goodnight to Willow, and followed Buffy up the stairs. 

Dawn started to get undressed in her room. She paused when she had her blouse and bra off, and opened her closet door to look at herself in the full length mirror on the inside of it. She liked the way Kevin had looked at her, but she wondered what he saw that she didn’t. She knew she had nice tits, bigger than Buffy’s, but not huge melons that made her look top heavy. She twisted around so she could see their profile. They were nice and firm too, she didn’t need a bra to keep them up. Her stomach was smooth, and her muscle tone was good. 

Dawn pulled off her pants, and stood before her mirror with just her panties on. They were red lace too, matching the bra she’d worn tonight. She wondered how much longer it would be before Kevin got to see them. She turned around, and looked back over her shoulder so she could see her butt. She decided that the panties had to go too if she was really going to get a good look at it. She pulled them off, and noticed that they were still damp before she tossed them into her laundry hamper. She twisted herself around again so she could see her ass in the mirror. Round with enough fat to smooth out any rough edges, but not so much that you couldn’t see the muscles underneath it. She remembered the feel of Kevin’s hands running over it as he’d tucked her blouse back in. She felt herself becoming moist again. 

Dawn started ministering to herself with her left hand while she went to her desk. She opened the drawer and pulled out a sample bottle for a shampoo that she’d gotten at the store last week. The shampoo was a brand that Dawn already knew she didn’t like. She’d dumped it out as soon as she’d gotten it home. It had been the bottle the sample came in that had interested her. Smooth plastic, an inch in diameter, and three inches tall, with a smooth round cap on the top. She licked the cap to give it a good coating of saliva, and then brought it down and replaced the index finger of her left hand with the bottle cap against her clit. She gasped a little from the coolness of it, after the warmth of her finger, but she knew it would heat up soon enough. She kept circling it around her clit as she went to lie in her bed. 

Dawn could hear the shower running, and the TV was still on downstairs, so she felt it was safe to make a little noise. She moved the cap away from her clit, and slid it a little way into her vagina, until the neck of the bottle was pressed against her inner lips. She circled it around the entrance to her pussy before she pulled it out, and reapplied it to her clit with a fresh coating of lubricant. It was starting to get nicely warmed up. 

Dawn repeated the cycle, but each time she pushed the bottle a little deeper into her pussy. She was soon starting to worry about losing her grip on the smooth and slippery plastic. She reversed the bottle so she could hold the cap end. 

Dawn was almost ready to come, so she slowed her pace a bit, to make the moment last, and to listen to the activity in the house. Buffy was still in the shower, and the TV was still on downstairs. She pushed the bottle farther in, and rubbed at her clit with her thumb. She cried out, and arched her back as she came. 

Dawn lay on the bed panting for a moment before addressing her problem. The bottle was all the way inside her. The round cap gave her a little something to grab onto with her finger tips, but it was still slippery, and her first couple of attempts to catch it just pushed it a little farther in. She was beginning to think she might have a real problem when she finally managed to hook it with a couple of fingers and pull it out. “Next time I’ll tie a string around it!” she told herself. 

The problem with the extraction _had_ gotten her worked up again. She foregoed the bottle, and just used her fingers this time, stimulating her clit, labia, and G-spot until she came for the second time that night. 

Dawn heard Buffy leaving the bathroom, so she got up and put on her night-shirt. She went to the bathroom to clean up before going to bed. 

* * *

Dawn snuggled up against Kevin on the sofa in his rec room next Saturday night. They had the fire going in the fireplace, and mellow music playing from the stereo. Kevin started to slowly unbutton her blouse. He undid one button at a time, and gently pulled the fabric open. He carefully caressed each bit of newly uncovered skin. Eventually he had all the buttons undone. 

Dawn swung herself around and straddled his lap. She kissed him, and slowly unbuttoned his shirt while he pulled her blouse down off her shoulders. His hands reached around her back and deftly unhooked her bra. She smiled at how quickly he had learned to do that. Kevin pulled the straps down her arms, and she pressed her bare breasts against his chest. 

Kevin’s mouth moved around to nibble on her earlobe for a moment before he started to make his way down her neck. He paused for a moment pressing his tongue against her pulse point, just below her chin, feeling it speeding up. He continued down across her collar bone. 

Dawn arched her back to bring her breasts up closer to his mouth. Her hips began to rock as Kevin’s tongue found her nipple. She pressed her crotch against the hardness inside his jeans and rubbed up and down. She heard, and felt Kevin’s groan as he sucked her nipple into his mouth, and she quickened her pace. He let his teeth run across her nipple. 

Dawn felt herself getting close to coming. She pressed harder against him. Kevin transferred his attention to her left breast, and that pushed her over the edge. She cried out as her orgasm washed over her. 

Kevin pulled away from her breast. “Are you okay?” 

“Oh…oh… Oh yes!” panted Dawn. She smiled at him. “You made me come!” She leaned close to kiss his mouth again. 

Dawn hadn’t let her hips stop moving, even though the pace had slowed. She pulled her mouth away from Kevin’s again. “You want me to keep doing this? Return the favour?” 

“Oh yes!” said Kevin. His hands went to her hips and pulled her harder against him. 

Dawn put her hands on Kevin’s shoulders as she rubbed against him. She let him guide and set her pace with his hands on her hips. They looked into each other’s eyes as they moved together. 

Suddenly Kevin groaned, and his hips bucked under Dawn. The sudden change in movement set her off again too. 

Dawn collapsed against Kevin, feeling spent. He kissed her gently. “You are incredible,” he whispered. He brushed the back of his fingers slowly up her side, and along her breast. “This has been the best couple of weeks of my life.” 

They shifted positions so that they were both lying side by side on the sofa. They continued to kiss, and run their hands slowly across each other’s bodies. Dawn suddenly giggled. 

“What’s so funny?” 

Dawn grinned. “I’m just wondering why people call what we just did ‘dry humping.’ I don’t think either of us is particularly dry right now.” 

“Can I feel?” asked Kevin. His hand moved down toward her belt buckle. 

Dawn kissed him. “Let’s save that for later, okay? I think we should maybe hold where we are for a while.” 

“One step at a time,” said Kevin. He put his arms around her and pulled her close so he could feel her breasts against his chest. 

* * *

Dawn was putting the spool of dental floss away in the bathroom drawer. Her attention was drawn to the box at the back of it. She pulled out the box of condoms that Buffy had put there a few weeks earlier. She had done as Buffy told her, and put a few in her purse, inside an envelope so no one would see them if they accidentally got spilled out. She had even taken a couple out of their packets to check out. She remembered that Buffy _had_ told her to come talk to her for a few pointers on how to put one onto a guy. She took a couple of packets out of the box, screwed up her nerve, and went and knocked on Buffy’s door. 

“Come in!” said Buffy. 

Dawn opened the door and entered Buffy’s room. Buffy and Willow were both in their pyjamas, and sitting on Buffy’s bed. “Oh, um, I didn’t mean to interrupt you guys. I can come back later.” 

“You’re not interrupting anything. Just a little girl-talk. Want to join us?” Buffy patted an empty spot on the bed. She saw Dawn hesitating. “Or is this something you want to talk about privately?” 

Dawn made up her mind. “No, Willow can stay. This is kind of a ‘girl-talk’ topic.” Willow had been almost as much of a sister to her as Buffy, since Mom died. In some ways Willow was more of a sister, since she didn’t have to wear the ‘Mom Hat’ from time to time. Even when Buffy had been dead it was Tara who mothered Dawn, while Willow had played big sister. If Willow was uncomfortable with what Dawn wanted to talk about, she was free to leave. Dawn climbed onto the bed with them. 

“So what do you want to talk about?” asked Willow. 

Dawn blushed. “Um, Buffy promised to show me how to put one of these on a guy a couple of weeks back.” She held up one of the condom packets. 

It was Willow’s turn to blush. Buffy looked back and forth between her and Dawn trying to decide who was redder. Buffy felt herself flushing too. She was surprised that Dawn brought this up in front of Willow. “Ah yes. So I did. You sure you want to stick around for this Will?” 

“Yeah, but I’m not sure I’ll be able to help much. It’s been three years.” 

Buffy grinned. “Oh, there’s one thing you can do to help.” She leaned over and whispered something in Willow’s ear. Dawn saw Willow’s blush deepen. 

Willow got up off the bed. “I’ll be right back.” She left the room. 

“Where’s she going?” asked Dawn. 

“To get a couple of things we’ll need,” said Buffy. “So, first tip: it’s a lot easier to open those things up _before_ you get lube on your fingers, so go ahead.” 

“Lube?” asked Dawn. 

“One of the things Willow’s getting,” said Buffy. “Go ahead, open it up.” 

Dawn ripped open the packet, and pulled out the rolled up condom. 

“Okay, I want you to just close your eyes, and feel it in your fingers,” said Buffy. “It’s liable to be dark when you’re using it so you have to be able to tell which end is which by touch.” 

Dawn closed her eyes and felt the condom, until she was pretty sure she knew which way it unrolled. She heard Willow come back and get onto the bed, but she kept her eyes closed. 

“Okay,” said Buffy, “once you think you know which way’s which, unroll it onto your finger a little bit to be sure, just a little.” Dawn did as she was told. 

“Good,” said Buffy. “You can open your eyes now.” Dawn could hear the laugh in her voice. 

Dawn opened her eyes, and saw what Willow had in her hands. “ _Oh my god!_ ” It was a penis. A big erect _green_ penis. “That’s huge!” 

“Actually that’s about the average size,” said Buffy. “Except for the colour it’s very, um, life like.” 

Willow handed it over to Dawn. “Feels pretty real too, once you get it warmed up.” 

Dawn dropped the condom onto the bed to take the dildo. She turned it around in her hands, looking at it from all angles. It was about six inches long, and included a fake scrotum and balls at the base of it. The soft rubber yielded a bit as she squeezed it. She turned it over, and saw that there was a slide switch on the bottom of it. She looked up at Buffy. 

“Go ahead,” said her sister. 

Dawn slid the switch to its first position, and the dildo started to throb slowly in her hands. “Whoa!” 

“The motion isn’t very realistic,” said Willow, “but it is, um, stimulating.” Dawn looked up and saw that she was blushing again. “Try the next setting.” 

Dawn pushed the switch to its second position. The dildo started to throb faster, and a buzzing vibration was added. 

Buffy held out her hand. “Okay turn it off and hand it over. Time for the next part of your lesson.” 

Dawn turned the dildo off and handed it to Buffy. She held it upright down on the bed between her and Dawn. “Okay, get your condom. Willow, did you bring the lube?” 

“Oh, yeah.” Willow handed a small bottle over to Dawn. 

“You don’t really need the lube with these, they’re pre-lubricated, but it still helps,” said Buffy. “Put a couple of drops inside the condom. It doesn’t take much. It’s very slippery stuff.” 

Dawn fumbled a bit with the flip top of the bottle, and then with the condom to figure out which side was the inside again, and did as she was told. 

“Okay, now you pinch the reservoir end closed, you don’t want to have any air bubbles in it, place it over the tip of the cock, and roll it down.” 

Dawn once again did as instructed. 

“Voila!” said Buffy. “One gloved cock. At this point you want to inspect for bubbles, and smooth any out with your hand, but you’re pretty much done.” Buffy lifted the dildo up, and turned it around to inspect it. “Pretty good for the first time.” She rolled the condom back up the cock, and handed it back to Dawn. “You never do this for real. Once the condom has been on the guy, it goes straight into the garbage when it comes off, but since this is practice, we’ll reuse it. Try again, only this time with your eyes closed.” 

Buffy held the dildo back down on the bed. She waited for Dawn to close her eyes, and moved it a bit so Dawn would have to feel for it. Then as Dawn brought the condom toward the tip, Buffy turned the dildo on. 

“Hey!” said Dawn as the cock started to squirm in her hand. 

“Guys often have trouble sitting still, while you’re doing this,” said Buffy. “Especially the first time.” 

Dawn had more difficulty getting the condom in place this time. In addition to having her eyes closed, and the dildo in motion, it, the condom and her hands were all slick with the lube, but she managed to get it into place. 

“Now you want to smooth it out with your hand,” said Buffy. “Keep your eyes closed. Put your thumb and forefinger around the tip, and slide them down to the base. Do it a few times, until you don’t feel any wrinkles… Good. Well done!” 

Dawn opened her eyes, and smiled. “That’s it?” 

“That’s the first half of Gloving Cocks 101,” said Buffy. “There are a few other things you need to know. First of all, once he’s come, he has to pull out of you before he gets too soft, and one of you should be holding onto the condom while he’s doing it, so it doesn’t come off. While fishing out a condom that came off may have it’s own entertainment value…” Dawn smiled, remembering her experience with the bottle. “…having to do so pretty much defeats the purpose of having used one in the first place. 

“Second, if you don’t have proper lube, meant to be used with condoms, _don’t_ use anything like Vaseline, or vegetable oil. They’re bad for the latex, and can cause it to break. Better to go with just your natural lubricants. That concludes Gloving Cocks 101, unless Willow has something she’d like to add.” 

“No, I think you pretty much covered the basics,” said Willow. 

“What about some of the non-basics?” asked Dawn as she rolled her condom up again. “Buffy said something about some tricks to make it more fun.” 

“Ah…think she’s ready for 201?” Willow asked Buffy. 

“Why not?” asked Buffy. “What did you have in mind?” 

“There was one trick that Oz really liked,” said Willow. “I’m a bit out of practice, but I can give it a go. I think I’ll need a fresh condom.” 

Dawn handed her the unopened packet. “Here you go.” 

“Thanks!” Willow had a little trouble opening the packet, it had gotten some of the lube off Dawn’s fingers on it, but she got it out eventually. She had Dawn hold the dildo the way Buffy had for her. “Okay, when you do this you may want to put the lube onto his cock first, instead of in the condom, but things are slicked up enough that we can skip that for this demonstration.” Willow started to blush again, and didn’t do anything for a moment. 

“We’re waiting,” said Buffy. She had a pretty good idea what was coming next. This was a trick that Willow had taught Buffy to use with Riley. She had no idea where Willow had picked it up. 

Willow took a deep breath. “Right. Here goes.” She licked her lips. 

Dawn’s draw dropped open as Willow slipped the condom into her mouth, and leaned down over the dildo. She slipped her lips down over the cock, until she had taken half its length into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down a couple of times, twisting her head around, and when she pulled away the condom was half way down the dildo. 

“ _Oh my god!_ ” squealed Dawn. 

Willow smiled. “I guess it’s like riding a bicycle. Got it the first try… Of course Oz never objected when it took several attempts.” 

“Neither did Riley,” said Buffy. “That’s a trick that I can’t top, and it’s getting late. I want to get to sleep, so maybe we can pick this up again some other time?” 

“Oh, sure!” said Dawn. She got up off the bed, grabbed up the condom wrappers, and her used one. She still had the dildo in her hand. She held it up. “Um, can I borrow this, to um, practice with?” 

“Sure.” Willow smiled. “Keep it. Wash it with soap and water when you’re done with it.” She held up the bottle of lube. “You might want this too.” 

“Thanks!” Dawn took the bottle, and went to the door to her room. 

Willow couldn’t help noticing the wet spot near the bottom of Dawn’s night-shirt—where she’d been sitting on it—as Dawn went through into her room, and pulled the door shut behind her. She leaned toward Buffy. “I don’t think it’s practising with condoms she has in mind,” she whispered. 

“I know,” said Buffy. “I suspect that I won’t be getting to sleep very quickly. See you in the morning?” 

“Sure thing.” Willow got up off the bed, and went to the door. “Goodnight.” 

“’Night!” 

* * *

Dawn pulled her door shut. She dropped the condom wrappers, and the one she had practised with, into her trash can. She saw her bottle sitting on the table by her bed. “Won’t need you again,” she told herself, and dropped it into the trash too. She peeled out of her night-shirt, and sat on the edge of her bed. “All righty!” She contemplated the dildo in her hands for a moment, and then decided to take off the condom Willow had left on it. It joined the other in the trash. 

Dawn spread her legs, and brought her hand down to the entrance to her pussy. She inserted two fingers and twisted them around, stretching the opening. She pulled her fingers free, and replaced them with the head of the dildo. She slowly started to push it inside her. 

Dawn had never had anything that big in her before, but the weeks she’d spent working with her fingers paid off. She felt herself stretching to accommodate it. She was well lubricated with her own juices, and the rubber was slick with the lube that had gotten smeared on it during the lesson. She kept pushing, sliding it slowly into her. She groaned as she felt it reaching new, unprobed territory. She soon had the full length of it inside her. 

Dawn moved a finger down to the base of the dildo, and felt for the switch. She turned it on. “Oh!” she cried softly as it started to pulse. “ _Oh!_ ” It had found her G-spot. “ _Ooooh!_ ” She fell back onto her bed with the dildo throbbing inside her. “ _Aaah!_ ” 

* * *

Buffy tried putting her pillow over her head to drown out Dawn’s cries of pleasure. It really didn’t help. “Oh, hell!” she told herself. “If you can’t lick ’em, join ’em!” She moved her hand down into her pyjama bottoms. A brief, unsettling image of licking Dawn flashed through her head. “Not going there!” She replaced it with the image of a cute student teacher who was working at the school that month. 

* * *

Buffy wasn’t the only one Dawn was keeping awake. Willow went to get her other dildo out of her drawer. She lubed it up, and returned to her bed. 

* * *

Dawn started to circle her clit with her finger while the dildo pulsed inside her, and soon was crying out her pleasure as she brought herself to a fresh orgasm. She lay shuddering in her bed as it washed over her, aware that the dildo hadn’t stopped. It still kept up the same rhythm. 

* * *

‘God, she’s going to have the neighbours thinking we’re beating her!’ thought Buffy when she heard Dawn cry out…but then the neighbours were getting used to strange noises coming from the Summers’ house and rarely called 911 to report anything anymore…and the cops tended to be cautious responding to calls reporting trouble at 1630 Revello Drive. They sometimes phoned ahead first. 

* * *

The dildo kept up its rhythm inside her, and Dawn didn’t see the point of stopping now. She kept working her clit with the fingers of her right hand, and slid her left hand down farther to reach the switch. She slid it over to high. The pulsing sped up, and the vibrator kicked in. “ _Oh god! God! GOD!_ ” She came again. 

Dawn lay back, panting for breath, with the dildo still pulsing and vibrating in her pussy. She felt exhausted, almost too weak to move. It seemed to take all her strength to reach down, and turn the dildo off. She lay still, just enjoying the feel of it filling her vagina while she tried to get her breathing under control again. It took her a few minutes to feel like she had enough control over her limbs to extract the dildo and sit up. She staggered a bit when she got out of her bed. She started to open her door, before she remembered she was naked, and went back to pull on her night-shirt. She also remembered Willow’s instructions, and took the dildo with her to the bathroom to clean it too. 

* * *

Buffy hoped that Dawn’s trip to the bathroom meant she was done for the night. She didn’t think she could take much more if she started up again. Buffy had come herself as Dawn had her second orgasm. She had also heard the faint sound of similar noises from down the hall. 

* * *

Dawn returned to her room, and set the dildo on the table by her bed. She slid between the sheets and turned off the bedside lamp. She suddenly started to laugh. Willow hadn’t mentioned that it glowed in the dark. 

* * *

Buffy and Willow had a late breakfast together the next morning. Dawn still hadn’t come down. The reason became clear to both of them when they heard a fresh cry of pleasure coming from upstairs. 

“Maybe letting her keep that dildo wasn’t such a good idea,” said Willow. 

Buffy sipped at her coffee. “Hopefully the novelty will wear off in a day or two, and the noise level will drop back to a level where we can at least pretend to be able to ignore it.” 

“If not…” Willow’s voice trailed off. 

“What?” asked Buffy. 

“Tara and I did a soundproofing spell on our—your room,” said Willow. “I could extend it.” 

“It’s still there?” asked Buffy. “I hadn’t noticed anything.” 

“It only stops sound from getting out, not in,” said Willow, “and it’s also kinda specific to sex noises, so unless you’ve been making the sorts of noises Dawn is, we wouldn’t notice it either. I’m not sure if it’s still in effect. We did it shortly after we moved in, and never had to renew it, but after Tara… I’d have to check.” 

“How do you make it specific to sex noises?” asked Buffy. 

“Tara got the idea from what happened with you and Riley and the poltergeists in Lowell House.” Willow grinned. “It’s powered by sexual energy. The more you’re putting out, the stronger the soundproofing. You didn’t hear much from us last year did you?” 

“No. I was always kinda surprised by how quiet your sex life was. I assumed that was Tara’s influence. The girl I shared a dorm room with wasn’t anywhere near that quiet…she wasn’t that quiet last night either.” 

Willow blushed. “Tara could make more noise than Dawn…Maybe I should do all our rooms.” 

“I think we can wait a few days, see if the noise level drops on its own. Maybe drop a hint that she’s keeping the neighbours awake.” 

Dawn bounced into the kitchen. “Who’s keeping the neighbours awake?” 

“A certain girl with a new sex toy,” said Buffy. She saw Dawn turn red. “Good thing Xander’s late, or he would have been really embarrassed a few minutes ago.” 

Dawn got redder still. “Oh— I— But—” 

“It’s okay,” said Buffy. “Don’t worry about it. Look, here he is now.” 

Xander came in the front door, and down the hall to the kitchen. “Good morning ladies! How are you this morning?” 

“We’re good,” said Willow. 

“Great even,” said Buffy. 

Xander looked at Dawn, who was turning even redder. “You okay?” he asked. 

Dawn couldn’t say anything. Buffy was starting to fear for her blood pressure. “She’s good too. I’ve just been a terrible sister, and teased her shamelessly about something. So Xand, had your breakfast yet?” 


	4. Third Base

Dawn was sitting at a table in the Bronze with Janice the next Friday evening. Kevin and Dave were off playing pool with each other. Dawn was admiring Kevin’s butt as he leaned over the table to take his shot. 

“Is that one of the student teachers over there with your sister?” asked Janice. 

Dawn looked the way Janice indicated and saw Buffy out on the dance floor with Mr. Johnston. “Yeah, it is. God, it’s bad enough having her in the school all the time. Now she’s dating a _teacher!_ ” 

“ _Student_ teacher,” said Janice. “They haven’t lost all their cool yet. He’s kinda cute.” 

“It’s still creepy,” said Dawn. She watched Mr. Johnston slide his arm around Buffy. She didn’t seem to be minding it at all. “I mean look at them out there!” 

“Hey, he isn’t all over her the way Kevin is over you.” 

“It’s only their first date,” said Dawn, “and he’s going to be around for another two weeks.” 

“Then he reverts back to being a student,” said Janice, “and he’s going to UCSunnydale, so he’ll still be in town.” 

The guys picked that time to come back to the table. Janice looked at the bandage that Kevin was still wearing on his neck when he went out in public. “What happened to you?” 

“He keeps telling me that he was bitten by a vampire,” said Dave. “I think it was Dawn.” 

Dawn struggled to keep a straight face. “It was a vampire. I chased it off with a cross, and holy water.” 

“You just don’t want anyone to know you’ve been giving him hickeys,” said Dave. 

“Yes,” said Dawn. “You have discovered our deep, dark secret. We will live in shame for the rest of our lives.” 

While she was distracting Dave, Dawn saw Janice catch Kevin’s eye, pull aside her collar a bit, and smile at him. His eyes widened a touch when he saw the faint marks on her neck. 

Janice grabbed Dave’s arm, and pulled him out of his seat. “Come on, let’s dance.” She pulled him off toward the dance floor. 

“Buffy was right!” said Kevin. 

“That does happen on rare occasions,” said Dawn. “What was she right about this time?” 

“Janice is the third person this week to show me a bite mark! It’s like I’ve joined some sort of secret society, and this…” Kevin tugged at his collar. “…is our recognition signal. Did you know about her?” 

“Um, yeah. It happened on Halloween, a year ago,” said Dawn. “We both snuck out, and met up with a couple of guys we’d met at a party. Turned out they were vamps.” 

“But you didn’t get bitten?” 

“Buffy caught up with us before Justin managed to get his teeth into me,” said Dawn. “I almost wished she hadn’t, I felt so stupid.” 

“And she staked him?” 

“Actually, no, _I_ staked him,” said Dawn. 

Kevin grinned. “Remind me not to piss you off.” He looked off toward the dance floor. “So, does Janice know about Buffy?” 

“Nope,” said Dawn. “She’d gone off on her own with her guy, and never saw Buffy. Someone else got the vamp that attacked her.” 

Dawn sat and thought for a bit. “You know, Kevin, about that secret society thing? There are, um, ‘clubs’ of people who actually…like being bitten. Some of them think it’s a big rush. Some are kids who’ve read too much Anne Rice, and think it would be neat to become a vampire. There are vamps who use people like that. If anyone ever gives you the ‘secret signal’ and then invites you to actually _join_ their club, don’t do it. Tell Buffy.” 

“I’ll do that,” said Kevin. “Enough of this serious talk.” He got out of his seat and extended a hand to Dawn. “Care to dance Miss Summers?” 

Dawn smiled, and took his hand. “Love to, Mr. Berman.” 

Kevin led Dawn out to the dance floor, and they started to dance together. It was a nice slow song, and Dawn snuggled up close to him. She could see that Buffy was still dancing with Mr. Johnston (she really had to find out his first name) and they were getting pretty snuggly too. That gave her an idea. “It’s looking like Buffy’s going to be out late tonight,” she whispered in Kevin’s ear. “Want to come over to my place?” 

“Sounds like a plan,” said Kevin. They finished off the dance before they went back to their table to collect their jackets and things. 

They passed by Buffy’s table on their way out of the Bronze. “Going so soon?” asked Buffy. 

“Yeah,” said Dawn. “Try not to stay out too late.” 

“I’ll try to be home by one,” said Buffy. 

“Have fun,” said Dawn. “See you later.” She took hold of Kevin’s arm and they headed for the exit. 

* * *

Dawn got a fire going in the fireplace while Kevin laid the cushions from the sofa out on the floor in front of it and covered them with a blanket, making a comfortable nest for them. She loaded the CD changer in the stereo with her favourite music, some  Indigo Girls, Cowboy Junkies and even one of Willow’s Dingos Ate My Baby discs. She went to the kitchen, and got a couple of wine glasses out of the cupboard. She smiled as she filled them with white grape juice. At least they _looked_ sophisticated. She carried the glasses back out to the living room, and hit the light switch with her elbow, to turn them off. 

Dawn handed Kevin his glass, and they settled down into the cushions in front of the fire together. Kevin sniffed at his glass. “Excellent nose.” He swirled the grape juice around a bit, and held the glass up to the firelight. “Good legs.” He took a sip. “Very fruity.” He held out his glass in a toast. “To you.” 

Dawn brought her glass up to lightly touch against his. “To you.” They both sipped. 

Dawn snuggled up beside Kevin, and he put his arm around her shoulders. They sat together sipping their grape juice, listening to the music, and watching the fire. 

Kevin set his glass down on the floor, and brought his hand up to push Dawn’s hair back behind her ear. “You have the most beautiful hair.” He leaned toward her and kissed her earlobe. “Not to mention other parts.” His tongue darted out to caress her neck. 

Dawn put her glass down, and turned toward him. She kissed him on the lips. “You’re very handsome too.” 

Kevin’s hand slid down to Dawn’s shoulder while he kissed her. Her tongue danced against his in his mouth. His hand kept moving down over her hip, to the bare thigh below the hem of her skirt. 

Dawn slid her mouth away from Kevin’s, and moved it to his neck. She kept moving down, across his collar bone. She brought her hand up and undid the buttons of his shirt as she kissed her way down his chest. 

Dawn pulled open Kevin’s shirt and kissed and licked his nipple. She pressed her breast against the hardness growing in his crotch before she kept moving down, undoing buttons as she went, down to his navel. She started to work her way back up, past his other nipple, and back to his mouth. 

Kevin’s hand slid up the outside of Dawn’s thigh, under her skirt until it reached the strip of cloth of her panties across her hip. He stopped there for a moment as he kissed her. He slid his fingers under her panties, and moved them around to her ass. 

Dawn pulled Kevin’s shirt off his shoulders, and pulled it down his arms. He had to let go of her temporarily to allow her to pull it off completely. She ran her hand across his bare chest. 

Kevin brought his hand up and started to undo the buttons of Dawn’s blouse. He moved his mouth down, kissing her as he uncovered her flesh. His tongue licked the tops of her breasts as his hand moved behind her back to unhook her bra. He pulled her blouse away from her shoulders, and kissed them too. The blouse and bra soon joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor. 

Dawn lay back on the cushions as Kevin’s lips brushed over her breasts. His tongue circled her tightening nipples. His hand went down below the hem of her skirt again. This time he slid it between her legs, at mid thigh. He slowly started to move it up while he sucked one nipple into his mouth, and teased the other with the fingers of his left hand. 

Dawn moaned with pleasure as Kevin’s lips, tongue, and hands moved over her body. She ran the fingers of one hand through his hair, holding his mouth to her breast, while her other hand stroked the muscles of his back and shoulder. She knew she was going to have to make a decision about where his right hand was going soon. Kevin seemed to be giving her lots of time to make it. His progress had started out slow, and gotten slower. Every time his hand moved now, it seemed to cover an ever diminishing fraction the distance remaining, like Xeno’s rabbit gaining on the tortoise, but like the rabbit, Dawn knew that Kevin’s hand would eventually reach its goal in the real world. 

She felt his thumb brush against her panties. 

Dawn clenched her thighs together, to capture his hand where it was. Kevin looked up at her, silently asking what she wanted him to do. She smiled and pulled his head up to hers to kiss him. She rolled over onto her side to lie facing him. 

Kevin’s hand had to leave Dawn’s thigh when she pulled him up to her, so he wrapped it around her back, and pulled her closer as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Her hand started to tease a nipple on his chest, and she brought her leg up, and lay it across his hip. Kevin’s hand moved down, and once again slid under her skirt, and then up to her hip. They stayed together like that for a long time, kissing each other. 

Dawn moved her hand down across Kevin’s belly. She hesitated when she got to his belt buckle, but then she moved it farther down, pressing against the bulge inside his pants. 

Kevin brought his hand out from under Dawn’s skirt, and slid it around to her front. He slid it down until he was pressing at her crotch through the fabric. 

Dawn took her mouth away from Kevin’s and pulled her head back far enough that she could focus on his eyes. She brought her hand back up a bit and started to undo his belt. She saw his eyes widen, and his pupils dilate. She opened his belt, and then the top button of his jeans. She slid the zipper down. 

Dawn slid her hand down along Kevin’s belly, inside his underwear, into the softness of his pubic hair. She could feel his cock against the back of her hand, but she kept her hand pressed against his belly, until her fingers met its base. She pushed her hand down farther rubbing along the inside of his thigh. 

Kevin pulled Dawn’s skirt up. His fingers brushed the waist band of her panties. He slid them under it, and down into her pubic hair. He let his hand linger there for a moment as he ran his fingers through it. He moved his hand farther down, until his fingers were rubbing one of the creases where Dawn’s legs met her body. 

All the while they had both been staring into each other’s eyes, alert for any signal that they were going too far. No signals were given. Dawn closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against Kevin’s. “Ummm, that feels good,” she whispered as he stroked the sensitive skin between her thigh and her sex. 

She opened her eyes again so she could watch Kevin’s reaction as she brought her hand up a bit, and turned it around to grasp his cock. 

Kevin closed his eyes. “Oh Dawn!” He opened his eyes again so he could watch her face as he moved his hand a little to the side, until he was cupping her vulva. She gasped, and squeezed his cock tighter. 

Both of their hands started to move at the same time. Dawn slid hers up to the head of his cock. She felt the slickness of his pre-cum lubricating her fingers. She slid her hand back down. 

Kevin’s fingers slid between the folds of Dawn’s labia. It was slick with moisture too. He moved his finger across the entrance to her vagina, but he didn’t press into it. 

They synchronized the movement of their hands and breathlessly whispered directions to each other. Kevin guided Dawn on how to squeeze and stroke his cock and balls, while she directed his fingers to her clit. Their hands started to move faster, and their breathing came in shallow gasps. 

Dawn wanted more stimulation than she was getting from Kevin’s finger on her clit. “Put it in me!” she whispered to him. “I want to feel your finger in me!” Kevin moved his hand down, and brushed his middle finger across the entrance to her vagina again. “Put it in!” said Dawn. 

Kevin did as he was told. He sank his finger into her warm, moist passage. 

“Mmm…farther…that’s right…now press it against the front…a little farther…Oh yes!” He had reached her G-spot. “Now rub it! In and out!” She set the pace she wanted him to use by her stroking of his cock. “Oh yes! _Aaaah!_ ” 

Kevin felt the walls of Dawn’s vagina convulsing against his finger as she came. Her hand tightened around his cock, and he groaned as that triggered him too. 

Dawn felt Kevin convulse in her hand, and felt his warm semen spray up over her belly and across her breasts while she was still feeling the waves her own orgasm. 

Dawn milked the semen from Kevin’s cock, while she felt it softening in her hand. She pressed herself against him, smearing the sticky liquid between their bodies as she kissed him. He continued to move his finger inside her. 

Kevin pulled his mouth away from Dawn’s. “That was…wonderful! You are incredible.” 

“You’re pretty incredible yourself,” said Dawn. She rocked her hips with the finger still moving slowly inside her, and reached down to stroke Kevin’s balls. “Mmm, that feels good.” 

“You feel good,” said Kevin. He felt himself stiffening. 

Dawn could feel it too. “You want to go again?” 

“Always!” said Kevin. 

“Good!” she wrapped her hand around his cock, and started to pump it again as she kissed him. 

They took their time, moving more slowly around and inside one another. Dawn had Kevin put two fingers inside her this time. When she felt her orgasm approaching, she had him slow down, extending her anticipation until she made him come first. His fingers convulsing as he came set her off too, this time in an even more intense and prolonged orgasm of her own. 

Kevin brought his hand up away from Dawn’s pussy, and slid it across the liquid coating her stomach and breasts. It felt paradoxically sticky, and slippery at the same time. He could also feel that semen from his first orgasm was drying, and it was starting to itch a bit. “Maybe I should get some condoms before we do this again,” he told her. “Just to contain the mess.” 

“If you’d thought of that earlier, I could have supplied you with some,” said Dawn. She saw his eyes widen. “Buffy’s old boyfriend left a box behind.” 

“Oh.” He kissed her. “Next time. The question now is: How do we get ourselves cleaned up?” 

Dawn grinned. “There’s a shower upstairs.” 

Kevin wasn’t sure if she was making an offer. “You can go first.” 

“I was thinking more along the lines of ‘together.’” 

“How much time do we have before Buffy or Willow get home?” 

“I don’t expect either of them before one,” said Dawn. She looked at the clock on the VCR. “We’ve got a couple of hours still.” 

Kevin pulled away from Dawn, and got to his feet. His pants were still mostly on, he had to pull them up a bit before he rezipped his fly to keep them up. He looked down at Dawn in the dim light from the neglected fire. He held out his hand to pull her to her feet. “Let’s go.” 

They left their clothes piled on the floor, and went up the stairs to the bathroom together. Dawn flipped on the light, and turned toward Kevin. “Let’s get you out of those pants.” She stepped up to him, unzipped his fly, and pulled his pants down. She slid her hands into his briefs, and pulled them down too. She stepped back and turned away to turn on the taps for the shower. She felt Kevin undo the button on the side of her skirt, and lower the zipper. It fell down around her ankles. He took hold of her panties, and started pull them down while she bent over and held her hand in the stream of water coming from the faucet, feeling its temperature. 

Dawn didn’t move as Kevin slowly pulled her panties down her legs, until he reached her ankles. Then she slowly stepped out of them. Kevin’s hands lingered on her legs, and he slowly took her socks off too. 

The water started to run warm, so Dawn straightened up, and turned around to finally look at Kevin. He was completely naked now too, standing before her. Her eyes tracked down along the curves of his body, chest, arms, hips, legs. He looked good. Her eyes came to rest on his penis. It was coming back to attention. “Do you want me to take care of that before we take our shower?” 

“How about during?” asked Kevin. He stepped toward her. His cock pressed against her belly as he kissed her. 

Dawn pulled away, and stepped into the tub. “Okay, then you better get in here.” 

Kevin followed Dawn into the shower, and she pulled the curtain closed. She turned away, bent over, and lifted the knob on the top of the faucet to turn on the shower. She was hit by an initial shock of cold water from the pipes. 

When Dawn turned back to Kevin she saw that he already had the bar of soap in his hands. He started to rub it over her shoulders, following with his other hand to spread the lather over her skin. He worked his way down, over her breasts, and down to her stomach, making sure that he didn’t miss anything. He finished by running his soapy hand down through her pubic hair, and across her vulva. 

“Turn around,” said Kevin. Dawn did, letting the shower rinse the soap off her front, while Kevin repeated the operation on her back. He paid special attention to her buttocks, sliding his slippery hands over them. “You have a beautiful ass too,” he told her. She felt him lower himself onto his knees behind her, and kiss it. “Yech, I should have rinsed the soap off first.” She giggled. 

Kevin proceeded to soap down one of Dawn’s legs, and then back up the other. This time his hand lingered between her legs, sliding his fingers over her labia from behind. Dawn leaned forward, resting her hands on the shower wall in front of her, letting the warm water run over her head while his fingers probed her vagina. He started to thrust two fingers from his right hand into her. Kevin brought his left hand around, and approached her sex from the front, sliding it down until he found her clit with his finger tips. He rubbed it in time with his thrusting fingers. Dawn cried out as her third orgasm of the night washed over her. 

Kevin slid his fingers out of Dawn. He licked his tongue along her spine as he stood up. All traces of the soap had been rinsed off long ago. His hands slid up along her front, until they were cupping her breasts. He pulled her back against him. 

Dawn felt Kevin’s cock press against her tail bone. He started to rock his hips, rubbing it against her backside. He pressed his mouth against the side of her neck. 

Dawn started to rotate her hips, in time with Kevin’s thrusts, grinding back against him. She took his left hand off her breast, and guided it back down between her legs. She twisted her head around so she could kiss him. They moved together like that until Kevin came again. 

Kevin stood holding Dawn for a long while, while the water poured over them. Then he pulled away. “I think I’m going to have to scrub your back again,” he said. He retrieved the soap off the floor of the tub, and reapplied it to wash the fresh semen away from her. 

Dawn turned around when he was done, and took the soap from him. “My turn.” She rubbed the bar over his chest and stomach, working up a good layer of lather, and then pressed herself against him and kissed him while her soapy hands moved down to clean his cock, and balls. 

Dawn knelt in front of Kevin to clean his legs. His cock hung only a few inches in front of her face, and she wondered what it would be like to take it into her mouth. Some of her friends had talked about going down on guys, and it had always seemed a little gross to Dawn, but now she found herself thinking about taking Kevin into her mouth, while she soaped and scrubbed his legs. She contented herself with giving his cock another caress with her hand, while she got back to her feet, and told him to turn around so she could do his back. 

The water temperature was starting to drop when Dawn was running her hands over Kevin’s buttocks. Dawn finished rinsing him off, and turned off the water. They got out of the shower and towelled each other off. They took their time, making sure that they covered every nook and cranny of each other’s bodies. They used Dawn’s blow drier to do each other’s hair. 

Once they were both thoroughly dried, Dawn picked up her clothes off the floor, and opened the door. Goose-bumps rose on her skin as it met the cooler air from the hallway. 

Kevin gathered up his clothes, and followed Dawn out into the hallway. He hung back a bit, so he could watch the way her ass swayed as she walked down the dimly lit hall to her bedroom. She disappeared into it, but came out again quickly, having disposed of the panties and socks. She came back to Kevin, still carrying her skirt, and gave him another quick kiss before she turned away again, and went down the stairs. 

Kevin followed Dawn back into the living room, still carrying his bundled up pants, briefs, and socks. It was almost completely dark, just a few shafts of light through the cracks in the curtains from the outside street lights, and a dull red glow from the embers remaining in the fireplace. He dropped his clothes into the pile with the rest of their clothing and took Dawn into his arms for another long, slow kiss. 

Dawn pulled away first. “This is nice, and I’d like to keep doing it, but Buffy or Willow is going to be home soon. I think we better get some clothes on.” 

“I guess you’re right.” Kevin rummaged through the pile for a bit, and came up with Dawn’s bra. He held it out for her. “You first.” 

Dawn slipped her arms through the straps, and turned to let Kevin fasten it behind her back. Next he held up her blouse, and helped her put it on. He nestled himself against her back while he did up the buttons, She could feel his still soft cock against her backside. 

Kevin leaned down again and picked up her skirt. “Panties?” he asked. 

Dawn smiled. “We can skip those.” 

Kevin held the skirt for Dawn to step into and lifted it up her legs. He lifted the zipper far enough to hold it in place, and went to work tucking her blouse into it. This time his hands slid down much farther than was necessary, all the way around. He finished by raising the zipper to the top, and redoing the button. 

“Now it’s my turn,” said Dawn. She started out by helping him put on his shirt, the way he’d done with her blouse. Then she got his briefs, knelt down onto the floor, and held them as he stepped into them. She lifted the briefs up his legs. She paused briefly, just before she pulled them up the final six inches, to give his cock one more caress with her hand, then she repeated the operation with his pants. She had him lie back down in their nest of pillows while she put his socks on, and then she kissed him again. 

Dawn sat up, and retrieved her wine glass. She took a sip, and discovered that the grape juice had gotten quite warm while they’d been playing. “Why don’t you get the fire going again, and I’ll go freshen our drinks,” she told Kevin. 

* * *

Nick Johnston pulled his car to a stop at the curb in front of Buffy’s house. She undid her seatbelt, and leaned across to give him a quick kiss. “I had a great time!” she told him. “Want to come in for a few minutes?” 

Nick smiled. “Yeah, I’d like that.” They both got out of the car, and walked up the path to the front porch together. 

Buffy grinned. “I hope we’re not interrupting Dawn and Kevin in the middle of something.” She pushed open the door, and they entered the foyer. The house was dark except for the flicker of firelight coming out of the living room, and a light on somewhere upstairs. 

Buffy heard Dawn’s voice coming from the living room. “Oh yes. Like that. Mmm, that feels good … A little more. … Not so hard. Oh right there!” 

Buffy froze. ‘What do I do now?’ she asked herself. She turned and looked back at Nick, who was visibly blushing in the porch light. 

“Hi Dawn! I’m home!” she called out. She turned on the light in the foyer, but she didn’t move any farther into the house. 

What happened next was _not_ what Buffy expected. She heard a cheerful “Hi Buffy!” from Dawn, followed a couple of seconds later by a giggle, and “No, don’t stop now!” 

Buffy and Nick exchanged a very surprised look. Buffy took a deep breath, and took a couple of steps forward, so she could see into the living room. 

Dawn was lying back, propped up on her elbows in what looked like a pile of all the cushions from all the living room furniture in front of the fireplace. Buffy could see a couple of empty wine glasses on the floor, and Kevin was seated cross legged in front of Dawn with his hands around her bare…foot? He resumed his massage of it while Buffy watched. 

Dawn looked back over her shoulder, and smiled at her sister. “How was _your_ date?” 

“Very nice,” said Buffy. She glanced back at Nick. “It’s safe.” She looked back at Kevin and Dawn, and considered the angles a bit. The way they were sitting Kevin must have a very good view up Dawn’s skirt. 

When Dawn realized that Buffy wasn’t alone, she pulled her foot out of Kevin’s hands, and sat up herself. The way she adjusted her skirt told Buffy that she had been quite aware of what Kevin could see. 

Nick came into view through the French doors. “Oh, hi Mr. Johnston,” said Dawn. 

“I guess you can call me ‘Nick’ away from the school.” He looked at the pair of kids sitting in the pile of cushions on the floor, and wondered just what he and Buffy had interrupted. 

Buffy came in and picked up the empty wine glasses. “Why don’t you guys get the furniture put back together, so someone else can sit down?” she asked Kevin and Dawn. She nodded for Nick to follow her out to the kitchen. 

Buffy sniffed at the glasses to find out what they’d been drinking before she put them down on the counter. “Can I get you something?” she asked Nick. She opened the fridge and looked inside. “Looks like they finished off the grape juice. We’ve got milk, water, beer, Coke, Sprite…” 

“A Coke would be good.” Nick dropped his voice into a whisper. “What were they doing in there?” 

Buffy pulled a can of Coke out of the fridge for Nick, and a Sprite for herself. She smiled at him. “He was massaging her feet. Sounded like he’s really good at it.” 

When Buffy and Nick got back to the living room Kevin was finishing replacing the cushions on the sofa, and Dawn was going up the stairs with the folded blanket. 

Dawn came back down a minute later, and found Kevin waiting in the foyer with his jacket. “I’ve got to be getting home,” he told her. “I had a wonderful time tonight.” 

Dawn kissed him, and smiled. “Me too. We must do it again soon.” Kevin opened the door, and she stepped out onto the porch with him. She closed it behind her, and pulled Kevin close for a better goodnight kiss than she was comfortable giving him in the house with Nick present. 

Dawn reluctantly pulled her mouth away from Kevin’s, but kept on hugging him. “You got any plans for tomorrow?” 

“Nope. Why don’t you come over? We can hang.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Dawn kissed him again. She brought her hand down, and patted him on the rump. “See you tomorrow.” 

“You too.” Kevin gave her final peck, and let go of her. They pulled apart slowly. He made his way down the steps to the front walk. “Tomorrow.” 

Dawn leaned against the post beside the stairs, watching Kevin as he walked away. He turned to give her a final wave goodnight before he passed out of sight. 

Dawn went back into the house and looked in on Buffy and Nick in the living room. They were sitting on the sofa together, Buffy was laughing about something he’d just said. “I’m going up to my room,” she told them. 

* * *

Buffy said “Goodnight” to Nick a little later, and went up to her room. She was a little surprised by the silence coming from Dawn’s room. She was usually ‘busy’ for a while after spending an evening with Kevin. She changed into her pyjamas, and went into the bathroom. She noticed the damp towels hanging on the rack. “Curiouser, and curiouser,” she told herself. “What were they up to?” 

* * *

Dawn rang Kevin’s doorbell early the next afternoon. Mrs. Berman answered the door. “Hi Dawn! Kevin’s upstairs.” She turned away from the door as Dawn came inside. “ _Kevin! Dawn’s here!_ ” she called up the stairs. 

Kevin came skipping down the stairs. “Hey Dawn!” He gave her a quick kiss. “How ya been?” 

“I been good,” said Dawn. “You?” 

“Me too.” Kevin gave his mother a bit of a nervous look. “Why don’t we go up to my room?” 

“Sure.” Dawn gave Mrs. Berman a nervous look too. “Sounds good.” 

Kevin led Dawn upstairs, and down the hall to his room. As soon as his door was closed she grabbed him and pulled him to her for a much more satisfying kiss than the one they’d had in front of his mother. Kevin responded eagerly, and pushed her back against the door. 

Kevin came up for air first. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you too.” Dawn kissed him again. 

Kevin’s hands were already up under her t-shirt. Dawn was glad that she’d gone without her bra today. She pushed her hands up under Kevin’s shirt, and along his back. 

Dawn pulled her mouth away from Kevin’s. He moved his to her earlobe. She opened her eyes, and took a look around. “I like your room.” 

It was about twice the size of hers, which still didn’t make it very big. Dawn kicked herself again for not taking the opportunity to move into Buffy’s old room when Buffy had moved into their mother’s. He had various aircraft posters stuck to his walls. A painting of a space shuttle launch was hung over the head of his bed. Dawn remembered Kevin starting it in Art class last year, but it hadn’t been finished before the end of the term. “I like the way your painting came out.” 

Kevin stopped nibbling on her ear. “I’m glad you like it, but you’re supposed to be paying attention to what _I’m_ doing now.” 

“I can’t do both?” asked Dawn. She kept looking around, while Kevin doubled his efforts to keep her distracted. There were shelves full of books, and a desk that had his school books and an iMac sitting on it. A  Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Calendar hung above it. 

Kevin’s efforts to distract her took a temporary lead over her curiosity when one of his hands started to slide down into the front of her pants. Dawn returned her mouth to his. 

“ _Kevin?_ ” called out Mrs. Berman from downstairs. He pulled his hands away from Dawn like he’d been burned. 

Dawn stifled a laugh at the stricken look on Kevin’s face. 

“ _Kevin? Do you and Dawn want something to eat?_ ” 

“Uh, no Mom! We’re not hungry!” called out Kevin. 

Dawn slid her hand along Kevin’s crotch. “Speak for yourself,” she said quietly. 

“ _Okay!_ ” called Mrs. Berman. “ _I’m going to be out for a while! Don’t forget to lock up if you go out!_ ” 

“Okay Mom!” 

Dawn moved over to take a closer look at Kevin’s desk. There was an open sketch book lying on it and she went to look at it. The open page had a pencil sketch of her on it. “Hey, this is pretty good.” 

“No it’s not,” said Kevin. 

“Sure it is,” said Dawn. “It is supposed to be me isn’t it?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Then it’s pretty good. Anytime I try to draw someone, they end up looking like some sort of Star Trek alien, or something out of one of Buffy’s books.” Dawn could see that the sketch book was about half full. “Can I take a look at the rest of it?” 

Kevin hesitated for a moment. “Okay.” 

“I don’t want to look if you don’t want me too,” said Dawn. 

Kevin came up behind her and put his arms around her waist. “No. I want you to see them.” He kissed her neck. 

Dawn flipped back a page, and saw that this was her too…at least the face was hers. The body… She glanced up at the swimsuit calendar, and saw the model who provided it. Kevin had left out the swimsuit. 

“I did that before I knew what you really looked like,” said Kevin. “You’re prettier.” 

Dawn kept flipping back through the pages. Pictures of her gave way to doodles, nude girls, pictures of airplanes, nude girls, fantasy landscapes, nude girls… “I’m seeing a theme here,” said Dawn. 

Dawn stopped when she came to a drawing near the front of the book. Two girls (dressed) seen through a window. One blonde, with her hair pulled back in a pony tail behind her head, one with long dark hair, down around her shoulders. They were sitting on the floor in a hallway holding each other. Their faces were hidden. “Me and Buffy,” she whispered. 

Kevin hugged Dawn tighter. “I did that the night after…the night after your mom died. It’s the saddest thing I’ve ever seen. You both looked so lost.” 

“We were lost,” said Dawn. “It took a long time for us to find ourselves again.” 

Kevin didn’t say anything. He just stood there, holding Dawn while she looked at his drawing. After a long time she started flipping pages again, looking at the rest of his sketches. When she was done, she quickly flipped back to where she’d started, the drawing of her. She looked at it for a moment, and then turned the page, exposing a blank sheet of paper. 

Dawn turned herself around in Kevin’s arms. “You want to work with a live model?” she asked. 

“Would you?” asked Kevin. 

“I’d love to. One condition though.” Dawn kissed him and smiled. “You can’t be wearing any more clothes than I am.” 

“Works for me,” said Kevin. 

Dawn turned to the window and adjusted the blinds so that they still let in lots of sunlight, but no one could see in from outside. When she turned back she saw that Kevin had pulled off his t-shirt. She smiled and took off her own. 

“Um, lie down on the bed,” said Kevin. “On your side.” 

“Okay.” Dawn got on the bed, and lay on her side. 

Kevin kicked off his shoes, and then he took off Dawn’s. He had her prop her head up on her hand, supported by her elbow on the bed. He considered her pose for a bit, and then had her sit up for a moment, and moved his pillow so that it was under her side, so her head was cocked at a more comfortable angle. “How does that feel?” he asked. “Think you can stay that way for half an hour?” 

“Sure,” said Dawn. “No problem.” 

“Good.” He moved her free arm so that it was partly covering her breasts, and brought her knee forward. He looked at her for a moment, and then he turned on the reading lamp on his bedside table. He moved the table a bit to get the shadows just right. “Perfect.” 

His eye was drawn to the faint scars that ran across her side. He traced one with his finger. “What happened here?” 

“I got cut by a guy who wanted to use my blood to destroy the universe,” said Dawn. 

“You’re kidding.” 

“Nope.” 

“You have an interesting life,” said Kevin. 

“Well, you know what the Chinese had to say about that.” 

“Oh, yeah.” Kevin got his sketch pad, sat down in his desk chair, and started drawing. 

“So, have you been drawing long?” asked Dawn. 

“All my life,” said Kevin. “As long as I can remember anyway. I’ve always liked drawing. I had the biggest crayon collection of anyone in my kindergarten class.” He quickly sketched the basic outline of her body, the curve of her hip, her arm across her breasts. 

They continued to talk about stuff as he drew. He told her jokes so he could capture the way she laughed. Eventually he reached the point of diminishing returns. Kevin had discovered long ago that he never actually _finished_ anything. He was never satisfied with any of his drawings, but he always reached a point where he was making changes so small that no one else ever noticed them. At that point it was best to stop, and start something new. He got up from his chair, and presented the drawing to Dawn. “What do you think?” 

Dawn sat up, and looked at the picture. “It’s beautiful. I don’t really look like that do I?” 

Kevin kissed her. “No. You look a thousand times better.” 

Dawn smiled. “Liar!” 

“I swear,” said Kevin. “This drawing is but a pale imitation of the real thing.” 

“You want to do another?” asked Dawn. 

“Yes I do.” Kevin stood up, and started to undo his pants. “Get your pants off.” 

Dawn stripped out of her pants as quickly as Kevin got out of his. He had pulled off his underwear at the same time, so she shed her panties. She started to pull off one of her socks too. 

“Don’t!” said Kevin. She looked up at him. “I think that a girl wearing just socks is incredibly sexy.” 

Dawn could see that Kevin was thinking that something was very sexy. His cock was standing erect and quivering. She pulled her sock back up. “You’ve seen a lot of girls wearing just socks?” she asked. 

“Mostly just in my imagination,” said Kevin. “You’re the first real girl I’ve ever seen this way.” 

Dawn lay down on the bed again. “So what pose do you want this time?” 

“Not on the bed,” said Kevin. He pulled Dawn up, and then pulled off the bedspread. He laid it down on the floor, where the sunlight through the window was shining. He tossed the pillow from his bed down onto the floor too. “Lie down on your stomach.” 

Dawn lay down. Kevin moved her around a bit, and adjusted the blinds to get just the right stripes of sunlight across her back and derriere. She lay with her head resting on her arms, crossed over the pillow. He had her pull her knees apart a bit, lift her legs up, and cross them at her ankles. 

This time, when he came to draw her face, Kevin asked Dawn to close her eyes and pretend to be asleep. Dawn did so reluctantly. She’d spent much of the previous twenty minutes looking at Kevin’s penis. Still erect, and with a tiny rivulet of clear liquid running down from its tip. She found herself imagining licking up that liquid as she lay there with her eyes closed. She wondered what it tasted like. 

Kevin watched the wistful smile cross Dawn’s face, and wondered what she was thinking about as he tried to capture it in his sketch. “A penny for your thoughts.” 

Dawn opened her eyes again, and he saw that they were directed toward his crotch. She smiled and licked her lips. “Maybe later.” 

Kevin went back to work on the way the diagonal stripes of light highlighted the contours of her bottom. When he was finished he sat down on the floor in front of her, and turned the pad around to show her the sketch. 

Dawn sat up, and took the drawing. “This is really great.” She looked so relaxed and peaceful in it. “But now there’s something else I need to do.” She leaned forward and kissed him. 

Dawn and Kevin’s tongues danced together in their mouths while they kissed. Dawn pulled her mouth away first, and stood up. She pulled Kevin to his feet too, and toward the bed. 

Dawn sat in the middle of the bed, and pulled Kevin down beside her, facing the other way. She wrapped her arms around him, and resumed the kiss. After a long time she started to slide her mouth away from his, down across the bite mark on his neck, to his shoulder. They twisted themselves around so that Kevin’s mouth could track the same path down Dawn’s body as she made her way down his chest. They both lingered for a while, teasing each other’s nipples with their tongues before Dawn resumed her way downward. They lay together on their sides, as their lips and tongues slid over each other’s bodies. Dawn made her way across Kevin’s ribs to his belly, kissing and licking all the way. Kevin’s tongue moved down too, and was soon circling her belly button. 

Dawn raised her eyes, and saw her goal. Kevin’s erect penis was quivering only a few inches away from her face. A fresh bead of his pre-cum was dangling from the tip, about to drip off onto the bed. Dawn reached out with her tongue, and licked it. 

Kevin gasped, and twitched his hips away, which made his cock bounce off her nose. “God, Dawn!” 

“Didn’t you like that?” asked Dawn as she savoured the warm saltiness on her tongue. 

“No! I mean yes! I mean…you surprised me is all.” 

“Want me to do it again?” 

“Oh yes!” said Kevin. 

Dawn slid herself a little farther down, so that more than just the tip of his cock was in range of her tongue. She reached out with it again, and slowly licked down the length of his shaft, from the tip to the base. 

“Oh god!” said Kevin. 

Dawn kissed the head of his penis with her lips, and she raised her leg, in a silent invitation to Kevin. She started to lick his cock again. 

Kevin watched in amazement as Dawn’s pussy opened before his eyes, and her tongue ran down his cock again. He pressed his face forward between her legs, and ran his tongue along her sex, from her clit, down between the folds of her labia, across the opening of her vagina. 

Dawn was so primed that she nearly came from just that one lick. Her legs clenched around Kevin’s head to keep him there, with his mouth on her pussy. Kevin kept licking, and fresh waves of pleasure washed through her, building quickly until she _was_ coming. 

When she could think again, Dawn turned her attention to Kevin’s cock. She pulled its tip into her mouth and started to suck on it, while her hand went around it. She slowly took him farther into her mouth while her hand pumped his shaft. 

Kevin never stopped attending to her pussy. He started to circle her clitoris with his tongue, while he brought this fingers into play to probe her cunt. He put his lips around her clit and sucked at it while he continued to tease it with his tongue. 

Dawn kept pumping at Kevin’s cock, sliding it in and out of her mouth, while her hand moved in a counter motion on its shaft. She felt his mouth come away from her pussy. 

“Oh, god! I’m gonna come!” gasped Kevin. 

Dawn responded by sucking his cock farther into her mouth, as far as she could without gagging on it. She felt him convulse, and warm semen sprayed against the back of her throat, again and again. She continued to suck, drawing it all into her mouth, before she swallowed it. 

Dawn continued to lick and suck on Kevin’s cock as it softened. She gently squeezed his balls with her hand. He returned his attention to her pussy, and soon he was hardening again. 

Kevin started to let his tongue explore wider territory. Moving away from Dawn’s clit, and all around her vulva, and the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. Sometimes he’d pull his mouth away from her entirely, to just blow air across her sex, or tickle her pubic hair with his tongue. 

Dawn responded by teasing Kevin the same way. She stopped sucking on his dick, and let the tip of her tongue play with it. Sometimes she just teased the tip of his cock with quick flicks of her tongue, sometimes she ran it all the way down the shaft, to lick at his balls. She sucked first one, and then the other ball into her mouth. 

Soon she couldn’t take Kevin’s teasing any more. “Oh god, make me come!” she whispered to him. 

Kevin brought his mouth back to Dawn’s clit, and he thrust his fingers into her pussy. She grabbed his cock with her hand, and pulled it into her mouth. They sucked, thrust, and stroked each other in harmony. Dawn started to come as Kevin exploded into her mouth. 

Kevin’s groan against her pussy was better than the vibrator in her dildo, and it propelled Dawn into the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced, but her cry of pleasure was muffled by Kevin’s cock in her mouth. She felt it pulsing as it shot its load of semen into her. Both of their orgasms seemed to keep going forever. Kevin’s cock continued to pulse in Dawn’s mouth, long after it had emptied itself of his semen. 

They both lay still together for a long time, but then Kevin’s tongue started to move again, lapping up the juices still flowing from Dawn’s pussy. She put her tongue to work too, cleaning all traces of semen from his cock. Dawn sat up and swung herself around when they were done, so she could lay down face to face with him. She could taste herself on his lips when she kissed him. She slid her still socked foot up along his calf and thigh until her leg was up over his hip and wiggled herself closer to him, until she felt his cock against her sex. They lay together like that, with neither of them saying anything. 

Dawn broke their silence. “That was the most…” 

“…amazing thing,” they finished together. 

Dawn kissed Kevin gently on the lips. “It was the _best!_ ” They lay together, kissing, and cuddling, until they heard the garage door opening. 

“Uh-oh,” said Kevin. “Sounds like Mom’s back.” They quickly rolled off the bed, and scrambled for their clothes. 

Once they were dressed they paused to give each other a quick visual inspection to make sure there were no telltale signs remaining of their activities. There were none beyond their dishevelled hair, and the twinkle in their eyes. They got down the stairs before Mrs. Berman came in the front door with her hands full of grocery bags. 

Kevin stepped forward to relieve his mother of her burdens. “Here, let me help you with those.” 

“Thank you dear,” said his mother. “There’s still more in the car.” 

* * *

Dawn stayed over for dinner at Kevin’s, and then they both headed out to meet Janice and Dave at the Bronze. They stopped off at Dawn’s so she could change her clothes. They found Buffy, Willow, Xander and Anya all sitting around the research table in the living room, with their noses in ancient books. 

“Something up?” asked Dawn. 

Anya looked up from her book. “Not really. It’s just that we don’t have dates for Saturday night.” She looked at Kevin. “You must be Dawn’s new boyfriend.” 

“Oh, yeah,” said Dawn. “Kevin, this is Anya. Anya, Kevin.” 

Kevin held out his hand to Anya. “Nice to meet you.” 

“So are you and Dawn having sex together?” asked Anya. 

“ _ANYA!_ ” shouted Buffy, Willow, Xander and Dawn while Kevin blushed. 

“What?” asked Anya. “She’s a healthy nubile girl, and he looks healthy too. They should be wanting to have sex together!” 

Dawn grabbed Kevin’s arm and pulled him toward the stairs. “Just ignore her,” she told Kevin. “We’re going up to my room,” she told the others. 

“To have sex?” asked Anya. 

“ _No!_ ” said Dawn. She pulled Kevin up the stairs, and into her room. 

“What’s with her?” asked Kevin. 

“Anya is…Anya,” said Dawn. “She tends to say whatever is on her mind, and her mind is usually on sex…or money. Once you get used to that, she’s actually a very nice person.” She turned to her closet, opened the door, and started looking through it. “So, what should I wear?” 

Kevin stepped up behind her and put his hands on her waist. “I’m sure you’ll be beautiful, no matter what you pick.” He pulled her hair back so he could kiss her neck. 

“Cut it out, and help me choose something!” said Dawn. 

“Well, I really liked that red lace bra,” said Kevin. He slid his hands around onto her stomach. 

“Okay, but I need something else to wear over it,” said Dawn. 

“Then how am I to be able to see it?” asked Kevin. He nibbled on her ear. 

Dawn giggled. “Cut it out!” She flipped past items in her closet and selected a translucent red tunic. “How about if it’s under this?” 

Kevin’s hands slid up onto her breasts. “Oh, that would be nice.” He pressed the bulge in his pants against her rump. 

“Kevin!” Dawn turned herself around in his arms, and kissed him. “Now you have to get out of here so I can change.” 

Kevin kept one arm around her back, and brought the other hand back to her breast. He slowly circled a finger around her nipple. “Why? It’s not like I haven’t seen every square inch of your body now.” He kissed her again. 

“Three reasons,” said Dawn. “One:” She kissed him. “We’re supposed to be meeting up with Janice and Dave at nine, and if you stay in here, we’ll be very late.” 

“They’re never on time,” said Kevin. 

“Two:” She kissed him again. “Buffy…” Kiss. “…Xander…” Kiss. “…Willow…” Kiss. “…and Anya are right downstairs. Buffy hears pretty much everything that happens in this house, and if we keep it up we’ll start making enough noise that the others will hear us too.” 

“You mean Buffy…” 

“Just heard you say that you’ve seen me naked?” asked Dawn. “Good chance she did, if someone down there wasn’t making enough noise to cover it. 

“The third reason is that I told Anya that we weren’t coming up here to have sex, and if you don’t stop what you’re doing in about ten seconds you’ll make a liar out of me.” 

“Ten seconds?” asked Kevin. 

“Mmm, nine…” Kiss. “…eight…” Kiss. “…seven…” Kiss. “…six…” Kiss. “…five…” Kiss. “…four…” Kiss. “…three…” Kiss. “…two…” Kiss. “…one…” 

Kevin let go of Dawn, pulled his hand off her breast, and took a step back. “Wouldn’t want you to be a liar.” 

Dawn smiled and pulled off her t-shirt. “Now get out of here.” 

“Okay.” Kevin leaned down to place a kiss on each of her nipples. “See you later.” He backed into the alcove outside Dawn’s room, not taking his eyes off her until she closed the door. He stepped out into the hall and sat at the top of the stairs to wait. 

After a moment Kevin realized that he had to pee. He got up, and moved down the hall into the bathroom. He closed and locked the door, lifted the seat on the toilet, and pulled out his penis. It was so stiff that he couldn’t get it pointed down at the toilet bowl. He closed his eyes, and started going over multiplication tables in his mind, until it relaxed. 

* * *

Dawn closed the door in front of Kevin, and went over to her dresser. She opened her underwear drawer and pulled out the red lace bra, and panties. She tossed them onto her bed, and pulled off her jeans and the plain cotton panties she had been wearing. She stood for a moment in just her socks, and considered inviting Kevin back in. “Janice and Dave, everyone downstairs, not a liar,” she reminded herself, and went to her closet to select the pants she wanted to wear. She picked the low-rider jeans she had bought while under the influence of R.J.’s jacket. 

Dawn put on her panties, bra, jeans and tunic, and checked herself out in her mirror. The bra was barely visible through the tunic, darker red across her breasts. She thought she looked hot, and hoped Kevin would agree. 

Dawn went out into the hall, and was little disappointed that Kevin wasn’t there waiting for her. She figured out where he’d gone when she heard the toilet flush, and then the sound of water running in the sink. 

Kevin appeared shortly, and stopped when he saw her. “You look good enough to eat,” he told her. 

Dawn did a pirouette in the hall to let him see her from all angles. “You think so?” 

“Definitely!” Kevin put his arms around her, and nibbled on her ear. “Delicious.” 

“We better be going,” said Dawn. She led Kevin back down the stairs, and grabbed her jacket off the hook in the foyer. She put it on before going back into the living room. 

“We’re going to the Bronze,” she told Buffy. 

“Okay,” said Buffy. “Keep your eyes open. That vamp that attacked you guys a couple of weeks ago seemed to be the start of a new trend. They’re getting bolder for some reason, but so far we haven’t been able to figure out why. Be home by midnight.” 

* * *

Kevin and Dawn walked away from her house, with their arms around each other’s waists. Kevin thought he saw a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye, but when he turned his head to look, there was nothing there. He decided that Buffy’s warning was making him paranoid. 

They kept walking together, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was following them. Dawn seemed to sense it too. She kept suddenly looking behind them. 

“Okay, either we’ve both gotten really paranoid, or there’s something following us,” said Kevin eventually. 

“You think?” asked Dawn. “Maybe my paranoia is contagious.” 

“Or you caught it from me,” said Kevin. “I thought I saw something as soon as we left your house.” 

“I’ve got an idea,” said Dawn. They were coming up to the corner where they’d be turning toward the Bronze. “Follow me.” 

As soon as they passed the edge of the store on the corner Dawn started to run. Ten yards down the street was a dark alcove for the entrance to the closed store. She pulled Kevin into it. “Shh,” she told him. 

They hid in the shadows of the doorway, waiting. Dawn wasn’t sure that attempting to ambush whatever was following them was such a good idea, but there was a fair amount of pedestrian traffic still on the streets, so she didn’t think that they were really in any danger. She reached into her purse to make sure that her cross, holy water and stake were handy, though. 

They heard footsteps rapidly coming toward them. Kevin heard whatever was following them mutter “Bloody hell!” under its breath, and then he saw a man with bleached white hair go rushing past them. What happened next really surprised him. 

Dawn stepped out of their alcove. “ _Spike?_ Why the hell are you following us?” 

The man—‘Spike’ evidently—stopped and turned around. “What? Nibblet? What are you doing here? Following you? What makes you think I’ve been following you?” 

“You’ve been behind us ever since we left the house,” said Dawn. “You’re getting sloppy. Why are you following us?” 

“Okay, I was following you. I saw you going out, and I wanted to make sure that you were safe.” Spike looked at Kevin. “You and your friend here. Lots of nasties around.” 

“You aren’t going back to stalking Buffy again are you?” asked Dawn. 

“No!” said Spike. “No…I was just on my way to talk to her. Tell her the latest news from my…” He looked at Kevin. “…relatives.” 

“You know why the vamps are getting stirred up?” asked Dawn. Spike looked at Kevin and raised his eyebrow. “It’s okay, you can talk in front of Kevin. He knows.” 

Kevin cleared his throat. 

“Oh!” said Dawn. “Kevin, this is Spike. He…used to be a friend.” 

Kevin could see that Spike was stung by that characterization. He decided not to offer to shake Spike’s hand. He just nodded. “Hi.” 

“Hullo,” said Spike. 

“So, what has the vamps stirred up?” asked Dawn. 

“Don’t know,” said Spike. “I’m even less popular with the old crowd than I used to be. Clem’s just about the only one who’ll talk to me, and no one tells him much of anything either, these days. Being friends with the Slayer really messes up a demon’s social life.” 

“Demon?” asked Kevin. 

“Oh, Spike’s a vampire,” said Dawn. 

Kevin’s eyes widened. “But…” 

“It’s okay,” said Dawn. “Spike is…unique. He won’t kill you. He’s got this government chip in his head that keeps him from hurting people.” 

Spike looked at Kevin carefully. “You hurt the Nibblet, and I might just make an exception.” 

“I think you’ll have to get in line behind Buffy and Xander,” said Kevin. 

“That’s okay,” said Spike. “They won’t kill you.” His face transformed, and he bared his fangs. 

“You won’t either, and none of you will have reason to hurt him. Now go away, Spike.” Dawn grabbed Kevin’s arm and pulled him toward the Bronze. Spike stayed where he was, watching them for a while before he turned away, and headed back toward Buffy’s house. 

“So when you said he used to be a friend, did you mean before he became a vampire?” asked Kevin. 

“No. Spike’s been a vampire for 120 years,” said Dawn. “Spike is…Spike. A couple of years ago there was this…thing that was after me in particular, and Spike kinda became my bodyguard when Buffy couldn’t be there. And he and Buffy…it’s complicated. We both kinda forgot that he was a vampire for a while. Enough about Spike.” Dawn kissed Kevin. “I want to have fun tonight.” 

“You always want to have fun,” said Kevin. 

They reached the entrance to the Bronze, and Kevin paid the cover for both of them. There was a live band playing tonight, some local group that Dawn hadn’t heard of. The place was starting to fill up already though, they had to take a table in a back corner, without a good view of the stage. 

Dawn took off her jacket, and hung it on the back of her chair. She was soon noticing that Kevin wasn’t the only guy in the place who was giving her appreciative looks, and some of the girls were giving Dawn jealous looks, and making their boyfriends look elsewhere. 

Kevin was right about Dave and Janice. They didn’t show up until half an hour later. The band tonight was louder than it was good, but that didn’t stop them from dancing. They sat together talking in the lulls between the music. 

Dave and Kevin went off together to get them all fresh drinks during one break between sets. Janice leaned toward Dawn as soon as they were out of earshot. “So, how far have you and Kevin gone?” 

Dawn pushed her away. “That is _so_ not your business!” 

Janice grinned. “That far, eh? Is he good?” 

“ _Janice!_ ” 

“Come on! We can tell each other anything. What are best friends for?” 

“How far have you gone with Dave?” asked Dawn. 

Janice looked around to make sure no one was listening. She leaned close to Dawn. “I let him feel my tits last night,” she whispered. 

“Is that all?” escaped from Dawn’s mouth before she could stop it. 

Janice’s eyes widened. “You mean you and Kevin…?” Dawn knew she was trapped. She blushed furiously. “Come on! Fess up, Summers,” said Janice. “What have you been up to with Kevin?” 

Dawn blushed even more. “We made it to third last night…or maybe a week ago, depending on your definition.” She decided to leave out how she and Kevin had spent the afternoon. 

“How was it?” asked Janice. 

“It was a blast!” said Dawn. “Kevin is _so_ wonderful! He has very talented fingers!” 

“You mean he’s…?” 

“Oh yeah!” said Dawn. 

Dave and Kevin arrived back with their drinks. Dawn could see that Kevin had a worried look on his face. “What are you girls whispering about?” asked Dave. 

“You,” said Janice. “Dawn thinks you have a very nice butt.” 

“ _Janice!_ ” Dawn elbowed her friend. “I said no such thing!” 

“You don’t think he has a nice butt?” 

“ _No!_ ” said Dawn. “I mean yes…I don’t know what I mean.” 

“What do you think of Dave’s butt?” asked Kevin. 

“I think it’s the second best butt at this table,” said Dawn. “But what’s got you looking so worried?” 

“Oh…um, it’s just a couple of guys over at the bar.” Kevin leaned close and whispered into Dawn’s ear. “They don’t have reflections.” He nodded toward a couple of guys sitting together, and nursing a couple of beers. They appeared to be a couple of college students, about twenty years old. Something about them said that they thought they were cooler than anyone else in the room. They looked nice, one in a denim jacket, and the other in leather. Their hair had an unkempt ‘we’re too cool to worry about our hair’ look to it…which was common among vamps who couldn’t see what their hair looked like in a mirror. 

Dawn looked around and found one of the convex mirrors that hung around the club which let the bartenders see pretty much every corner of the Bronze. They also meant that you could see the bar in a mirror from pretty much anywhere too. Sure enough the mirror showed two empty bar stools. 

Dawn reached into her purse for her cell phone. 

“What’s up?” asked Dave. 

“Nothing,” said Dawn as she hit her home speed dial number. Xander answered the phone on the third ring. “Xand, I need to talk with Buffy.” 

“Sure,” said Xander. Dawn heard a little muffled conversation. 

Buffy came onto the phone a couple of seconds later. “What’s up Dawn?” 

Dawn glanced at Dave. “A couple of those guys you’ve been looking for are in the Bronze.” 

“Vampires?” asked Buffy. 

“Yep,” said Dawn. “Two of them.” 

“We’ll be there in five minutes,” said Buffy. “Don’t do anything till we get there.” 

Dawn hung up and put her phone back into her purse. She checked her other supplies: cross, holy water, stake. The last item was definitely a last resort. Dawn knew that if she ever tried to stake a vamp on her own, Buffy would kill her, if the vamp didn’t. She took out the cross and the holy water. She passed the cross under the table to Kevin. “The cavalry’s on its way.” 

“What do we do?” asked Kevin. 

“We wait, and we watch,” said Dawn. She shifted her seat around a little so she could keep an eye on the bar, without being too obvious about it. 

“What’s going on?” asked Dave. 

“Nothing,” said Dawn. 

“Don’t ‘nothing’ me Summers,” said Dave. “There’s something happening here, and it involves that weird sister of yours.” 

“Buffy’s not weird!” said Dawn. 

“Come off it!” said Dave. “Everyone in the school knows: ‘When things get weird, go get Buffy!’ Something spooked Kevin, and you phoned your sister. What’s up?” 

Dawn took a deep breath. ‘When in doubt, tell the truth.’ she told herself. “Kevin spotted a couple of vampires at the bar.” 

“Fine!” said Dave. “Don’t tell me!” but Dawn could see that Janice’s eyes had gone wide. She started to look around. 

“Cut it out!” said Dawn. “We’re trying to remain inconspicuous here.” She took a sip from her drink. 

“You guys are serious!” said Dave. 

“Yes!” said Dawn. “That really is a vampire bite on Kevin’s neck. You may have noticed that Janice has some scars on her neck too. So we sit still, and pretend that nothing’s happening until help gets here… Damn!” 

A couple of girls had approached the vampires at the bar, and had been talking with them for a minute. The vamps had just drained their beers. It looked like they were planning to leave, and take these two girls with them as snacks. They got up off their stools. 

The girls turned, and Dawn saw their faces for the first time. She was tempted for a moment to just let the vamps have them. It was Kirsty and Nancy, one of her hangers on. “Buffy, where are you?” Dawn asked under her breath. 

The vamp in the leather jacket slid its arm around Kirsty’s waist, and whispered something in her ear. It started to pull her toward the hallway that led to the exit into the alley behind the Bronze. She didn’t seem to be objecting. The other vampire was following with Nancy. 

The vamps took Kirsty and Nancy right past the table that Dawn and her friends were sitting at. Dawn got very interested in her drink as they passed. 

“What do we do?” asked Kevin. 

“Buffy’s gonna kill me!” said Dawn. “Come on.” She got up from her seat and pulled on her jacket. “Stay here,” she told Janice and Dave. “Tell Buffy where we went.” She and Kevin followed the vampires and their meal down the hallway. 

* * *

The bouncer on the front door of the Bronze saw Buffy and Spike running toward him. He opened the door to let them in. They ran past without stopping. 

“Hey!” called out the guy collecting the cover fee. 

The bouncer looked at him. “You’re new here. When she’s in a hurry, you just let her in.” 

* * *

Buffy looked around the Bronze, and saw Janice waving to her. She cut across the dance floor to get to her table. “Where’s Dawn?” 

“She and Kevin followed them out the back,” said Janice. 

“I’m gonna kill her!” said Buffy. 

* * *

Dawn opened the back door to the Bronze as quietly as she could. She peeked out into the alley. It was dark, the only light was filtering in from street lights at the far end. 

“I thought you said your car was back here?” Dawn heard Kirsty asking. 

“Yeah, well we lied,” said one of the vampires. 

Kirsty and Nancy screamed. 

Dawn reached into her purse for her stake, and ran toward the sound. She could hear Kevin was right behind her. She saw the two vampires, pressing Kirsty and Nancy up against the alley wall, their mouths on the girls’ necks. She knew her best chance was surprise, and didn’t slow down. She kept going, full speed. She drove her stake into the back of one of the vampires, using the full momentum of her body to drive it between its ribs, and into its heart. 

Nancy slumped to the ground. She seemed to be unconscious. Dawn hoped she wasn’t dead, but she had other worries. The other vampire had released Kirsty, and turned toward Dawn. It lashed out at her. 

Dawn got her arm up quickly enough to block the blow, but pain flashed through her arm. It made her drop her holy water spray bottle. The vampire started to close on her. 

The vampire suddenly hissed, and stepped back. Kevin had come up behind Dawn and was holding his cross over her shoulder. “Back off!” 

The vampire looked at the cross for a moment, but it clearly wasn’t very intimidated by it. Kevin could see that it was going to pounce, but then it just looked very surprised, and then it was gone. Buffy was standing behind where it had been, with a stake in her hand. 

Kevin turned his attention to Dawn. “Are you alright?” 

Dawn was rubbing her arm where the vampire had hit her. “I think so. Nothing’s broken, but I’m going to have a hell of a bruise.” Her whole arm felt numb. She flexed her fingers experimentally, and was a little surprised that they still seemed to be working. The feeling was slowly returning to her arm. The feeling was mostly hurt. 

Dawn looked at Nancy and Kirsty, who were both lying on the ground. “What about them?” 

Spike looked down at the two girls, and their bloody necks. “They’re still alive, but we better stop the bleeding.” 

Dawn’s purse once again supplied a Kotex pad bandage. Spike ripped it in half, and held one of the pieces against Kirsty’s neck wound, while Kevin did the same for Nancy. Dawn used her phone to call 911. These vamps were experienced and had punctured the jugular veins of both girls. They both needed immediate medical care. 

Kevin looked at the discarded Kotex wrapper on the ground while they waited for the ambulance to arrive. “Is that what you used on me?” 

“Hey, they’re designed to absorb blood,” said Dawn. 

Janice and Dave had followed Spike and Buffy out of the Bronze, and both were standing looking on, wide eyed. Buffy sent them down to the end of the alley to wait for the ambulance, and to direct it in the right direction when it arrived. She turned back to Dawn. “What possessed you to go after _two_ vampires?” 

“I couldn’t let them just kill Nancy,” said Dawn. “I had to do something. I didn’t know if you’d get here in time or not.” 

“They’re friends of yours?” asked Buffy. 

“No!” said Dawn. She reconsidered for a bit. “Nancy’s okay, when Kirsty’s not around… If they had just taken Kirsty, I probably would have waited for you.” 

Buffy stood and looked at Dawn for a moment. A wave of pride washed through her. She could hear the lie in Dawn’s voice. Dawn couldn’t idly stand by, while people were in danger, even people like this Kirsty girl. Buffy had heard the name before, and knew that Dawn didn’t like her. From what she had heard Dawn say about her, Buffy figured that Kirsty was a lot like Cordelia Chase, but even Cordy had kinda turned out to be an okay person. 

Buffy’s pride in her sister was quickly replaced by concern. Dawn’s heroic impulses could get her killed. “You knew I was coming. You should have waited.” 

“I didn’t wait, because I knew you were coming,” said Dawn. “I only had to buy a few seconds. Those seconds could save lives.” 

“And what if I’d gotten held up?” asked Buffy. 

“It was worth the risk,” said Dawn. 

Buffy and Dawn stood looking at one another, until the flashing lights of the ambulance appeared at the alley entrance. “We’ll talk later,” said Buffy. 

Dave and Janice brought the paramedics down the alley, and Kevin and Spike surrendered the care of the girls over to them. Kevin looked around for something to wipe the blood off his hands, while Spike licked Kirsty’s blood off his own. Everyone looked disgusted, when they saw him doing it. 

Dawn pulled some tissues from her purse and handed them to Kevin. “Here, you can use these.” 

“Thanks.” Kevin took the tissues, and started to wipe his hands. The blood was starting to dry, and get sticky already. Shreds of tissue tore off and stuck to his hands. 

Nancy and Kirsty were loaded onto gurneys, and taken back to the ambulance. They all watched as it disappeared into the night. Buffy turned to Dawn. “We’re going home.” 

“But—” 

“No!” said Buffy. “Spike, make sure Kevin gets home safe.” She took hold of Dawn’s arm, and pulled her away down the alley. 

Kevin wanted to object, but he decided that this wasn’t the time. “Bye Dawn!” he called after her. “I’ll call you!” 

“Bye!” called Dawn as Buffy dragged her out of sight. 

Kevin and Spike stood looking at each other for a moment. “So, where do you live?” asked Spike. 

* * *

Buffy and Dawn walked home in silence. They stopped on the porch before going into the house. They just stood for a moment looking at each other. 

“Dawn, you did a right thing tonight,” said Buffy. 

“‘A’ right thing?” asked Dawn. 

“Yeah,” said Buffy. “Maybe not the best thing you could have done, but it was a right thing. I just don’t like you putting yourself in danger, even when it’s for a good reason. You understand that don’t you?” 

“I understand,” said Dawn. “What could I have done better?” 

“I’ll leave the second guessing to you,” said Buffy. “You were the girl on the spot. You had a few seconds to make up your mind, and you did it. You took action, and you maybe saved some lives because of it. I’m proud of you.” 

“Then why did you drag me back home?” asked Dawn. 

“Because you risked your life, and Kevin’s to do it,” said Buffy. “I want you to think about that.” She grinned. “If I left you with Kevin, I don’t think that’s what would be on your mind.” She turned away, and opened the door. 

* * *

Dawn was in her room a little later when her phone rang. She got it out of her purse, and saw that it was Kevin calling. “Hi Kevin, did Spike get you home okay?” 

“Yeah,” said Kevin. “I hope Buffy wasn’t too mad at you.” 

“She wasn’t mad,” said Dawn. “She was worried, about both of us. I shouldn’t have taken you into that alley.” 

“You didn’t take me,” said Kevin. “I came.” 

“You came because I went,” said Dawn. “You had no idea what you were getting into.” 

“I knew we were going after two vampires.” 

“But you don’t know what that means,” said Dawn. “If Buffy hadn’t arrived when she did, we could have died.” 

“Hey, you took out the first one, with no problems,” said Kevin. “We could have taken the other one too.” 

“I staked the first one before it knew I was there,” said Dawn. “The other vamp could have taken us apart. The one that attacked us a couple of weeks ago was new. It was easy to scare off. These guys tonight were experienced. If Buffy hadn’t arrived when she did, it would have killed us.” 

“I had the cross,” said Kevin. 

“A cross might scare a newbie away,” said Dawn. “With an experienced vampire it will just make it take a step back, and think for a second or two before it kills you. That guy tonight was done thinking when Buffy staked it. A _really_ experienced vampire won’t even think for a second or two. It’ll just kill you, cross or no cross.” 

“So we shouldn’t have tried to save Kirsty and Nancy?” asked Kevin. 

“That’s not what I’m saying,” said Dawn. “I mean that I shouldn’t have let you come with me, without really knowing how dangerous it was.” 

“I don’t care how dangerous it was,” said Kevin. “I couldn’t let you go alone.” 

“And that’s why I shouldn’t have gone without you knowing what you were getting into. I knew you’d follow me no matter what. That’s one of the reasons why I love you.” 

Kevin stopped for a long time. “You love me?” 

“Um…yeah,” said Dawn. “That just came out…but it’s true. I love you.” 

“I love you too,” said Kevin. Dawn felt a warm tingle pass through her as she heard Kevin’s words. “I’m really sorry we had to cut this evening off short.” 

“Me too,” said Dawn. 

“Are you alone?” asked Kevin. 

“I’m in my room,” said Dawn. “Buffy and Willow are downstairs.” 

“Hmm…” said Kevin. “Are you still wearing that outfit you had on tonight?” 

Dawn opened her mouth to tell Kevin that she’d changed into a more comfortable sweat pants, and t-shirt, but something in his voice made her change her mind. “Yeah…?” 

“Mmm…I wish I was kissing you right now,” said Kevin. 

“Me too,” said Dawn. “What else do you wish you were doing?” 

“I’m nibbling on your earlobe,” said Kevin. 

Dawn giggled. “I love when you do that. I’m running my hands up under your t-shirt, tickling your ribs.” 

“I’m running my hands around your hips, just above the top of your pants, under that top you’re wearing,” said Kevin. “Your skin is wonderfully smooth and warm.” 

“Your’s too.” Dawn lay down on her bed. “I’m pulling your t-shirt off.” 

“God, I love the way your hands touch me,” said Kevin. “I’m sliding mine up under your top, to your breasts. They feel wonderful.” 

Dawn slid her free hand up under her t-shirt, and caressed her breast with it. “It feels wonderful. I’m kissing you, feeling your tongue in my mouth.” 

“I lift your top up over your head,” said Kevin. “I pull back a bit to see that lace bra you’re wearing, holding your tits. I want to hold them the way it does.” 

“Do it,” said Dawn. 

“Hmm…I reach around behind your back, and unhook your bra. I pull it free, but I still just sit back looking at how beautiful you are.” 

Dawn sat up long enough to pull off her t-shirt. She lay back down. “I want to feel you. I pull your mouth down onto my breast.” She ran her fingers around her erect nipples. 

“God, you taste wonderful,” said Kevin. “I suck your nipple into my mouth, and nibble on it.” 

Dawn pinched her nipple. “Ahh…Oh that feels good.” 

“Mmm…I lick your breast, and start moving down, across your stomach. I start to circle my tongue around your belly button while I undo the top button on your pants.” 

“Oh, don’t stop,” said Dawn. 

“I unzip your pants, and pull them down,” said Kevin. “I see your panties. They’re…um…?” 

“Red lace, like my bra.” 

“Of course,” said Kevin. “I keep pulling your pants down, taking them right off you. You keep your socks though.” Dawn could hear the smile in his voice. 

Dawn lifted her hips up off the bed, and pushed her sweat pants down. She kicked them free, and was soon lying on her bed wearing just her socks. 

“I keep on kissing your stomach, and I slide my hand up along the inside of your thigh,” said Kevin. “I start to rub against your panties. Are they wet?” 

“Oh yes!” said Dawn “Very.” She slid her fingers across her pussy, feeling the moisture there. 

“Mmm…I pull your panties aside, and touch you. Running my fingers along your pussy. I start to rub your clit with my thumb,” said Kevin. 

Dawn rubbed her clit. “God that feels good,” she gasped. “Um, I lift up my legs, and pull my panties off.” 

“You keep your legs up,” said Kevin. “I’m looking at your beautiful pussy, open in front of me. It looks good enough to eat.” 

“Eat it!” said Dawn. She pushed her fingers into her cunt. “Eat me!” 

“God you’re delicious!” said Kevin. “Sweet, and salty.” 

“Oh yeah!” said Dawn. She kept thrusting her fingers into herself as she listened to Kevin’s heavy breathing on the phone. Then she heard a loud groan. “Kevin, did you just come?” 

“Yeah,” said Kevin. “Sorry.” 

“Never be sorry,” said Dawn. “I’m glad.” 

“But you didn’t.” 

Dawn’s fingers were still busy in her pussy. “I haven’t yet, but we’re not finished, are we? There must be something else you want to do. It’s make believe. We can do anything.” 

“Anything?” asked Kevin. 

“Anything,” said Dawn. 

“In that case…I’m still eating your pussy. I bring my hand into play, and slide a couple of fingers into your wet cunt. It feels good, the warm, wetness all around them. I keep my fingers in you, and start to kiss my way back up your stomach, your belly button, your breasts, your chest. All the way back to your wonderful mouth.” 

“I push you over onto your back,” said Dawn. “I sit straddling you while I kiss you. I start to work my way down across your chest and stomach. I undo your belt, and unzip your pants. I slide my hand into your shorts, and grab your cock. Is it hard?” 

“Oh yeah!” said Kevin. “It’s hard again.” 

“Hmm…I stroke it with my hand a couple of times, and then I let go of it, so I can finish pulling your pants off. Once that’s done, I come back to it, and suck it into my mouth. Your cock tastes delicious too.” 

Dawn sat up in her bed, and pulled open the drawer of her bedside table. She took out her dildo, while she kept talking on the phone. “Ummm, your cock tastes so good, I think I could suck on it all day, but there’s something else I want to do with it. I want it inside me.” 

“Oh Dawn!” said Kevin. 

“You’re still lying on your back,” said Dawn. “I start to kiss my way up along your chest again. I slide my tongue into your mouth as I straddle you. I rub my cunt against your cock.” She lay back down, and slid the dildo over her pussy. 

Dawn slid the tip of the dildo between the lips of her pussy. “I grab your cock in my hand, and guide its tip to the entrance to my cunt.” She pressed the dildo into her. “I pull you inside me.” 

“God that feels wonderful,” said Kevin. “You are so beautiful, over me like that. I slide my hands up over your breasts, and watch your face.” 

Dawn turned on the dildo. “Oh…oh…yes!” she said in time with its throbbing. “Oh, yes. I’m moving, rocking over you, riding your amazing cock… Aah…aah…” she flipped the dildo over to high just as she was about to come. “ _AAAHH!_ ” 

Dawn heard Kevin groaning as he came again too. She smiled, turned off the dildo, and pulled it out. “That was really good,” she told Kevin. “Now I think we should lie and cuddle together for a while.” 

Dawn lay back in her bed, just listening to Kevin breath. She stayed like that, until her phone started to beep. “Damn, my battery’s dying. I guess I better hang up. See you tomorrow?” 

“Sure,” said Kevin. “You coming over here again?” 

“Why don’t you come here,” said Dawn. “There’s something I want to show you. Come by after lunch.” 

“Okay,” said Kevin. “See you then. I love you.” 

“I love you too,” said Dawn. “Bye.” 

“Bye.” 

Dawn put her phone into its charger, got her night-shirt out of her closet, and went to the bathroom to get cleaned up before she went to sleep. 


	5. Home Run

Buffy was in the kitchen when Dawn came down for breakfast the next morning. She looked at the large purple bruise on Dawn’s arm. “You feeling okay?” she asked. 

Dawn rubbed her arm. “It’s a little sore, but not too bad.” 

Buffy sipped her coffee. “Maybe we should work on your blocking technique a bit, so you don’t get your arm broken by the next vamp that takes a swing at you. We can have a session as soon as you’re finished breakfast.” 

“Can it wait until after lunch?” asked Dawn. 

“I thought Kevin was coming over after lunch. You wanted to show him something?” 

“Actually, I want _you_ to show him something,” said Dawn. “I want him to see just how fast and strong a vampire can be. I don’t want him running into alleys to save people without knowing what he might be getting himself into.” 

* * *

It was a little after one o’clock when Kevin rang the doorbell. Willow opened the door and invited him in. “Dawn and Buffy are in the back yard. Go on through.” She directed him toward the door at the back of the kitchen. 

Kevin stepped out onto the back porch, and stopped, admiring the view. Buffy and Dawn were both dressed in sports bras, and loose fitting sweat pants. Buffy had pads on her feet, knees and elbows and had some light boxing gloves on her hands. Dawn wasn’t wearing pads, but she had on a helmet, with a face guard. Sweat was glistening on her skin. 

The reason for Buffy’s pads and Dawn’s helmet were quickly apparent. Buffy let loose a blindingly fast combination of punches, jabs, and kicks at her sister. Dawn blocked most of them, but Buffy managed to get a jab past Dawn’s block that probably would have broken her nose if Dawn didn’t have the face guard. 

Dawn was still rocked back a bit by the blow. Buffy tried to follow it up with another punch, but this time Dawn deflected it. She didn’t stop there. She grabbed Buffy’s wrist, and pulled while she swung herself around, using the momentum of Buffy’s punch against her. Dawn’s hip connected with Buffy’s and Buffy was lifted up over Dawn, and tumbled toward the ground. 

Kevin started to wince in sympathetic pain for what he anticipated would be a hard landing, but then the impossible happened. Buffy twisted herself around in the air, more agilely than a cat, and landed on her feet. She smashed a padded elbow back against Dawn’s helmet, before she spun around to face her sister again. “Nice throw. You almost got me. Hi Kevin.” 

Dawn started to look around. “Oh, Kevin’s—” 

**WHAP!** Kevin had barely been able to see it, Buffy’s foot was moving so fast. Dawn clearly hadn’t seen it at all before it hit the side of her head. Dawn was knocked right off her feet, and landed on her back on the grass. 

“Dawn!” Kevin jumped down off the porch, and ran across the lawn toward her. 

Dawn was already starting to sit up. “I’m okay!” She unsnapped the chin strap of her helmet, and pulled it off. She shook her head, and blinked. “Whoa! Stars!” 

“What did you just learn?” asked Buffy. 

“Um, stay focused on my opponent, don’t let them distract me,” said Dawn. 

“Not bad, but you were a little _too_ focused on me,” said Buffy. “You should have already known that Kevin was there. If he’d been a vamp he could have come right up behind you and you never would have seen it coming. Part of your awareness should always be watching what’s going on around you.” 

“I knew someone was there,” said Dawn. “I just didn’t know it was Kevin.” 

Kevin held out his hand. Dawn grabbed it, and he pulled her to her feet. She gave him a quick kiss. 

“So, is this what you wanted to show me?” asked Kevin. “Buffy beating you up?” 

“Part of it.” Dawn pushed the helmet into his hands. “I also want you to get beat up by her.” 

“Huh?” 

“You didn’t believe me last night when I told you how easily that vamp could have killed us,” said Dawn. “I want Buffy to show you. Put on the helmet.” 

“Okay.” Kevin pulled the helmet over his head, and did up the chin strap. “What do I do?” 

“Have you taken any sort of self-defence classes?” asked Buffy. “Do you know how to do a breakfall?” 

“I had some judo lessons a couple of years ago,” said Kevin. “I’m a little rusty.” 

“Okay, I won’t knock you off your feet too hard,” said Buffy. “Hit me.” 

“What?” 

“Go ahead. Hit me,” said Buffy. “Don’t worry about hurting me.” 

Kevin jabbed a weak punch at Buffy’s head. She slapped his hand aside before it even got close. “You can do better than that.” He tried again, a little harder, and his hand passed through empty air where her face had been. “Better, but you’re still not really trying. Don’t worry about hurting me.” 

Kevin swung with all his strength. Buffy stepped out the way, and gave him a little shove that sent him stumbling forward across the yard. He barely managed to stay on his feet. 

“Watch your balance,” said Buffy. “Try again.” 

Buffy had Kevin keep attacking her for fifteen minutes. She gave him pointers to refine his technique a bit, so that by the end of the session he wasn’t just slugging wildly at her. She showed him how to put his whole body behind a punch, to give it some force, but at the end of the fifteen minutes he had only managed to hit her the few times she had deliberately stood still and let him. 

“Okay, now it’s my turn,” said Buffy. “I’m going to hit you. You are going to try not to get hit. You ready?” Kevin raised his hands into the defensive position he’d learned in his judo classes and nodded. 

Buffy’s hand flashed out, and she whacked the side of his helmet before Kevin had a chance to move. “You sure?” She repeated the move, and Kevin managed to get up a hand to block it, but her other hand whacked the other side of his helmet half a second later. 

It was pretty much a repeat of the first fifteen minutes. At first Kevin was only managing to block about one punch in ten, and then only if Buffy repeated a punch exactly the same way she’d just done it, and she always followed those up with something else. He never managed to block two in a row. Kevin could also tell that she was going easy on him. Easier than she had been with Dawn when he first came into the yard. She ran him through some drills to help him improve a bit, but at the end of fifteen minutes he could barely move his arms anymore, and Buffy finally let up on him. 

Dawn had been sitting on the porch steps watching silently through the whole demonstration. “You get what I meant now?” she asked Kevin. “That vamp last night could have done to both of us what Buffy just did to you, only it wouldn’t have been playing…at least not the way Buffy was.” 

Kevin pulled off the helmet. “What do you mean?” 

“Some vamps like to play with their food, like a cat plays with a mouse,” said Buffy. “They really like torturing people.” 

“But you’re the Slayer,” said Kevin. “You’re stronger and faster than any vamp, aren’t you?” 

“Most vamps,” said Buffy. “There are a few that’re just as strong and fast as me, and I was mostly concentrating on _not_ hurting you. I wasn’t using anywhere near my full strength or speed.” Buffy pulled off her pads and tossed them into a duffel bag sitting on the porch. “I think we’ve done enough damage for today.” She looked at the way Kevin was rubbing his shoulder. “Wouldn’t want to permanently injure you. Talk to you later.” She hopped past Dawn up onto the porch, and went into the house. 

“You look sore.” Dawn parted her legs, and patted the step in front of her. “Come’ere. Take your shirt off and sit down.” 

Kevin took off his shirt and sat on the step ahead of Dawn. She wrapped her legs around his waist. She started to massage his shoulders with her hands. “How’s that feel?” 

“Ummm. Nice.” Kevin rubbed his hands along her legs. “Almost worth getting beat up for.” 

“Buffy really was going easy on you.” 

“I know. She was hitting you harder than she was hitting me, hard as that is for my poor male ego to accept.” 

“Buffy’s been teaching me for months,” said Dawn. “When we started she was a lot gentler. She never would have kicked me in the head the way she did today.” 

“That looked scary.” 

Dawn started working her way down his back. “It’s all in knowing how to fall, and Buffy not kicking too hard. If she had hit me full strength, you’d have to pick up my head out of the next yard.” 

Kevin looked around at her. “And you still let her do that with you?” 

“I don’t ‘let’ her do it. I had to beg for years for Buffy to teach me how to fight. She’d never even consider it until six months ago. And I trust her. She puts a lot of work into controlling her strength. There were some incidents when she first became the Slayer, where she didn’t control her strength, and people got hurt.” 

“I remember hearing something about her killing some guy in your house when I was a kid.” 

“That was one of them…and it turned out she didn’t kill him, and he wasn’t exactly a person either…Mom and I didn’t learn about _that_ until way later. Buffy kept the whole Slayer thing a secret from us, but we all spent a really bad day thinking Buffy had killed Mom’s boyfriend. Ted was a major jerk, and he slapped Buffy, and she lost her temper, and kicked him right down the stairs. Now, even when she loses her temper with people, she keeps her strength under control.” 

“What changed her mind, about teaching you?” 

“I kept getting attacked by things, and I finally convinced her that I’d be a heck of a lot safer if I knew how to take care of myself a bit. The final straw was when we got stuck in this hole together with a bunch of earth demons, and there were just too many of them for her to handle all on her own. She had to let me help her, and I did a pretty good job of it.” 

“Earth demons?” 

“Yeah. They were made of dirt, and roots and stuff, and they just kept coming out of the ground. Every time we killed one, another would pop up.” 

“So how did you defeat them?” 

“ _We_ didn’t. Xander got to the source of the problem, and told her a story about a yellow crayon, and she stopped.” 

“Yellow crayon?” 

“Yep. And I’m not telling you any more of that story. It isn’t my story to tell…Don’t ask Xander either, it’s not really his story…well, it is his story, and he loves telling it, but it involves other people that you don’t need to know about.” Dawn wrapped her arms around Kevin and kissed his neck. “Ummm. Salty.” 

Buffy came back out onto the back porch. “Hey, Dawn.” 

Dawn kept her arms around Kevin, but looked back at her sister. “What’s up?” She saw that Buffy had changed into jeans and a t-shirt. 

“Willow and I are going shopping. Anything we should pick up for you?” 

Buffy could see Dawn’s eyes start to sparkle at that news. “Nope. I’m good. How long will you be?” 

“Should be back about five,” said Buffy. Dawn’s eyes really lit up now. She smiled at her sister. “Try to be good while we’re gone.” 

“Oh, we will!” said Dawn. Buffy went back into the house. “I think we’ll be real good.” Dawn whispered into Kevin’s ear, and then went back to kissing his neck. 

Dawn waited until she heard the front door closing before she jumped to her feet, and pulled Kevin up after her. She dragged him into the house. 

* * *

Buffy and Willow paused on the front porch. Buffy heard the back door open and close almost as soon as they were out of the house, followed by footsteps running up the stairs. 

Willow heard them too. She looked a little uncertainly back at the house. “Um, Buffy, are you sure it’s such a good idea to leave them alone together?” 

“I think that Dawn and Kevin really care for each other, and they’ve both _really_ got the hots for each other. I couldn’t keep them apart if I tried.” Buffy moved down the walk, and looked back at the house. “I’d only drive us both crazy if I did try.” 

* * *

Dawn pulled Kevin back toward her bed as she kissed him. He dropped his shirt onto the floor, and kicked off his shoes. She stopped when she felt the backs of her knees against the side of her bed, and peeled off her sports bra. She pressed her breasts against his bare chest while she kissed him again, and then they both fell onto her bed together. 

They lay together, side by side, kissing, and running their hands over each other’s backs. Dawn slid her bare foot up along Kevin’s leg, and then she used her heel to pull Kevin’s thigh in between her own. 

Kevin’s hand came around to caress her breasts, slowly circling around first one, then the other, gradually working his way in toward her erect nipples. 

Kevin moved his hand downward, across Dawn’s stomach, and into her pants. He felt her arm tighten around his back, and her kisses became more urgent as his fingers slid through her pubic hair. He paused for a moment when he reached the top of her sex, and let his fingers explore her clit. He moved them down a little farther, and slid one finger into her pussy. 

Dawn moaned and pressed herself harder against him, trapping his hand between his own thigh, and her sex. She started to rock her hips, in time with his thrusting finger. She closed her eyes, and concentrated on the feel of Kevin’s finger inside her, moving with it, and against it, until she was on the verge. “Slow down,” she whispered to him, wanting to make this feeling last. “Now stop.” Dawn felt like the slightest twitch would send her over the edge. They lay together, not moving for a long time. Dawn still had her eyes closed, and Kevin studied the raptured expression on her face. 

At last Dawn took a deep breath, and let it out. She opened her eyes and saw Kevin’s a few inches away, looking into them. She kissed him. “Kevin. I want to make love with you.” 

Dawn felt Kevin’s finger twitch inside her, and saw his eyes open wide. 

“Oh god Dawn.” Kevin kissed her. He pulled his hand away from her pussy, and slid it back up to her breast. She rolled onto her back, and he rolled himself on top of her. He looked into her eyes. “Are you sure.” 

“Yes,” said Dawn. “I want to make love with you.” 

Kevin kissed her again, and then pulled himself away a bit. “Um…I don’t have any condoms with me.” 

Dawn grinned. “Not a problem. We have some here, remember? Um…if you’ll let me get up.” 

“Oh! Sorry!” Kevin rolled off Dawn again, and watched her as she got out of the bed. 

“Wait right there,” said Dawn. “Don’t start without me.” 

Dawn left the room. Kevin lay on the bed waiting. She came back a few seconds later and dropped a handful of small packets on her bedside table, along with a small bottle. His eyebrows went up. “Sure you brought enough?” 

Dawn smiled. “If not, I can go back for more.” She climbed back onto the bed, and sat on Kevin’s legs. She undid his belt. “Now let’s get these pants off.” She undid the button at the top of his jeans, and unzipped his fly. 

Kevin reached up, pulled Dawn down to him, and kissed her. She pushed his pants and briefs down off his hips. She used her feet to keep pushing them down, until they were all the way off. 

Dawn kissed Kevin, and felt his hands moving across her breasts. She felt his hard cock through the material of her sweat pants and panties as she rubbed herself against him. 

Dawn sat up, and reached out to her bedside table for one of the condom packets and the bottle of lube. She used her teeth to rip the packet open, and pulled out the rolled up condom. She popped open the bottle, and put a couple of drops into the condom. 

“What’s that stuff?” asked Kevin. 

“Lube,” said Dawn. She saw his raised eyebrow. “Slippery stuff.” 

“Um, I know what ‘lube’ means,” says Kevin. “I was wondering how you learned about it.” 

“Buffy taught me,” said Dawn. “And Willow. I knew a while back that I’d be needing to know how to use these things soon.” She slid herself down so she was sitting on his knees, and took hold of Kevin’s cock. She leaned down and kissed it before she slipped the condom over the end of it, and rolled it down. She smoothed the condom with her hand, and then added another drop of lube to the outside of it. She spread it around with her hand. 

Dawn moved herself back up along Kevin, until she could kiss him on the lips again, and then she rolled herself over onto her back. “Now get my pants off!” 

“Yes ma’am!” said Kevin. 

Kevin knelt between Dawn’s legs, and grabbed the waist band of her sweat pants. He pulled them down off her hips. Dawn raised her knees up as he pulled her pants and panties off her. She lay naked before him, her legs apart. Kevin had never seen anything so enticing before in his life. 

“God, you’re beautiful!” said Kevin. He leaned down and put his mouth against her pussy. He pressed his tongue between its lips. 

“Oh, that feels good,” said Dawn, “but it isn’t your tongue I want in me now!” 

“Oh, yeah?” Kevin moved his tongue to her clit, and slid a couple of fingers into her. “Is this what you want?” 

“No!” said Dawn. “I want you. I want your cock!” 

“If you insist.” Kevin started to kiss his way up her belly. He paused to tease her nipples with his tongue. 

“Stop teasing, and make love to me!” said Dawn. 

Kevin resumed his movement upward. Soon his cock was close enough that she was able to grab hold of it with her hand. She guided him toward her pussy. She felt the head of his penis start to slide into her. 

Kevin stopped. “Dawn, are you sure?” 

Dawn answered by pulling Kevin all the way into her. She gasped as she felt him filling her. She rocked her hips. 

Kevin’s hips convulsed between her thighs, and he groaned. Then he collapsed on top of her, motionless. 

Kevin’s softening cock slid out of her. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. 

“No!” said Dawn. “I told you last night. Never be sorry for coming with me.” 

“But you wanted…” 

“Based on our experiences over the past week, you’ll be ready again soon.” Dawn rolled Kevin over onto his back, and reached down to take the condom off him. She bent down, and started to lick, and suck the remaining semen off his cock. It quickly responded by growing hard again. “See.” Dawn smiled, got a fresh condom and put it on him. 

Kevin kissed Dawn as he slowly slid himself into her. He felt her enveloping him. Her arms around his back, her legs around his hips, her vagina around his penis. He started to move, slowly thrusting his cock in and out of her. 

Dawn synchronized the rhythm of her hips to Kevin’s thrusts, feeling him moving deep inside her. He felt alive inside her, not like her dildo at all. “Oh, Kevin,” she sighed. 

“I love you,” whispered Kevin as he kept up the rhythm. He kissed her again. 

Kevin’s mouth on hers kept Dawn from telling him that she loved him too, and soon she wasn’t capable of enough rational thought to even put those three words together. Dawn’s world had contracted. There was only her, and Kevin. Everything else had vanished. There was Kevin’s lips on her lips, his tongue against hers, his chest on her breasts, his back in her arms, his hips between her thighs, and his cock, deep inside her. Time lost all meaning. She had no idea how long they moved together like that. 

Dawn’s relationship with Kevin had produced a string of best-orgasm-evers over the past couple of months, but this one blew them all away. It was stronger, and lasted longer than any she had ever experienced before. When it finally passed, the world came back. She was back in her bed, with Kevin on top of her. Her arms and legs had relaxed their hold on him. She didn’t have the strength left to keep them wrapped around him. 

Kevin had stopped kissing Dawn, and had himself propped up so he could see her face. “You are so beautiful.” 

Dawn managed to lift a hand, and stroked it across his face. “You’re beautiful too. I love you so much.” 

Kevin lowered himself down and kissed her again. 

Dawn became aware that Kevin was still hard, and still inside her, even though he had stopped moving. She brought her legs back up around him, and started to rock her hips. The world contracted again. 

This time the timelessness didn’t last as long…a contradiction that Dawn was only able to appreciate later. It was Kevin who came, interrupting their smooth rhythm with a sudden quick succession of thrusts, before collapsing on top of her. 

They lay together for a while before Dawn remembered Kevin’s condom, and his rapidly shrinking dick. She reached down, and carefully eased him out, making sure that the condom came with him. 

Kevin rolled over onto his side, but kept himself pressed up against Dawn, with his leg across hers, his arm across her torso, and his hand on her breast. “That was the best…I don’t know how long of my life.” 

“I know what you mean,” said Dawn. She glanced at her clock, and saw that only half an hour had passed since they’d come upstairs. That didn’t seem right. It was both too long, and too short for everything that had happened. She rolled herself toward Kevin, and kissed him. Her hand went down to his cock, and she discovered that the condom was still there, but it was no longer wrapping him snugly. She could feel that his semen was starting to leak out around it too. “I think I better take care of this.” 

Dawn pushed Kevin onto his back, and once again used her mouth to clean off his cock. This time it didn’t respond quite so much to her ministrations. It started to swell again, but didn’t achieve hardness. 

Once Dawn was satisfied that Kevin was properly cleaned off, she went back to snuggling beside him. They lay together holding each other. 

Dawn felt herself ready to doze off. “Kevin, you remember our cuddling rule?” 

“Hands anywhere above the waist if the other’s asleep.” 

“I think we need to extend it,” said Dawn. “Hands and mouth, anywhere.” 

Kevin slid his hand between her legs. “Anywhere?” 

“Anywhere,” said Dawn. She rubbed her hand over his cock, and then cupped his balls with it. She kissed him. 

* * *

When Dawn woke up she discovered that they had somehow moved under the sheets of her bed. She didn’t remember doing it. Kevin was spooned around her back, and his hand was on her breast. His cock was hard again, and it was nestled between her thighs. She reached down and stroked it with her fingers. She felt Kevin shift behind her. His arm tightened around her, and he pressed himself closer. 

Dawn reached for another condom packet off her table. “Kevin, are you awake?” 

“Hmm?” asked Kevin. “Ummm…I guess so…or maybe I’m still in a most wonderful dream.” 

“Then we’re dreaming together, and I don’t want to wake up.” Dawn ripped open the packet, and reached for the lube bottle. 

“Um, are you pondering what I’m pondering?” asked Kevin. 

Dawn smiled. “I think so, Kevin, but there’s nothing to hang you upside down from the ceiling with.” 

Kevin laughed, making it a little difficult for Dawn to guide the condom over his cock, still held between her thighs. “Um, shouldn’t you roll over first?” he asked. 

“Nope. I think we can make it work like this.” Dawn shifted herself a bit to bring the head of Kevin’s penis up against her sex. She rubbed her labia against the top of his cock before she guided it into her pussy. 

After a couple of thrusts, Kevin’s cock slipped out of her again. The head pressed against her clit while Dawn brought her hand back down to guide him back into her. This time Dawn kept her hand in place, ready to move Kevin’s cock back into her when it came loose, but she didn’t always do it right away. She liked the feel of Kevin’s cock sliding around her labia and clit as he tried to find his way back inside her. 

The feel of Kevin’s cock inside her was different too. She gasped as the head of his cock pressed against her G-spot on every thrust. Kevin’s hand tightened on her breast, as he tried to pull himself closer. He shifted position slightly to give himself better access, and started to drive deeper into her. Dawn didn’t need to use her hand to keep him inside her anymore, so she shifted her fingers to her clit, rubbing it in time with Kevin’s thrusts. 

After a while, Kevin slowed down. His motion became less frantic, more deliberate. His grip on her breast relaxed, becoming more of a caress. His lips and tongue caressed her shoulder blades. Dawn knew that he was trying to draw this out: to not come until she was ready, too. 

She was ready. “Now!” said Dawn. “Hard!” 

Kevin pumped his hips, hard and fast, thrusting as far into her has he could. Dawn gasped. “Oh, yes! _Yes!_ ” Kevin thrust one more time, and they both came together. When they were finished, they both lay still for a moment, catching their breaths. 

After a minute, Dawn rolled herself around in Kevin’s arms, and kissed him. They cuddled for a while before she reached down to take the condom off his cock. Then she began what she was already beginning to think of as the traditional cleanup with her mouth. 

“I feel I’m getting the better part of this deal,” said Kevin. “Get your tail up here.” 

“Yes sir!” Dawn swung herself around and straddled Kevin’s chest. She lowered her pussy toward his mouth, and resumed her ministrations of his cock while Kevin went to work. 

Kevin licked and sucked his way around Dawn’s sex. He teased her clit with his tongue while his fingers probed her pussy. He licked the tender skin of her thighs, and her labia. His attention soon brought a reward, as Dawn came again. 

Her work on his cock was taking longer to take effect. It swelled as she sucked it into her mouth, and cupped his balls in her hand, but he wasn’t ready to become hard again. She was undaunted, and kept working, while Kevin’s tongue and fingers brought her another orgasm. Her efforts eventually bore fruit. His cock hardened in her mouth as she was moaning with the third orgasm that Kevin’s tongue had given her. 

Dawn sat up—being careful not to mash herself down on his face too hard—and reached across to her bedside table for a condom and the lube. She decided it was time to try Willow’s trick. She put a couple drops of lube onto his cock, and placed the condom into her mouth. She didn’t particularly like the flavour, but she hoped Kevin would enjoy this. She had practised this with her dildo a few times. She held the reservoir with her tongue against her teeth and bent over his cock. She used her lips to roll the condom down over him. She smoothed the condom with her lips over the top of his cock, and then used her fingers to roll it the rest of the way down. 

“Oh, Dawn. I think you’re trying to kill me!” said Kevin. 

Dawn picked herself up off his face, and looked at Kevin between her legs. “We can stop if you want.” 

Kevin looked at Dawn’s smiling face, upside down, framed between her legs, with her hair hanging down around his cock. “No! At least I’ll die happy.” 

Dawn’s smile widened. “Don’t worry. This time you can just lie there.” She spun herself around, and moved down until she was straddling his waist. She took hold of his cock, and held it while she lowered herself onto it. Kevin raised his hips to meet her. 

* * *

Buffy and Willow came through the front door loaded down with shopping bags. They heard Dawn’s cries of pleasure coming from upstairs. 

“God, I really shouldn’t have given her that dildo!” said Willow. 

“Um…Will…she’s not alone up there,” said Buffy. She saw Willow blushing when she heard the groans that Dawn was nearly drowning out. Buffy dropped her bags at the foot of the stairs. “Let’s just leave this stuff here, and go to the kitchen.” 

* * *

Dawn moved herself up and down on Kevin’s cock. She leaned forward and rested on her hands beside his head. His hands came up and grabbed her breasts. 

“Oh, yeah!” gasped Dawn. “Oh, yes!” 

Kevin looked up at Dawn’s face over his, with her hair hanging down around it. She was so beautiful like this. Her eyes closed, and she bit her lip. Kevin groaned as she changed the up and down motion of her hips into a gyration that he had admired her doing many times on the dance floor. 

Kevin pounded himself into her, and cried out as he came. He felt Dawn convulsing around him, and her voice echoed his. 

Dawn collapsed on top of Kevin, and kissed him. “I love you so much,” she whispered. 

Kevin wrapped his arms around Dawn’s back, holding her close to himself. “I love you, too.” He pulled himself out of her, but he kept holding her in his arms, and kissing her. 

* * *

Buffy waited through a couple of minutes of silence, wondering just how she was going to handle this. In some ways she thought that going alone against a dozen vampires might be easier. She looked at Willow. She hadn’t said a word since she had realized what was going on upstairs. They had both busied themselves in the kitchen, making tea and trying to pretend that they were ignoring the noises coming from Dawn’s room. Willow just sipped her tea, being very unhelpful. 

Buffy took a deep breath and got up off the stool by the island. She walked out through the dining room to the base of the stairs. “ _Dawn!_ ” she called up. “ _Does Kevin want to stay for supper? We’re ordering Chinese!_ ” 

* * *

Dawn bolted upright when she heard Buffy’s voice. She looked down at Kevin, who was still under her. She imagined that the look of terror on his face only reflected the look on her own. 

“ _Dawn?_ ” called Buffy again. “ _Did you hear me?_ ” 

“ _Um…yeah!_ ” called Dawn. “ _We heard you!_ ” Her mind was racing. She was certain that Buffy hadn’t come home while she and Kevin and been lying quietly together, which meant that Buffy—and probably Willow too—had heard plenty. Buffy had certainly heard enough to know that Kevin was up there. 

“ _Does Kevin want to stay for dinner?_ ” called Buffy. 

Dawn looked down at Kevin, and raised her eyebrow at him. 

“ _Uh…yeah!_ ” called Kevin. “ _Thanks!_ ” 

“ _Okay! I’m making the call!_ ” said Buffy. “ _It should be here in an hour or so!_ ” 

Dawn climbed off Kevin, and went and got her cell phone from her desk. She handed it to him. “You better call home, and let them know you’re staying.” She turned away again and went to her closet to get her kimono. She got it out and put it on while Kevin sat on the edge of the bed and called home. He told his dad that he’d been invited to dinner, but his eyes stayed on Dawn. The silk of her kimono seemed to shimmer as she put it on. He regretted that it was covering her beautiful body, but the kimono brought out a new and different beauty in her. And it only came part way down her thighs, leaving those delightful legs almost completely bare. 

When he was finished Kevin handed the phone back to Dawn. “Dad wants me back home early tonight. I still haven’t done my homework for this weekend.” 

“Oh god!” said Dawn. “I have to finish that paper for Mr. Miller’s history class!” 

“I didn’t keep you from—” 

“No, no. It’s okay,” said Dawn. “I’m mostly done. I just have to finish up my conclusion, and proof-read the whole thing, but I guess it’s a good thing you have to get home early, or I _wouldn’t_ get it done.” She came and straddled his lap again, and kissed him. 

Kevin put his arms around Dawn and kissed her back. Then he stopped. “I think we may have an audience now.” 

Dawn gave him a final kiss and got back to her feet. “Yeah, and only an hour before dinner. Time for us to have a shower before it gets here.” 

“Go ahead,” said Kevin. “Ladies first.” 

Dawn smiled. “I thought we covered this one already. I’ll be back in a sec.” She left the room, and was back half a minute later with a towel. “Here, you can use this. Come on.” 

Kevin stood up and wrapped the towel around his waist. “What about Buffy and Willow?” 

Dawn smiled. “We are already _so_ busted with them.” She turned away, and went back out the door. Kevin shrugged and followed her. He didn’t notice that he was still wearing his socks until they got into the bathroom. 

* * *

Buffy got off the phone from ordering a dinner for four from their favourite Chinese takeout place. (Pretty much the only decent one in Sunnydale. It was actually run by a family of demons. They claimed that they had once worked in the kitchens of the Ming emperors. All of Buffy’s sources confirmed that they were a not-evil variety, and they always delivered promptly to the Slayer.) 

Buffy heard the shower starting, and frowned for a moment when she realized it was a shower for two. She wondered whether this was an act of defiance, or trust on Dawn’s part. After a while she decided it was probably a bit of both. Dawn was letting Buffy know in no uncertain terms how far her relationship with Kevin had gone, and that she wanted Buffy to know about it, and she was trusting Buffy to not wig out about it. 

Buffy returned to the kitchen, and saw Willow looking at the ceiling. “Are they…?” 

“Yep,” said Buffy. She thought for a moment about the wet towels she’d found in the bathroom on Friday night. “I don’t think its the first time either. Dawn is testing me.” 

“And?” asked Willow. 

“And we are going to remain calm, and smile and not say anything to her about this in front of Kevin,” said Buffy. “And then I think I’m going to be walking Kevin home tonight, and when I get back I’m going to have another talk with Dawn.” 

* * *

This time Dawn and Kevin managed to restrict their shower activity to cleaning each other, and then towelling each other dry. As a result they were done in twenty minutes. 

When they opened the door to return to Dawn’s room Willow was passing by in the hallway with a couple of shopping bags in her hands. She smiled at them. “Hey Dawnie. Kevin.” She opened the door and disappeared into her room. 

“Okay. This is just weird,” whispered Kevin. “I expected _some_ reaction from them.” 

“Me too,” said Dawn. She hadn’t expected hysterics or anything like that, but this studied non-reaction was a bit disturbing. “Let’s go get dressed.” 

Dawn dropped her kimono onto the floor as soon as her bedroom door was closed. Kevin’s towel followed it. She went to her drawer and got out a pair of white socks. She sat on the edge of her bed, and let Kevin put them on her feet. That was the only thing she put on for a long time. 

She went back to her drawers and started pulling out some of the sexy underwear she’d picked up over the past couple of weeks, while Kevin sat on the bed watching her. She held up various items, and asked Kevin his opinion of them. Lace bras and panties, thongs, camisoles of transparent material. Each item went onto the bed beside Kevin after she showed it to him. Kevin’s approval was evident from the way his cock came back to attention. Dawn smiled and knelt down in front of him. Her mouth started to go around it. 

Kevin lifted Dawn’s face up to his, and kissed her. “I’d love you to, but I don’t think you’re just trying to get a reaction out of me. Let’s not push Buffy _too_ far the first day. I keep having visions of my head rolling across the neighbour’s yard. I think maybe we better get dressed for real.” 

Dawn put her hand around his cock. “Spoilsport.” She kissed him again, and got to her feet. “Okay. Dress me.” 

Kevin selected matching seamless bra and panties out of the items on the bed. He held the panties down for Dawn to step into, and pulled them up her legs. He slipped the bra straps around her arms, and fastened it behind her back. 

“Now, I think you need something more.” He went to her closet and selected a blue t-shirt and jeans. Once he had them on her he kissed her again. 

Dawn’s hand went around his cock again. “You sure you don’t want me to do something about this before we go downstairs?” she asked. 

It took every ounce of Kevin’s willpower to refuse her. “I’m sure. Now I think we should remove the temptation from you. It’s your turn to dress me.” 

“Okay.” Dawn picked up Kevin’s underwear off the floor, and held it down for him they way he had held her panties. She couldn’t resist giving his cock a goodbye kiss before she pulled his briefs up over it. She followed them with his pants and shirt. She kissed his chest as she did up the buttons of his shirt. 

Dawn kissed Kevin on the mouth. “Okay, now that we’re both decent, let’s go see how well Buffy’s not-reacting to what we’ve been doing.” 

Kevin took a deep breath. “Once more unto the breach, dear friend, and here’s hoping I keep my head.” They both stood waiting. 

“We should go now,” said Dawn. Neither of them moved. 

They heard the doorbell ring, and a little later they heard Buffy call “ _Food’s here!_ ” up the stairs. They left Dawn’s room, and met Willow in the hall. They all went down together, and found Buffy unpacking their dinner onto the dining room table. 

Dinner was memorable for its normalcy. (If you could count a meal where the primary subject of conversation was the unusual rise in vampire activity lately ‘normal.’ Kevin was beginning to accept that as the usual sort of dinner conversation in the Summers’ house.) Buffy and Willow didn’t ask anything about how Kevin and Dawn had spent their afternoon, but gave a full account of their shopping expedition when Dawn asked about it. They started out talking about clothes, which Kevin had little interest in, but then Buffy started talking about the new knife she’d picked up. Kevin started worrying about what she might cut off him with it. It really didn’t help that Dawn kept distracting him by playing footsie under the table. 

They moved into the living room after dinner to watch a little TV. Dawn and Kevin snuggled together on one end of the sofa while Buffy sat in the other corner, and Willow curled up in the chair. 

When eight o’clock rolled around Kevin gave Dawn a kiss. “I hate to go, but I’ve got some homework waiting for me. See you in the morning?” He got up off the sofa. 

Kevin had to run upstairs to get his shoes. When he came back down he was a little surprised to see that Buffy had her jacket on, and Dawn was trying not to look nervous. 

Buffy smiled at him. “I want to do a quick sweep. See if I can find something that knows what’s going on. Come on, I’ll walk you home.” She opened the door for Kevin. 

Kevin gulped, and stopped to kiss Dawn goodnight. “I’ll see you at eight.” He put his mouth by her ear. “If Buffy doesn’t kill me,” he whispered as softly as he could. 

“I promise, I’ll get you home alive,” said Buffy. 

Kevin blushed, and gave Dawn what he hoped wouldn’t be a final kiss. “Goodnight.” 

“Come on,” said Buffy. She walked out the door. Kevin took a deep breath, and followed her. 

They walked silently together for the half block down to Hadley. Kevin broke the silence. “I love Dawn.” 

Buffy looked at him for a moment. “I really believe you do.” 

Kevin could hear a note of sadness in her voice. “You don’t sound happy.” 

“Oh, I am,” said Buffy. “You still don’t have to worry about your appendages. Dawn’s still smiling.” 

“But?” asked Kevin. 

“But I remember my first love,” said Buffy. “It was wonderful, and dizzying and caused me the worst heartache of my life.” 

“I’ll never hurt her.” 

“You won’t mean to, but sometimes people can’t help it.” Buffy stopped and looked at him. “But that’s no reason for people not to love each other.” 

“Huh?” 

“Who was it said: ‘Better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all’?” Buffy started walking again. “Whoever it was, was right. My first love hurt me worse than anything else in my life has hurt me, but I wouldn’t trade the good times we had away to spare myself from that hurt. Pretty much everyone I know can tell you the same thing. Most of us have been hurt more than once. Sometimes it’s been our fault. Sometimes it’s someone else’s. Sometimes it’s just been the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune.” 

They had reached the driveway to his house, and Buffy stopped again. “So go ahead and love Dawn. You have my blessing, for what it’s worth. Make love with her too, if that’s what you both want…just use protection. Like I told Dawn a while ago, I’m not ready to be ‘Aunt Buffy.’” 

“Okay,” said Kevin. “Thank you.” He started to walk toward his house. He stopped half way up the driveway and turned around. “It was Augustine.” 

“What?” asked Buffy. 

“That ‘loved and lost’ line,” said Kevin. “It was Saint Augustine.” 

“Here I was thinking it was Tennyson,” said Buffy. “Goodnight.” 

* * *

Buffy arrived home shortly before ten. She’d spent much of the time since she left Kevin in the Restfield cemetery, checking on the grave of a ‘neck rupture’ victim who’d been buried that day. She’d staked the vampire before it even finished digging its way out of the ground. It wasn’t enough of a fight to work up her appetite, so she went straight upstairs. She could see the light from Dawn’s room under her door. She knocked on it. “Dawn? Can we talk?” 

“Can you give me half an hour?” asked Dawn. “I have to get this History paper finished.” 

“Okay,” said Buffy. “Come get me when you’re done.” Buffy changed into her pyjamas, got into bed, and started reading a book. 

About twenty minutes later Buffy heard Dawn start moving around in her room, and then she went to the bathroom. When she came out she knocked on Buffy’s door. “Buffy?” 

Buffy put her book aside, sat up and crossed her legs. “Come on in.” Dawn opened the door and Buffy saw that she had changed into her pyjamas too. She patted her bed. “Have a seat.” 

Dawn looked a little nervous as she approached the bed. “Another Mom Sex Talk?” she asked. 

“Nope,” said Buffy. “This is just another Big Sister Sex Talk.” 

“Okay.” Dawn sat on the bed, and waited. 

“I didn’t kill Kevin,” said Buffy. “Or cut off any important parts.” 

“I know,” said Dawn. “He phoned after he got home. He said you quoted Saint Augustine to him.” 

“He told you what we talked about?” 

“Not really…he just said that you seemed cool with what happened.” 

“He told me he loves you.” 

Dawn smiled. “I love him too.” 

“I’m glad,” said Buffy. 

Dawn raised her eyebrows. “What? No ‘You’re too young to know what love is’ speech?” 

“Nope,” said Buffy. “You’re sixteen. I was sixteen when I fell in love with Angel. It would be damned hypocritical of me to say that you can’t be in love.” 

“Oh, couldn’t have you be a hypocrite,” grinned Dawn. 

“I’d never do that,” said Buffy, completely deadpan. 

“So what do you want to talk about?” 

“One brief ‘Mom’ question,” said Buffy. “Did you use a condom?” 

“Yes.” Dawn smiled. “We used several.” 

“Good.” Buffy smiled. “I don’t really have to ask if it was good. It _sounded_ good.” 

“Oh, Buffy, it was wonderful!” said Dawn. “I understand what you meant about Heaven now.” 

“So, was this afternoon your first time?” 

“Um…it was the first time we went all the way, but we’ve been doing…stuff together for a week.” 

“Like phone sex,” said Buffy. 

“You heard that, eh?” 

“Hard not to,” said Buffy. “And a couple of people used the shower while Willow and I were out on Friday night.” 

“Yeah.” Dawn blushed. “Ummm…we were mostly undressed, and he came, and things got…messy. So we cleaned each other up.” 

Buffy grinned. “Good sex often gets messy.” 

“You’re really okay with this, aren’t you?” 

“I’m not going to pretend that I don’t have concerns,” said Buffy. “But they are minor ones. If you’re happy, I’m happy for you. And I want you to come to me if you have any problems. If I get all judgey, you might not think you can trust me if there is a problem, and I want you to trust me.” 

“What sort of concerns?” asked Dawn. 

“For starters, love hurts,” said Buffy. “It can be wonderful, but pretty much everyone we know has been hurt by love. Me and Angel, Willow and Oz, Willow and Tara, Xander and Anya…even Mom and Dad. Which is where that Augustine quote I gave to Kevin comes in: ‘Better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all.’ I wouldn’t trade away the joy I had with Angel to spare myself the hurt. 

“If I knew of a way to shield you from the hurt, but still let you have the joy, I’d do it, but I can’t. So I just have to hope that you’re one of the lucky ones…and if you aren’t, I’ll always be here for you.” 

“But you won’t always be here,” said Dawn. “You’re the Slayer. Slayers die. I know that. I lived through five months with you dead once. And next time, no one’s going to bring you back.” 

“That’s another reason I want you to know you can always come talk to me, about anything,” said Buffy. “I want to share as much of your life as I can, in the time that we’ve got.” 

* * *

Dawn came down for breakfast promptly at 7:30 the next morning. Buffy reflected that this was one benefit from her relationship with Kevin. Since they had started walking to school together in the mornings, she hadn’t had any difficulty getting Dawn out of bed, and you could pretty much set your watch from Kevin’s 8:00 ringing of the doorbell. 

Buffy always tried to have breakfast with Dawn, even on the Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays when she only worked afternoons at the school. It was the one time of the day when they were usually both in the house, and awake. The Monday breakfast was also when they made up the list for the weekly grocery shopping. 

“Oh, we’re almost out of lube,” said Dawn. 

Buffy looked up at Dawn. “No. _You_ are almost out of lube. If you need more you will have to buy it yourself, out of your own allowance. It doesn’t come out of the household budget. Same goes for condoms. You might consider having Kevin pitch in on both.” 

They finished up their breakfast together, and got the dirty dishes into the dishwasher. Dawn went up to her room, and was back downstairs with her school bag by eight. 

Kevin was late this morning. By 8:05 Dawn was starting to fret. She turned away from the dining room window where she had been keeping watch. “Where is he? Maybe something’s happened to him!” 

“Relax!” said Buffy. “He’s only five minutes late. He’s been five minutes late before.” Buffy glanced out the window and smiled. “Looks like he has an excuse.” 

Dawn started to turn around. “He’s here?” 

Buffy grabbed her sister. “No, don’t look. Let him surprise you.” She disappeared back into the kitchen. 

Kevin rang the doorbell a few seconds later. Dawn worked to compose herself before she opened it. “Hi Kev— Oh they’re beautiful!” She reached for the bunch of roses Kevin was holding up in front of himself. 

Kevin pulled the flowers back a bit. “Careful!” He held up a bandaged finger. “The thorns are sharp.” 

Buffy was on her way back from the kitchen with a vase. “Here, you can put them in this.” 

Dawn took the roses carefully from Kevin’s hand, and dropped them into the vase. “Thank you!” she kissed him. 

“You are most welcome,” said Kevin. “Sorry I’m late, but I got held up on account of bleeding.” He held up his finger again. 

“Oh, are you late?” asked Dawn, which made Buffy snort. Dawn glared at her. 

Buffy took the vase and set it on the dining room table. “Get out of here,” she told them. “See you this afternoon, Dawn.” 

Dawn grabbed her school bag from beside the door, and left with Kevin. Buffy went back to the kitchen for her second cup of coffee. 

Willow came into the kitchen a few minutes later. Her first class on Mondays wasn’t until 10:00. “Where did the flowers come from?” 

“Kevin,” said Buffy. “For Dawn.” 

“Oooh, he definitely seems to be a keeper,” said Willow. 

“I hope so,” said Buffy. 

“You don’t sound sure.” 

“No, I— It’s just that none of us have had stellar luck in the love department,” said Buffy. “Maybe Dawn will break the trend. I hope so.” 

* * *

Buffy got held a little late, writing her reports on the day’s counselling sessions, so she got a ride home with Xander, who had dropped by to check on progress with the gym construction. They heard giggling coming from upstairs when they entered the house. 

“What’s Dawn doing up there?” asked Xander. 

“I don’t know,” said Buffy, “but I bet she’s doing it with Kevin.” 

Xander frowned. “Maybe we should interrupt, before things go too far.” 

“We are not interrupting them,” said Buffy. “And if you mean what I think you mean by ‘too far’ it’s already too late for that.” 

“You mean they…” Xander started for the stairs. 

Buffy grabbed Xander and pulled him back into the kitchen. She pushed him down onto one of the stools. “Sit!” 

“Buffy you can’t seriously mean that you approve of Dawn doing that in the house!” 

“I approve of her doing it in the house a hell of a lot more than I would approve of her doing it out of the house!” said Buffy. 

“But—” 

“Dawn isn’t a little girl anymore Xander,” said Buffy. “She’s sixteen. If she wants to have sex, she’s going to do it. I can’t keep her from doing it any more than Mom could have kept me from doing it, or your parents could have kept you from doing it. Remember how much stuff we kept hidden from our parents at that age? We saved the world three or four times before Mom even had a clue. Your parents still don’t have a clue! If we make a fuss about it, Dawn will just start hiding what she’s doing. I’d much rather that she trusts me enough to not hide it, so if there _is_ a problem, I’ll know about it.” 

“I still don’t think—” 

“Fine,” said Buffy. “Xander. I love you. Dawn loves you. As a friend. You aren’t her father, and you aren’t her big brother. I can’t make you approve of this if you don’t want to. I know you’re concerned about this. So am I, and so is Willow, but I think the best thing we can do is not make a fuss. Otherwise, if there is a problem, we’ll end up learning about it the way Mom learned about Angel…a couple of months too late.” 

“Okay,” grumbled Xander. “I don’t have to like him though.” 

“Give him a chance,” said Buffy. “He’s a very likeable guy. He reminds me of you a lot, at that age…without the dumb jokes.” 

They sat together quietly for a moment. The silence was broken by a squeal from upstairs. 

“God, how can you just sit there and listen to that, though?” asked Xander. 

“I got a lot of practice ignoring you and Anya,” said Buffy. There was another squeal. “It’s a nice day. Let’s go sit in the back yard.” 

They moved out to sit in the lawn chairs in the back yard. Willow joined them there a little while later. “Maybe I _should_ extend that sound proofing spell,” she told Buffy. 

* * *

Dawn lay back on her bed and giggled as Kevin tickled her toes with the rose. She was completely naked, as was he. He moved the rose from the toes of one foot, to the other, and back again, and sometimes ran it across the soles of her feet. 

She closed her eyes as Kevin slowly moved the rose up along the arch of her foot, caressing her ankles, and moving on to her shins. He paused for a while at her knees before moving up along her thighs. Dawn kept her eyes closed, concentrating on the feel of the rose petals on her skin. 

Kevin slid the flower along her inner thigh, stopping just short of her sex before he pulled it back and caressed her hips with it. He circled it around, across her belly to the other hip, and dipped back down between her thighs a couple of times. Dawn held her breath in anticipation, but the rose never touched her sex. 

The rose started to move up again. She felt it tickling her belly, and then it circled her navel. It moved up to tickle her ribs before it started to orbit her breasts in an ever diminishing figure eight with its twin attractors at her nipples. Kevin kept the rose orbiting there for a long time. Dawn breathed in quick, shallow breaths as she felt the rose moving over her. 

Eventually it resumed its exploration. Dawn stretched her arms up over her head as it moved back to her ribs, and up along her side until it caressed her armpit. From there it took a detour across her shoulder to her neck and ear. It came back down across her chin to explore her face. It brushed her lips, and up her cheek to her eyelids before coming back down across the bridge of her nose. It paused at the end of her nose, and Dawn inhaled the aroma. The sweet smell of the rose was tinged with her own sweat that it had picked up in its travels. The rose retraced its route across her lips, chin, ear and neck to her shoulder. 

Kevin guided the rose up along Dawn’s arm, and then down the other. “Roll over,” he whispered to her. 

Dawn rolled over, and Kevin resumed the rose’s exploration of her body at the nape of her neck. It caressed her shoulders and slid back and forth between her shoulder blades. It moved in to her spine, and made its way slowly down her back, circling each bump of her vertebrae until it reached the small of her back. It started back up to the twin mounds of her bum. 

Once again the rose took up a figure eight pattern, circling each cheek, and passing down along the cleft between them. Sometimes it dipped down between her thighs, but never as far as her sex. Dawn growled in frustration. 

After a while the rose continued on its way. Down Dawn’s thighs until it was tickling the backs of her knees. From there it moved down along her calves, and across her heels, until it reached the soles of her feet again. Dawn giggled as it returned to its starting point, tickling her toes. 

Kevin returned the rose to the vase on Dawn’s bedside table, and picked up the already lubed condom that was lying there. He put it on. He was somewhat amused that this was the first time he’d actually done this himself. Since they had started playing with the rose Kevin had been very careful not to touch Dawn with anything but its petals. That was about to change. 

Kevin slid his hand between Dawn’s thighs and pressed his fingers against her labia. 

“Mmm. Finally!” said Dawn. 

Kevin gently stroked the lips of her sex. He leaned over her. “Spread your legs apart,” he whispered into her ear. 

Dawn’s legs parted, and Kevin moved between them. He guided his cock toward her entrance. Dawn gasped as he slid into her. “Oh, yes!” 

Kevin pushed himself deeper into her, feeling her around him, and her bum pressed against his stomach. He started to pump his hips. Dawn let out a little grunt of pleasure every time he thrust forward. 

Kevin supported himself on his arms over Dawn’s back. He lowered his mouth onto her shoulders to kiss and lick them. 

Dawn cried out as she came. Her vagina convulsed around him, and Kevin came a few thrusts later. He lay on top of her, breathing heavily for a moment before he slid off her. Dawn rolled over onto her side to face him. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed. She slid the condom off him, and dropped it into the trash can beside her bed. 

Dawn and Kevin lay together gently kissing and caressing each other until Buffy called up from downstairs to tell them that it was time for Kevin to be going if he was going to be home in time for dinner. 

Kevin smiled at Dawn. “Eating seems less important to me these days…well eating dinner anyway.” 

“You need to eat to keep your strength up,” said Dawn. She glanced at her clock. “I think we have time for dessert first though.” She swung herself around, took his cock into her mouth, and spread her legs for his tongue. 

* * *

Buffy was about to call up again when Dawn came bouncing down the stairs with Kevin behind her. She kissed him goodbye at the door. “See you later?” 

“Sure thing,” said Kevin. “Around eight?” 

“I’ll be there,” said Dawn. She stood in the open door, watching until he was out of sight. She went back into the kitchen where Xander was watching Buffy and Willow get dinner ready. He looked at her and frowned. 

“What’s at eight?” asked Buffy. 

“I’m going over to Kevin’s to do my homework,” said Dawn. 

“Okay,” said Buffy. “You wanna set the table? Xander’s eating with us tonight.” 

Dawn went to the drawer for the knives, forks and spoons. “He’s always eating with us. We should charge him board.” 

“He’s the one who fixes all the broken doors and windows and stuff,” said Buffy. “We start charging to feed him, and he might start giving us bills for his carpentry services.” 

Dawn took the utensils into the dining room, and started laying them out on the table. “Xander, _look_ at her,” she heard Buffy say quietly. “Kevin makes her happy. I haven’t seen her this happy since before Mom died.” 

Dawn stopped. She felt a twinge of guilt. She _was_ happy, and Mom was gone. How could she feel this way? She went back to laying out the silverware for dinner while she thought about it. 

* * *

Buffy was curling up in her bed, about to go to sleep when she heard a gentle knock on the door to Dawn’s room. “Buffy, can I come in?” 

She sat up and reached across to turn on the light on her bedside table. “Sure Dawn. Any time.” 

Dawn came through the door, dressed in her night-shirt. She came across the room, and sat on the end of Buffy’s bed. “I heard what you told Xander,” she said. 

“Ummm… A little more detail please,” said Buffy. “I’ve told Xander a lot of things.” 

“About Kevin making me happy,” said Dawn. 

“Okay,” said Buffy. “So?” 

“It’s just…I _am_ happy, and Mom isn’t here,” said Dawn. 

“Oh Dawnie.” Buffy held her arms open. “Come here.” Dawn moved across the bed, into her sister’s arms. Buffy hugged her tightly. “Mom would be glad that you’re happy.” 

“But she isn’t here,” said Dawn. “How can I be happy without her?” 

“Because we still love her and remember her,” said Buffy. “We will always hold Mom in our hearts. She will always be with us.” 

“I miss her so much,” said Dawn. 

“So do I,” said Buffy. “But remember this: Mom wants us to be happy. Wherever she is now, our happiness makes her happy.” 

“Do you think Mom would be happy about Kevin?” asked Dawn. 

“She’d take one look at the way your eyes sparkle when you think about him, and she’d be just as happy as I am,” said Buffy. 

“You’re happy?” asked Dawn. 

“Yes, I’m happy for you,” said Buffy. 

“Happy enough to let me sleep over with Kevin next Saturday?” asked Dawn. 

Buffy thought about that for a bit. “Are his parents okay with that?” she asked. 

“Ummm… His parents are going to be away.” 

“Which doesn’t exactly answer my question,” said Buffy. “Do Kevin’s parents know about your weekend plans yet? Do they know that you and Kevin are making love with each other?” 

“No,” said Dawn. 

“Do you think that’s fair?” asked Buffy. “Do you think you should be hiding this from them?” 

“I guess not.” 

Buffy hugged Dawn tighter, and kissed her forehead. “If I hear from Kevin’s Mom or Dad, inviting you to spend the night, you can spend the night. Same goes for him spending the night here. They have to give permission.” 


	6. Extra Innings

Buffy heard someone entering her cubical, and turned away from her computer screen. She saw Dawn and Kevin, with Mr. Miller behind them. Dawn and Kevin were looking…chagrined. Mr. Miller was looking… It was hard to tell. He was annoyed, amused and embarrassed all at once. Buffy couldn’t tell which emotion would achieve ascendence. 

“Is there a problem?” she asked. 

Mr. Miller looked back and forth between Dawn and Kevin. “I caught these two on my desk,” he told Buffy. “I think you should have a talk with them about appropriate venues for such…behaviour.” 

Buffy raised her eyebrows at Dawn and Kevin. “Ah…what exactly were they doing on your desk?” 

“Let’s call it ‘making out,’” said Mr. Miller. “I’ll leave supplying the details to them, but in the process, they managed to break my coffee mug.” 

“Ah,” said Buffy. She fixed Dawn with a stare. “I think I can guarantee that you’ll have a new mug in the morning.” 

“Oh sure!” said Dawn. “We’re really sorry about that. We’ll replace it!” 

Mr. Miller looked back and forth between Dawn and Kevin. “You bet you will. That was my favourite mug.” He looked back and forth between Kevin, Dawn and Buffy. “I’ll see you two in sixth period,” he said after a moment, and left. 

Buffy waited until Mr. Miller was out of the office. “On his _desk?_ ” 

“Hey, a desk was good enough for you and R.J.,” said Dawn. 

“I was under the influence of a spell,” said Buffy. “What’s your excuse?” 

Dawn and Kevin exchanged a look. “We were on our lunch break, and Mr. Miller is _usually_ gone for his whole lunch hour,” said Dawn. “We thought we’d have a little privacy there.” 

“And the mug?” asked Buffy. 

“I, uh…kicked it,” said Dawn. 

Buffy closed her eyes. She really didn’t want to hear any more details about what they’d been doing on the desk. She shook her head. “Guys, could you please try to exercise _some_ self control? If you want to find a quiet corner to get in a little necking between classes, that’s fine, but stay off the teacher’s desks…I also don’t want you hauled in here because someone caught you _under_ a desk either. You got that?” 

“We got that,” said Kevin. “Um…there is another thing I wanted to talk to you about.” 

“What’s that?” asked Buffy. 

“I…uh…talked to my parents…about Dawn spending the weekend.” Buffy thought she knew what was coming, and was disappointed that Kevin would try it, but he surprised her. “They want you and Dawn to come to dinner on Friday.” 

Buffy blinked. She’d been expecting him to say that his parents approved of Dawn spending the night with him, while trying to slip it past them. She hadn’t been expecting this invitation. She could see that Dawn was surprised by it too. “Um…sure. We can come to dinner on Friday,” she said. “We don’t have anything else planned do we Dawn?” 

“Uh…no.” 

Buffy smiled. “Tell your parents we’ll be glad to have dinner with them on Friday.” 

* * *

Buffy and Dawn paused on the Berman’s doorstep, and gave each other a final check. They both passed the other’s inspection. Buffy was carrying a bottle of red wine in a gift bag. (She’d checked with Kevin first to make sure his parents weren’t teetotallers, or anything like that.) 

“Here we go.” Buffy reached out, and rang the doorbell. 

Mrs. Berman answered the door. “Hello Dawn.” She smiled at Buffy. “You must be Buffy.” 

“Must be.” She held out her hand. “Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Berman.” 

Mrs. Berman took Buffy’s hand. “Oh, call me Margo. Come on in.” 

“Thank you,” said Buffy. She handed the wine to her. “I brought you this.” 

“Thank you.” Margo led Buffy and Dawn into the living room, and introduced Buffy to her husband, Josh. Kevin was there too, looking freshly scrubbed, and well dressed. 

Everyone sat down. Dawn and Kevin sat on the sofa, but they kept some space between themselves, instead of snuggling the way Buffy was getting used to seeing them. Buffy sat in the armchair offered her, while Mr. and Mrs. Berman took another two. There was a moment’s awkward silence, broken by Mr. Berman getting up, and asking if anyone wanted any refreshments. He took orders, and asked Kevin to come with him to the kitchen. 

“You have a lovely home,” said Buffy. 

“Thank you,” said Mrs. Berman. 

Buffy looked around. Her attention was drawn to a piece of sculpture on a stand in the corner of the room. It looked a little familiar to her. “Um, that sculpture. It’s African isn’t it?” 

“Yes it is,” said Mrs. Berman. “I bought it…I bought it from your mother a couple of years ago.” 

“Oh, I thought it looked familiar,” said Buffy. “I remember unpacking it. You knew Mom?” 

“Not well,” said Mrs. Berman. “I bought a few pieces from her, and I enjoyed talking about art with her…It was nice to have someone so knowledgeable, right here in Sunnydale. I was sorry to learn of her passing.” 

“Thank you,” said Buffy. She was spared more awkwardness by Kevin returning carrying a glass of wine for her, and a rum and coke for his mother. Buffy sipped at her drink. 

Kevin went back to the kitchen and returned shortly with a couple of soft drinks for himself and Dawn, and his father came back with a glass of scotch. They all sat around, making small talk, and getting acquainted. Buffy learned that Josh Berman was an accountant, and Margo was an administrator at the hospital. Everyone was feeling a little awkward, and feeling their way. 

Conversation got a little more relaxed through dinner. By the time they were drinking their after dinner coffee, Buffy was feeling free to crack a few jokes. 

Kevin and Dawn excused themselves after dinner, and went downstairs to watch TV together. Buffy stayed to help Margo and Josh clean up the dishes. 

Margo finally brought up the subject that Buffy had been dreading after loading the last of the dishes into the dishwasher. “You know that Kevin wants to invite Dawn to sleep over tomorrow night.” 

“Yes, I know that.” 

“And you know that we aren’t going to be here.” 

“My understanding was that that was kinda the reason,” said Buffy. 

“And you approve that they might have sex together?” 

“I don’t disapprove,” said Buffy. “Kevin’s a great guy, and he and Dawn really care about each other. I would have preferred that Dawn waited longer, but I really don’t think she could have found a much better boyfriend to have her first time with.” 

“You mean, they’ve already…?” asked Margo. 

“Oops,” said Buffy. “I assumed when we got this invitation that you already knew. I told Dawn that I wouldn’t allow her to sleep over here if you didn’t know.” 

“No, we didn’t know,” said Josh. “Was it that night you let him sleep over at your house, a few weeks ago?” 

“Um…no. Kevin spent the night on the sofa.” Buffy decided not to explain that Dawn had also slept on the sofa. “It first happened last Sunday.” 

“How did you find out?” asked Margo. 

“I could hear them when I got home,” said Buffy. “It was pretty obvious what they were doing.” 

“And what did you do about it?” asked Josh. 

“I waited for them to finish, and then I invited Kevin to stay for dinner,” said Buffy. “I walked him home afterwards, and had a little talk with him, and then when I got back home I had a talk with Dawn.” 

“I think we need to have a talk too,” said Margo. “Why don’t you go join Kevin and Dawn downstairs?” 

Buffy made lots of noise coming down the stairs, so Dawn and Kevin weren’t in a clutch when she got to the rec room. There was lots of room between them on the sofa, but they were both looking a little flushed. When Dawn saw that it was just Buffy, she moved back over to snuggle with Kevin. 

Buffy sat down at the opposite end of the sofa from them. “I’m afraid I outed you guys to Kevin’s parents. I assumed that you’d already told them when you invited us here tonight. Sorry.” 

Dawn and Kevin exchanged a look. “It’s okay,” said Kevin. “I kinda thought that they already knew, when I told them I wanted Dawn to stay over tomorrow. I guess I beat around the bush a little too much.” 

They all sat back to watch  Biography on TV while they waited for Kevin’s parents to reappear. That happened about fifteen minutes later. Kevin and Dawn became less snuggly again as soon at they came down the stairs, but they didn’t pull apart the way they had when Buffy arrived. 

Margo and Josh sat down on the other sofa, looking serious. Josh picked up the remote control and muted the TV. They looked at Dawn and Kevin together. “Dawn,” said Margo, “we understand that you and Kevin want to spend tomorrow night together.” 

Dawn took Kevin’s hand in hers. “Yeah, we do.” 

“Well, if it’s all right with your sister, it’s all right with us,” said Josh. 

Dawn smiled and looked at her sister. “Buffy?” 

“I guess you and Kevin are having a sleep over,” said Buffy. 

“Oh, _thank you! Thank you! Thank you!_ ” said Dawn. She regained a little of her composure, and turned to Kevin’s parents. “And thank you, too.” 

Margo and Josh’s serious expressions cracked a little at Dawn’s obvious delight. “You’re welcome,” said Josh. 

Conversation shifted to other topics, until Buffy decided it was time for her and Dawn to go. She could see that Kevin’s parents wanted to talk to him without an audience. She thanked the Berman’s for dinner, and she and Dawn went home. 

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Berman were on their way out when Dawn arrived at the house early the next afternoon. Margo paused at the door while Josh carried their suitcases to the car. “Well, have fun you two,” she told Kevin and Dawn. 

Kevin looked embarrassed. “We will.” 

Margo looked embarrassed too. “Well, uh, take care. If there’s any problems you can call us at Aunt Lucy’s.” She gave Kevin a hug and a kiss. “Bye now.” 

Kevin slipped his arm around Dawn’s waist, and they stood together in the door watching as his parents drove away. As soon as the car was out of sight he closed the door, and he and Dawn ran up the stairs to his bedroom together. They slammed the door shut. 

Dawn dropped her backpack on the floor and she and Kevin grabbed each other for a passionate kiss. Their hands started to pull at each other’s clothing, so they could get access to the skin beneath. 

Kevin pushed Dawn’s back up against the door. One hand slid up under her shirt to cup a breast while the other lifted her skirt, and slid into her panties. She fumbled with the button at the top of his jeans, and unzipped his pants. She put her hand around his hard cock, and squeezed it. 

Dawn broke off the kiss. “Condom?” she asked breathlessly. 

Kevin took his hand off her breast, and reached out to the top of the dresser beside his door. Dawn could see that there was a new box of Trojans there. He fumbled at it one handed while the fingers of his left hand slid into her pussy. He wound up dumping half the box onto the floor in his haste. 

Dawn took the packet from him, ripped it open, and then rolled it down over his cock. She lifted herself up, and wrapped her legs around his waist. Kevin’s fingers left her pussy to make room for his cock. She pulled aside the fabric of her panties, and lowered herself onto him. His cock penetrated all the way into her in a single thrust, and his mouth returned to hers. 

Their previous love making had always started slow and gentle. This was fast and hard. Kevin pressed Dawn against the door and held her up with his hands under her ass as he drove himself into her. She used her legs around his waist, and her arms over his shoulders to hold onto him. She felt herself ready to come almost right away, and didn’t try to hold it back. She came again, and again while Kevin’s cock pounded into her until he came too. 

Dawn eased Kevin out of her, and lowered her feet back to the floor. They stayed standing together, holding each other, and catching their breaths. “That was amazing,” breathed Kevin. 

“Oh yeah.” Dawn grinned. “We didn’t even make it to the bed.” 

“Time to remedy that,” said Kevin. He kissed Dawn and slowly started to pull her across the room. When they got to the bed they both fell onto it together. They kept kissing as they started to pull at each other’s clothes again. Now they were taking their time, slowly unwrapping each other. Taking turns kissing each other’s flesh as they uncovered it. Dawn finally got to let Kevin see her in her red lace panties. It didn’t last long though. They soon joined the rest of her clothes on the floor. 

The second time they made love was as leisurely as the first was frantic. They kissed and caressed each other until they were both ready, and then Kevin slowly moved over Dawn and slid himself back into her. They moved together slowly, making this time last. They brought each other to the verge of orgasm, and then eased themselves back from it. They rolled themselves over. Sometimes Dawn was straddling Kevin, looking down into his eyes while she rode him. Other times he was over her. 

It seemed like they made love forever. Dawn was on top of Kevin, straddling him, moving slowly, pressing as much of her flesh as she could against him while they kissed. She could feel the tension building in every muscle of her body. She slowed down even more, trying to hold her orgasm off. She stopped. This time she had brought herself too far. It only took a single twitch from Kevin to send her into an intense orgasm that seemed to go on and on. Her spasms around him set Kevin off too. 

Dawn slid herself off Kevin when she could move again. They lay together holding each other. They spent the afternoon in his bed, talking, cuddling, and making love. It was after five when Kevin asked Dawn if she was hungry. 

“I thought you’d never ask,” said Dawn. She slid her way down his body and started to lick his cock. 

“I meant ‘Do you want to order some pizza?’” said Kevin. 

Dawn paused. “That would mean that we had to get out of bed.” 

“I’m going to have to visit the bathroom soon anyway,” said Kevin. “And we have to keep our strength up. So what do you want on your pizza.” 

“Anchovies and pineapple,” said Dawn. 

“You’re joking!” 

“Nope,” said Dawn. She sang him her pizza song: 

“Anchovies, anchovies, you’re so delicious! 

I love you more than all the other fishes!” 

“Yeah, but with pineapple?” 

“The first time I ordered it, was to gross out Buffy, but it’s _good!_ ” Dawn went back to sucking on his cock. 

“I guess I’ll order two smalls,” said Kevin. He reached for his phone and hit the speed dial for his favourite pizza place. He ordered a small anchovy and pineapple pizza for Dawn, and a bacon, onion and tomato pizza for himself, while trying to ignore what Dawn’s mouth was doing to him. After he hung up the phone he reached for the alarm clock on his bedside table. 

“What are you doing?” asked Dawn. 

“Setting the alarm while my brain still functions, so we can be dressed when the pizza arrives,” said Kevin. He set the alarm for half an hour, and then stopped thinking rational thoughts. 

* * *

Kevin had been teasing Dawn with his tongue for ten minutes when the alarm rang. He lifted his face away from her. “No! You can’t stop now!” she said. 

“Just catching my breath,” said Kevin. He put his face back down and licked her all the way from one end of her pussy to the other. He sucked the nub of her swollen clit into his mouth, and pressed his fingers into her vagina. He sucked and licked at her clit while his fingers thrust against her G-spot. It took him nearly a minute to make her come. “Now we can get out of bed, and I _really_ have to go to the bathroom.” 

“Can I watch?” asked Dawn. She could see Kevin hesitating. “I don’t have to. I’m just curious…and then you can watch me.” 

Kevin smiled. “Sure you can watch. It’s pretty boring though. Really, I just sort of stand there.” 

“And I just sit,” said Dawn. “Let’s go.” 

They returned to Kevin’s room after relieving their bladders, and Dawn got back into bed. She lay on her side watching Kevin pull on his pants and a t-shirt. 

“You aren’t getting dressed?” 

“We don’t both have to answer the door when the pizzas get here,” said Dawn. 

“Good point,” said Kevin. He knelt on the floor beside the bed and leaned across to kiss her, while his hand fondled her breast. 

The doorbell rang. “Be right back,” said Kevin. He gave her a final kiss, and went downstairs. 

The guy delivering the pizzas was someone Kevin knew from school. “Hi Kev. I’ve got one bacon, onion and tomato, and one anchovy and pineapple. Eww. Dawn must be here, she’s the only person in town who orders those.” 

Kevin just smiled and handed over twenty dollars. “Keep the change.” 

“Thanks man! See you at school.” 

Kevin closed the door, and carried the boxes toward the stairs. “He’s gone?” asked Dawn from around the bend at the top of the stairs. 

“Yep,” said Kevin. 

“Good.” Dawn appeared on the stairs, wearing just a pair of socks, and came down to Kevin. She gave him a quick kiss, and turned back toward the kitchen. Kevin watched the way her ass wiggled as she walked while he followed her. 

Dawn went to the fridge and got out the milk. “What do you want to drink?” she asked. 

“Milk’s good” said Kevin. 

Dawn got a couple of glasses out of the cupboard and filled them before she put the milk back in the fridge. “Get a couple of plates. Let’s go downstairs.” 

Kevin took the plates and pizzas and went first. Dawn followed carrying the glasses of milk. He put the pizzas and plates down on the coffee table. Dawn waited out of sight from the glass doors that led out into the back yard until Kevin had gone and pulled the curtains closed. Then he turned on the gas fireplace, to remove the slight chill from the basement air. He pulled off his own clothes again while Dawn put the glasses down, and opened the pizza boxes. She put slices from each onto the plates. They sat down together on the sofa to eat, and watch TV. Kevin even tried a bite of Dawn’s anchovy and pineapple pizza. It confirmed his opinion that anchovies were just fishy tasting salt. 

They only ate three quarters of their pizzas before they stopped eating and went back to kissing and petting each other. Dawn’s hand stroked Kevin’s cock until it started to become erect again. She swung herself around to straddle his lap. 

Kevin pulled his mouth away from hers. “Um…I have to go get a condom.” 

Dawn smiled and held up a packet between her fingers. “Got it covered.” 

“Where did you have that hidden?” asked Kevin. 

“Guess.” Dawn kissed him again while she ripped open the packet, and put the condom on him. 

Dawn lowered herself onto Kevin, and slowly started to rock her hips and ride up and down on his cock. She put her hands on the back of the sofa over his shoulders, and held her face a few inches away from his, so she could watch him. “Kevin…have you…had any…fantasies…about things…you’d like…to do…with me?” 

Kevin kept his hands resting gently on her hips. “What do you mean?” 

“Is there…something…you want…to try…that we haven’t…done yet?” 

“Mmm…we’ve got a big…bathtub upstairs.” 

“I noticed.” Dawn smiled. “I’d like that.” She kept riding him slowly. “Anything…kinky?” She saw his eyes widen. “You can say…anything. We tell…our fantasies. If we both…like them…maybe we…make them…come true.” 

“Not really,” said Kevin. “The last…couple of weeks…ooh…it seems like all…my fantasies are…coming true. How about you?” 

“Mmm…when you were…tickling me…with the rose…I imagined…I was tied up.” 

Kevin tightened his hold on Dawn, and held her still. “You’d like that?” 

“I’d like to try that,” said Dawn. “See if I like it.” 

Kevin spent a moment imagining Dawn tied to the posts of his bed. “If you want to, I want to.” 

Dawn resumed her slow motion. “Okay. Bath before we go to sleep. You tie me up in the morning. Sounds like a plan.” 

“Yeah,” said Kevin. “Oh yeah. _Yeah!_ ” He came into her. 

Dawn hugged and kissed Kevin until his orgasm subsided, and then she slid down onto her knees on the floor in front of him and used her mouth to clean him off. 

Kevin lifted Dawn back up and kissed her before he laid her back onto the sofa. He lay beside her and nibbled on her earlobe for a moment before starting to move down her neck, and across her chest to her nipples. He sucked and licked on one while he fondled the other with his fingers. He soon resumed his movement downwards. 

Dawn groaned in frustration when he bypassed her sex, and kissed his way across her hips, and down along her thighs. 

“Patience,” said Kevin. “Good things come to those who wait.” He kept going. Kissing the dimples in her knees, and moving down along her shin. His hand slid along the sock over her ankle, and he felt a small bump. He smiled, reached into her sock and pulled out the condom packet. “You are an optimist aren’t you?” 

“Eternally!” said Dawn. “There’s two more in the other sock.” 

“Oh Dawn, you are trying to kill me aren’t you!” Despite the stimulation of all this Dawn-flesh Kevin’s penis was still completely flaccid. He was beginning to think that he might have to settle for the vicarious pleasure of making Dawn come for the rest of the night. So far he hadn’t discovered any limit to how often she could do that. It amazed and delighted him. “At least I’ll die happy.” 

Kevin set the condom aside on the table, and started to kiss his way up along her other leg. This time he didn’t disappoint her, and moved between her legs. Dawn spread them wide to open herself up to him. 

Kevin pressed his mouth against her sex, and probed as deeply as he could with his tongue. Dawn moaned in pleasure as he licked her. He used the thumb of his left hand to rub her clit, while his right hand reached up to her breast. 

Kevin kept licking, sucking, and fondling. Sometimes he exchanged hands, moving one to Dawn’s other breast, and sometimes he traded off between his hand and tongue in her vagina, and on her clit. Dawn’s moans became more intense, until she cried out her orgasm, and her hips bucked against Kevin’s face. 

Kevin slowly crawled up the length of Dawn’s body, and kissed her lips again. She felt his penis press against her hip. It was hard again. She smiled. “See. I was right to be optimistic.” 

Kevin slowly rubbed himself against her hip. “Mmm. I think we better save this for later…I don’t want to disappoint you in the bathtub.” 

Dawn kissed him. “You could never disappoint me.” 

They lay snuggling together on the sofa. After a while Kevin reached for the remote control for the TV. Neither of them had been paying any attention to it for quite a while. “I know what we can do.” 

“There’s something you want to watch?” asked Dawn. 

“Nope.” Kevin brought up the menu. He selected the dance music channel, and a techno-beat started coming from the speakers. He rolled off the sofa, and stood up. He held out his hand to Dawn. “Care to dance Miss Summers?” 

Dawn took his hand. “Love to Mr. Berman.” She let Kevin pull her to her feet. They moved out into the centre of the rec room floor, and started moving to the music. Kevin’s eyes drank in the vision of Dawn dancing before him. Her fluid movements in time with the music. Her sinuous undulations. The way her hips gyrated. He’d loved watching her in the Bronze, but this: Dawn dancing before him wearing only her socks was a vision that made his imagination pale. 

He tried to keep up, but he discovered that there were practical limits to how much he could move with an unrestrained erect penis. Watching Dawn dance had made it harder. 

This had not escaped Dawn’s notice. She moved herself up against him. She took hold of his cock in her hand, while she continued to dance. “Still want to save this for later?” she asked. She turned around and rubbed her ass against him. 

Kevin wrapped is arms around Dawn, taking hold of her breasts in his hands. “You’re melting my resolve.” 

Dawn rotated her hips against him. “How’s that resolve now?” 

“Gone!” Kevin squatted down a bit, wrapped his arms around Dawn’s waist and picked her up. 

Dawn squealed as Kevin carried her toward the sofa. He set her down in front of it and moved his hands back up onto her breasts. “Get down on your knees,” he whispered in her ear. 

“What?” asked Dawn. 

Kevin knelt down behind Dawn, and kissed her ass. “Get down here.” He reached for the condom wrapper on the table. 

Dawn understood what Kevin had in mind, and smiled. She got down onto her knees and bent over to lean across the seat cushions of the sofa while Kevin put the condom onto himself. She started to rotate her hips in time to the music still playing from the TV. She sighed as he slid into her. 

Dawn felt Kevin moving with her. He wrapped himself around her as she enveloped him. His chest pressed down against her back, and he wrapped his arm across her breasts. His other hand slid down across her stomach and through her pubic hair until his fingers reached her clit. She reached down between her legs to gently cup his balls with her hand. 

Kevin groaned and bucked against her, but he didn’t come. They kept moving together. Sometimes Kevin thrust himself in and out of her, the movement of his hips in opposition to hers. Sometimes he synchronized his movements with hers, so he was barely moving inside her at all. Dawn knew he was trying to hold off his orgasm until she was ready too. 

Dawn felt herself peaking, and started to gyrate her hips faster. “Now!” she whispered. “Oh, now!” 

Kevin drove himself hard into her, and she felt him buck and groan. His arms tightened around her. She felt herself coming too. Her cries joined his groans. 

When their spasms had subsided Kevin stayed wrapped around Dawn while they both caught their breaths. Eventually Dawn pulled herself away, and turned to sit on the floor. She pulled Kevin to her so she could use her tongue to lick him clean. When she was done Kevin lifted her up onto the sofa while he stayed kneeling in front of it to lick her clean too. Then he climbed up beside her and they snuggled. 

After a while Kevin’s attention wandered to the pizza boxes, and dirty dishes on the table in front of them. “Maybe we should get this cleaned up a bit, and put the leftovers in the fridge,” he told Dawn. “Then maybe we can have that bath.” 

* * *

Dawn started the hot water flowing into the bathtub. 

“Wait here. I’ll be right back.” Kevin disappeared out of the bathroom, and came back a minute later carrying a plastic bag. 

“What’s that?” asked Dawn. 

“Some supplies I picked up,” said Kevin. He reached into the bag and pulled out a large candle. He set it down on the edge of the tub. Several more followed it out of the bag. He put them down around the tub, and then stopped and looked at them for a bit. 

“Something wrong?” asked Dawn. 

Kevin’s hands felt around his bare hips and buttocks. “I seem to have left the matches in my other pants.” He looked at Dawn. “You wouldn’t have any hidden on you anywhere would you?” 

Dawn’s hands ran over her own hips. She smiled. “Nope. No pockets.” She wasn’t even wearing her socks anymore to hide anything in. 

“Be right back.” Kevin disappeared again. This time he was gone a little longer. Dawn heard him going down the stairs. She used the time he was away to unwrap and lube a couple of condoms and lay them on the edge of the bathtub. The hall light went off as she heard Kevin coming back. He came back into the bathroom with a lighter in hand. 

Kevin smiled when he saw that Dawn had been up to. “Still the optimist.” 

“You haven’t failed me yet,” said Dawn. 

Kevin used the lighter to light the candles around the tub, and Dawn turned off the lights. They stepped into the almost full bath together. 

The water was hot. Nearly too hot. Kevin and Dawn faced each other as they slowly lowered themselves down into the centre of the tub. The water rose up above the level of the overflow drain, and Kevin reached back behind Dawn to turn off the taps. They sat facing each other in the centre of the tub, with Dawn’s legs over Kevin’s, and around his waist. He pulled her close to kiss her. 

Dawn pulled away from Kevin a bit. She picked up the bar of soap, and wrapped it in a wash cloth. She dipped them into the water to get them wet, and started to scrub Kevin’s chest and shoulders. 

Kevin took the cloth and the soap away from Dawn. He started out with her shoulders. Running the cloth over them in small circles which moved down across her breasts. 

They kept trading the soap and the wash cloth back and forth, carefully cleaning every square inch of each other’s skin, pausing between washing sessions to kiss each other. 

By the time they had finished cleaning each other’s toes they were both fully aroused. Dawn moved back up against Kevin and kissed him. She felt his penis pressing against her stomach as their tongues tasted each other. She pulled away again, and looked down at its head poking above the water in the flickering candle light. She took it in her hand and gently stroked it. Kevin’s hand moved down below the the water line and lightly brushed her labia. 

Dawn reached for one of the condoms she had ready on the edge of the tub with her free hand. She rolled it down over him. Dawn kissed Kevin as she picked herself up, and guided his cock toward the opening of her pussy. She lowered herself down onto him. They sat together, with Dawn enjoying the feeling of having Kevin deep inside her while she kissed him. 

Dawn started to slowly swivel her hips, moving Kevin in and out of her while they kissed. 

Dawn lay back into the hot water, feeling it surround her. The bath was deep enough for her to float in it, with her feet against one end of the tub, her hands against the other, and Kevin between her legs. 

Kevin looked down at Dawn, floating in the water in the candle light, her hair spreading out around her head. He held her hips, watched her close her eyes and felt her tighten around him. She started to move, using her hands and feet against the opposite ends of the tub to push herself forward and back. 

Her motion started a wave moving back and forth in the tub, sloshing up against the ends. The wave set their rhythm, and constrained them. It set the pace, and also kept them in check. Dawn moved almost effortlessly back and forth with it. Too much effort and the wave quickly grew too large, splashing water out of the tub and across the floor. Half their candles were extinguished by the first major slosh. 

Dawn kept moving with the water, riding the wave, letting it push her on and off Kevin, feeling its warmth around her. Her muscles started to tense as she approached her climax. She pressed her hands and feet against the ends of the tub, and squeezed Kevin between her legs. She cried out with her release, and sent another wave sloshing over the ends of the tub. It put out more of their candles. 

The wave moving back and forth in the tub continued to carry Dawn with it as she relaxed. She could still feel Kevin’s hard cock moving inside her. She opened her eyes and watched his face in the dim light from their surviving candles as she tightened herself around him again. She started a slight rocking of her hips, side to side, in counterpoint to the regular back and forth of the wave. He groaned and spasmed inside her. 

Dawn let the wave die down. It carried her a few more times onto Kevin’s softening cock before it slipped out of her. 

Kevin’s hands stroked her thighs as he reclined back against the sloped end of the tub. “Have I told you how much I love you, today?” he asked. 

Dawn thought back. “As a matter of fact, you haven’t. Not with words.” 

“I’m sorry,” said Kevin. “I should include ‘I love you’ with every sentence I speak to you. The only reason I don’t say it, is that words just aren’t enough.” 

“You do say it with every sentence.” Dawn sat up, and turned herself around. She lay back against Kevin’s chest. “I hear it in the tone of your voice. I see it in your eyes. I love you too.” 

Kevin put his arms around Dawn, and cupped her breasts in his hands. “That isn’t enough. I should say it. I love you. I love you. I love you. What I tell you three times is true.” 

“Works for Snarks,” said Dawn. 

“See. That’s another reason I love you,” said Kevin. “You get my literary references.” 

“Those monks filled my head with all kinds of strange stuff,” said Dawn. “One of them must have been a Lewis Carroll fan.” 

“Huh?” asked Kevin. 

“Never-mind.” Dawn wiggled herself against him. “Let’s just snuggle.” 

They lay together in the tub while the water cooled around them. They relit all of their extinguished candles. Dawn used her toes once to turn on the hot water tap to warm things up again when they started getting too chilly. 

Dawn looked at her finger tips in the candle light when the water got too cool again. “I’m starting to turn into a prune.” 

“The world’s most beautiful prune,” said Kevin. 

“Still, I think it’s time we got out of here, and went to bed.” 

“You’re insatiable!” said Kevin. 

“I meant to _sleep!_ ” said Dawn. “But I’m up for it if you are.” 

“I’m afraid you’ve worn me out,” said Kevin. “It’s stopped working.” 

“You just need a little rest. I’m sure you’ll be up again in no time.” Dawn got up onto her feet. “Come on.” 

They actually took a quick shower to warm themselves up again, and to rinse the soapy water off themselves, and out of their hair before they got out of the tub. They dried each other off, and Dawn went back to Kevin’s room to get her toiletry kit from her bag. 

Kevin had blown out most of the candles and the bathroom lights were on when Dawn came back. They took turns at the toilet, relieving their bladders, and at the sink, washing, flossing and brushing their teeth, and Dawn took her pill. Kevin picked up the candle that was still burning, and Dawn followed him back to his room. 

Kevin put the candle on his bedside table, and turned out the light. They got into his bed together. Dawn snuggled up against him under the covers. They wrapped their arms and legs around each other and gently kissed. Their hands slowly caressed each other’s bodies, and soon found their way to the other’s genitals. Dawn gently massaged his limp penis, while Kevin slid a single finger into her vagina. They lay together like that, enjoying each other’s touch, without pushing themselves to full arousal. 

“Kevin,” said Dawn quietly, “new sleeping rule for tonight: anything we’ve done while awake, you can start while I’m asleep, if you start to feel up for it again.” 

“Really?” asked Kevin. “You don’t want me to wake you up first?” 

“I can’t imagine a better way to wake up, than to have you already inside me.” 

“If you should wake up, and find that I’m up, go ahead and start too,” said Kevin. “I’d love to wake up inside you.” 

* * *

Dawn swam through the kelp forest. The water was warm around her skin, and her hair flowed back over her shoulders. The sunlight filtering down from overhead was tinged with green. She knew that someone was searching for her. Someone that she did and didn’t want to find her. It was fun to be able to stay ahead of her seeker in this game, but she also knew that there would be a reward when he caught her. She was aware at some level that she was dreaming this game of underwater hide-and-seek. 

Dawn moved deeper, down into the shadows at the bases of the kelp stalks. A shadow moved over her and she rolled onto her back. She saw Kevin’s silhouette gliding by, twenty feet above her, before he disappeared again into the forest. 

She smiled, and decided it was time for her to become the seeker in this game. She pushed off the bottom and sent herself rocketing in the direction Kevin had gone. She had waited too long though; she couldn’t find him amid the kelp. 

A hand reached out from between the stalks and grabbed her ankle. Dawn tried to kick herself free, but the grip was too strong. Her struggles pulled Kevin out into the open with her. Dawn stopped struggling when she saw his smiling face. He’d caught her fair and square, and now it was time for their reward. 

Even though she was having no trouble breathing the water, it somehow kept them from speaking. They didn’t need words for what happened next. Kevin pulled Dawn’s captured foot toward his mouth, and slowly and carefully started to suck on her toes. 

After giving each toe a suck, Kevin started to work his way up her leg, across her knee. He kept her leg pressed to his chest as he went, and her foot met with his cock. She rubbed her toes over its hardness. 

Kevin kept moving up along her leg. His face dipped between her thighs and he gave her pussy a lick, but he didn’t linger there. He kept moving, across her belly and breasts until his mouth was on hers, and his cock was sliding into her pussy. 

Dawn had been coming out of her dream as Kevin made his way up her body. The flickering sunlight through the water had transformed into flickering light on the ceiling from the candle still burning beside the bed. Kevin had stayed quite real, and his penetration of her was what finished bringing her out of the dream. She moaned as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. “I was right,” she whispered softly. “This is a wonderful way to wake up.” 

“Shhh,” said Kevin. “I’m still dreaming.” 

They made love slowly, and Dawn soon found herself back in that place where there was only her and Kevin, without the rest of the world. She felt like she was back in her dream, floating free from the bed. She could feel Kevin’s arms around her, and him in her arms, between her legs, and deep inside her. Kevin’s pace slowly increased, and Dawn felt the tension growing in both their bodies. His release came first, and he groaned as he pushed himself even deeper into her. 

Kevin lay still on top of Dawn for a moment before he withdrew from her. His fingers replaced his cock in her pussy, and he moved himself down along her body until his mouth was around one of her nipples. He sucked on it while his fingers thrust into her, and his thumb rubbed her clit. He kept at it until he felt and heard her coming. He went down between her legs to lick her clean, and then came back up to kiss her on her mouth. 

Dawn pushed Kevin over onto his back. She licked her way down to his penis, and cleaned him off too. Then she nestled herself up against him, using his shoulder as her pillow, and went back to sleep. 

* * *

Dawn awoke with sunlight shining in her eyes. Her head was still pillowed on Kevin’s shoulder, and her arm was across his chest. Her leg was across his hips, and she could feel his hard penis under her thigh. 

Dawn looked up at Kevin’s face. His head was lolled over toward her, and his mouth was hanging open a bit. A little drool was running down from the corner of his mouth. He was clearly still asleep. She smiled. It was her turn to wake him up. 

Dawn pulled herself away from Kevin, being careful not to disturb his sleep. She didn’t want him to wake up too soon. She sat up and reached over to the bedside table for a condom and the lube. When she had it ready, she pulled down the blankets to uncover him. She saw that the condom Kevin had used last night was still lying on the sheets so she disposed of it in the trash before she placed the new one onto him. 

Kevin shifted slightly as she rolled the condom down over his penis. Dawn stopped, and watched him carefully, looking for any sign that he was awake. He didn’t seem to be. She positioned herself over him, took his cock in her hand, and guided it into her as she sank down on top of him. 

Dawn held herself still for a moment, waiting for a reaction that didn’t come. Then she started to move slowly, pulling Kevin out of her and pushing him back in. She leaned over Kevin, with her hands beside his head, and watched his face, waiting for him to wake up. 

It didn’t take long. Kevin’s mouth closed and he smiled. His hips started to move under her in counterpoint to her slow rhythm. His hands came up to hold her hips. Then he opened his eyes. 

Dawn looked down at him. “Good morning.” She kept her hips moving. 

“Mmm…Best morning,” said Kevin. 

Dawn leaned down and kissed him before she lifted herself up again, and closed her eyes. She picked up the pace. Kevin lifted his hands to her breasts. Dawn’s gyrations picked up strength until she arched her back and cried out her orgasm. She stayed sitting astride Kevin and smiled down at him. He was still hard inside her. She started moving again with slow deliberation until he came too. 

Dawn lay herself back down on Kevin’s chest and kissed him again before she rolled off him and removed his condom. She resumed the position she had awakened in, snuggled up against him with her head pillowed on his shoulder. 

“That is a lovely way to wake up.” Kevin gently stroked her hair. “I love you.” 

“I love you.” 

“So how would you feel about breakfast in bed?” asked Kevin. 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Dawn turned herself around, straddled his chest, and bent down over his cock. 

“I was thinking more in terms of bacon and eggs,” said Kevin as she licked his cock. 

“Later,” said Dawn. Then she couldn’t talk because her mouth was full. 

Kevin surrendered to her ministrations, and put his own tongue to work on her pussy. 

Kevin’s tongue flicked around Dawn’s clit as her hand stroked his cock and she sucked on its head. He moved up to lick her labia and push his tongue into her pussy while his fingers took over on her clitoris. Dawn brought Kevin to the verge of his orgasm, and held him there until she was ready too, and then they came together. 

Dawn turned herself around again and stretched herself out: laying along side of Kevin, holding him and resting her head on his shoulder. He went back to stroking her hair. “So how do you like your eggs?” he asked. 

Dawn looked up at him. “Hmm?” 

“Breakfast in bed. Bacon and eggs. How do you like them cooked?” 

“Oh, umm, over easy?” 

“I can do that,” said Kevin. Dawn didn’t move from on top of him. “You’d have to let me get up first though.” 

“I just want to lie here for now,” said Dawn. “Unless you need to get up?” 

“No, I’m good…great even. Breakfast can wait.” 

They lay cuddled together until they both dozed off again. 

Kevin woke up again about an hour later, prompted by the rising pressure in his bladder. Dawn was still wrapped around him. He gave her a gentle shake. “Dawn? Dawn, honey?” 

She stirred beside him. “Hmm?” 

“I really do have to get up now.” 

“Waah.” Dawn slowly let go of him. “I guess if you gotta, you gotta.” She rolled away, and watched him as he got out of bed, and left the room. 

Dawn was still lying in the bed when he got back. He sat down beside her and leaned down to give her a kiss. “So, breakfast?” 

Dawn started to get up. 

“No. You wait here. I’ll take care of it.” 

Dawn lay back in the bed. “You are the most wonderful guy on the planet.” 

Kevin grinned. “Only this hemisphere. I hear there’s a nicer one in Australia. Be back soon.” He kissed her again, and went back out into the hall. 

Dawn lay in bed listening to Kevin move around in the kitchen, trying to identify the sounds. She heard the fridge opening and closing, the sound of bacon sizzling in a pan, the cracking of eggs. She decided to make her own morning trip to the bathroom before Kevin got back. 

When she was done with the toilet, and washing up, Dawn looked at the mess that was left over from their session in the bathtub. The extinguished candles were still all around the tub, and there was still a puddle of water on the floor. She used one of their used towels to sop up the water off the floor, and gathered up the candles and put them back into the bag Kevin had brought them in. She was on her way back to his bedroom when she saw him coming up the stairs with a bed-tray. 

They went back into his room and sat on the bed facing each other with the tray between them. There were two sets of utensils, and two glasses of orange juice, but only one plate, piled high with toast, bacon and eggs. 

“There was only room on the tray for one plate,” said Kevin. “We’ll have to share.” He picked up a knife and fork, cut off a bite-sized piece of bacon, stabbed it with his fork, and held it up for her. 

Dawn took the bacon, and fed the rest of that slice to Kevin. They sat together feeding each other until the food was all gone. 

Once they were done Kevin picked up the tray and set it down on the floor beside his bed. He put his hands on her knees and leaned forward to kiss her. “What do you want to do now?” 

“You were going to tie me up, remember?” asked Dawn. 

“You’re sure you want to do that?” asked Kevin. 

“Yes, I’m sure. It was my fantasy, remember? But I told you: we both have to want it for us to do it.” 

“I want to,” said Kevin. “As long as you’re sure.” 

“I’m sure.” Dawn smiled. “Just give me a minute for another trip to the bathroom first.” 

“Take your time,” said Kevin. “I have to find something appropriate to tie you up with.” 

Kevin watched Dawn’s back as she left the room, and then he sat and thought about what he could use to tie her up. There was some quarter inch rope in the garage, but he figured it was too narrow, and would probably hurt her. He needed something soft to tie her with…tie… He smiled and went to his closet. He had a couple of neck ties that he wore about once a year. Last time had been to a cousin’s marriage. He pulled them out. He’d need a couple more, so he went across the hall into his parent’s room. He knew that his father had a large collection, some that he hadn’t worn for years. He pulled out a couple that were buried at the bottom of the rack. He considered for a couple of seconds, and pulled out a third tie. This one was nearly four inches wide, and hadn’t been in style for as long as Kevin could remember. 

He met Dawn in the hallway as she was coming back from the bathroom, and he followed her into his room. He took a moment to straighten out the sheets and blankets and told her to sit down. He tied one of the ties around each of her wrists, just snug enough to not slip off over her hands. He had her lie down on her back on the bed, and stretch her arms up toward the corner posts of his headboard. He tied each tie to one of the posts, using a simple knot, with a bow 

“Pull,” he told her. 

Dawn pulled on the ties, they held her firmly in place. “Seems secure,” she told him. 

“If you want to get loose, you just have to pull the end of the bows,” said Kevin. “Try it.” 

“I don’t want to get loose,” said Dawn. 

“I’m not playing this game if you can’t get yourself loose if you have to,” said Kevin. “As long as you want to be tied up, these should hold you, but if for any reason you need to get loose, I want you to be able to do it for yourself.” 

Dawn reached up and pulled the end of one of the ties to undo the bow. Then couple of pulls brought the tie right off the post. “Satisfied?” she asked. 

Kevin leered at her. “I expect to be.” He retied her wrist to the bedpost and moved down to tie her ankles to the posts at the foot of the bed, with her legs spread apart. He left enough slack for Dawn to be able to move around a bit, and to reach the knots at the headboard posts, but not much more. 

Dawn noticed that he still had one tie left, the wide one. “What’s that for?” 

“It’s your blindfold.” Kevin sat on the bed beside her. “May I?” 

“Yes!” said Dawn. She was already feeling incredibly turned on. Her nipples were so tight they were aching, and she was tingling deep in her belly. Kevin wrapped the tie around her eyes, and tied it at the side of her head. 

Kevin kissed her, and then she felt him get up off the bed. Then she felt nothing. After a few seconds she heard a squeak from his desk chair, and a slight scratching sound. “Kevin? Are you _drawing_ me like this?” 

“Yep.” Dawn could hear the smile in his voice. “Now hold still.” 

Dawn pulled at her bonds. “I don’t have a whole lot of choice in that matter do I?” 

She could hear Kevin’s pencil scratching over the paper. “You have all the choice in the world,” he said. “Give the word, and I’ll let you go, or you can release yourself. Now stop wiggling. It looks delightful, but it makes you harder to draw.” 

Dawn lay still, listening to the sound of the pencil, and a little tuneless humming from Kevin. Sometimes his chair squeaked a bit as he shifted his weight on it. She really had no way of knowing how long she lay like that. Another sensation started to replace the ache of her nipples as the number one item on her mind. She unconsciously tried to pull her hand down to deal with it, but it was brought up short. 

“Kevin? My nose itches.” 

She heard Kevin get up out of his chair. “I guess I can do something about that.” She felt the bed depress as he sat beside her, and then felt something hard rub against her nose. 

Dawn turned her head a bit and nodded back and forth, to scratch the itchy spot on her nose against whatever it was Kevin was using. She inhaled the smell of a wooden pencil. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” Kevin bent down and kissed her again. Dawn tried to hold him there with just the suction of her mouth, but he soon pulled away. She tried to follow his mouth, but she could only raise her head about a foot off the pillow before she was pulled back. 

“So how’s the drawing coming?” she asked. 

“It’s pretty much finished,” said Kevin. “Just a couple of final touches and…done.” 

“So now what are you going to do?” 

“That’s for you to discover,” said Kevin. “I don’t want to spoil the surprise.” Dawn heard him move back over to his desk, and the slight clink as he put his pencil back into the mug that he kept it and his other drawing implements in. He came back to the bed, and this time she felt him sit down near her feet. 

Something soft brushed across the sole of her foot. Dawn tried to kick. “Hey! that tickles!” 

“It was supposed to,” said Kevin. He brushed whatever it was across the tips of her toes. 

“Stop it!” cried Dawn as she tried to pull her foot away. 

The object left her toes immediately. “You really want me to stop?” asked Kevin. 

“ _No!_ ” said Dawn. “I want you to keep doing what you’re doing…that was just a reflex or something.” 

“We need a way for you to say ‘stop’ if you really want me to stop.” 

Dawn lay still for a moment, and for some reason remembered their conversation in the bathtub: 

“For, although common Snarks do no manner of harm, 

Yet, I feel it my duty to say,  
Some are Boojums—” 

“Huh?” asked Kevin. 

“‘Stop’ means it’s a Snark, and doing no harm,” said Dawn. “But if it’s not a Snark, I’ll say ‘Boojum.’” 

Kevin placed a kiss on her knee. “‘Boojum’ it is.” Dawn felt the softness flick across the inside of her thigh. 

Dawn lay spread out on the bed, never knowing where Kevin was going to strike next. One moment the softness would be caressing her breast, and the next her knee. Sometimes he’d pull it away entirely for a few seconds, or minutes, Dawn couldn’t tell. It wasn’t always soft either. Sometimes it felt hard and smooth, and almost sharp. She knew it wasn’t another rose. It didn’t feel quite the same, and she’d smelled it when he flicked her nose with it. It smelled old and dusty. 

“It’s a feather!” she suddenly blurted out. 

“You just figured that out?” asked Kevin, as he ran it across the bottoms of her breasts. 

“It’s that white feather you keep in the cup with your pens and pencils and things,” said Dawn. “It’s kinda hard to think when you’re giggling too hard.” She tried to pull her head away as the feather flicked over her ear. 

“In that case, I better tickle you more.” Kevin started to attack all of Dawn’s most ticklish areas, without pausing to give her a break. Soon she was laughing uncontrollably, and gasping for breath. He kept tickling her. 

“Oh, stop, stop!” she gasped. “Please stop!” He kept tickling. “ _Stop! Boojum! Boojum!_ ” 

Kevin instantly dropped the feather, and reached up to pull the knot holding her left wrist loose. He started to reach across to release her right hand too. 

Dawn caught his arm, and held it. “No. No. Leave it. Just…let me…catch…my breath, and no more tickling for a while.” She put her arm across her aching ribs, and lay gasping for air, slowly getting her breathing under control. After a minute she lifted her arm back up over her head and smiled. “Let’s go.” 

“You sure?” asked Kevin. 

“Yes.” 

Kevin retied Dawn’s wrist to the bedpost, and kissed her. “Wait here. I’ll be right back.” 

“I can’t really go anywhere, now can I?” asked Dawn. She felt Kevin get off the bed, and heard him leave the room. He went down the stairs, and she heard the fridge door opening, and then something hard clinking into a bowl. She listened to him coming back, and felt him sit down beside her again. “What have you got?” 

“I think you’ll figure it out,” said Kevin. 

Dawn felt cold water drip onto her lips. She licked them, and her tongue touched something hard and cold. “Ice!” 

“Yep,” said Kevin. Dawn felt the ice cube in Kevin’s fingers touch her lips, and Kevin slid it slowly back and forth. He pulled it away again, and kissed her. His lips felt hot after the chill from the ice. 

The ice cube touched her throat next. She felt it leave a cold trail down along her neck and across her chest, with Kevin’s tongue following, licking up the cold water left behind, and reheating her skin. It ran up around her breast, and around her nipple. She didn’t think it could get tighter, but it did. His lips were hot around it as he sucked it into his mouth. While he was heating her left nipple, the ice cube was chilling her right. 

Kevin got a second ice cube and ran it down across her stomach, filling her navel with cold water. While he lapped that water up he slid another ice cube down between her legs. 

Dawn gasped as she felt the icy coldness slide across the sensitive skin between her thigh and her vulva. Down one side, and up the other. Then it passed down along her slit. Her hands gripped the ties, and she strained at her bonds. She moaned and arched her back as the ice cube came back up, and slid around her clit. 

Kevin lifted his mouth away from Dawn’s stomach. “Do you want me to put it in you?” he asked. 

“Oh, yes!” gasped Dawn. She felt the cube slide down between her inner lips to the entrance of her pussy. It circled around her a couple of times before Kevin pushed it into her. The chill sliding into her was too much, and triggered an incredible orgasm, made more intense by Kevin’s tongue on her clit. Dawn writhed under him on the bed. 

Kevin didn’t let up on her. He took another ice cube and circled it around her outer labia, melting off the rough edges before he slid it into her too. This cube was much larger than the previous one, which had been mostly melted already before Kevin had slid it into her. His finger pushed it in until it was pressing her G-spot. Dawn continued to writhe as Kevin bent down to lick up the melt-water flowing out of her. 

Eventually the cube completely melted. Dawn felt Kevin pull away shortly later, and started to let herself relax. That ended when another shock of cold pressed against her sex. She felt another cube slowly rub around her labia and her clit before it slid into her. This one was followed by the heat of Kevin’s cock pushing the cube deeper inside her. She was coming again right away as he pushed into her. 

Kevin thrust into her only a few times before she felt that he was coming too. She heard him groaning, and felt him thrusting hard into her. Then he collapsed on top of her. They lay together breathing heavily with Kevin holding Dawn’s ribs. 

Dawn reached up to the knots on the bedposts. She felt for the ends of the ties, and pulled them. She pulled her arms free, and wrapped them around Kevin. He lifted himself enough so that he could kiss her. Their tongues danced together. 

After a while Dawn pulled her mouth away from his. “Ummm…Kevin? Could you untie my feet please?” 

Kevin quickly climbed down off the end of the bed, and pulled the knots tying Dawn’s ankles to the bedposts free. Then he returned to his position on top of her. This time she wrapped her arms and her legs around him as he kissed her again. 

Kevin pulled his mouth away from Dawn’s. He looked down at her and smiled. She was still wearing the blindfold. “It looked like you really enjoyed that.” 

“Oh, I did!” said Dawn. 

“I want to try it,” said Kevin. 

“Good!” Dawn pushed Kevin over onto his back, and sat up astride him. She pulled the blindfold up off her head. “I want to try it too.” She got off him, and laid her legs across his lap. “You get those off.” She started to work at removing the ties from her wrists. 

Dawn soon had Kevin spread out on his bed the way she had been. She stood up and considered what she wanted to do with him next. She didn’t want to just repeat what he had done with her…well, not entirely. She saw the feather where it had fallen on the floor, and picked it up. She didn’t use it right away, though. She was making him wait for it. She walked over to his desk and took a look at Kevin’s sketchpad. She wanted to see the picture he had drawn of her. She was a little worried about what it might show. She really didn’t want a permanent record of her being tied up like that. She saw that Kevin had only drawn her torso, from her neck to her waist. Someone who wasn’t intimately familiar with her scars couldn’t even identify it as her, and there was no sign that she was tied up at the time. 

“Nice picture,” she told Kevin. “Can I look at what else you’ve done recently?” 

“Yeah, sure,” said Kevin. 

Dawn flipped back a page and saw another portrait of her. She had her head thrown back, her eyes were closed, and she was biting her lip. She knew without asking that that was the way she looked when she was about to come. The next page was the picture that Kevin had done of her lying on his floor the previous Saturday afternoon. She put the sketchpad back on his desk, and picked up the feather. She smiled as she walked back across the room to Kevin. 

Ten minutes of determined tickling had Kevin begging for mercy. It also had his penis fully erect again. One of Kevin’s most sensitive areas was the bottoms of his balls, and Dawn had spent a lot of effort on them. 

She let Kevin catch his breath while she went to her bag. She had brought something along with her that she had been saving as a surprise. Now was the time for it. She dug down into the bottom of her bag, and pulled out the bottle of massage oil she’d bought. 

Dawn squirted some of the oil into her hand. She put the bottle onto the bedside table and rubbed her hands together to warm it up as she returned to the bed. She climbed onto it and straddled Kevin’s chest. She leaned forward and started just below his left wrist, rubbing the oil into his skin, and working her way slowly down his arm. When she got to his shoulder she refreshed the supply of oil on her hands and repeated the operation on his right arm. 

Dawn moved down so she was sitting across Kevin’s stomach. She squirted the oil across her breasts, and spread it around with her hands. Then she leaned down and rubbed her breasts against his chest while she kissed him. She slowly moved down, being careful to lift herself clear of his cock. 

Dawn sat up, and turned herself around. She was straddling his chest again, but facing the other way. She could feel Kevin’s breath against her ass, but she was far enough away that he couldn’t reach it with his mouth. She oiled up her hands again, and started to rub his stomach. She kept working her way down. Kevin’s cock was erect, and quivering, with a drop of his pre-cum dangling from the end of it. Dawn resisted the urge to touch, or lick it, as she rubbed her hands across his stomach beneath it. She did let her oil covered hands rub across his balls though, which earned her a groan from Kevin. 

Dawn continued down along Kevin’s thigh. She lifted herself over his penis and sat down again astride his thigh as she massaged his knee and his lower leg. She kept going, all the way down to the toes of his foot. 

Dawn transferred herself over to Kevin’s other leg, and started to work her way up it. She started with his toes and his foot, and massaged the oil into his shin, and calf. She moved up along his leg. This time she didn’t avoid contact with his penis when she moved back to straddling his hips. She rubbed her labia against it as she massaged his thigh, sliding his shaft between her lips, but being careful not to let its head enter her. Soon Kevin bucked and groaned under her. 

Dawn looked around. She could see that Kevin had shot semen all the way up his chest. He even had a milky globule sticking to his chin. She turned herself around, and bent down over him. She started to lick the semen from him, starting with the tip of his cock, and working her way up across his stomach and chest, and finally his chin. When she was done she lay down along his body, and kissed him. She felt his cock stiffening again against her stomach. 

Dawn sat up, and turned around again. Kevin’s penis wasn’t quite hard yet so she leaned down to give it a little more stimulation with her tongue. In the process she slid her pussy into the range of Kevin’s mouth, and he wasted no time in taking advantage of that. She didn’t let him for long though. Kevin’s cock was fully erect again. She sat up astride his waist and reached for the lube, and another condom from the bedside table. 

This time Dawn applied the lube to her hand first, and used it to spread it over Kevin’s cock. Then she used her mouth to apply the condom. Once it was on she moved herself forward until she was straddling Kevin’s hips. Dawn figured that there was one major position that they hadn’t tried yet, and this was her chance. 

Kevin’s spreadeagled position made her spread her knees far apart as she brought herself to his cock. She used her hand to guide him into her wide open passage. 

Dawn leaned back and supported herself on her hands against the bed beside Kevin while she slowly started to move herself forward and back on his cock. Kevin picked up the rhythm, rocking his hips to push himself as far into her has he could. Their pace increased. Kevin’s cock rubbing against her G-spot soon had Dawn ready to come again and she didn’t hold it back. Her orgasm once again triggered Kevin’s. 

Dawn slowly lay back across Kevin’s chest, with her legs still straddling his hips. She lay there for a moment breathing deeply, and feeling Kevin’s chest rise and fall under her while he got his breathing under control too. She wanted to feel his arms around her, so she sat herself back up, and leaned down to release the ties from the bedposts at the foot of the bed. Then she turned around, crawled up to the head, and released those ties too. She lay back down across Kevin’s chest and kissed him as his arms enveloped her. “I love you, Kevin.” 

“I love you, Dawn.” Kevin kissed her back. 

They lay snuggled together in Kevin’s bed. “So what do you want to do next?” she asked. 

“I want to cuddle for a bit, and then I want to take a shower, and then I think it’ll be lunch time,” said Kevin. 

Dawn tightened her hold on Kevin. “Sounds like a plan.” 

* * *

Lunch consisted mainly of left over pizza. They ate it together at the kitchen table. They sat across from each other and Dawn stretched her socked foot out under the table and pressed her toes into Kevin’s crotch. She wiggled her toes against him. “I could get used to this whole no clothes thing. What time are your parents due back?” 

“Mid afternoon.” Kevin shoved the last of his pizza into his mouth, and reached down to take her foot in his hands. He started to massage it. 

“Oh, you are _so_ good at that,” said Dawn. “Where did you learn?” 

“It seems to be a natural talent,” said Kevin. “I’ve only ever done your feet…actually foot. It’s always been the left one. Want to see if I can do right feet too?” 

“Okay.” Dawn put her left foot back down on the floor, and placed her right into Kevin’s lap so he could do it too. “Um…your talent does extend to both feet.” 

“Good,” said Kevin. “I’d hate to think that I’d have to go through life limited to only half the feet in the world.” 

“Gimme your foot,” said Dawn. “Let’s see if I can do this too.” 

Kevin smiled and raised his right foot up into Dawn’s lap. She took it in her hands and started to massage it, her hands mirroring the motion of his on her foot, and incidentally having the length of his leg pressed against her own. 

“Ummm. That does feel nice,” said Kevin. 

“Yeah, but these chairs are too hard,” said Dawn. “Let’s find someplace more comfortable.” 

They put their lunch dishes into the dish washer, and went back down into the basement rec room. They sat down facing each other at opposite ends of the sofa, leaning back against the arms, with their legs entwined. They sat there together, massaging each other’s feet, and talking about whatever came to mind. When two o’clock came around Dawn suggested that they move back up to Kevin’s room. She didn’t want to get caught naked in the basement when his parents got home. They gathered up the clothes that Kevin had left there last night, and returned to his room. 

They lay in Kevin’s bed together, and Dawn’s hand went down to his penis. She stroked it gently but it remained soft in her hand. 

“I think you really have worn it out,” said Kevin. He slipped his hand between her legs. “If you like, I can…” He slid a finger into her. 

“No, I just like to touch you,” said Dawn. She felt Kevin start to pull his hand away, and tightened her thighs around it. “And I like you to touch me.” 

Kevin smiled and slipped his finger back into her. They lay together talking quietly, and gently caressing each other. After a while Kevin asked Dawn if he could draw her again. She quickly agreed, and he sat her up in the bed, leaning back against his headboard. He spent the next half hour drawing her. Then he insisted that she draw him. 

“But I’m terrible,” said Dawn. “I can’t draw.” 

“Sure you can,” said Kevin. “We had two years of Art classes together, remember? You’re a lot better than you give yourself credit for. Give it a try.” 

“All right,” said Dawn, and she and Kevin traded places. He sat on the bed leaning back against the headboard while she sat in his desk chair with his sketchpad and a pencil. “You’re going to end up looking like one of those demons in Buffy’s books though.” 

“I’ll take my chances,” said Kevin. He sat and watched Dawn as she started to draw him. He loved the expression on her face while she concentrated. 

“What are you smiling about?” asked Dawn. 

“Just how lucky I am,” said Kevin. He continued to watch Dawn drawing him, and listened to her keep telling him how bad she was at this until they heard the car come into the driveway. 

“Darn, now we’re going to have to get dressed,” said Dawn. She set aside the sketchpad and started pulling the change of clothes she’d brought out of her bag. 

Kevin got off the bed and went to look at her drawing. It wasn’t nearly as bad as Dawn had been making out. “This doesn’t look like a demon at all.” 

“It’s terrible, and you know it,” said Dawn. She held up a flimsy lace nighty she’d brought, in front of herself. “And I never got the chance to even put this on.” 

“It isn’t up to da Vinci’s standards, but it’s a very nice drawing…” Kevin looked away from the drawing and saw what Dawn was holding. “…and now you have given me something to really look forward too.” He could hear car doors closing. “We better hurry up and get dressed, though.” 

Kevin’s parents were coming in the door when he and Dawn came down the stairs. Kevin volunteered to go get their bags out of the car trunk, and he and Dawn brought them in. Mrs. Berman invited Dawn to stay for dinner. 


	7. Rain Delay

Kevin walked Dawn home after dinner. The evening had gotten cool, and she hadn’t worn her jacket the day before so he loaned her one of his sweat shirts. They could see that there weren’t any lights on when they got to her house, and the door was locked. Dawn let them in. 

“Anybody home?” she called as she entered the foyer. 

There wasn’t any answer. She smiled and turned to Kevin. “Looks like we’ve got some privacy again.” She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. 

They went into the living room. Dawn checked the shelf over the desk where they usually left notes for each other when they had to go out, but there was nothing there. There was one message waiting on the answering machine. It was the one Dawn had left earlier to tell Buffy she was having dinner at Kevin’s. Dawn shrugged. It wasn’t unusual for Buffy to have to run off in a hurry and not leave a note. A quick look around showed that the weapons chest was open. Buffy’s favourite axe, a sword, and a crossbow where missing, so Dawn knew that wherever she was, Buffy probably had some of the Scoobies along. 

Dawn turned back to Kevin. “Do you have to get home soon?” 

Kevin put his hands around her waist. “Not for a couple of hours.” 

Dawn snuggled up closer. “So, any ideas on how you want to spend that couple of hours?” 

“One or two,” said Kevin. 

Dawn could feel the bulge growing in his pants. “Ooo, feels like it’s working again.” She kissed him. Their lips parted and their tongues met. 

Dawn pulled away again after a long, deep, kiss. “I don’t know when Buffy’s getting home. Let’s not waste any time. Come on.” She led Kevin toward the stairs. She grabbed her bag from where she’d dropped it by the door. 

Dawn took Kevin into her room. “Get undressed, and in bed,” she told him. “I’ll be right back.” She took her bag with her into the bathroom. 

Dawn quickly pulled off her clothes, and dug into her bag for the sheer black baby-doll and matching thong she’d gotten herself. She put them on, and made a quick check of her look in the mirror. She gave her hair a quick brush, and smiled. She returned to her room. 

Kevin was in her bed, waiting, when Dawn got back. He was lying on his side, propped up on his elbow and resting his head on his hand with the sheet up over his hip. She entered her room, and leaned against the frame of the door into Buffy’s. “So, what do you think?” 

Kevin’s eyes lit up as they drank her in. “I think you are beautiful.” He threw the sheet aside and got out of her bed. Dawn smiled when she saw he was fully erect and already wearing a condom as he came across the room to her. 

Kevin put his arms around Dawn and kissed her. He tightened his hold on her and lifted her off the floor. She wrapped her legs around him as he carried her back across the room. He climbed into her bed on his knees and gently lowered her down onto her back. He looked at her lying back on her bed, with her hips between his knees. “You are so beautiful.” 

Dawn used her legs to pull herself up against him. Kevin leaned down and kissed her. She kept her legs wrapped around Kevin’s waist as he ran his hands over her negligé. She could feel his penis against the thin fabric of her thong. She slid her hand between them to pull it aside to admit him. 

Kevin slid into her. They made love slowly. Dawn felt Kevin’s body moving against her through the sheer fabric. Their passion built gradually. Kevin kissed her, and ran his hands over her breasts. He lifted himself up a bit so he could watch her face as he felt her approaching the threshold of her orgasm. He came as she did. 

Kevin lowered himself back down onto Dawn and kissed her deeply. He lay there inside her until his softening cock forced him to withdraw. He stayed on top of her, supporting himself on his arms, with her arms and legs wrapped around him. “I love being with you like this.” 

“I love having you with me like this,” said Dawn. She kissed him again. 

Dawn rolled Kevin over onto his back and slid herself down to remove the condom and clean him off. Then she slid herself back up along him, and laid her head on his chest, with his chin against the top of her head. She sighed with contentment, and closed her eyes. 

Dawn lay there enjoying the warmth of Kevin’s body. One of his hands gently stroked her hair while the other caressed her side and back. She felt his cock hardening under her stomach and smiled. She started thinking about how they should make use of it this time. She slid herself a little farther up and kissed him. 

The front door of the house banged open, and Dawn heard the clatter of weapons being dropped onto the floor. She heard Willow’s muffled voice. “Careful! Let’s get her onto the sofa.” 

Dawn bolted upright. “Something’s wrong!” She jumped out of bed and grabbed her kimono out of her closet. She was out the door before she had it on. 

Dawn tied the sash as she came down the stairs. She could see Xander carrying Buffy toward the sofa. He laid her down on it as she entered the living room. “What happened? Is she okay? _Buffy?_ ” 

Buffy’s eyes fluttered open. “I’m okay, Dawnie.” She tried to smile, but it turned into a grimace of pain. 

“I still think we should have taken you to the hospital,” said Xander. 

“No!” said Buffy. “I’ll be okay in the morning. Half the things they’d do would just slow down my healing, and then they’d want to study me when they saw how fast I got better in spite of what they did to me.” 

“You just hate the place,” said Dawn. 

“That is also true,” said Buffy. Dawn couldn’t blame her. She had come to share her sister’s aversion to hospitals during their mother’s illness. 

“Is she okay?” asked Kevin. 

Dawn looked around. Kevin had taken the time to put on his pants and shirt, but his feet were bare, and his shirt wasn’t tucked in. She saw Xander frown as he looked back and forth between her and Kevin. 

“Oh, hi Kevin,” said Buffy. “I’m fine.” She tried to sit up, but she hissed in pain, and fell back onto the cushions. 

Dawn took the time to really look Buffy over. She had a massive bruise on the left side of her cheek, and a cut on her forehead. Her knuckles were bloody, and there were more scrapes and bruises on her arms. Her shirt looked like it had been slashed by something sharp, and the blood stains on it showed that whatever it was hadn’t missed her flesh. She glanced at Xander and Willow, and saw that they weren’t unscathed either, but neither of them had anything like the sort of injuries Buffy had. “What happened?” 

“We ran into a pack of about a dozen vamps,” said Xander. “We got what sounded like a really good tip on what was going on, but it turned out to be a setup. They were expecting us, and we walked into an ambush.” 

Dawn noticed that a couple of their regular support people were missing. “Anyone else hurt? Anya, Spike?” 

“Nope,” said Xander. “They weren’t along for this one. For a couple of minutes I was actually wishing Spike _was_ with us.” 

“Never thought I’d hear you say that,” said Buffy. She held up a hand. “Someone help me up. I want to go to bed.” 

“Maybe you should sleep down here tonight,” said Willow. “The less we move you the better.” 

“I want to sleep in my bed,” said Buffy. “If you guys don’t want to help me, I’ll crawl there myself.” She grimaced in pain and wrapped one arm around her ribs as she pushed herself up with the other. 

Dawn rushed forward to help her sister. “Okay, we’ll get you up to your bed!” She looked up at Xander and Kevin. “You guys can carry her.” 

Kevin and Xander moved in on opposite sides of Buffy and she put her arms around their shoulders. They lifted her up off the sofa, and carried her toward the stairs. Willow went ahead to open doors, turn on lights, and turn down Buffy’s bed before they got there, while Dawn went to the kitchen for the first aid kit. 

Dawn caught up with Kevin, Xander and Buffy at the top of the stairs. She took the opportunity to have a look at Buffy’s back. It seemed to be unmarked, no tears in her shirt, no blood seeping through the cloth. 

Willow directed Xander and Kevin to sit Buffy down on the edge of her bed, and then she took over supporting her. Dawn sent Kevin to the bathroom to get the wash basin from under the sink, and Willow sent Xander to her room to get her supply of herbs and things. 

Willow continued to support Buffy while Dawn used the scissors from the first aid kit to cut off her shirt. The shirt was a write off anyway, and Dawn figured this way would be a lot easier on Buffy. One of the slashes that had cut through Buffy’s shirt had shredded her bra too, so it came away with the shirt. Dawn gave Buffy a quick visual inspection. Her back just had a couple of bruises so she nodded for Willow to help Buffy lay back. 

Willow pulled off Buffy’s boots, and went to work on her pants while Dawn got the disinfectant and other supplies out of the first aid kit. 

Kevin came back carrying the basin of hot water, and wash cloths. He saw Buffy was lying half naked on the bed, and quickly averted his eyes. His one glimpse had knotted his stomach. Normally he knew that he’d like seeing Buffy topless, he’d even had one or two fantasies about it, but the red slashes across her chest and stomach revolted him. “Um, where do you want this?” he asked. 

Dawn looked around, and saw that Kevin’s gaze had fixed on the wall to the right of Buffy’s bed. It almost made her smile. “Oh, here.” She cleared a spot on Buffy’s bedside table. 

Kevin put the basin down in the space Dawn had made, and handed her the wash cloth. “Okay, I’ll be right outside if you need anything else.” He quickly turned away. 

This time Dawn did smile. “Thank you,” she said. 

Kevin passed Xander on his way out. Xander put Willow’s herbs and things down on the end of the bed, being just as careful as Kevin had been to not look at Buffy. 

“Thanks Xander,” said Willow. “Could you put on the tea kettle please? I’m going to need some boiling water.” 

“I’m on it.” Xander left again quickly. 

Dawn went to work cleaning Buffy’s wounds. They weren’t as bad as she had initially feared, they were mostly superficial cuts that Dawn knew from experience Buffy would heal quickly. Most of Buffy’s pain was coming from a couple of cracked ribs, and they’d heal too. There was one deep slash across her stomach that concerned her. 

“This is nothing,” said Buffy. “You should see the other guy.” 

“Don’t tell me,” said Dawn. “Not a mark on him.” 

“I suppose, technically you could say that,” said Buffy, “since he’s nothing but dust now.” She tried to chuckle, but that only made her wince in pain. 

Xander came back up from downstairs and found Kevin sitting on the floor in the hall, leaning against the wall. 

“Are you guys sure we shouldn’t just take her to the hospital?” asked Kevin. “Those cuts look bad.” 

Xander was momentarily annoyed, wondering if Kevin had taken the opportunity to ogle Buffy, but he suppressed the thought. He could see the kid looked worried. “Oh, she’ll be fine. Buffy’s been hurt lots worse, and Willow and Dawn have had lots of practice patching her up again. This time tomorrow you’ll hardly be able to notice she’s been in a fight.” He sat down beside Kevin to wait. 

After a while Willow called Xander back in. She handed him a small packet of crushed herbs, wrapped in gauze, and told him to take it to make tea with the water he’d boiled. Xander was familiar with the concoction, he’d been forced to drink it a time or two himself. It was guaranteed to knock him out for about twelve hours of solid sleep, but he also knew that it rarely put Buffy out for more than four. He was fairly sure that the FDA would ban the stuff, if they knew about it. It worked too well. On the minus side it tasted horrid, so there was no chance of anyone ever actually using it just to cure a slight case of insomnia. 

Dawn called for Kevin to bring her some towels. He went into the bathroom to get them, and returned to Buffy’s room through the connecting door. He kept his eyes down on the floor as he moved toward her bed. 

“It’s safe to look,” said Buffy. The sound of her voice made his eyes glance up toward her in simple reflex, and he was relieved to see that this time Dawn had pulled the sheet up across her chest. He felt himself blushing anyway. He could still see the top of a cut that he knew ran from her shoulder down across one of her breasts. Dawn was applying some liquid bandage to the cut on Buffy’s forehead. Buffy’s eyes moved from Kevin to her sister and she smiled. “He’s a gentleman too. You should definitely keep him.” 

“I intend to,” said Dawn. 

Kevin put the towels down beside the wash basin. He saw that the water in it was pink with blood. “You want clean water?” he asked. 

“Yes, please,” said Dawn. 

Kevin took the basin back to the bathroom. He dumped the blood stained water out into the sink, rinsed it, and refilled it with hot water. He also got another clean washcloth out of the cupboard to take back with it. Xander was just returning with a steaming cup of tea when he got back. 

Willow took the cup from Xander. She held it in her hands, closed her eyes, and muttered a brief incantation over it. The liquid in the cup burned with a blue flame for a moment. Xander reflected that that was another reason why the FDA didn’t have to worry about this stuff. Without a powerful witch to activate it, it was just bad tasting tea. 

Dawn helped Buffy sit up, while Willow brought the cup to her lips. 

“Oh, you are not going to make me drink that stuff!” said Buffy. 

“You need to sleep to get better,” said Willow. “I know it tastes awful, but it will help you heal.” 

“Alright.” Buffy held her nose, and drank the liquid. Dawn was a little surprised. Buffy usually put up more of a fight before she capitulated and took that draught. She must be hurting worse than she was letting on. 

Buffy felt the foul tasting liquid burn its way down her throat. She really did hate the stuff, but she also craved the relief it would give her. She felt its warmth start to spread outward from her stomach, numbing away her aches and pains. She was unconscious before Dawn had lowered her back onto her pillow. 

Willow and Dawn shooed Xander and Kevin back out of Buffy’s room, and they used the fresh water that Kevin had brought to clean Buffy from head to toe. Then they covered her with blankets, and went out into the hall where the boys were waiting for them. 

“Will she be okay?” asked Kevin. 

“She’ll be fine,” said Willow. “She just needs rest.” 

“And you need to get home,” said Dawn. 

Kevin looked at his wrist, but his watch wasn’t on it. 

“It’s almost ten,” said Dawn. 

“I can stay if you need me,” said Kevin. 

“We can handle it from here,” said Willow. “Thanks for your help though.” 

“Anytime you need me,” said Kevin. 

Kevin and Dawn went back into her room so he could get his socks, shoes, and watch. Then she escorted him down to the door. Willow and Xander were waiting there, and Xander had his jacket on. 

Kevin got his jacket, and then he kissed Dawn goodnight. He was careful about what he did with his hands while he did it, he could feel Xander’s eyes burning into his back. 

“See you in the morning?” he asked after Dawn had released him. 

“Um…call first,” said Dawn. “I’m not sure if I’ll be going to school tomorrow.” 

“Alright. I’ll call,” said Kevin. “Goodnight.” He waved to Willow, and he and Xander left. 

* * *

Buffy awoke with a gnawing hunger in her stomach. She reached across to her bedside table for one of the Boost Bars that she knew would be there. Her Slayer healing always left her ravenous, and she needed something with lots of calories. Xander had very briefly tried to go into business as a distributor for Boost Bars a couple of years ago, and discovered that no one wanted to buy the awful tasting things. Buffy had wound up taking nearly his entire supply, at only slightly over the wholesale price, for those times when she needed calories, and didn’t much care what they tasted like. Her friends knew to leave a few on her bedside table when they put her to bed hurt. Fortunately they had a shelf life measured in decades. 

Buffy ate three of the bars, and washed them down with the glass of water that had also been left there for her. She heard something move on the other side of her bed. 

Buffy rolled over and saw Dawn was curled up in the chair beside her bed. She was shifting around uncomfortably. 

“Dawn?” she asked. 

Dawn started awake and looked around. “What? Huh?” 

“I’m okay Dawn,” said Buffy. “You don’t need to be here.” 

“I want to be here,” said Dawn. “I couldn’t sleep in my bed.” 

“Then come here and warm me up,” said Buffy. That was another side effect of her healing. No matter how many blankets were piled on top of her, it left her feeling cold. 

Dawn uncurled herself from the chair, and stood up. Buffy watched her stretch out the kinks that sleeping in it had given her, and then she slipped out of her kimono, and climbed into bed beside her sister. 

Buffy’s eyebrows had gone up when she saw the sheer black negligé that Dawn was wearing under the kimono, but she knew that the darkness hid her expression from her sister. “So that’s what came in that Victoria’s Secret box for you on Friday. Did Kevin like it?” 

“Yeah, he did.” Dawn slid herself up beside Buffy. She knew her sister needed to feel her warmth. 

Buffy rolled over on her side, and felt Dawn spoon herself around her back. Dawn put her arm around Buffy’s waist, being careful to avoid the bandage over her stomach. The gash was still hurting. The little bit of moving around she had done had aggravated the pain. Buffy felt that she needed a distraction. “Tell me about your weekend,” she told Dawn. “I want to hear _everything._ ” 

“Everything?” asked Dawn. 

“All the sexy details,” said Buffy. 

“Oh Buffy, it was wonderful!” said Dawn. “I lost count of the number of times we made love. The first time we didn’t even get our clothes off…” 

Buffy coaxed the whole day and night out of Dawn, and had her started into the next morning. She had just told Buffy about their breakfast in bed. 

“And then what?” asked Buffy. She could feel Dawn hesitating. “What?” 

“Buffy, have you ever done anything…kinky?” asked Dawn. 

“With Spike, _everything_ was kinky.” Buffy laughed, and it hurt her ribs. She could feel that Dawn really didn’t appreciate the levity. “Yeah, I’ve done kinky. Kinky is fun too, as long as everyone is consenting, and no one gets hurt.” She felt Dawn relaxing a bit. Buffy knew that Dawn wanted to say something, but was still nervous about confiding in her. She decided to confide a little in Dawn. “Spike liked handcuffs. He’d cuff me to his bed and then he’d do whatever he felt like to me, until I was crying for him to stop.” 

“Kevin…I had him tie me up,” said Dawn. 

Buffy rolled over so she could look at her sister. “It was your idea?” Dawn nodded. “And you liked it?” asked Buffy. Dawn nodded again. 

Buffy reached up, and pulled Dawn’s head toward her. She kissed her forehead. “Then it’s okay.” Buffy looked at her sister for a bit. “You have to be careful with that sort of thing though. It’s easy for one of you to go too far.” 

“Oh we were.” Dawn giggled. “Kevin used _bow_ knots, and he made me get myself loose once before he actually _did_ anything with me, and we had a safe word, and he stopped when I used it.” 

Dawn felt Buffy stiffen. “You had to _use_ your safe word?” 

“He wasn’t _hurting_ me,” said Dawn. “He was tickling me so much I couldn’t breathe, but as soon as I said ‘Boojum’ he stopped, and started to untie me.” 

Dawn felt Buffy relax. “What’s ‘Boojum’?” she asked. 

“A type of Snark,” said Dawn. 

“Is that some sort of demon?” asked Buffy. 

“Only if you’re a baker,” said Dawn. 

“Huh?” 

“ The Hunting of the Snark by Lewis Carroll,” said Dawn. “It’s a poem… One that I can’t remember ever having read, but I’ve got the whole damn thing in my head, along with Jabberwocky, and rest of Through the Looking Glass. I haven’t read it either, but it’s there. If I ever meet the monk responsible for those bits of my memory, I’m going to brain him!” 

“You don’t like Lewis Carroll?” asked Buffy. 

“I do!” said Dawn. “They didn’t give me hardly anything of Alice in Wonderland. Just some vague memories of the Disney version. I read it last year and I loved it! But when I tried to read Through the Looking Glass, nothing! I already knew it! There were no surprises. It was like I’d read it before. Worse, because I’ve got the whole thing in my memory, word for word. But I still can’t _remember_ having read it. I can’t remember the delight of discovering it for the first time.” 

“Ah,” said Buffy. She rolled back over so Dawn could snuggle up against her back again. She didn’t really understand how Dawn must feel. She _couldn’t_ understand how that must feel. She knew that some of her memories were a little jumbled where Dawn was concerned, but they didn’t have that wholesale ‘everything’s made up’ feel to them. She knew that most of what she remembered had really happened. 

Dawn knew that her memories were something that Buffy couldn’t really understand, but she knew that Buffy could understand that her memories sometimes confused her, and she knew that Buffy understood how confusion could feel. 

After Dawn had had a chance to begin to understand her nature she’d spent some time with Giles, trying to map out just what memories she had. She’d learned that she had pretty much every textbook for every grade from kindergarten through eight memorized, as well as an impressive library of children’s literature. At least the monks hadn’t limited themselves to classics there. She had the first Harry Potter book in her head. (It was the English version though. She’d been surprised to learn when the movie came out that most Americans thought it was a Sorcerer’s Stone, not Philosopher’s Stone.) 

Her memory also turned out to have some glaring holes in it. It seemed that none of the monks had ever watched any TV, or gone to many movies. Except for a few Disney films, Dawn could hardly remember seeing anything before she was fourteen, nor could she remember any TV shows. This had led to some wonderful surprises, such as when Xander had introduced her to Monty Python last summer. 

Dawn had begun to suspect that her straight ‘A’ average had more to do with the monks manufactured history for her than with any real intelligence on her part, especially when her grades had taken a nose dive after grade eight. Everyone had tried to tell her it wasn’t true, but she’d figured that they were all victims of altered memories too. But once things settled down a bit, and she started to pull her life back together again after the trauma of her mother’s death, and Glory, and Buffy dying and being resurrected, and the rest of it, her grades had started to come back up again, and they were now near where they had been. Not quite where they’d been, but she was putting more time into helping Buffy now, with the research and things, and she knew that Buffy really appreciated how good she was at that. Among other things the monks had given her a real talent for deciphering arcane languages… 

Dawn felt a slight twinge of guilt. Since she had started seeing Kevin, she had hardly done _any_ researching for Buffy, and now Buffy had gotten herself hurt because of some bad information. She’d have to reshuffle her priorities a bit…put helping Buffy up above doing school work…maybe she could get Kevin involved with the demonology side of things… 

* * *

The phone beside Buffy’s bed started to ring. Dawn picked it up. “Hello?” There was no one on the other end. The phone kept ringing. Dawn joggled the hook a few times. She was a little surprised that the phone had one. She thought that they’d gotten rid of the last old fashioned phone like that years ago. “Hello?” The phone kept ringing. Dawn banged the receiver against the phone. The metal clapper vibrated back and forth between the two bells on the back of it. “ _Hello!_ ” she yelled into the mouthpiece. It rang again. Dawn picked up the phone and smashed it down onto the floor. The rotary dial rolled off under Buffy’s dresser. The phone rang again. She grabbed the wire, and yanked it out of the wall. The phone rang. “ **Hello!** ” screamed Dawn. 

The phone rang again. The sound of the metal clapper against steel bells was replaced by an electronic warble, and Dawn slowly became aware that she was still lying in bed, snuggled up against Buffy’s back. The warble was coming through the open door to her room. She glanced at the time on Buffy’s clock and saw it was ten to eight. She carefully got out of bed to keep from disturbing Buffy, and then ran to her room. 

She pulled her cell phone out of her purse. “Hello?” 

“Hi Sleepyhead,” said Kevin. “Did I wake you?” 

“Um…no,” said Dawn. 

“Liar,” said Kevin. “Your phone rang for five minutes.” 

“Alright, you woke me up,” said Dawn. “Feel better now?” 

“Nope,” said Kevin. “I guess you won’t be going to school today.” 

“Um, not this morning anyway,” said Dawn. “Maybe this afternoon.” 

“Okay,” said Kevin. “I’ll see you then?” 

“Wait!” said Dawn. “Could you stop by on your way? I’ve got that English paper for Mrs. Kriggle to hand in in second period.” 

“Sure,” said Kevin. “I’ll be there in fifteen minutes. Love you.” 

Dawn smiled. “Love you too.” She kissed her phone. “See you.” 

Dawn put her phone down. She considered greeting Kevin at the door in just her negligé, but there was usually lots of other traffic on the street at that time, so she went back into Buffy’s room for her kimono. She went downstairs and started making breakfast. She knew that Buffy would be wanting something more satisfying than Boost Bars when she woke up. 

Kevin rang the doorbell shortly after eight o’clock. Dawn ran to answer it. When she opened the door she saw that Kevin was once again holding a bouquet of flowers. “Oh, they’re lovely!” Dawn took them and put them to her nose to smell. “Thank you!” 

“Actually, those are a ‘get well’ bouquet for Buffy,” said Kevin. “How is she?” 

“That’s so sweet!” said Dawn. “She’s sleeping, but she’s feeling a lot better. I’ll tell her these are from you as soon as she wakes up. Come on.” She led Kevin back into the kitchen. She gave him back the flowers while she got a vase out of the cupboard for them. 

Kevin looked around the kitchen. “Looks like you’re getting ready to feed an army.” 

“No. Just Buffy,” said Dawn. “She’s going to be famished when she wakes up. Healing that much takes a lot out of her.” Dawn had the fixings ready for scrambled eggs, pancakes, and toast. 

“Um…I’ve got to be going if I’m not going to be late,” said Kevin. “Your paper?” 

“It’s by the door.” Dawn took him back out to the foyer, and picked up the paper off the table by the door. 

Kevin took the paper, and slid it into his backpack. “I’ll see that Kriggle gets it.” 

“Thank you,” said Dawn. She put her arms around Kevin and kissed him. 

Kevin kissed her back. His hands started to slip inside her kimono. 

Dawn pulled back a bit. “You don’t want to be late. We’ll have to pick this up later.” 

Kevin touched his finger to her lips. “I’ll just have to mark my place. See you this afternoon?” 

“Hope so,” said Dawn. “If I don’t make it to school, stop by on your way home.” 

“I’ll do that,” said Kevin. 

Dawn gave him another kiss, and then patted his ass as he went out the door. “Bye.” 

Dawn watched Kevin go, and then she went back to the kitchen to get Buffy’s flowers. She carried them up to her room. Buffy was sitting up in her bed, and devouring another Boost Bar. 

“I’ll have a real breakfast ready for you in a few minutes,” said Dawn. “In the mean time, _these_ are for you, from Kevin.” 

Buffy looked at her clock. “Shouldn’t you be on your way to school?” 

“I’ll go this afternoon,” said Dawn. “After I finish taking care of you.” 

“If I was feeling up to it, I’d throw you out the door,” said Buffy. 

“If you were feeling up to it, you wouldn’t have to,” said Dawn. “No arguing. I’m taking the morning off to look after you.” 

Dawn went back downstairs to finish making Buffy’s breakfast, and then she loaded it all onto a tray and carried it back up to her room. She sat on the side of Buffy’s bed while Buffy stuffed an incredible amount of food into herself. Dawn grazed a bit for herself off the edges of Buffy’s plate. 

Willow came in as Buffy was finishing her breakfast. After checking on the status of her patient she sent Dawn off to go get some more sleep in her own bed. She promised to take care of the breakfast cleanup. 

* * *

Buffy woke Dawn up at eleven. Buffy was dressed in her pyjamas, and was moving around, but Dawn could see that she was still feeling some pain from the wound across her stomach. Dawn made Buffy go back to bed, and she took the time to inspect the wound, and change the dressing on it. She could see that Buffy had already healed quite a bit. 

Buffy was feeling well enough to carry out her threat to throw Dawn out the front door, so Dawn took her morning shower, and left for school. She told Buffy that she’d get lunch when she got there. 

* * *

Dawn found Kevin in the cafeteria with Dave and Janice. She filled up a tray with food, and joined them at their table. Kevin smiled when he saw that she was wearing his sweat shirt. 

“You should have had lunch at home, so you wouldn’t have to eat this crap,” said Janice. 

“But then I wouldn’t have the pleasure of your company.” Dawn gave Kevin a quick kiss, which told them whose company she was thinking of. “So, anything exciting happen this morning?” 

“Not really,” said Janice. “Kirsty’s back, and taking control again. She’s launched a major offensive against anyone who looks like they took advantage of her absence to move themselves up the social ladder. How’s Buffy?” 

“She’s a lot better,” said Dawn. She gave Kevin another kiss. “And she thanks you for the flowers.” 

Kevin could almost read the question in Dawn’s mind about what he’d told Janice and Dave. “I’m glad she’s feeling better,” he said. “That looked like it might be a real nasty bout of flu.” 

“Looks like it’s just going to be a twenty-four hour thing,” said Dawn. “She was feeling well enough to throw me out of the house, so here I am.” 

Dawn got caught up on the school gossip (and learned that she and Kevin had somehow become one of the hot topics) while they finished their lunches. She was both pleased and annoyed by that. 

Lunch was almost over when Dawn saw Kirsty and her posse enter the cafeteria. Kirsty’s eyes scanned the room, and they came to rest on the group around Dawn’s table. She started across the room toward them. 

Dawn felt herself cringing. “Kirsty alert,” she quietly told the others. She could see that Kirsty and Nancy both had on scarves to cover their necks. 

Kirsty came up to their table. Dawn noticed that she didn’t seem to be trying to be as intimidating as she usually was. “Hi. I, um, understand that you’re the ones who phoned 911 when those punks jumped me and Nancy. I just wanted to say thank you.” 

“Oh, hey, no problem,” said Dawn. “We couldn’t let Nancy bleed to death.” 

Kirsty’s eyes flashed, and Dawn realized that she had just made a tactical error. Kirsty wasn’t one to forget a slight, no matter how small, and there would be a retaliation later for her comment. But for now Kirsty was working on projecting a beneficent image, so she just smiled insincerely. “Thank you anyway.” She turned and headed away. 

Nancy hung back a bit. “Thank you too. I know you did more than call 911. You chased those…guys away. Thanks a lot.” She turned and followed after Kirsty before she could notice that Nancy had stayed behind. 

Dave watched them go. “So, do you think aliens somehow replaced Kirsty with her not-evil clone?” he asked the others. He had missed the look Kirsty had given Dawn. 

“I think it’s just residual effects of the blood loss,” said Kevin. “She’ll be her nasty self again in no time.” 

“Are you guys coming to the Bronze tonight?” asked Janice. “No one’s seen you there in over a week.” 

Dawn and Kevin exchanged a smile. “I don’t know,” said Dawn. 

“See, this is how those rumours get started,” said Dave. “You two are joined at the hip whenever anyone sees you together, no one has seen either of you at the Bronze lately, and word has it that a pineapple and anchovy pizza was delivered to Kevin’s house on Saturday night. Every time I try to get this guy to talk he just looks like the cat who ate the canary.” 

“Maybe we should go to the Bronze tonight, if it’ll help quell the rumours,” said Kevin. 

“I think it’s too late for that,” said Janice. “Kevin isn’t the only one looking like she ate a canary. So are the rumours true?” 

“Yes,” said Dawn. “I did have pizza at Kevin’s on Saturday night.” 

“You know that’s not what I meant!” said Janice. 

“That’s all I’m going to say here,” said Dawn. She glanced around. There were several groups of students, sitting at nearby tables, close enough to overhear. The class bell rang. “Anyway, it’s time to get to Chemistry.” 

* * *

Dawn managed to avoid Dave and Janice through the rest of the day. That ended when she and Kevin were walking home together. 

“Hey, Summers!” called out Janice from behind them. 

Dawn looked around and saw Janice and Dave coming up quickly toward them. “Tell ’em?” she asked Kevin quietly. 

“Tell ’em,” said Kevin. 

Janice and Dave jogged up to them. “You guys have been avoiding us,” said Janice. 

“Yeah, we have,” said Kevin. 

“I think that means that you’ve got something you don’t want to tell us,” said Dave. 

“No,” said Dawn. “We just don’t want to tell the whole school.” She slipped her arm around Kevin’s waist, and they started walking again. “We’re sleeping together.” 

“Not actually getting much sleeping done,” said Kevin. Dawn whacked him. 

“You dog!” said Dave. 

“How long have you been hiding this from me?” asked Janice. 

“We haven’t been hiding it,” said Dawn. “We just don’t advertise.” 

“How long?” 

“First time was last Sunday.” 

“And just about every day since,” said Kevin. 

“And Saturday?” asked Dave. 

“I spent the whole night with him,” said Dawn. “It was wonderful!” 

They reached the intersection where Dave and Janice would branch off toward her house. “So are we going to see you guys at the Bronze tonight, or are you going to sneak off to make wild passionate love with each other again?” asked Janice. 

Dawn thought about that for a second. “Yes!” she said. She started to pull Kevin away toward her home. “See you about eightish!” she called back to Janice and Dave. 

“What about Buffy?” asked Kevin when they were out of Janice and Dave’s earshot. 

“Well, I guess we’ll have to make quiet romantic love instead of wild passionate love,” said Dawn. 

Kevin tightened his arm around her waist. “I like that too.” 

* * *

Dawn called out for Buffy as they came in the door. She heard her reply come from upstairs. Dawn started up the stairs with Kevin behind her. “Are you decent?” 

“I think I’m pretty good,” said Buffy. 

Dawn slowed down as she went around the corner on the landing. “I mean is it safe for Kevin to come up?” 

Buffy laughed. “Yes, I’m decent.” 

Dawn proceeded up the last few stairs, and she and Kevin went through the door into Buffy’s room. Buffy was sitting in her chair with a book, and the radio playing softly. She was wearing a robe and pyjamas. Kevin was amazed that the bruises and cut were gone from her face. “How are you feeling?” asked Dawn. 

“I’m getting tired of people asking me how I’m feeling,” said Buffy. “Hi Kevin. Thanks for the flowers.” 

“You’re welcome,” said Kevin. 

Dawn knelt down in front of Buffy and started to undo the robe. “Let me see.” 

“Maybe I should wait outside,” said Kevin. 

“No, you can stay,” said Buffy. “We aren’t going to be uncovering any naughty bits. You don’t have to do this,” she added to Dawn. “Willow just gave me an inspection an hour ago.” 

“Shut up, and let me look,” said Dawn. She undid a couple of buttons and opened the bottom of Buffy’s pyjama top. She saw that the bandage was gone. 

Kevin was amazed by what he saw. Where there had been a bloody gash just the night before there was now just a pink line. “That’s incredible!” 

“Why thank you, kind sir,” said Buffy, with a southern belle accent. “My abdomen doesn’t usually receive such gallant compliments.” 

Kevin blushed. “I didn’t— I mean—” 

“We know what you meant,” said Dawn. She looked up at her sister. “I’m surprised that you healed this fast too.” 

“Willow taught me some of her tummy healing meditation techniques, back after Gnarl tried to eat her,” said Buffy. “They helped.” 

Dawn felt around the wound with her fingers, which elicited a slight wince from Buffy. Her stomach was still tender. Dawn shifted herself a bit to block off Kevin’s view with her body, and opened Buffy’s top the rest of the way to check on Buffy’s other cuts. Buffy was amused by the way Kevin suddenly found the pictures above her desk so fascinating as soon as he realized what Dawn was doing. 

Buffy’s other cuts passed Dawn’s inspection too. There was hardly any sign of them left. She closed up Buffy’s top again, and her robe. 

“It’s safe to look again,” said Buffy. 

“Oh.” Kevin looked back toward her and blushed. “Um…you really do have a very nice looking abdomen.” 

“Why thank you, kind sir,” said Buffy. She picked up some headphones off the table beside her radio, and plugged them into it. She turned up the volume a little. “Now why don’t you two let me get back to my book.” She put the headphones on. 

Dawn waved bye to her sister, and pulled Kevin through the door into her room. She closed the door and turned to Kevin. “Now where were we? I seem to recall being interrupted in the middle of something last night.” She put her hands around Kevin’s waist and sidled up against him. 

Kevin glanced at the door to Buffy’s room. “Are you sure?” 

“Buffy knows all about us,” said Dawn. “You don’t think she put those headphones on so she could hear the music better do you?” 

“No.” Kevin smiled sheepishly. 

“If you’re not comfortable, we can just kiss and cuddle.” Dawn smiled at him. “We do that even when she’s in the same room now.” 

“Okay. Kissing and cuddling,” said Kevin. He put his finger against her lips. “I seem to recall I was right here when I had to leave this morning.” His lips met hers, and his hands went back to the exact spots they’d been when he had to leave for school. 

Dawn kicked off her shoes and pulled Kevin back toward her bed, while their tongues tasted each other in their mouths. Kevin kicked off his shoes too, before he let Dawn pull him down into her bed. 

They lay together in Dawn’s bed, kissing and holding each other. Dawn felt Kevin’s hand move up under her shirt, and smiled. He didn’t do that in front of Buffy…at least not when he knew she was there…there was hope he’d go farther. 

Dawn pulled Kevin’s shirt out of his pants and ran her hands along the skin of his back. One of his hands cupped her breast through her bra, while the other went around behind her back to release it. They started to unbutton each other’s shirts at the same time. They pulled them open and pressed their skin together. 

Dawn pressed her hips forward against the bulge in Kevin’s pants, and slid herself up and down against it. He responded by bringing his hand down to her belt buckle and starting to pull at it. Dawn went to work undoing his pants. 

Kevin’s hand slid between her legs. Dawn moaned softly as she pressed herself onto his fingers. “Oh, yeah!” she whispered as they thrust into her. Her hand wrapped around his cock. They lay together in her bed, kissing and stroking each other slowly. 

* * *

Buffy turned up the volume on her radio a little more. 

* * *

Kevin pulled his fingers out of Dawn. “Condoms?” he asked. They weren’t in their usual place on her bedside table. 

“Oh, I put them in the drawer,” said Dawn. 

Kevin sat up and opened the drawer in the bedside table. Dawn took the opportunity to pull her pants the rest of the way off. She decided to leave the panties for Kevin. She noticed that Kevin was just looking in the drawer, and she remembered what else was in there. “See something interesting?” she asked. 

Kevin pulled out her dildo. “Interesting colour.” He turned it around in his hands. “You, um, get much use out of it?” 

“Haven’t touched it in over a week,” said Dawn. She sat up behind him, reached around his waist and grabbed his cock again. “This one feels _so_ much better.” 

“Umm, that feels good too,” said Kevin. He put the dildo down on the table, and reached into the drawer for a condom and lube. Dawn continued to slowly stroke him as he put it on. 

Dawn pulled Kevin’s shirt off his shoulders, and tossed it onto the floor while he shed his pants. He turned around and kissed her while he pulled off her shirt and bra. 

Dawn lay back on her bed and lifted her hips up a bit so Kevin could slide her panties down off them. She lifted her legs into the air as he slowly pulled her panties along them. She kept her legs up, and spread them apart. 

Kevin started at Dawn’s knee, and kissed and licked his way down her thigh to her pussy. He licked the sensitive skin at the base of her thighs, and kissed her labia. He ran his tongue up along her slit, and flicked it at her clit. 

* * *

Buffy put down her book. The trashy bodice ripper with Fabio on the cover wasn’t a good choice for distracting her from the sounds coming from Dawn’s room. Dawn’s and Kevin’s sighs and moans were just adding sound effects to the hero’s seduction of the heroine. The music from the radio wasn’t helping much either. Buffy sighed, and turned off the radio. She took off her headphones, took her book, and went downstairs. 

* * *

Kevin slowly licked his way up along Dawn’s belly. He played with her navel for a moment before continuing on up to her breasts. He alternated between her nipples: first teasing one, and then the other with his lips and tongue. He tried nibbling gently on one and was rewarded by a soft moan of pleasure from Dawn. He moved on up, licking her chest and her throat. He nibbled on her ear as he slowly slid into her. 

Dawn brought her legs up, and wrapped them around him. She started to rock her hips. 

“Wait,” whispered Kevin. “I just want to feel you around me.” He adjusted his position a bit so that he was taking most of his weight on his arms, and he kissed her. 

The lay together, not moving except for the slight motion from their breathing for a long time, enjoying the feel of themselves against and around each other. Dawn could feel Kevin’s pulse inside her. 

Eventually Kevin started to move. He pulled himself nearly all the way out of her with exquisite slowness, and very slowly pushed himself back in. He repeated the motion, a little faster each time. 

Kevin pulled himself back a bit so he could see Dawn’s face. “Dawn. I’ve got another fantasy.” 

She smiled up at him. “What is it?” 

“I want to paint you.” 

Dawn was a little disappointed. He’d drawn her lots. “Sure you can paint my picture.” 

Kevin smiled as he kept moving slowly in and out of her. “No. I want to paint _you._ ” He ran his hand over her breast. “Maybe do a finger painting.” 

“Oh,” said Dawn. “Oh!” She thought about the possibilities. “That _would_ be fun! When?” 

“I’m not sure,” said Kevin. “I’ll have to look into what sort of paint to use…probably want something water based so we can clean you off after…have to be something that won’t damage your skin.” 

“Give me the word, and I’m there,” said Dawn. “Now, though…” She started to pull at Kevin with her thighs. “Enough of this slow and gentle…I want hard and fast.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” said Kevin. He started to thrust into her faster. 

“Oh yes!” whispered Dawn. “Harder! _Faster!_ ” 

Kevin started pounding against Dawn as hard and as fast as he could. His balls slapped against her ass on every thrust. In spite of his best efforts Dawn kept urging him to go faster. 

Dawn pressed her mouth against Kevin’s shoulder to muffle her scream as she came. He groaned, and she felt his cum shooting into her. He thrust a few more times, trying to drive himself even deeper into her before they both lay still, gasping for air. 

Dawn breathed deep, considering the implications of the new sensation she had just felt. She tightened her hold with her arms and legs around Kevin slightly. “Um…Kevin…I distinctly remember that we put a condom on you.” 

“Yeah? We did…” Kevin suddenly tried to pull away, but she held him. “Oh god! I think it broke!” 

Dawn continued to hold him. “Stay. The damage is done. There’s no reason for you to pull away now.” 

Kevin lifted himself up a bit so he could look in her eyes. “Are you sure?” 

“It’s okay,” said Dawn. “I’m on the pill too. We’re doubly protected…” 

Kevin saw her expression change. “What?” 

“I was so worried about Buffy last night, I forgot to take it.” 

This time Kevin pulled away so fast Dawn wasn’t able to hold him. “Oh, god!” 

“Relax.” Dawn smiled up at him. “My doctor told me missing one pill isn’t a problem…but I’m supposed to take it as soon as I remember, so could you let me up please?” 

“Oh, sure.” Kevin rolled away, and Dawn got out of her bed. She went to the closet for her kimono, and left for the bathroom. She noticed a slight tickle in her vagina as she walked down the hall. She wondered if it was from Kevin’s semen. 

Dawn’s backpack was still where she had left it on the bathroom floor the night before, along with the clothes she had left there. She dug into it for the toiletry kit that had her pill pack in it. She was reminded of something else as she took her pill. 

She gathered up her pack and her clothes, and returned to her room. Kevin was sitting on the edge of her bed, and looking a little bemused. “What’s up?” she asked. 

Kevin held up the remains of the condom. “It’s not all here.” 

“Oh,” said Dawn. “ _That’s_ what that tickling is.” She lay down on her bed, and spread her legs. “You better get the rest of it out.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Kevin moved between her legs and carefully inserted his fingers. Dawn squirmed around them. “Um…you should keep still if you want me to do this.” 

“Spoilsport!” said Dawn. 

Kevin felt around inside Dawn with his fingers. He could feel the piece of latex with his finger tips, but it was too slippery to get a grip on it easily. It didn’t help that Dawn still had a tendency to squirm as he tried to push farther in. He eventually managed to snag it, and pulled it out. He matched it up with the piece he had to make sure that all of it was accounted for. 

Kevin lay down next to Dawn and kissed her. He started to undo the sash of her kimono. 

Dawn remembered what her pill had reminded her of. “Kevin, I think there’s something we have to talk about.” 

Kevin pulled away a bit. “You have serious face.” 

“No…not serious…just something that we should talk about before it happens.” 

“What’s that?” 

“My period should be starting in a few days.” 

“Oh,” said Kevin. That was something he had never given much thought to. Outside of Health classes he had pretty much not thought about it at all. “Does that mean you won’t want to— ’Cause that’s totally cool.” 

“No!” said Dawn. “I will want to!” She grinned at him. “I actually get hornier during my period…and I hear that having sex can reduce cramping.” 

“I find that hard to imagine…the hornier bit,” said Kevin. 

“It’s true,” said Dawn. “It’s just…we’ll have to make accommodations…if you want to while I’m bleeding…I’ll understand if you don’t.” 

“Oh, I will,” said Kevin. “What sort of accommodations?” 

“Well, first of all, there’ll be my tampon. It has to come out first…Much easier than getting that bit of condom. The tampon has a string.” 

“Okay, I think I can handle that.” 

Dawn smiled. “After that, things are going to be…messy.” 

“Hmm…maybe more bathtub time,” said Kevin. 

“That’ll work,” said Dawn. “Or the shower. The main thing was I wanted to make sure you didn’t panic, if, you know, you start to notice some blood.” 

Kevin kissed her. “Thanks for the heads up.” He started to slowly tug at the sash of her kimono. “Right now though, I’m thinking of stress testing another condom.” 

Dawn smiled as Kevin slowly unwrapped her. “Not so much of a stress test this time.” She pulled him on top of her. 

Their condom survived. Dawn lay snuggling with Kevin when they were finished. 

“So, Dave and Janice are going to be wanting to hear _all_ the details,” said Kevin. “How much do we tell ’em?” 

“We tell ’em that the details are none of their business,” said Dawn. “But, um, I was keeping Buffy company last night, and she needed something to distract her from the pain, so I told her just about everything.” 

“Everything?” asked Kevin. 

“Well, I didn’t mention the ice cubes, but yeah, pretty much everything else,” said Dawn. “Janice and Dave don’t get to hear anywhere near that much detail, okay? Generalities about what we’ve done, no specifics. No need to tell them about kinky bondage fun.” 

Kevin reached for the sash from her kimono. “Mmm…bondage fun.” 

Dawn smiled and kissed him. “Not now. If we’re going to be meeting up with Dave and Janice, I need to get a start on my homework.” 

Kevin sat up. “Me too.” He reached for his pants. “If we’re going to get any of it done, I think I should go home now. See you at eight?” 

Dawn pulled on her kimono to escort Kevin down to the door. She noticed that Buffy had moved herself to the living room sofa, and Willow had come home and was starting to get dinner ready in the kitchen. She kissed Kevin goodbye at the door, and went back up to her room to get started on her homework. 

* * *

Dawn and Kevin arrived at the Bronze at about 8:30. For once Dave and Janice had arrived first, and were waiting at a table for them. They held off answering any of their questions until after they had gotten their drinks. 

“Quit stalling!” said Janice. “How was it?” 

Dawn looked around to make sure no one was close, and leaned forward so she could talk quietly enough for the music to keep anyone at the neighbouring tables from overhearing. “It was wonderful! Kevin was sweet, and gentle…” She saw he was starting to blush. “…and not gentle when I wanted him to be not gentle. It was great!” 

“You dog!” said Dave. 

“Dave, you need to work on expanding your vocabulary,” said Kevin. 

Dawn and Kevin spent the next fifteen minutes of whispered conversation telling Dave and Janice the bare outline of what they’d been doing for the past couple of weeks. When Dawn felt like she’d told them enough, she invited Kevin to come and dance with her. 

* * *

Later in the evening Dawn found herself alone with Janice at the table, while Kevin and Dave were off playing pool together. “So, how about you and Dave?” she asked. “What have you been up to?” 

“Um, we’re kinda holding somewhere in front of the shortstop,” said Janice. “I’ve humped him a couple of times, but nothing more than that.” 

Dawn smiled. “Humping can be fun.” 

“Well, he enjoyed it anyway,” said Janice. 

“You didn’t?” 

“Seemed like a lot of work for not much reward,” said Janice. 

“Isn’t like that with Kevin.” Dawn looked around to make sure no one was close. She leaned across the table. “First time we humped, I came _twice!_ ” she whispered. 

“No way!” said Janice. 

“Way!” Dawn stopped and thought for a bit. Janice’s older sister had moved away a couple of years ago, so she wasn’t around to give her advice, the way Buffy was for Dawn. “Um, Janice, when you were doing for Dave, what was he doing for you?” 

It was Janice’s turn to lean closer. “Um, he was squeezing my tits. It was kinda hurting.” 

“You have to teach him how to do it right,” said Dawn. “You know how you like to touch yourself when you masturbate, right?” She could see Janice blushing. “You have to teach him to touch you the same way.” Dawn took a sip from her drink. “My advice: back him off a bit. Back to second. Teach him to do that right. Oh, and before you go on toward third again, tongues and nipples are a great combination.” 

Kevin and Dave came back to the table. “What are you guys getting so serious about?” asked Dave. 

Dawn smiled. “Stuff.” 

“Come on.” Kevin held out his hand to Dawn. “Let’s dance.” 

Kevin held Dawn as they slowly danced together. “So what were you guys really talking about?” asked Kevin. 

“Girl stuff,” said Dawn. “How about you and Dave?” 

“Guy stuff,” said Kevin. They slowly danced together in silence for a while. 

“I wonder if your guy stuff has to do with our girl stuff,” said Dawn eventually. 

“Wouldn’t surprise me,” said Kevin. 

Dawn continued to hold Kevin and move slowly with him until the song ended. When they returned to their table they found that Dave and Janice had their jackets on. “We’re going back to Dave’s,” said Janice. “See you tomorrow.” 

“Good luck,” said Dawn and Kevin together. They gave each other a look. They sat back down at the table after Janice and Dave had gone. 

“Okay, one thing,” said Dawn. “I gotta know if we’re working together, or at cross purposes here. What did you tell Dave?” 

“I told him he should be paying more attention to what makes Janice happy.” 

Dawn smiled. “Good. I told her she has to let Dave know what she likes. This just might work out.” She drained her drink. “So, the night is still young: your place or mine?” 


	8. Seventh Inning Stretch

Dawn and Kevin were alone in the house. Buffy had gone out right after dinner, expecting that tonight’s sweep would be a long one. She had taken the previous two nights off, recovering from her injuries, and she expected that she’d be busy tonight making up for it. She had taken Willow, Xander, Anya and Spike along as backup so Dawn wasn’t worried about a repeat of the Sunday night ambush. Anything that tried to ambush Buffy tonight would be making a serious mistake. 

They’d finished their homework, and were cuddling on the couch: watching a little TV, and enjoying the warmth and closeness of each other. Dawn was leaning back against Kevin’s chest, and his hand glided over her breast. Dawn remembered the decision she had made while she was warming Buffy a couple of nights ago. “Kevin?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Want to start learning about demonology?” 

“What?” 

“You know that there’s something going on, right?” asked Dawn. 

“I’m reminded every time I look at my neck in the mirror.” 

“Of course.” The side of Dawn’s mouth quirked up. “Well…I usually help Buffy out with the researching side of things, but lately…I think I’ve been letting her down.” 

“Because you’ve been spending so much time with me,” said Kevin. 

“Ummm…yeah,” said Dawn, “So I was thinking…how’d you like to help with the demon research? That way I can still spend time with you, _and_ help Buffy.” 

“Sounds like a plan,” said Kevin. “So what do we do?” 

Dawn got up. “We hit the books!” 

Kevin followed Dawn to the table at the back of the living room. He looked dubiously at the shelves of ancient volumes. “Where do we start?” 

“Okay…” Dawn started pointing at shelves. “Top shelf: Dark Magicks. _Don’t touch them!_ Some of those books can do things just by opening them. Second shelf: other magic. Useful protection, transfiguration, divination and other such spells. Third shelf: demons. Descriptions of various demon species: habitats, feeding patterns, life cycles and so on. Fourth shelf: Slayer history, and Watcher diaries.” 

“Watcher?” asked Kevin. “That like those guys on  Highlander?” 

Dawn smiled. “They don’t have silly identifying tattoos, but yeah, same idea. The Watchers find and train Slayers, and record what they do. There’s this whole Council of them in England… They’re mostly a bunch of pillocks. Gigantic pains in the ass. Buffy has mostly been running her own show for the past three years. Her Watcher—Giles—is a good guy, but the rest of them are mostly a waste of space. 

“Anyway, moving on to the bottom shelf: Books of Prophecy…mostly a waste of space. I have yet to read a prophecy that was worth the paper it was printed on. Most of them are worse than useless.” 

“Then why do you keep them?” asked Kevin. 

“Because a lot of them are true,” said Dawn. “Once you figure out what they’re really saying, which usually happens when you’re cleaning up the mess after everything’s over. Remember Oedipus Rex? Everyone in that play would have been a lot better off if they just ignored the damn prophecies.” 

“Okay.” Kevin looked up and down the shelves. “So where do we start?” 

Dawn sighed. “There’s nothing here that can help us…so we go to the high tech side.” She turned away from the book shelves, to Willow’s iBook lying closed on the table. She opened it up, and logged in. 

Dawn showed Kevin the back doors that Willow had developed into various Sunnydale organizations’ computer systems: the police department, coroner’s office, and The Sunnydale Times—it was useful sometimes to read the stories that the paper _didn’t_ print. She showed him the sorts of things to look for: ‘neck rupture’ in a report really meant ‘vampire bite,’ any sort of ‘gang activity’ report usually meant demons. Even the human gangs in Sunnydale had been thoroughly infiltrated and taken over by demons. 

Dawn saw that Willow hadn’t updated their database of demonic activity since Saturday, so they spent some time adding the last few days incidents to it. Dawn switched over to the map display, showing the incidents over the past two months. Dawn looked at it when they were done. “No real pattern there.” 

“What do you mean?” asked Kevin. He pointed to a cluster of red dots around the school on the map. “What do you call that?” 

“The Hellmouth,” said Dawn. “There’s _always_ a cluster there. Here, let me show you…” Dawn changed the display parameters a bit to show the _entire_ database. The block around the school was obliterated by red dots. 

“And yet, they make us go to school there,” said Kevin. 

“Hey, Buffy tried to save us from that,” said Dawn. “She blew up the old school.” 

“I thought that was a gas leak,” said Kevin. 

“‘Gas leak’ is another popular code phrase,” said Dawn. She did a search on ‘gas leak’ over the past six years in Sunnydale, and pointed out the incidents that she knew were really demonic. “That was demonic possession by these things that hatched out of eggs…Buffy blew up a demon in the mall with a rocket launcher…The school…Secret government facility overrun by demons…” 

“Secret government facility?” 

“Yeah,” said Dawn. “They’re the ones who gave Spike his chip.” 

Something was niggling at Dawn’s brain. She went back to the original map showing the incidents over the past couple of months. She switched to the whole database map, and back to the map showing the last two months. She flipped back and forth between the two maps a few more times. “Are you seeing what I’m seeing?” she asked. 

“I’m not seeing anything,” said Kevin. 

“I’m not sure if it’s anything.” Dawn opened a spreadsheet page, imported the database data on incident coordinates and typed in a new formula. She brought up a graph mapping the proximity of incidents to the Hellmouth. She flipped back and forth between graphs using the two month data, and the full database. This time the difference was clearer. 

“There’s not as much happening at the school,” said Kevin. 

“I’m not sure that’s it,” said Dawn. “On average there are…1.53 incidents within a block of the school per week. Over the last two months we’ve got…1.65 incidents within a block of the school. Not really a significant difference…but we’ve got an overall rise in the total number of incidents…There’s _more_ happening elsewhere.” She typed another formula into the spreadsheet which subtracted the long term average from the current data, and generated a new graph. A more or less horizontal line drew across the screen. 

“It’s not Hellmouth related,” said Kevin. “It’s a general increase across the board.” 

“Never dismiss the influence of the Hellmouth,” said Dawn. “But it isn’t _closely_ related to the Hellmouth. So what does that mean?” 

“You’re the expert,” said Kevin. “You tell me.” 

“I haven’t got a clue,” said Dawn. 

Dawn showed Kevin some of the other online resources available. The  Demons Demons Demons Database and some of the forums and chat rooms where you could find discussions about real supernatural phenomena. 

After an hour without really learning anything new they decided to take a break. Kevin went into the kitchen to get cold drinks for himself and Dawn. He heard a light tapping on the back door. He went to it and peeked out through the blinds over the window. 

“ _Whoa!_ ” Kevin jumped back from the door. He’d gotten a glimpse of someone— some _thing_ with waxy pale skin. It looked like it had been made out of wax, and then half melted. 

Dawn came running into the kitchen. “What’s wrong?” 

Kevin pointed at the door. “There’s something out there.” There was another knock, a little harder this time. 

“Evil things don’t usually knock,” said Dawn. She went to the door and peeked through the blinds herself. She laughed, and opened the door. “Hi Clem! Come on in.” 

Kevin took another step back as the floppy eared demon stepped into the house. In the better light it looked like a sharpei, complete with the droopy sad looking eyes. It smiled, showing sharp teeth, and waved a clawed hand at him. “Hi. Didn’t mean to startle you.” 

“Oh, Clem, this is Kevin. Kevin, Clem. Nicest demon you are ever likely to meet. So what brings you around here?” she asked. “Your TiVo futzed up again?” 

“No, actually, I was hoping to see Buffy. Is she okay? There’ve been some rumours floating around, and no one’s seen her for a couple of days.” 

Dawn smiled. “She’s fine, and out making sure that the demon world learns that the rumours of her death have been greatly exaggerated.” 

“Oh, good, ’cause there were a couple of Scrags in Willie’s buying rounds for the joint, in celebration of how they set her up. They were claiming they’d killed her.” 

“I hope everyone was getting expensive drinks then,” said Dawn. She got a Sprite out of the fridge for Clem, and they went back to the research table. She pointed to the book shelves. “Look up ‘Scrags’ in the  Twilight Compendium,” she told Kevin. “It’s the big red one on the right.” 

Kevin got the indicated book. He opened it and saw that it was an encyclopaedia of demon species. He flipped to the ‘S’s. “Sarbotzes…Sblovidors… Is it ‘Scrags’ with a ‘c’ or ‘Sckrags’ with a ‘ck’?” He laid the book down on the table in front of Clem. 

“Didn’t ask how to spell it.” Clem looked at the pictures of the two different demon species on the same page and shook his head. “It isn’t either of them.” 

Kevin flipped a couple of more pages. “How about ‘Skrags’ with a ‘k’?” 

Clem tapped the picture with a claw. “That’s them.” 

Dawn slid the book over in front of herself and read the description. “Okay, your basic scavenger demons…generally not killers, they clean up the remains after other things have done the killing…not particular about what they eat, but…eww…they prefer it to have been dead for a while. They like to hang out in—big surprise—cemeteries. Thanks Clem. This’ll be a big help. I’m not sure how late Buffy’s going to be, if you want to wait around…I can get you some chips.” 

“Oh, no. I’ve got a movie I rented at home I haven’t watched yet, and it has to be back tomorrow,” said Clem. “I’ll let you kids get back to work.” 

Dawn and Kevin escorted the demon to the back door, and said goodnight. Dawn thanked him again for the information. Once he was gone she turned back to Kevin and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I think we’ve done enough work for tonight, don’t you?” she kissed him. 

Kevin put his arms around her waist. “Most definitely.” He kissed her back. 

Dawn lifted herself up, and wrapped her legs around Kevin’s waist. He carried her like that down the hall and into the living room. He barely made it to the sofa before he collapsed onto it with her. They lay together kissing and holding each other. Kevin’s hand slid up inside her shirt. 

Dawn was starting to think about moving this to her bedroom when she heard voices on the front porch. The front door opened and the voices became identifiable as Buffy’s and her band of demon hunters. They sounded merry tonight. 

Dawn and Kevin got up off the sofa, and went to the door. Buffy and her troop deposited their weapons on the floor. Dawn could see that they were looking tired as well as happy. She and Kevin helped gather jackets and hang them up. 

When they got back into the living room Dawn and Kevin saw that they had lost the sofa to Buffy, Xander, Willow and Anya, and Spike had snagged the comfy chair for himself. 

“Oh, I’m exhausted!” said Xander. “We hit every cemetery in town…and all dozen of them had something that needed killing.” 

“And it was so tiring for you standing there watching the Slayer and me do the killing,” said Spike. 

“I didn’t just stand there,” said Xander. “I shouted ‘Look out!’ and pointed too.” 

Since she and Kevin didn’t have a seat anymore, Dawn volunteered to get everyone refreshments. They went to the kitchen to get drinks for everyone, and filled a couple of bowls with Doritos. Dawn gave one of the bowls to Buffy, and put the other down at the other end of the coffee table where the others could get at it. She asked Kevin to go get the book. 

Buffy raised her eyebrow. “You find something?” 

“Maybe,” said Dawn. She put the open book down on the coffee table in front of her sister and pointed to the picture of the Skrag demon. “Any of the things you killed look like this?” 

Buffy leaned forward for a better look at the picture and shook her head. “Nope.” She looked around a the others. “Any of you get one of those when I was busy?” 

Everyone looked at the picture, and shook their heads. There was a general chorus of ‘No’s around the room. Buffy looked up at her sister. “Okay, so why are you looking so pleased with yourself? What’s the deal with these Skrags?” 

“Clem stopped by,” said Dawn. “A couple of these Skrags were in Willie’s tonight, buying drinks for the house, and bragging about how they set you up on Sunday night. They were telling people you were dead.” 

Buffy stood up. “So, you think word’s got back to Willie’s yet?” 

A groan went down the sofa as Willow, Xander and Anya started to get up too. Buffy waved them back. “No, you guys stay here. I think Spike and I can handle this.” 

Spike got up and followed Buffy out of the house. Kevin and Dawn squeezed themselves into the chair he’d vacated. Dawn filled the others in on what else she and Kevin had noticed about the demonic activity while they’d been updating the database. They sat around brainstorming ideas about what might be causing it, or where to look for more information, without coming up with anything new. 

Xander eventually gave up, and offered to give Kevin and Anya rides home. 

* * *

Dawn was preparing to go to bed when Buffy got back. She waited until Buffy had finished her shower before she knocked on the door to Buffy’s room, and was invited in. 

“So how’d things go at Willie’s” she asked. 

“Word of my not dying had gotten there ahead of us, so the Skrags had cleared out,” said Buffy. She smiled. “But the guys who brought the news waited until _after_ they had ordered another round for the house before they delivered it. The Skrags ran off without paying for the last round, so Willie was real cooperative about telling me where to find them. I just had to promise not to kill them until after they paid their bar bill.” 

“So you found ’em?” 

“We found ’em,” said Buffy. 

“And?” 

“And Spike’s supposed to deliver Willie’s money on his way back to Xander’s.” 

“Why’d they do it?” asked Dawn. “I mean Skrags aren’t supposed to be the sort of demon that’ll go Slayer hunting.” 

“They _said_ they did it because they were tired of all the other demons looking down on them. They wanted to make a name for themselves, get some respect.” 

“But you don’t believe them.” 

“I’m wondering where a couple of low-lifes like that got enough cash to drop a couple thousand bucks at Willie’s. That’s why he was a little slow collecting for that last round: they’d already paid for four earlier ones.” 

“So someone hired them to kill you,” said Dawn. “That’s scary.” 

“Yeah, but it isn’t like I don’t have lots of things trying to kill me already, and whoever did it is trying to work on the cheap. Spike says it cost him ten times as much to hire the Order of Taraka, and he ordered the cheap ‘we’ll send three assassins’ package, not the expensive ‘we’ll hunt her to the ends of the earth, no matter how long it takes’ deal.” 

“So what did you do with the Skrags?” asked Dawn. 

“Left them with sore heads,” said Buffy. “Even left them with most of what was left of their money. Spike just took what they owed Willie. We’ll keep an eye on ’em. Maybe they’ll lead us back to whoever hired ’em. 

“Now, it’s a school night, so off to bed with you.” 


	9. Squeeze Play

It was Friday night. Willow was out at her class; Buffy had done an early patrol and was now out with Nick, celebrating the end of his term as a student teacher at Sunnydale High and the return to his just being a student. Dawn lay with Kevin on her bed; their shoes were on the floor, but otherwise they were both fully clothed. 

Dawn slowly caressed Kevin’s leg with her socked foot while they kissed. His hand rubbed over her back. She started to unbutton his shirt. Kevin’s hand slid up under the back of hers. Dawn pressed her mouth harder against Kevin’s and slid her hand over the skin of his back. 

Kevin unhooked Dawn’s bra and moved his hand around to cup her breast. 

“Mmm, that feels nice,” said Dawn. 

“Yeah? How about this?” Kevin lifted her top up, and put his lips around the nipple of her other breast. 

“Oh, that’s good too.” Dawn sighed as Kevin’s tongue circled her nipple. His hand moved down and undid the button at the top of her jeans. He lowered the zipper, and slid his fingers into her pubic hair. He spent some time slowly circling his fingers through it before he moved it farther down. His fingers slid along the slit of her pussy. He felt something new. 

Kevin’s mouth came off Dawn’s breast, and he looked up at her as his finger slowly circled the bit of string. “Tampon?” 

“Tampon,” said Dawn. 

“Can I finger you with it in?” 

“We should take it out first.” 

“And then things start getting messy?” 

“Maybe a little.” 

“So what do I do?” 

Dawn smiled at him. “Leave it for now. Let’s finish getting undressed.” 

“Okay.” Kevin moved himself back up to Dawn’s mouth and kissed her until he had to break contact briefly to finish pulling her top up over her head. Dawn’s hands pulled his shirt off his shoulders, and went down to undo his pants. She slid her hand into his pants to stroke his cock while Kevin slowly stroked her clit. 

Dawn rolled onto her back, and pulled Kevin with her. She pushed his pants down off his hips, and then used her feet to keep pushing them down until he kicked them off. Kevin got up onto his knees between her legs and pulled off her pants. 

Kevin sat back on his heels and caressed Dawn’s thighs with his hands while he looked at her. He could see the bit of string dangling from the entrance to her vagina. He reached out with a finger and slowly twirled it around. “Now what?” 

“Now I think we go to the bathroom,” said Dawn. 

“Okay.” Kevin grabbed Dawn around the waist and pulled her up so she was astride his lap. He held her there while he tried to climb off her bed. He nearly fell on the floor, taking her with him, before he caught himself. “Um, this isn’t working.” 

“So put me down!” said Dawn. “I don’t need you being a big strong he-man! That’s not why I love you.” 

Kevin set Dawn back down on her bed, and climbed off it. He pulled her up after him and they started for the door together, still holding hands. 

“Wait!” Dawn turned around and went back to her bedside table. She grabbed some condoms and the lube out of the drawer. “Don’t want to forget these!” She kissed him as she brushed past him and took hold of his hand again to pull him to the bathroom. 

Dawn turned on the bathroom light and closed the door. She pressed herself up against Kevin and kissed him. His arms went around her and one hand dropped down onto her ass. After a while he brought it around between their bodies and slid it in between her legs. 

Kevin’s fingers found the bit of string again. “Now what?” 

“Pull,” said Dawn. 

Kevin took hold of the string and pulled. Dawn squatted a bit, spreading her knees apart as she did so, and the tampon slid out of her. “Now you flush it,” she said. 

Dawn used the time Kevin spent going to the toilet to dispose of the tampon to rip open one of the condom packets. “Get the shower going,” she told him as she applied the lube. 

Dawn came up behind Kevin and reached around to put the condom on him, working by feel as he leaned over and adjusted the taps. He straightened up again when he got the temperature right and turned back to kiss her. 

They peeled off their socks and stepped into the tub. Dawn leaned over to grasp the knob on top of the faucet to turn on the shower. She felt Kevin’s hands on her hips. She smiled and wiggled her ass. One of Kevin’s hands started to move toward her pussy. She lifted the knob, and was hit by the initial shock of cold water as his fingers slid into her. 

Dawn stayed leaning over while Kevin’s fingers slowly probed her. She felt his hard cock press against her ass. She moaned softly as his fingers came out of her, and found her clit. Kevin played with it for a moment while he continued to slowly rub his cock against her. 

Kevin’s hand came away from her pussy, and was quickly replaced by his cock. His hands held her hips as he pushed into her. She rotated her hips in time with his thrusts, feeling him inside her as the hot water showered down on her back. She moved a hand down between her legs. She rubbed her fingers across her clit, and down to the shaft of his cock as it slid in and out of her. 

Dawn could feel herself getting close to coming when Kevin groaned and thrust harder into her. He stopped a few quick strokes later. Dawn moaned in frustration. She had been _so_ close. 

Dawn straightened up and turned around. She grabbed and kissed Kevin. She took his hand and jammed it between her legs. She held it in place while she pushed herself onto his fingers. She pressed her mouth against his and her breasts against his chest as she pushed his fingers into her pussy. 

Kevin could feel Dawn’s need. He pushed his fingers deep into her while his other arm held her close. They kissed under the pulsing water from the shower until he felt her shudder in his arms from her release. 

Dawn released Kevin’s hand and wrapped both her arms around his back as they continued to kiss in the shower. 

* * *

Dawn and Kevin had returned to her bed. They lay entwined together in each other’s arms. Dawn’s moan of contentment felt and sounded like a cat’s purr against Kevin’s chest. It reminded him of something he’d been meaning to talk to her about. “I found a place that sells body paint.” 

Dawn looked up at him and smiled. “Oh yeah?” 

“Theatrical supply outfit down in Oxnard…paints designed for use on skin, guaranteed safe. Want to go shopping tomorrow morning? I can get Dad’s car.” 

“Sure,” said Dawn. “What are you going to paint?” 

“That’s going to be a surprise.” Kevin kissed her. “There’s something else I want to ask you.” 

“What?” asked Dawn. 

“It’s totally okay to say no, and you might want to think about it a bit.” 

“I can’t say ‘no,’ or think about it if you don’t ask me,” said Dawn. 

“It’s just…if this turns out the way I want it too…I’d like to have a permanent record,” said Kevin. “When I paint you, can I take pictures? Just for us.” 

Dawn pulled away a bit so she could see him better. “Just for us?” 

“Just for us,” said Kevin. “I’ve got a digital camera. No one else will see them.” 

“You realize that if any naked pictures of me show up at school, or on the Internet, Buffy _will_ rip your arms off and beat you to death with them.” 

“The thought had crossed my mind,” said Kevin. 

“In that case…yes,” said Dawn. 

“You don’t have to make up your mind right away,” said Kevin. “You can think about it some more.” 

“I said ‘yes.’” Dawn kissed Kevin’s chin, and started to work her way down his throat. She had felt his penis hardening again as they had been talking. She slowly kissed and caressed her way across his chest. When she got to his stomach she turned herself around. She felt Kevin’s mouth on her stomach as she slowly moved down across his, and his hands came up around her hips. Dawn took hold of his cock and moved down the last few inches to draw it into her mouth. 

Kevin hesitated for a moment before Dawn felt his tongue slide over her clit. He licked and sucked on it for a while before he moved away, to lick and kiss the sensitive flesh of her outer lips and inner thighs. He was avoiding the entrance to her pussy, but Dawn had no complaints about what else his mouth was doing with her. 

They took their time. There was no urgency to this sharing of pleasure. They tasted each other, letting their passion build slowly. Dawn slowly circled the head of Kevin’s cock with her tongue while his tongue gently stroked her clit. Her hand embraced his balls while his fingers stroked her labia. 

Dawn sucked Kevin’s cock deeper into her mouth. She felt it throb in her mouth, the warmth of his semen against the back of her throat and his groan against her sex as they came together. 

Dawn and Kevin lay together for a long time. Neither of them moved. Neither of them released the other. Dawn kept his softening penis in her mouth. He kept his mouth against her sex. Eventually they started to move again, gently caressing each other. 

Dawn turned herself around again to bring her mouth back to Kevin’s. She spent some time kissing him before she pulled her mouth away from his. “Spend the night with me.” 

“Love to.” Kevin kissed Dawn again. “Um…I think I have to tell my folks where I am though.” 

Dawn’s phone was on the table beside her bed, so she didn’t have to break contact with Kevin to reach it. “Call them.” 

* * *

It was late when Buffy got home, and the house was dark. She’d had a wonderful time with Nick. A late dinner at a nice restaurant, followed by going back to his place. She smiled to herself as she went up the stairs. It had been a long time since she had been well and truly laid. She felt good. 

Buffy got ready for bed quietly. She carefully opened the door to Dawn’s room to look in on her before she turned in. She was surprised to see that Dawn wasn’t alone in her bed. Kevin’s body was curled around her sister’s. They both looked peaceful and content. Buffy pursed her lips for a moment before she quietly closed the door again. 

* * *

Fantasy Theatrical in Oxnard was about a forty-five minute drive from Sunnydale. Dawn and Kevin had gotten up early, and had their breakfast before Willow or Buffy made their first appearances on Saturday morning, and then they had walked over to Kevin’s home to get the car. They arrived at the store not too long after it opened. 

Kevin got into a discussion with a girl who worked there about how much paint he’d need, what sort of brushes he should use to apply it, and other technical issues. Dawn wandered off to look at what else was in the store. She wandered the aisles, looking at things. She paused for a while in the dance section, looking at ballet slippers, and remembering when she’d wanted to be a ballerina. A couple of years of lessons had made her change her mind about that. Dancing was too much fun to be that much work. 

She came across a display in the costumes section. Photos of guys from what she realized must be a local strip club, The Fabulous ‘Lady’s Night’, who had gotten their costumes there. The guys in the photos were very good looking. Dawn thought that one of them was _very_ good looking. He was dressed in some sort of Greek warrior costume, and his face was mostly covered by his helmet, but she could see that he had a very well muscled body—the costume didn’t hide much. He also looked familiar for some reason. She leaned a little closer and read the caption under the photo: “Alexander the Great.” 

Dawn’s eyes flashed back to the parts of the face that weren’t covered by the helmet. The shape of his chin, the curl of his smile. It was the smile that made her sure. “ _Oh! My! God!_ ” 

Dawn had a quick look around to see if anyone had heard her outburst. There was no one near her. There weren’t many people in the store, and none of them were looking her way. 

Dawn’s eyes swept the store again. This time she knew she was about to exercise a talent that she hadn’t used in nearly a year. She wandered a little way down the aisle, pretending to look at costumes, but really watching the movements of everyone in the store, waiting for the moment when she knew that they’d all have their attention elsewhere. It was almost instinctive. She could feel that her opening would come in a few seconds and started to wander back toward the display. She didn’t seem to even look at it this time, but her hand reached out and caught the corner of the picture. One tug and it came free, and she slid it into her purse. Even if someone had been looking right at her, they probably would have missed it. 

Dawn continued to wander the aisles, but she really wasn’t looking at things anymore. She was thinking about the photo in her purse. She didn’t notice Kevin coming toward her until he was only a few feet away, carrying a basket full of paints, and brushes and things. “Hey Dawn, find anything interesting?” 

“Yes I did.” Dawn looked at the basket. “Got everything you need?” 

“All set,” said Kevin. “If you’re done, we can get out of here.” 

“I’m done,” said Dawn. “Let’s go.” 

They stopped at the cashier’s counter, and she scanned the items in Kevin’s basket. Dawn saw that there was a donation box for the local animal shelter beside the cash, so she slipped a couple of dollars into it—penance for stealing the picture. 

All traces of Dawn’s guilt vanished when she saw the total. She reached for her wallet again. She had no intention of letting Kevin pay for all of it. It developed into a brief argument. Kevin had no intention of letting Dawn pay half the bill. They kept arguing in front of the cashier, whose smile was becoming more and more strained. Dawn gave up arguing when she saw that they were holding up other people who wanted to pay for their purchases and let Kevin pay the whole thing, but she didn’t plan on letting it end there. She’d just have to pay him back later. 

* * *

Dawn sat thinking about what to do with that photo as Kevin drove them back toward Sunnydale. She figured it had to be about three years old. Taken during the summer after he had graduated from high school. Part of her really wanted to show it to Buffy and Willow…Anya’s reaction to it might be interesting too. She thought about what she and Kevin had planned for that afternoon, and how she’d feel if she found out that pictures of her were being passed around among Kevin’s friends…She reluctantly decided to keep the picture to herself for now. She might even rip it up and burn the pieces when she got home. 

“You’re awfully quiet,” said Kevin. 

“Oh, just thinking about something,” said Dawn. 

“Anything you’d care to share?” 

“Um…just that we want to be really careful with the pictures you’re going to take.” 

“You don’t have to do it,” said Kevin. 

“No, I want to,” said Dawn. “Digital right? We can erase any pictures I _really_ don’t want anyone to see right away.” 

“Right.” Kevin thought a bit. “In fact, we’ll stop by your place first and pick up your laptop. We’ll put them on your computer, so you control where they go from there. There’s a couple of other things we’ll need you to get too.” 

“What sort of things?” 

“Hair stuff… Something to hold it up off your shoulders while I’m working on you, and then brushes and combs and things for when I’m done, and lipsticks and eye makeup.” 

“Eye makeup?” 

“Yeah, for actually doing your eyes, we want to use eye makeup: eye liner, shadow, that sort of stuff. I know you’ve got the colours we’ll need, I’ve seen you wearing them.” 

“So what colours will we need?” asked Dawn. Kevin just smiled. “Come on, You’re going to have to let me in on it soon, and just the colours can’t be secret.” 

“Blacks and whites and browns and golds,” said Kevin. “Lots of earth tones.” 

Kevin turned onto Revello Drive, and Dawn saw the silver car parked in front of her house. “Oh, Xander’s here. Must be lunch time. Want to eat here first?” 

“Yeah, sure.” Kevin pulled in to park behind Xander’s car. “What’s for lunch?” 

“I have no idea,” said Dawn. “Let’s go.” 

* * *

Kevin and Dawn found Xander, Buffy and Willow in the kitchen making sandwiches. They joined them around the kitchen island and started making their own. 

“So where did you guys get to this morning?” asked Xander. 

“Oxnard,” said Dawn. She had trouble keeping a straight face when she looked at him. 

“What’s in Oxnard?” asked Xander. 

Dawn _almost_ said “ The Fabulous ‘Lady’s Night’,” but restrained herself. “Kevin needed some art supplies.” 

“You had to go to Oxnard for those?” asked Xander. 

“He needed some special paint.” Dawn found that she just couldn’t resist. “There’s a theatrical place there that sells it…costumes too.” 

It was Kevin’s turn to look puzzled. “Costumes?” 

“Yeah…like this Greek warrior outfit…you know, the sort of thing that Alexander the Great might have worn, if he wasn’t Macedonian.” Dawn was looking right at Xander, and smirking as she said it. 

Xander turned crimson, and his voice went up an octave “Alexander the Great?” 

“What are you guys talking about?” asked Willow. 

“Just a guy who used to dance at The Fabulous ‘Lady’s Night’,” said Dawn. 

Buffy suddenly looked enlightened. 

“You knew about that?” asked Dawn. 

“Only in general,” said Buffy. “Promised to never ask about it.” 

Willow and Kevin were still looking confused. Dawn took the photo out of her purse, and slid it, face down, across the island to Xander. “You really should ask him to show that to you. He looks _good!_ ” 

Xander snatched up the photo and looked at it. Dawn saw a slightly relieved expression cross his face…which made her wonder what _other_ photos might have been taken of his performance. “You should show them, Xand. It’s a good picture.” 

“Where did you get this?” asked Xander. 

“They had a display in the costumes section,” said Dawn. “I, uh, swiped it. If you want, I can take it back.” She reached out for the photo. 

Xander leaned back from the island. “No way!” 

“Wait,” said Willow. “Do you mean that Xander…” 

“Used to dance in a strip club,” said Dawn. “Show them the picture, Xand.” 

“No!” 

“Why not?” asked Dawn. “We have pictures of you in a bathing suit at the beach last summer. You’re wearing less in them.” 

“Oh, all right!” Xander handed the photo to Willow, but he kept looking at Dawn. “How did you recognize me?” 

Willow was looking at the photo. “The smile.” She looked up at Dawn. “That was it, right?” 

“That was the clincher,” said Dawn. “He looked familiar, and then I saw the name ‘Alexander the Great’—there was a label under it—and then I saw the smile. No one else has your smile, Xand.” 

Willow handed the picture to Buffy. Her eyebrows went up. “How long did it take you to get around to looking at his smile?” 

“Not long,” said Dawn. “After the arms, and the legs, and the abs, and the pecs…not long at all.” 

“Do I want to look at that, or will it make me feel all inadequate?” asked Kevin. 

“Don’t worry,” said Dawn. “I’m sure you’d make a fine Greek warrior too.” 

Buffy raised her eyebrows at Xander and tilted her head toward Kevin in inquiry. Xander nodded and she passed the photo to Kevin. He examined it for a moment, and then looked up at Xander. “You really used to dance in that?” 

Xander snatched the photo back. “Yes. And if I hear anyone ever mention anything about it again, I will make use of some of Buffy’s weapons.” 

“I don’t know,” said Dawn. “I think we should show that to Anya too.” 

Xander glared at her. “She doesn’t have to see the picture, she’s seen the real thing…and if you mention this again, you are going to regret it.” 

Dawn let up on Xander. They finished lunch together without making any more references to Xander’s career as a stripper. As soon as they were done Xander took the photo to the fireplace in the living room, and burned it. 


	10. A Little Outside

Dawn dropped her bag on the floor in Kevin’s room. He had a couple of drop cloths. He spread one out on the floor and another across his bed. Dawn could see that they were flecked with paint that matched the living room walls downstairs. She wrapped her arms around Kevin and kissed him. “So your parents are going to be gone for the rest of the day?” 

“Yep,” said Kevin. “Some sort of fundraiser at the hospital. Won’t be back till late.” 

“So what do we do now?” 

“First, we get undressed,” said Kevin. 

Dawn smiled, and started to unbutton his shirt. “And then what?” 

“Then we screw like bunnies.” 

“Okay, but what does that have to do with painting me?” 

“It will be essential to my concentration,” said Kevin. “If we don’t do that first, I won’t have enough blood going to my brain to think properly. It is already feeling deprived.” 

Dawn pulled off his shirt. “Sure you don’t mean ‘depraved.’” 

“That too.” Kevin pulled Dawn’s top up over her head, and started on the buttons of her jeans. 

Dawn kicked off her shoes while she unzipped Kevin’s fly. She felt his hand going into her panties, and started to back toward the bed. She fell onto it and lifted her feet up. Kevin took hold of the cuffs of her pants and pulled while she pushed them down off her hips. Kevin kept pulling until they came all the way off, and then crawled onto the bed with her. He kissed her while she pushed his pants down off his hips and then she rolled him over onto his back. She sat up and finished pulling off his pants and underwear. 

Dawn paused for a moment, kneeling between Kevin’s legs, and then she dove down on him. She grabbed his cock in her hand and pulled it into her mouth. “Oh god!” breathed Kevin as she sucked and pumped him with her hand. He reached down and held her head between his hands. 

Dawn closed her eyes and concentrated on the feel of Kevin’s cock in her mouth, feeling it grow even harder as she sucked it. She put her hand around his balls and felt them drawing up against his body. 

“Oh god that feels good!” said Kevin. “Like that…oh yeah. _Ooohhh yeah!_ ” His groan warned Dawn he was about to come, so she was ready when his semen flooded her mouth. She slowed her pace, but continued to pump his cock with her hand, and suck with her mouth, milking all of it out of him. 

Dawn slowly crawled up along Kevin’s body, licking him as she came. He smiled. She really reminded him of a cat when she did this, which was one of the things that made him choose what he was planning to paint. 

Dawn eventually reached his mouth, and they kissed. Their tongues got reacquainted with each other, like they hadn’t touched for weeks, instead of five minutes. 

Kevin unhooked Dawn’s bra, and rolled her over onto her back. He kissed his way down her body the way she had come up his. He pulled the bra away from her breasts, and spent some time reintroducing them to his lips and tongue. He moved on down, and pulled off her panties. Dawn spread her legs, and he saw the string for her tampon. He took it in his hand and slowly pulled it out of her. He sat up on the edge of the bed, dropped it in the trash, and reached for a condom. 

Dawn sat up behind Kevin and took the condom away from him. She opened the packet while he reached for the lube. She held the condom while he put the lube into it. She rolled it down over his cock. 

Kevin turned and kissed Dawn. He slowly pushed her back down onto the bed, kissing her mouth, licking her neck and nibbling on her ears. His hands surrounded her breasts, gently stroking them, and then he was in her. 

Kevin moved slowly at first, using long strokes. He almost pulled himself all the way out of Dawn before thrusting into her again. He let her set the pace with her legs wrapped around his waist. He felt her tightening around him and she raised the tempo, making him shorten his strokes to keep up the rhythm she was demanding until she came. 

Kevin kissed Dawn as he stayed inside her. They returned to the longer slower rhythm. He slowed it down even more, holding his orgasm off, and then speeding up again. He repeated the cycle over and over until he felt Dawn was ready again. This time he didn’t hold back and he was rewarded by her convulsing around him as she cried out her orgasm. He was coming too, a few hard thrusts later. 

Kevin continued to slowly move himself in Dawn while his erection subsided, until he was too soft to go on. He eased himself out, and lay beside her. He slid the hand he’d used to hold the condom up across her belly, to her breast. He noticed that his fingers left a streak of red across her skin. “This is a little messier than usual.” 

Dawn looked down at herself, and the red on his fingers. “Um, yeah. I think we should get cleaned up a little.” 

“Let me.” Kevin reached for the box of Kleenex on the table beside his bed, and pulled out a few sheets. He used them to wipe between Dawn’s legs. She took some of her own and wiped off Kevin. After the initial cleaning was completed they got off the bed and went to the bathroom to do a more thorough job, and Kevin had Dawn clean off all her makeup too. 

They returned to Kevin’s room and he started laying out his paints and brushes on his desk. He returned to the bathroom to get water that he used to fill several small plastic tubs. 

Dawn was pinning her hair up on top of her head. “You still haven’t told me what you’re going to paint. You can’t keep it secret much longer.” 

“I could blindfold you while I worked,” said Kevin. “And I’m going to be doing your back first anyway.” 

“Come on, Kevin! Time to spill!” 

“Alright.” Kevin opened his desk drawer and pulled out a manilla folder. He started to lay out the pages from it on his desk. He started out with pictures of cats. Big cats. 

“Lions and tigers and leopards, oh my!” said Dawn. 

“And cheetahs and jaguars,” said Kevin. “They’re going to be the main models. Jaguar style spots for your back, arms and legs, and cheetah style markings for your front and face.” The next few pages showed water coloured sketches of Dawn, covered in jaguar spots, and a drawing of her face, with cheetah markings. 

“You’ve been thinking about this a lot,” said Dawn. 

“Every chance I can get.” Kevin laid out a couple more sheets on which he’d painted some tests of different spot patterns. 

Dawn looked at the latest sheets. “But you just got the paint today.” 

“Those are acrylics, not really suitable for painting skin.” Kevin picked up his camera from off his book shelves. “Now how about some ‘before’ pictures?” 

Dawn slapped her arms across her breasts as Kevin snapped the first picture. “Kevin! I look terrible like this!” 

“No, you look beautiful like that.” Kevin walked around to take pictures of her back too. “You always look beautiful.” 

“I’m going to delete those pictures!” 

“That is your right.” Kevin put his camera back on the shelf, and started to mix his paint. 

Kevin started at the nape of Dawn’s neck, and painted down her back using a light reddish gold paint on a sponge brush, darker along her spine, and gradually lightening as he moved out to the sides. Dawn held up her arms as he painted around her side, continuing the colour to the sides of her breasts. 

“You’re sure this stuff washes off?” asked Dawn. 

“Little late to be asking that, don’t you think?” asked Kevin. He smiled and picked up one of the bottles off his desk and handed it to her. “Read the label for yourself.” 

“‘Smudge resistant. Long lasting. Easily removed with soap and water.’ I guess we’ll probably be testing two of those three.” 

Kevin kissed her. “At least.” He put the bottle back on his desk, and went to work painting her arms and shoulders with the same reddish gold tones he’d used on her back. He continued to paint her legs with it too, leaving her inner thighs uncovered. 

Kevin switched to white paint, with a touch of gold in it too. He painted an hour glass shaped blaze down Dawn’s front. It flared out across her breasts, narrowed at her waist and flared out again at her hips. He used his fingers to blend the white into the gold at the transition. 

Dawn noticed that Kevin was spending a lot of time working on the transition across her breasts. Her nipples were fully erect. She looked down at Kevin’s crotch, and saw that he was fully erect too. “So, how’s your concentration?” she asked. “Need something to help it?” 

“Soon I think,” said Kevin. “There’s a real test for it coming.” He moved some of his paints to the floor, and sat down in front of her. “Could you spread your legs a bit, please?” 

“Yes, sir.” Dawn giggled as she complied, and Kevin brought his brush up and started to apply the white paint to her inner thighs. Dawn’s knees quivered a bit as the brush touched her. 

“You have to stand still,” said Kevin. 

“I’m trying to!” said Dawn. “It isn’t easy you know.” 

“I can imagine.” Fortunately Dawn’s knees steadied as Kevin painted down toward them. When he was done he stood up again. “Now, you have to keep your legs apart for a couple of minutes while that dries, and then we’re done phase one.” He wiped his hands on a cloth, and picked up his camera again. “Now for some ‘during’ pictures.” 

This time Dawn didn’t try to cover herself up as Kevin took the pictures. She even posed a bit for him. Once he had her photographed from all angles he put the camera back down. “You know, this really isn’t a good setting for pictures. I think we should take the final ones somewhere else.” 

Dawn could see that Kevin was getting nervous about what he was saying. “Where did you have in mind?” she asked. 

“Well, a better option would be the rec room,” said Kevin. “The curtains, or the fireplace would make a good background.” 

“Yes they would,” said Dawn. “And considering how much naked time we’ve spent down there, I don’t see why asking about _that_ option would make you nervous. What’s the _best_ option?” 

“Um…there’s a back corner of the yard that’s pretty sheltered,” said Kevin. “Between the hedges, and the fence, and a couple of trees you can’t really see it from any of the neighbours’ yards. The shrubs would make a great background for a jungle cat.” 

“Outside,” said Dawn. 

“Yes, the back yard is outside.” 

“And what do you mean by ‘can’t really see it?’” 

“Well, it’s possible to see it from a couple of places, but we can make sure that there’s no one there before we start.” 

Dawn knew the spot Kevin meant. They’d spent some time there already, making out. It was pretty private. There was a problem with it though. “There’s a lot of exposed ground between there and the house.” 

“You can wear my bathrobe,” said Kevin. 

“I’ll have to think about it,” said Dawn. 

“Think away.” Kevin went back to his desk. “Ready to start phase two?” 

“What’s phase two?” asked Dawn. 

“Spots,” said Kevin. 

Dawn looked down at his cock. “I think we need to work on your concentration first.” She got down on her knees. “Come here.” 

“Yes ma’am!” Kevin came to her, and she took hold of his cock. She licked her way around it before she pulled it into her mouth. She kept one hand on his cock while she sucked him, and moved the fingers of her other hand down to her clit. Dawn figured that her sex and her fingers were just about the only parts of her that weren’t covered with paint. She fingered herself while she sucked on Kevin. It didn’t take her long to make him come. 

Dawn licked a path up Kevin’s stomach and chest as she stood up. She had to resist the urge to rub her whole body against him too. She used her hands to hold herself off. Once her mouth had reached his, Kevin’s hand took over on her sex, moving his fingers between her clit and her labia, with a slow gentle rhythm. Dawn wanted to wrap her whole body around him but she held herself off. The points of contact were limited to their mouths, her hands on his chest, and the fingers of Kevin’s hand on her sex while his other held the back of her head. With the contact limited to such small areas the sensations there seemed to be especially intense. 

Dawn shuddered as she came, and her knees nearly buckled. Kevin caught her and held her against him until she’d recovered enough to stand on her own again. She pushed back a bit, and looked down at herself. “Hmm…It is smudge resistant.” 

“Somewhat.” Kevin walked around her, doing a full inspection. “I think we need to do a little touch-up on the knees, but other than that…You look good.” 

Kevin put on some music before he went back to his paints. He used smaller brushes this time, and a variety of black, brown, and reddish gold paints to paint jaguar spots down Dawn’s back. He started out with fairly large ones, three or four inches across on her shoulders, and gradually reduced the size as he moved down her back, and around her sides. He hummed along with the music as he painted. He got down on his knees, and kept going, painting the spots across her rump, and down the backs of her legs as far as her knees. 

Kevin got back to his feet. “I’ll be right back,” he told Dawn, and left the room. When he came back he was carrying a wooden chair. “I need you on a pedestal.” 

Kevin held Dawn’s hand while she stepped up onto the chair, and then resumed painting her legs, and feet. He finished off by painting each toe nail gold. 

Kevin had Dawn stay standing on the chair while he painted around her pubic hair, blending between its dark brown, and the whites and reddish golds he had painted the areas around it. When she got down off the chair he had her sit, and spread her legs, so he could paint her outer labia to match. He took the opportunity to paint black spots across the white of her inner thighs. He used a dry brush to give them a texture that looked like fur…and also had Dawn giggling as it tickled her. 

The same black spots got painted on the white blaze across Dawn’s stomach and chest. Kevin started at the bottom, working his way up. He paused and thought a bit when he got to her breasts. He was tempted to put two black spots, right over her areoles, but decided that was too obvious. He wanted the paint to distract the eye from Dawn’s nakedness. He worked the pattern of spots so that none of them actually covered the nipple of either breast. Those stayed painted white. Kevin knew that with the right lighting they should almost disappear completely—assuming he could come up with some way to get Dawn to relax them a bit. 

Dawn saw Kevin’s smile. “What’s so amusing about my tits?” 

“I was just wondering if there was a way for you to…you know…unstiffen your nipples.” 

“Not while you’re here in front of me, and tickling me with that brush.” 

“I guess I’ll just have to suffer.” Kevin resumed painting. The side of his mouth quirked up. As he suspected, telling Dawn about the problem had only made it worse. 

When he was finished with the blaze, Kevin resumed painting jaguar spots across the fronts of Dawn’s shoulders and down along her arms and hands. Her finger nails were painted gold to match her toes. 

Kevin stepped back and got his camera again. He walked around her, taking pictures and examining his work so far. Dawn was looking even better than he’d hoped. “This is looking great!” he told her. “Just your face to go, and we’re done!” 

Kevin extended the white blaze from Dawn’s chest up along her neck and face. He blended it through darkening golds to browns that matched her hairline, leaving only the areas immediately surrounding her eyes and her lips uncovered. He painted rows of black spots down her forehead and on her cheeks. He added the cheetah’s tear lines from the corners of her eyes, down beside her nose, to the corners of her mouth. 

He stepped back to look at her again. “Just a couple more touches and we’re done!” He picked up Dawn’s makeup bag, his finest brush, and the bottle of gold paint. “Come on. We’ll finish up in the bathroom.” 

Kevin led Dawn down the hall and through the bathroom door. Then he stepped aside so he didn’t block her view of the full length mirror on the closet door there. He turned around to watch her reaction. 

Dawn stopped and her eyes went wide. “Oh, my!” This view gave her a completely different perspective on what Kevin had been painting than what she’d been able to see looking down at herself. “That’s wonderful!” She started twisting herself around so she could get a look at her back. 

“Not quite done yet.” Kevin put Dawn’s makeup bag down on the counter. “I don’t know how to use this stuff, so I want you to finish the eyes. You should be able to blend the gold eye shadow into the surrounding colours, and gold lipstick too.” 

“Okay, I think I can do that.” Dawn started digging through her makeup for the items she’d need. She leaned toward the mirror and started to apply it. She saw Kevin take his little brush and his bottle of gold paint, and kneel down behind her. She felt the brush touch lightly on her ass. “What are you doing?” 

Kevin pulled his brush away, in anticipation of a sudden movement. “Signing my work.” 

Dawn spun around. “ _What?_ ” 

“Every work of art should be signed,” said Kevin, “and this is the best thing I’ve ever done. Don’t worry, I’m not taking all the credit. Your name’s going down here too.” 

Dawn looked at him in disbelief for a while before she turned back to the mirror and went back to work on her eye makeup. “But no one else is ever going to see it.” 

Kevin kept the brush back. “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure to get a nice close-up of it in one of the photos.” 

This time Dawn stayed still. She actually froze for a moment before she went back to work on her eyes. “No one’s going to see that photo either.” 

Kevin smiled. “We’ll see.” He resumed painting his name in gold along the edge of one of her spots, where you really wouldn’t notice it if you didn’t know to look closely there. He painted Dawn’s name along a spot on the other cheek. 

Dawn was finishing up her lipstick when Kevin was done signing their names. He paused to inspect the job she’d done. “Outstanding! Now we just have to do your hair, and we’re done.” 

“That’s the third time you’ve said there was just one more thing, ‘and we’re done.’” said Dawn. She started pulling at the pins holding her hair up. 

“What I tell you three times is true,” said Kevin. “The hair really and truly is the last last thing.” He watched it fall down around Dawn’s shoulders. He frowned and reached out his hand to stop Dawn from reaching for her brush. “I’m thinking maybe we leave it messy…wild.” 

Dawn turned and looked at herself in the mirror. She shook her head. “No. I’m a cat. Cats are neat. No self respecting cat would allow her hair to look like that.” 

“You’re right.” Kevin handed her the brush. “Go ahead.” He turned to leave the bathroom. 

“Where are you going?” asked Dawn. 

“To get the camera,” said Kevin. “The bathroom has the best light for close-ups of your face. 

Dawn was just about done brushing her hair when Kevin got back. He snapped a couple of quick pictures of her while she was doing that before he moved in to get close-up shots of her face. He made sure to get pictures of their names too. 

“Have you decided about where to take the final pictures yet?” asked Kevin. 

“Let’s at least take a look at outside,” said Dawn. “See just how private that corner really is.” 

“Terrific!” said Kevin. “Come on.” They went back to his room and he got his tattered green terry cloth bathrobe out of his cupboard for her. He held it while she carefully put it on, being careful not to rub too much. 

Kevin checked his camera. “I think we should upload the pictures we’ve already got to your computer first. I’m almost full.” 

“Alright.” Dawn pulled her iBook out of its bag, and set it down on a spot on Kevin’s desk that he hastily cleared painting supplies away from. They plugged his camera into it and uploaded all its pictures into iPhoto. Dawn immediately deleted all of the ‘before’ pictures. She almost deleted the final two pictures of her butt too, but after a second thought, she left them. 

Kevin had pulled on his pants while she was doing the first pass through the photos. They went down to the rec room, and out the back door into the yard. 

Dawn went to the back corner and looked around. It _was_ a private spot. A hedge of bushes blocked them off from the neighbour on one side, and the neighbour to the back. The other side of the lot had a high privacy fence along it. Dawn knew that there was a swimming pool on the other side of it. A large tree blocked the view from the upstairs windows of the house on that side too. Dawn walked around, mapping out just where the ‘safe’ zone was. She stepped well back from its edge, and dropped the robe to the ground. “Okay, shoot.” 

Kevin smiled. “Yes ma’am.” He raised the camera and started taking pictures. He started with several of her just standing. He moved around to get the best lighting angle and background bushes and had Dawn turn so he could get photos of all sides. They moved on to get some action shots, starting with Dawn creeping along the ground on her hands and feet, as if she were stalking something—Kevin wanted her to keep her knees off the grass at first, he wasn’t sure what it would do to the paint. 

Kevin moved back, adjusted the camera to its maximum zoom, and had Dawn resume her stalk from the farthest corner of her safe zone toward him. Then he asked her to pounce. 

“What?” asked Dawn. 

“Pounce,” said Kevin. “Make like there’s a rabbit you want to eat right there in front of you, and pounce on it.” 

“Okay,” said Dawn. She pounced toward him, and almost fell flat on her face when she landed before she caught herself. 

Kevin moved toward her as she picked herself up. “You alright?” 

“Fine.” Dawn carefully brushed bits of grass away from her knees and forearms, where they’d hit the ground. She inspected the paint for damage. She couldn’t see any. “You _sure_ this stuff washes off?” 

“All the labels say so,” said Kevin. He held up his hands. “And see, I got it all off these.” 

Dawn tried some more stalking and pouncing, leaping around the back corner of the yard after imaginary bunnies until Kevin was laughing too hard to take more pictures. He lay back on the grass to recover while Dawn spread his robe on the grass and sat down on it beside him. 

Kevin lay there looking up at Dawn for a while, enjoying the dappled sunlight through the leaves of the tree on her skin. “Don’t move.” He reached for his camera. 

The first picture was of Dawn smiling down at him, silhouetted against the sky. He moved back a bit, taking more pictures. He started to move around her. 

Dawn turned her head to follow him, but he told her not to. He had her look away to catch her profile. He kept moving around her and shooting. Something about her looked familiar. 

“ The Little Mermaid!” he suddenly blurted out. 

“What?” asked Dawn. 

“The Little Mermaid sculpture in Copenhagen harbour. That’s just the way she’s sitting.” 

Kevin completed his circuit around Dawn, and moved in for some more close-ups. A couple of pictures later the camera beeped. Kevin looked at it. “Oh, darn. It’s full.” 

“That’s okay,” said Dawn. “I think we have enough now.” 

Kevin smiled. “Yeah, I guess we do.” He sat beside Dawn, put his arms around her and kissed her. “And now we can find out just how smudge resistant this stuff is.” 

Dawn kissed Kevin back. They sat together holding each other and kissing until Kevin’s hand moved to her breast. Dawn pulled back a bit. “Um, I’m okay risking that someone gets a look at me out here painted up like this, but _not_ with them watching us make love.” 

“You’re right,” said Kevin. “Let’s get back to my bedroom.” 

They stood up together and Dawn picked up Kevin’s robe after they got off it. She didn’t put it on though. She carried it in her hands as she walked back to the house. Kevin raised his eyebrows a bit before he followed her. 

* * *

Kevin lay with Dawn on his bed. His hand guided the nipple of her breast into his mouth. He ran his tongue around it, and pulled away. “Yuck. Not the best tasting stuff in the world.” 

Dawn laughed. “At least we know it comes off now.” 

“Huh?” Kevin ran the back of his hand across his mouth, and saw white streaks get left behind on it. He looked down at the nipple he had sucked and saw the brown of Dawn’s areole through the white paint. “So it does. I hope I don’t have to lick it all off though.” 

“Fun as that sounds…I think it would take too long,” said Dawn. 

“Fun for you.” Kevin kissed Dawn and pressed his tongue, that he could still taste the paint on, into her mouth. She pulled away and made a face. “See. It tastes…like chalk.” 

Dawn smiled. “Maybe the other colours taste better.” 

“I’m not going to find out.” 

“I won’t force you.” Dawn pushed Kevin over onto his back and straddled him. “At least, not to lick me.” She grabbed his cock and guided it into her. She pressed herself down on it and leaned forward to kiss him. 

Kevin’s arms surrounded Dawn as she moved herself against him. She kept rocking her hips while she kissed him and then she pulled her mouth away from him and sat up straight, still riding his cock. Kevin’s hands moved down to grip the tops of her thighs. 

Dawn leaned back down to kiss Kevin again. She tightened her hold on him with her thighs and rolled over onto her back, pulling him with her. Kevin pushed himself up on his arms and looked down at Dawn as he thrust into her. He watched her face and felt her tensing. He slowed down a little, knowing that he just had to last little longer… 

Dawn convulsed and screamed as they came together. Kevin lowered himself and kissed her as he made his last few strokes into her and then they lay still again. 

Kevin rolled off Dawn when they were both breathing normally again. He sat up beside her, and looked down at her. He ran a finger down her dappled chest. “I really did make quite a jungle cat.” 

Kevin looked at Dawn’s breasts. Some of the paint had been rubbed off them. His eyes moved on down, appraising the damage done to the paint on other parts of her body. It seemed to be pretty much intact, except for her breasts, and the insides of her thighs. “I estimate that we got rid of about half of one percent of your paint. At this rate, and the rate we’ve been making love, it’ll take about three months to get you clean… Might have to try some interesting positions to get to the hard to reach spots.” 

Dawn reached up, and rubbed her hand across his chest. She smiled. “Six months. We seem to have transferred half of it to you.” 

Kevin looked down at himself. He had paint smeared across his chest and hips. “Maybe we can speed the process up by using the shower.” 

“Worth a try.” 

* * *

Hot water, soap and a soft bath brush quickly removed the paint from Dawn’s skin. The water ran grey and brown as it washed down the drain. Kevin started with her face and a wash cloth, but switched to the brush when he got to her chest. He kept the wash cloth for her nipples and other sensitive areas. He worked his way all the way down her body, scrubbing as he went. Dawn slowly turned herself around so he cleaned her in a spiral pattern that ended with him cleaning the last traces of paint from between her toes. 

Kevin slowly stood again, running his tongue across her skin while Dawn soaked her hair under the shower. He had to stop when soapy water from her shampoo started to run down her too. He waited, holding her until she was done. 

When Dawn was done rinsing her hair she held up a condom wrapper between her fingers and smiled at Kevin. 

“Now where did you hide _that_ one?” asked Kevin. Dawn seemed to be able to produce the things from nowhere, like magic. He thought about some of the things he’d learned over the past month. Maybe it _was_ magic. 

Dawn just smiled. “Guess.” She ripped it open, and rolled it down over him. She kissed him and then turned away. She pressed her back against him. 

Kevin’s hands held her breasts and his lips caressed her shoulder and neck. He slowly rubbed his cock against her backside. His hand slid down across her belly and his fingers slipped into the folds between her legs. He held and caressed Dawn with his hands and lips until she was nearly ready to come. Then he had her lean forward, supporting herself against the shower wall. She raised herself up onto her toes so he could enter her. 

Kevin’s first thrust nearly lifted Dawn right off her feet. “Oh, fuck me!” she gasped as he thrust into her again. “Fuck me! Fuck me! _Fuck Me! Fuck Me! **Fuck ME! AAAAHH!**_ ” 

Kevin groaned as he pounded into her, and then he slowed, taking a few more slow strokes as they both recovered from their orgasms. Dawn straightened up, and Kevin wrapped her in his arms. She turned her face toward his and kissed him. 

* * *

Dawn sat with her legs crossed on Kevin’s bed and her iBook in front of her. He sat behind her, his arms and legs around her, and his chin resting on her shoulder. They were looking at the pictures he’d taken. Dawn had already deleted most of the first batch showing her partially painted body, but she kept some of them. She came to the final couple of photos from the first batch, showing her butt with their names painted on it. At first glance they seemed to blend naturally into the edges of her spots. She selected the pictures, and reached out for the ‘delete’ key. 

Kevin’s fingers moved down off her belly, and lightly stroked her clit. A signal Dawn had come to learn meant he was about to argue with her choice of pictures to delete. “I like those.” 

“They’re pictures of my ass,” said Dawn. 

“It’s a very beautiful ass,” said Kevin. “And look at how the light and shadow enhance the curves. And it really shows the colours and textures of the paint. It almost looks like real fur. And we really do need a record of the signatures.” 

“In that case…” Dawn selected the area around Kevin’s signature and zoomed in on it. “…if we crop it to that you can still see your signature, and the colours and textures and everything.” 

“But we lose the curves,” said Kevin. His fingers kept diddling her clit. 

“Oh, all right!” said Dawn. She had yet to lose an argument when he started doing that. Fortunately he seemed to save it for the pictures that he knew she was sitting on the fence about. 

There had only been a couple of pictures that Kevin had wanted to delete, that Dawn didn’t. They were the ones taken while she was brushing her hair. Kevin hadn’t noticed that he was reflected in all his naked glory in the closet mirror behind her when he was taking them. She had finally agreed to crop him out of the pictures…mainly because they really weren’t very good photos of him. He had the camera up blocking his face. 

They moved on to the photos taken in the back yard. Kevin was pleased that Dawn was keeping most of these. She had deleted a couple of the ‘pouncing’ photos, mainly because she thought she looked ridiculous in them, but she’d kept a couple that really did look like she was in mid leap after something. 

They came to a picture of her crouching on the grass, and she reached for the ‘delete’ key. 

“Wait,” said Kevin, but he didn’t move his hand down to diddle her. He knew what she was objecting too. 

“Oh come on!” said Dawn. “You can totally see my twat!” 

“I know,” said Kevin, “but it’s a beautiful picture.” 

“You think so, because you like my twat!” said Dawn. “I mean really…” she zoomed in on the flash of pink visible between her legs. “…you can even see I’ve got a tampon in!” 

“I know.” Kevin reached out to the laptop’s track pad, and zoomed the photo back out. He reached out and placed his finger over the offending patch of pink. “But the rest of it is a _beautiful_ picture too.” 

Kevin pulled his hands back from the computer, and held her. Dawn noticed that he wasn’t diddling her the way he usually did during their previous disagreements. He wanted her to think abut this one. “But—” 

“Photoshop,” said Kevin. 

“What?” asked Dawn. 

“Photoshop,” said Kevin. Now he did start to diddle her. “We can make your twat go away.” He pushed his fingers farther down along her labia. “From the picture anyway, wouldn’t want to do that to the real one.” 

Kevin started to make the tuneless humming noises that Dawn had come to recognize as a sign that he was thinking hard about something. She waited until they died down a bit. “What?” she asked. 

“Something that just occurred to me.” 

“What?” 

“Well, you know how the Internet is full of fake nudes of celebrities that people have made with Photoshop?” asked Kevin. 

“Yeah?” 

Kevin pointed to the screen. “Well, if we add a subtle little line across here…” He traced his finger along the top of her breasts. “…a little blurring here…” He pointed to the slight shadows of her nipples. “…another line across here…” He pointed down along her hip. “…and we’d have a fake non-nude!” 

“Huh?” 

“I could make this look like you were wearing a bathing suit, and that’s what I painted over. No one looking at it would think you were nude at all. Just dressed in a really close fitting bathing suit…” He hummed a little more. “…in fact, if I add the lines, and then blur them a bit…people would think it was a fake nude-non-nude! Anyone who noticed that it was retouched would think that the retouching was to hide the bathing suit.” 

“You could do that?” 

“Yeah, I think I could do that, but not while sitting like this.” 

“Okay, we’ll do it later,” said Dawn. She moved on to the next picture. 

Dawn stopped a few pictures later. 

“Now _that’s_ a beautiful picture,” said Kevin. It was one of what he had come to think of as the Mermaid Set. Dawn kept looking at it. “What?” 

“I’m just thinking…If you want to have a picture that you can show to everyone…this is it.” 

“Really?” Kevin looked at the picture again, considering how much of Dawn was really showing. It was shot from behind her, and showed the pattern of spots along her back really well. She was slightly turned toward the camera, and her face was in profile. You could also see the side of one of her breasts, not quite to the nipple. If she had been turned just a little more, it would have stood out in profile too. His eyes moved down to her ass. “It’ll be tougher to non-nude this one…Unless you want it to look like you’re wearing a thong.” 

“Leave it like it is.” 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah.” Dawn grinned. “I’ve got jeans that show almost as much ass when I sit down in them.” 

Dawn went through the rest of pictures quickly, and then went back and picked out a few others that Kevin could show people, mostly head shots, but another that showed most of her back. She cropped a couple just above the level of her nipples. 

Dawn noticed that her stomach was growling and looked at clock at the top of her screen. “Good god! Look at the time. It’s nearly eight! No wonder I’m hungry!” 

“Pizza again?” asked Kevin. 

“How about Chinese?” 

“Sure,” said Kevin. “Let me up, and I’ll make the call.” 

“I’m on it.” Dawn set her iBook aside, and got off the bed. She went to her purse, and got her cell phone. After a quick conversation with Kevin to find out what he wanted, she placed the order. 

Kevin had taken her iBook over to his desk, and hooked up his graphics tablet to it. He had already made a copy of the picture of Dawn crouching on the lawn, and opened it with Photoshop. Dawn watched over his shoulder as he zoomed in on her twat, and with a few quick strokes of his pen, removed her sex from the picture. “There, you are fully Barbieized.” 

“Barbieized?” asked Dawn. 

“De-sexed, like a Barbie doll. Smooth between the legs.” Kevin zoomed out again and Dawn saw that that part of the picture now looked like she was wearing some sort of seamless panties. 

“So you can really make it look like I’m wearing something?” 

“Let’s see,” said Kevin. He saved the Barbieized version of the picture and went to work. 

He started by blurring her nipples. Before they had been quite visible, when he was done they were still there but they looked like they were bumps on tight fitting fabric. 

Kevin pulled down his swimsuit calendar, and flipped back a few pages, to a picture of a model in a figure hugging, one piece suit. “Let’s pretend you were wearing something like this…only less transparent.” 

Dawn smiled. “Let’s pretend.” 

“Okay…” Kevin started to hum as he drew where the seams of the swimsuit would be over Dawn’s body. 

Dawn watched Kevin work for a while. He became completely absorbed in what he was doing. She saw that he was experimenting with different techniques for adding the fake seams. Sometimes he’d just undo everything he’d done and go back to the beginning to start over. He didn’t even notice when she got dressed. He was brought out of it by the doorbell. 

“I got it,” said Dawn. “Dinner’s on me tonight.” She hurried downstairs to pick up their meal, and pay the delivery guy. She got drinks for them out of the fridge, and returned to Kevin’s room. He was back at work. Dawn laid out the food and drinks on his desk, and sat on the chair that Kevin had brought in for her to stand on, while she ate and watched him work. After a while she made him stop and eat something himself before she’d let him continue. 

Once Dawn made him stop, Kevin realized he was really hungry. It had been a long time since lunch. He scarfed down his almond guy ding. “This is good. I gotta find out where you guys order your Chinese.” 

“Jade Dragon,” said Dawn. “Former chefs to the Ming Emperors.” 

“They all claim something like that,” said Kevin, “and weren’t the Mings like, a thousand years ago?” 

“More like four hundred, and these guys really were,” said Dawn. “Tell ’em you’re a friend of Buffy’s when you call, and they’ll make sure they leave out the cat. For some reason demons really like cat. Spike says it’s ’cause cat tastes like people, but I think he was pulling my leg.” 

Kevin looked at the piece of chicken he was holding in his chopsticks. “You’re kidding, right?” 

“Nope,” said Dawn. “That’s chicken. Buffy threatened to slay them if we ever got any cat from them. They usually save it for their demon customers anyway. They consider it a delicacy. Cat costs more than chicken, so they charge extra for it, but every once in a while a little sneaks into their regular dishes.” 

“The cooks are demons?” 

“Yep. Chinese demons. Say they’re something like a few millennia old. Anya confirms that they’re at least eight hundred. She first met them in the twelfth century.” 

“Now I know you’re kidding,” said Kevin. “Anya can’t be more than twenty-five, and she acts a lot younger.” 

“Eleven hundred and twenty-five is more like it, and she acts weird because she spent most of that time as a Vengeance Demon.” 

“Anya’s a demon?” 

“Former demon.” Dawn took a bite from her fried rice. “She isn’t one anymore. She used to grant wishes for scorned women…which usually led to some guy dying a horrible death.” 

“Just when I start to think I’ve learned the weirdest possible thing about your friends…you present me with something weirder.” 

Dawn watched Kevin carefully. “Too weird?” she asked. 

“Nope,” said Kevin. “I like weird…So what’s the _weirdest_ thing about you?” 

‘I’m a magical ageless blob of green glowy energy that’s only been human for two years.’ thought Dawn. “That’s hard to say.” 

“You thought something though,” said Kevin. 

Dawn poked at her rice for a bit. “Yeah, I did…but it’s not something I can share with you. I’m sorry, but some things _have_ to stay secret. Some things are dangerous to know, and the more people who know them the more dangerous it gets. It isn’t that I don’t trust you—I do—it’s just there are some things I can’t tell you.” 

“That’s cool. I can understand that,” said Kevin. “I read spy novels. If you want to keep secrets you don’t tell them to people who don’t need to know.” 

Dawn smiled. “If the day ever comes when you do need to know, I’ll tell you.” 

“We got way too serious there for a bit,” said Kevin. “So what’s the weirdest thing that you _can_ tell me about?” 

“Okay, let’s see… Remember when everyone in town was singing and dancing last year?” 

Kevin smiled. “Yeah, now _that_ was weird!” 

“It was caused by this demon who thought _I_ ’d summoned him, and he wanted to take me to Hell to be his bride.” 

“You’d summoned a demon?” 

“No! He just thought it was me. Turned out to be someone else…but I got a really nice dress out of the deal.” 

“And you have secret weirdness that can top that,” said Kevin. 

Dawn nodded. 

“That must be some secret.” He turned to Dawn’s computer and went back to work. 

Dawn moved behind Kevin to look at what he was doing. “Hey, I don’t look naked at all!” 

“Yeah, I think I got it,” said Kevin. “The trick is getting the added highlights and shadows to match the actual lighting. Just a little final adjustment…” He added a slight distortion to the area between her breasts, and suddenly it looked like the suit Dawn wasn’t wearing wasn’t quite conforming to her body there, pressed out by her breasts. “What do you think?” 

“Can you undo that last bit?” asked Dawn. Kevin did and she looked at it again. He flipped back and forth between the versions a couple of times. “That last little bit really sells it,” said Dawn. “Leave it in. I think you can add that to the pictures we can show people.” She was amazed. Such tiny changes had been made. Before he started that had been a picture that Dawn didn’t want _anyone_ to see. “You got any CD-Rs? We can burn them onto one.” 

“You’re sure you want to include this one?” asked Kevin. 

Dawn hugged him. “Yes. It’s the only one that really shows what you did on my front, or my legs. Without it, people will see less than half your work.” 

Kevin got up and went to his book shelves. He had a spool of CD-R disks there. He got one and brought it back to the computer. Dawn smiled. She’d seen that he had started to grow a new erection. She got undressed again as Kevin copied the pictures to the CD. He ejected the disc and turned toward her. She was just laying back onto his bed. 

“You’ve been playing with digital me long enough,” said Dawn. “Come here and play with analog me.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Kevin climbed into bed beside Dawn and kissed her. Their hands started to roam over each other’s bodies. His hand slipped between her legs. 

“Um…Kevin?” 

“Yeah?” His hand was on the string for her tampon. 

“That’s my last tampon.” 

Kevin pulled away a bit to look at her. “Huh?” 

“I didn’t really think ahead, and I only had a couple in my purse, and we’ve been going through them at a pretty good rate. That’s my last one.” 

“So no fucking.” 

Dawn smiled. “You could never fuck me.” 

Kevin looked puzzled. “You didn’t seem to think so in the shower…and what have we been doing for two weeks?” 

“We’ve been making love, and having sex. Never fucking.” Dawn told him about Buffy’s distinctions between the three. “And what I said in the shower was just an over excited utterance in the heat of passion, not to be taken too seriously.” 

“I take everything you say seriously,” said Kevin. 

“Even my jokes?” 

“Joking is very serious business.” Kevin leaned forward and started to nibble on Dawn’s ear. His hand came up to caress her breast. “There was this guy who just moved into a new apartment. After he’d been there a few days he was fumbling for his keys to let himself in, and the girl who lived in the next apartment came out. She was wearing a robe. They struck up a conversation, and during the course of it her robe started to slip open. He could see that she wasn’t wearing anything under it, but he tried really hard to not look, and keep his eyes on her face, but it was really turning him on. After a couple of minutes the girl said ‘I hear someone coming, let’s go inside.’ and she took him into her apartment. 

“Inside the apartment she just let her robe fall completely to the floor. She slowly turned around to let him see her from all angles. She was totally gorgeous.” Kevin paused to kiss Dawn. “Almost as gorgeous as you. Anyway, she stood there in front of him and asked ‘What do you think is my best feature?’” Kevin paused to nibble on Dawn’s ear some more. “‘It’s your ears.’ stammered the guy. ‘ _My ears?_ ’ asked the girl. ‘I’m standing here naked with these perfect breasts, and great ass, and you think it’s my ears!’ ‘Yeah.’ said the guy. ‘Outside, when you said you could hear someone coming. That was me.’” 

Kevin stifled Dawn’s laugh with a kiss. “Your turn,” he told her. 

“Okay.” Dawn thought for a couple of seconds. “There were these three girls, and they all had boyfriends named Daryl. It tended to get confusing when they were talking about them so one day, when they were sitting around talking, one of them suggested that they all give their boyfriends nicknames, based on soft-drinks. ‘I’ll call my Daryl 7 UP,’ said the first girl. ‘Because he’s 7 inches, and always up!’ They all laughed, and the second girl said ‘I’ll call my Daryl Mountain Due ’cause he can mount ’n do me anytime!’ The two girls turned to the last one, and asked what she was going to call her Daryl. She thought about it for a bit, and finally said ‘Jack Daniel’s.’ ‘Jack Daniel’s?’ asked the others. ‘That’s not a soft drink. That’s a hard liquor!’ The third girl smiled. ‘That’s my Daryl!’” 

Kevin laughed. He started to lick Dawn. He started with her neck and moved down across her chest and stomach. She spread her legs and he licked around her labia. “Oh Jack!” she cried as his tongue found her clit. 

Kevin licked his way back up along her stomach. This time he stopped at her breasts, and gave them a thorough licking too. He continued back up to her mouth and kissed her. 

Dawn wrapped her legs around Kevin. He pressed the shaft of his cock against her pussy, and rubbed it. Dawn rocked her hips in time as he ground against her. 

Dawn felt the pleasure of Kevin’s cock against her start to give way to irritation. “Stop.” 

Kevin stopped moving, and pulled back a bit. “What’s wrong?” 

“I’m too dry,” said Dawn. Her tampon was keeping her from properly self lubricating. 

“I think I can do something about that,” said Kevin. Dawn was expecting him to lick her again, but he reached for the lube bottle instead. He applied it to her clit, and started to slowly rub against her again. “How’s that?” 

“Much better,” said Dawn. “Oh yes! _Much_ better!” She held him tightly and rocked harder. 

Kevin kissed Dawn and rubbed himself against her harder. He felt her moan into his mouth. He was getting close to coming, and tried to slow down, but Dawn wasn’t cooperating. She held him tightly between her thighs and rocked herself harder. He came, and sprayed semen up across her stomach and breasts. 

Kevin rubbed his cock across Dawn’s clit a few more times before he started to slide himself down along her body again. He kissed her neck and chest, and licked her nipples. He hesitated for a moment when he reached the first globules of his cum on the bottoms of her breasts, but figured that Dawn had never objected to having it in her mouth. He licked it. He was a little surprised by the lack of strong flavour, mostly just a tinge of saltiness, and a little bitter aftertaste. He proceeded to lick up the rest of it from her breasts, and stomach. 

He finally reached her clit, and started to lick it too. Dawn moaned with pleasure as his tongue flicked around it and around the rest of her sex. It didn’t take long before she was crying out, and bucking against his face with her own orgasm. 

Kevin crawled back up and lay beside Dawn. He held her in his arms, and kissed her. 


	11. Ground Rules

Dawn put her Geography textbook into her locker, and reached for her English books. She felt Kevin’s hands come around her waist. “Bonjour mon chat.” 

Dawn grimaced. “I’m going to hit the next guy who meows at me. How many people did you show those pictures to?” 

“ _I_ just sent copies to Dave,” said Kevin. “ _He_ sent them on to Mike, Freddie, and Tom, Dick and Harry. Who knows where they’ve gotten to since then. Should I have not done that?” 

“No,” said Dawn. “I said you could show them…I just didn’t expect them to be so popular.” 

“I knew they’d be popular,” said Kevin. “I just didn’t realize how fast they’d spread. Are people giving you problems because of them?” 

“No… They’re just being annoying.” 

A group of guys walked by. One of them looked at Dawn. “Meow!” 

“Like that…” Dawn closed her locker door. She and Kevin started toward their English class together. Dawn heard another ‘Meow!’ behind her, and this time she did spin around and punch the offender. 

“Ow!” Dave rubbed his arm. “That hurt!” Janice was looking like she thought Dave got what he deserved. 

“Good,” said Dawn. “Tell your friends. I intend to escalate.” 

“Umm…if this is really bothering you, it might be better not to let people know it’s bothering you,” said Kevin. He could see Kirsty at the far end of the hall. “Some might smell the blood in the water, and attack.” 

“No,” said Dawn. “They’ll do that if they sense weakness. If I act all embarrassed, or ashamed. But if they see anger, they’ll keep their distance. I’m not ashamed of those pictures. I’m just mad at the way the jerks are reacting to them.” Dawn gave a half apologetic smile to Dave. “I meant jerk in a nice way.” 

They were passing by the girls’ washroom when Janice announced that she needed to touch up her makeup. Dawn decided to go with her, and they left the boys waiting outside. 

They both went to the mirror. Dawn looked at Janice. “You’re awfully chipper today,” she said. “Things going well with Dave?” 

Janice took a look around to make sure all the stalls were empty. “Things are going _great_ with Dave. You were right. He just needed a few lessons.” 

“So what did you do?” 

“Last night, I humped him again, only this time…his hands…and his tongue…and _Oh God!_ It was great!” 

“Told you,” said Dawn. 

“I’m thinking we’re going farther this weekend,” said Janice. “I’m going to catch up with you soon, Summers.” 

“We aren’t in a race,” said Dawn. “Don’t do anything just because I’ve done it. Do it ’cause it feels right for you.” 

Janice smiled. “Oh, it feels right!” 

* * *

Buffy hung her jacket on the coat rack in her cubical and glanced toward Principal Wood’s office. The blinds over his windows were drawn, and the door was closed: usually a sign that some student or other was in trouble. She sat down at her desk, and turned to her computer to check her email. She saw that half the teachers at the school had sent her something, most of which had some variation on “Have you seen these?” as the subject line. She opened the first message. 

Buffy’s first reaction was shock, followed by ‘So those were the special paints Kevin needed.’ She quickly went through the other messages, and saw several more copies of the same two pictures. Dawn painted up like some sort of cat. Buffy was at least relieved to see that she was wearing some sort of bathing suit or something under the paint…she took a closer look…or was she? Parts of the pictures looked too smooth. No bathing suit fit _that_ well, there weren’t any wrinkles where Buffy would expect to see wrinkles. On the other hand, there were seams showing… 

Buffy’s inspection of the pictures was interrupted by the sound of Principal Wood’s office door opening. Buffy looked up and saw Kevin coming out, followed by a boy who was developing a really nice shiner over his left eye. Buffy wondered if Kevin was the one who hit him. Wood was right behind them, and Buffy half expected him to direct them in her direction, but Wood sent the boy with the black eye out of the office, and Kevin sat down in a chair by the wall to wait. Principal Wood beckoned for Buffy to come into his office. 

Buffy followed Wood into his office and saw a rather sullen looking Dawn sitting in one of the chairs in front of his desk. “What’s going on?” 

Wood pointed Buffy to the empty chair beside Dawn, and sat down behind his desk. “Jason McConnel made a rather lewd suggestion to Dawn, and she decked him. One punch. Very well delivered according to half a dozen witnesses. Fortunately those same witnesses heard what Jason said to Dawn, so I think we can get out of this without anyone being suspended. I have already talked with Jason’s mother, and pointed out to her that what Jason said was a clear violation of our sexual harassment policy, and was grounds for suspending him. She has agreed that it would be best if things didn’t go that far. If you do want us to suspend Jason, I’m afraid we’ll also have to suspend Dawn for decking him.” 

Wood leaned back in his chair. “No, I think it will be much better for all concerned if we don’t let things go that far. I propose that instead of a suspension, Jason and Dawn will have to serve two weeks of detention.” 

“Just what did Jason say?” asked Buffy. 

“I would rather not repeat it,” said Wood. 

“That bad, eh?” Buffy looked at Dawn. Dawn just looked more sullen. “Two weeks detention, huh? Sounds fair. I think she’s going to be grounded that long, too.” 

Dawn started to open her mouth to object, but saw the expression on Buffy’s face, and closed it again. 

Principal Wood looked back at Dawn. “I expect to see you back here after your last period. I’ll have to think up something suitable for you to do during your detention. You may go.” 

Dawn got up out of her chair. “Wait for me in my cubical,” said Buffy. 

“Alright,” said Dawn. She started toward the door. 

Principal Wood got up and followed Dawn to the door. He closed it and turned back to Buffy before his frown turned into a smile. “It really was a very good punch.” 

“You saw it?” 

“Yes.” Wood returned to his seat. “I was too far away to hear what McConnel said to provoke it, though. I’d probably have Mr. Berman in detention too if I’d been any farther away. Dawn barely beat him to getting in the first shot, but I think Kevin was all set to take his turn as soon as McConnel got back to his feet.” 

“What exactly did he say?” 

“I’ve heard half a dozen different versions, any one of which would have had me decking the guy who said it, if he’d been talking about my girlfriend…or sister, if I had a sister.” Wood shook his head. “Still, we can’t allow the students to resort to violence. It sets a bad precedent. Might lead to other bad things, like smoking.” Wood checked his clock. “I have a meeting with the school commissioner that I need to get ready for. I’ll let you go and have your own talk with Dawn and Kevin. Try not to be too hard on them. Just remember all the guys you punched out in school…your file is full of them.” 

Buffy got up and smiled. “I was hoping that Dawn wouldn’t be following in my footsteps in that regard.” 

Dawn and Kevin were sitting in front of Buffy’s desk when she got back to her cubical. She sat down in her chair, and looked at them for a while. “So what did he say?” asked Buffy eventually. 

Dawn and Kevin exchanged a look. Buffy could see he didn’t want to repeat it either. “He said he wanted to play with Kevin’s pussy too,” said Dawn. 

“Ah.” Buffy swung her computer screen around so they could see the pictures that were still displayed on it. “I assume that he was referring to these.” 

“Um…yeah,” said Dawn. 

“They’re very…artistic.” Buffy looked at them again. “I can’t decide whether you’re wearing anything under the paint or not.” 

“Oh, that’s because Kevin retouched them,” said Dawn. 

Buffy scowled at Kevin. “You mean you changed them to make her look naked?” 

Dawn blushed, and looked around to make sure no one could overhear them. “No. He changed them so they’d look like I wasn’t naked.” Dawn pointed to the picture of her sitting. “I told him he didn’t have to change that one, but he did it anyway.” 

“It would have been a dead give-away that I’d retouched the first one, if I didn’t do that one too,” said Kevin. 

“So you knew he’d be showing these pictures to people,” said Buffy. 

“Yeah,” said Dawn. “I picked the ones he could show. I didn’t expect them to get to _everyone_ so fast…or that some guys would be such jerks about them.” 

“Some guys will continue to be jerks, your whole life, Dawn,” said Buffy. “You have to learn to deal with them without violence.” 

“This coming from the queen of ‘hit first, talk later’?” 

“You are supposed to learn from my bad example, and not follow in my footsteps.” Buffy stopped and thought for a bit. She looked at Dawn. “Now, Principal Wood is busy trying to think up some productive way for you and Jason to spend your two weeks of detention. I’m here to tell you that you are grounded for the same two weeks.” Buffy could see similar looks of dismay on both their faces. “You will come straight home after you get out of your detention. You will not be going out to the Bronze. You will not be going over to Kevin’s. Kevin will not be coming over to our house. Is that clear?” 

“But—” 

“You and Kevin can still walk to school together. You can have your lunches together…but desks are still off limits. You can talk on the phone even when you’re home, but that’s it.” Buffy could see that Kevin wanted to say something. “You have something you want to say Kevin?” 

“Um…it’s just that Dawn and I are partners in a History project. We’re supposed to be working on this paper together.” 

Buffy considered that for a bit. “Okay. You can come over, to do _school_ work. You can do your homework together.” Buffy quirked a smile at Dawn. “He’s been a good influence on you in that department. But you stay _downstairs_ and he can only be there if Willow or I are also at home. If we’re out, he can’t be there either.” 

The class bell rang. “So is there anything you aren’t clear about?” asked Buffy. 

Dawn shook here head. “No. We’re clear.” 

“Good. Get to class.” 

* * *

Dawn couldn’t believe she was feeling this way. A week hadn’t even gone by yet. Kevin had been over earlier that evening, and they’d done their homework, and then they had checked each other’s homework, and then they’d worked on their History project, a report on the English Civil War. They were writing about it from both sides. Dawn was taking the Royalist side, and Kevin the Parliament’s. Dawn figured that they already had it mostly done. Since Buffy always made Kevin leave not too long after they stopped actually working, they had already gotten two week’s worth of work done on it. Dawn had even put in a phone call to Giles to see if he could get her some references that would help her string the project out. 

At least Buffy wasn’t being completely heartless. She was allowing them some makeout time…but Dawn was starting to think that maybe it would be better to classify that as more cruel and unusual punishment. It left her feeling incredibly horny. 

However much work she and Kevin were doing, Buffy always insisted that he leave by nine o’clock. Buffy then took Dawn down to the training area she had setup for herself in the basement, after the destruction of the Magic Box, for a little training session. Those were something else that they had let slip by the wayside when Dawn had started seeing Kevin. They had been lucky to get in one session a week for the last month, instead of three or four. Now that she was back into it, Dawn discovered that she had gotten a little out of shape. The sessions did let Dawn work out some of her frustrations…especially since Buffy was letting Dawn concentrate on the offensive drills, instead of the defensive ones she usually made Dawn do. Dawn got to work out some of her frustration by actually hitting her sister. It was very therapeutic…and it gave her an excellent excuse to hit the shower when they were done. 

Tonight Dawn had opted for a bath. Willow was at her Friday night class, and Buffy had gone on patrol, so she could take her time. She waited until the tub was almost full before she stepped into it. She left the water running as she unhooked the massage head from its bracket, and lowered herself down into the water. She lay back and felt the warm water wash around and between her breasts. She used her hands to scoop water up over them. She closed her eyes and gently caressed herself, picturing Kevin in her mind as she did it. 

The water level had reached the overflow drain. Dawn reached up with her toes for the knob on top of the faucet, and lifted it. She kept the massage head pointed away until the cold water had been flushed from the hose, then she turned it around, directing the gentle spray across her shoulders, chest and breasts. She rotated the head to get the maximum pulse, and moved it down between her legs. 

Dawn spread the lips of her pussy apart with the fingers of her left hand while she directed the spray with her right. She moaned softly as she rubbed herself, and directed the pulsing spray to her clit. She sank the fingers of her left hand into her cunt and probed for her G-spot. She moved the spray around her sex and inner thighs, and rubbed her clit with her thumb. 

As much as she enjoyed this, Dawn found that she wasn’t finding her fingers or the shower massage as satisfying as they had once been. She missed Kevin. The feel of having his whole body enveloped in her own. She closed her eyes again and tried to imagine that he was there with her. That it was his fingers in her pussy. She found that it was easier to maintain that illusion than it was to imagine that her fingers were his cock. 

When she finally came, her orgasm wasn’t as intense as the ones she was getting used to Kevin giving her. When it passed she sat up, and ran the massage head around her body. Across her shoulders and down her back, and then around to her breasts again before she put it down and shut off the water. She lay back in the tub with one arm across her breasts, and the other reaching down between her legs, imagining she was lying back against Kevin in his tub, and it was his arms around her. She slowly stroked her sex with her fingers. 

Dawn was brought out of her daydream by her watch on the bathroom counter beeping. The temperature of the water had dropped quite a bit while she’d lain there. She sat up, opened the drain, and then stood. She returned the massage head to its bracket and turned the water back on to have a quick, hot shower, and wash her hair. 

Dawn dried her hair quickly, and returned to her room. It was nearly 10:30. Kevin had called her every night since the beginning of her incarceration at 10:30 on the dot. She sat on the edge of her bed in her kimono, got her dildo out of her drawer, and lubed it up in anticipation. It was too bad that she’d drained the batteries last night, but it still filled her better than her fingers. She’d have taken it with her for her bath, except it wasn’t waterproof. 

Her phone didn’t ring at 10:30. There was a gentle tap on her window instead. Dawn opened the curtain and looked out. She saw Kevin’s smiling face. She pushed up her window. “What are you doing here?” she whispered. 

Kevin’s smile widened. “Well, you can’t come out, and I can’t come in, but we can be here together…you in, me out, and not be breaking any rules.” 

Dawn knelt on the floor by the window and kissed him. Kevin was kneeling on the sloping roof outside her window. 

Dawn pulled herself away. “Just a sec…” She got up and turned off her bedroom light. Then she returned to the window. They knelt, holding each other across the sill, and kissing. Kevin’s hand slipped inside Dawn’s kimono and cupped her breast. “Oh, god I’ve missed that,” said Dawn. 

“Me too,” said Kevin. He pulled her kimono open and placed his other hand on her other breast. “I’ve missed both of them.” He kissed her again. Dawn’s hands went inside his jacket and lifted up his shirt so she could touch his skin. 

They both tried moving their hands down, but the window sill was too wide and too high for either of them to comfortably get their hands below the other’s waist. The night air was cold on Dawn’s skin, which just made Kevin’s hands feel warmer. They kept holding and kissing each other. 

Dawn pulled away a bit. “You know, Kevin, if you stood up, I could suck you off, if you want me to.” 

Kevin hesitated. “No, that’s okay…unless you really want to. Or I could do you if you stood up.” 

“No, thank you…maybe if we both stood up?” 

Neither of them moved. “It’s weird,” said Kevin. “For some reason…it just doesn’t feel right with this stupid wall between us. I mean we’ve both done all those things…kneeling, standing, hands, mouths…and if I could come through this window I’d gladly do them all again with you, but because of this stupid wall it would feel like…” 

“Fucking,” said Dawn. 

“Exactly,” said Kevin. “And I know it’s silly, but it still doesn’t feel right.” He caressed her breast. “This still feels right though.” 

“Mmm, yeah, it does.” Dawn closed her eyes and enjoyed Kevin’s touch. She ran her hands up under his shirt, and across his chest. She kissed him. She thought about using her fingers on herself, but she kept her hands on Kevin. “That’s even weirder,” she said. 

“What is?” asked Kevin. 

“I don’t want to masturbate either,” said Dawn. “We’ve done that when we’re together. We do it over the phone all the time too.” She smiled. “I was all set for your phone call tonight—but here, like this, I don’t want to.” 

“You’re right…and that is weirder,” said Kevin. “It’s like this wall is too big a barrier on the one hand, and too small barrier on the other. I guess we’ll just have to kiss, and grope.” He did both. 

They stayed together at the window until Dawn started to shiver from the cold. “Either you have to go put some more clothes on, or it’s time for me to go,” said Kevin. 

“This would be so much less fun if I were wearing more,” said Dawn. “Maybe you should go.” She smiled. “Phone me when you get home.” 

Kevin smiled too. He gave her a goodbye kiss and started down the sloping roof. 

Dawn remembered something. “Oh, Kevin! Wait!” She dashed to her desk and got her wallet out of her purse. She got out ten dollars and took it back to the window. “Could you buy me some batteries? C cells.” 

Kevin pocketed the bill. “Sure, no problem.” 

“Thanks!” She kissed him again. “I love you.” 

“I love you,” said Kevin. 

Dawn watched Kevin climb down the roof to the place where the trellis made it easy to climb down into the back yard. She kept watching as he started to climb over the edge. He stopped before he disappeared from sight to blow her a kiss. Dawn blew one back, and Kevin disappeared. She closed the window and returned to her bed to wait for his phone call. 

* * *

Kevin hopped down the last couple of feet from the trellis into Dawn’s back yard. 

“Hi Kevin.” 

He spun around and saw Buffy sitting on the railing of the back porch, smiling at him. “Oh, um, hi. I was just…I mean we were—” 

“Smooching through the window,” said Buffy. “I know. I should have remembered that loophole to the grounding rules, and closed it before now. Consider it closed from now on.” 

“Um, okay,” said Kevin. “Sorry. Won’t do it again.” 

Buffy smiled. “Don’t be sorry. You showed initiative, and imagination.” 

“Well, goodnight.” Kevin started for the path around the side of the house. 

“Kevin?” asked Buffy. 

He turned back to her. “Hmm?” 

“Dawn and I were planning a little training session for tomorrow morning. Come by at about ten, and we’ll include you too.” 

“Yeah, sure,” said Kevin. “Sounds like fun.” 

“Wait until we’re finished with you before you say things like that,” said Buffy. “Goodnight.” 

Kevin left, and Buffy went into the house. She went upstairs and knocked on Dawn’s door. “Come in!” 

Buffy opened the door. She saw Dawn sitting on her bed. “Hi. I ran into Kevin in the back yard.” 

“Oh,” said Dawn. “We didn’t really break any rules. You said—” 

“Relax,” said Buffy. “You got away with it…this time. Mainly because I used the same loophole myself with Angel one time Mom had grounded me. But not again.” 

“But if you did it with Angel—” 

“If Angel fell off the roof and broke his neck, he’d get better,” said Buffy. “Kevin won’t. So don’t do it again.” 

“Alright,” said Dawn. 

“I invited him to join us for our practice session tomorrow morning,” said Buffy. “Told him to be here at ten.” 

“Oh!” Dawn smiled. “Thank you!” 

“No problem,” said Buffy. “’Night.” 

“’Night,” said Dawn. 

Dawn heard Buffy go back downstairs, and into the kitchen. She heard dishes clattering as Buffy got herself her post slayage snack. She knew Buffy would be in the shower soon. Her phone rang. 

Dawn picked it up. “Hi Kevin.” 

“Hi Dawn. Um…Buffy caught me in the back yard.” 

“So she told me. She said she invited you over tomorrow.” 

“Yeah…but I guess I won’t be visiting your window tomorrow night.” 

“That’s okay,” said Dawn. “Wouldn’t want you to break your neck by falling off the roof.” She heard the shower starting. She lay back onto her bed. 

“So where are we tonight?” asked Kevin. 

“A beach, on a tropical island,” said Dawn. 

“A small island.” 

“We’re the only people on it.” 

“It’s night.” 

“There’s a full moon.” 

“We’re naked.” 

Dawn laughed. “Well, yeah. We’re _always_ naked. Um…the waves are breaking gently on the beach.” She undid the sash of her kimono and pulled it open. 

“I take your hand and we run toward the water,” said Kevin. 

“We run out until the water is knee deep, and then we dive into an oncoming wave,” said Dawn. 

“The water is delightfully warm,” said Kevin. “We swim underwater until our lungs are about to burst, and then we surface.” 

“I swim across to you, and I kiss you,” said Dawn. 

“I grab you, and kiss you back.” 

“We sink.” 

Kevin laughed. “I hold you, and kick us back up to the surface.” 

“I pull away from you, and swim back to shallower water,” said Dawn. 

“I follow you.” 

“I can touch bottom now, but I keep backing away.” 

“I’m still following you, into shallower water.” 

“I splash water at you.” 

“I splash back.” 

“I dive, and try to swim past you.” 

“I grab your ankle as you go by.” 

“I kick and pull you off your feet.” 

“I keep hold of your ankle. I try to move up your leg.” 

“I kick harder and break away,” said Dawn. 

“I chase after you.” 

“I try to get around you again.” 

“This time I catch you around the waist and pull you down into the water with me.” 

“It’s shallow here,” said Dawn. “We can sit on the sandy bottom, and still have our heads clear.” 

“I hold you and I kiss you,” said Kevin. 

“I wrap my arms around you, and kiss you back.” 

“One of my hands cups your breast,” said Kevin. 

“Mmm…that’s nice.” Dawn brushed her hand over her breast. That was pretty much the only rule they had for this game. They could only touch themselves in ways that they told each other they were being touched. The rule had never been spelled out, they just seemed to have come to a silent agreement on it. “I run my hands over your chest.” 

“My fingers tease your nipple.” 

Dawn flicked her fingers over her erect nipple. “I slide a hand down across your stomach, and rub it over your cock.” 

“Mmm. I move my mouth to your other breast, and slip my hand down between your legs. I rub your clit with my fingers.” 

Dawn held her phone against her shoulder with her head, and slipped the hand that freed up down to her clit. She really had to get a handsfree headset for it when she got the chance…maybe she’d have Kevin pick up one of those for her too. “Oh, that feels good. I slide my hand down over your balls.” 

“Oh yeah.” Dawn could hear Kevin starting to breathe harder. “I slide my fingers into your pussy.” 

Dawn slid her fingers between the moist folds of her sex, and pressed them into her vagina. “Oh god…um…I pull away, but I keep hold of your cock. I pull you out toward deeper water.” 

“I have no choice but to follow,” said Kevin. 

“I pull you out until the water is shoulder deep. I kiss you, and I wrap my arms and legs around you.” Dawn reached out to her table for her dildo. 

“I hold you in my arms and kiss you,” said Kevin. “My cock slides into you.” 

Dawn pushed her dildo into her cunt. “Oh god! Oh yes!” 

They both stopped talking for a while. Dawn listened to Kevin’s moans, and his breathing while she pumped her dildo in and out of her pussy and her fingers played with her clit. She heard Kevin groan, and then some heavy breathing for a while. 

Kevin knew that Dawn hadn’t come yet. “I hold you in my arms, and keep kissing you. I carry you into shallower water, and then up onto the beach. I lay you down on the warm sand. I kiss your neck, your shoulders, your breasts, your stomach. I spread your legs apart and I kiss your sex. I lick you with my tongue. I push it into your pussy, and lick up to your clit. I lick your thighs. I push my fingers into you.” 

“Oh yes!” cried Dawn. “ _Yes! YES! AAAH!_ ” 

Dawn left the dildo in place, and lifted her hand up to hold the phone. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” said Kevin. 

Dawn lay quietly for a while, listening to Kevin breath, wishing she was snuggled up against him. 

“I think it’s time for us to go to sleep,” said Kevin. “I’ll see you in the morning, with your batteries.” 

“Okay, thanks.” Dawn considered her current financial situation…one thing about being grounded, she’d hardly spent any of her allowance that week. “Oh, when you get the batteries, could you look for a handsfree set for my phone? If you can find one for under thirty dollars I can pay you back when you get here…If you can afford it.” 

“Yeah, I can swing that,” said Kevin. “I might get two…The store doesn’t open till ten though, I might be a little late.” 

“That’s okay,” said Dawn. “I’ll tell Buffy; we’ll wait for you. Oh, bring a change of clothes…you’re going to get all sweaty. Goodnight.” She kissed her phone. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” said Kevin. “Sweet dreams.” 

* * *

Kevin found Buffy and Dawn setting up in the back yard. They were once again dressed in loose fitting sweat pants, and sports bras. He was amazed that there was no sign of the cut across Buffy’s stomach. Not even a hint of a scar. He went to Dawn and kissed her good morning. “I got your stuff.” He handed her a Radio Shack bag. 

Dawn peeked in the bag. “Thanks. What do I owe you?” 

“Nothing,” said Kevin. “It’s a present.” 

“What’s in the bag?” asked Buffy. 

“A handsfree for my phone, and batteries,” said Dawn. She put the bag onto the table. “You really should let me pay you.” 

“I told you: it’s a gift,” said Kevin. “It isn’t polite to refuse a gift.” 

“Okay.” Dawn kissed him again, this time with lots of tongue. “Thank you.” 

Kevin smiled. “You’re welcome. So what are we doing.” 

“You are putting this on.” Buffy tossed a helmet at him. 

They spent the next hour working out. Buffy took turns with Kevin and Dawn, working a bit on their punching and kicking, but mostly on their blocking and ducking. For the end of the session Buffy let Kevin try to spar a little with Dawn…an experience that taught him that he still had a lot to learn. Buffy didn’t let them keep it up for too long: she saw that Dawn was pulling her punches, and that wasn’t a habit she wanted to encourage. 

They both pulled off their gloves and helmets when Buffy called a halt. Then they started to hug and nuzzle each other. “See,” said Dawn. “I told you you’d get all sweaty.” 

“I like you sweaty,” said Kevin. “I like the way you smell.” 

“You too.” Dawn kissed him. 

“Could you two please cut it out, and help me pack up this stuff?” asked Buffy. 

Dawn and Kevin reluctantly let go of each other, and helped Buffy gather up discarded pads and things from around the yard, and packed them into their duffel bag. 

Buffy picked up the bag. “Okay. You two can go have showers— _separate_ showers—and then I think it’ll be lunch time. How do you feel about hamburgers, Kevin?” 

“Buffy makes great burgers,” said Dawn. “She takes all the experience she got at the Doublemeat Palace, and doesn’t do anything that way.” 

“Among other things, I actually use meat,” said Buffy. 

* * *

Buffy let Kevin spend the afternoon. They were forbidden from going upstairs together, but other than that Buffy pretty much left them alone. They spent most of the time snuggling together on the sofa. They watched a couple of DVDs, and even spent some time discussing their history project. Dawn had phoned Giles in England that morning. He had found a diary written by Prince Rupert, King Charles’ Captain General during the war, and was sending her a copy. She really hoped it would give her a new perspective. 

Buffy sent Kevin home before dinner. He told Dawn that he’d call her at eleven. 

* * *

Dawn was lying in bed, her new handsfree clipped to her ear and her dildo ready, with fresh batteries, when Kevin called. “Hi Kevin. Can you hear me?” 

“Five by five,” said Kevin. Dawn froze, remembering the last time she’d heard that phrase. “You still there?” asked Kevin after a few seconds. 

“Oh, yeah,” said Dawn. “Sorry. You just reminded me of someone.” 

“Old boyfriend?” asked Kevin. 

“Most definitely not,” said Dawn. “So, it’s your turn to start. Where are we tonight?” 

“An arctic wasteland,” said Kevin. “Nothing but ice and snow as far as the eye can see. The wind is howling, and it’s forty below.” 

“ _What?_ ” asked Dawn. 

“You complained about us always starting out naked last night,” said Kevin. 

“I wasn’t _complaining_ about it!” said Dawn. 

“Never the less,” said Kevin. “We’re in the middle of an icy wasteland, and it’s forty below…minus ninety with the wind chill.” 

“Okay…We’re both wearing parkas.” 

“And snow pants, and mittens and mukluks,” said Kevin. 

“What’s a mukluk?” asked Dawn. 

“Eskimo boots,” said Kevin. 

“Okay…There’s an igloo nearby.” 

“We crawl into it.” 

“It’s a very modern igloo,” said Dawn. “There’s a bed, and lights.” 

“But it’s still made out of ice, so the temperature is below freezing,” said Kevin… 

* * *

…Dawn lay back in her bed and laughed. It had taken them half an hour to get most of their imaginary clothes off. Kevin had kept adding layers. Since it was below freezing in the igloo they were still wearing their imaginary long underwear…and socks. Kevin’s long-johns had little hearts all across them. 

Dawn reached down and turned off her dildo. She pulled it out. “Oh, that was good.” 

“I’m glad you liked it,” said Kevin. 

* * *

Dawn waited outside the front entrance of Sunnydale High. She saw who she was waiting for. “Hi Kevin.” 

Kevin came across to her. “Hey.” He put a hand around her waist and kissed her. 

“You know what day this is?” asked Dawn. 

Kevin smiled. “Monday.” 

Dawn smiled back. “That’s right. What else about it?” 

“You’ve finished your two weeks of detention.” 

“What else?” 

“You aren’t grounded anymore.” 

“So what do you want to do?” 

“Let’s go to your place!” 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Dawn pulled away from Kevin and started to run. He ran after her. 

* * *

Kevin caught up with Dawn on the front porch of her house, while she was searching her purse for her keys. He put his hands around her waist and kissed her neck. His hands slid up under her shirt. 

“God, can’t you wait until we’re inside?” Dawn found her keys, and shoved them into the lock. 

Kevin’s hands kept sliding up, until he was holding her breasts. “No.” 

Dawn pushed open the door, and pulled away from Kevin as she entered the house. She ran up the stairs, with Kevin chasing her. She turned and grabbed him for a kiss as soon as they were in her room. They fell onto her bed together. 

They both started to pull at each other’s belts, opening each other’s pants while they kissed on her bed. Kevin pushed Dawn over onto her back and knelt between her legs. He pulled her shoes off her feet and tossed them on the floor. He grabbed the waistband of her pants, and pulled them down. He pulled them right off her. Dawn sat up, and pushed Kevin’s pants down off his hips. She reached over to her bedside table for one of the unwrapped condoms she had left there that morning. She rolled it down over his erect member. 

Kevin pulled Dawn’s legs up, forcing her onto her back again. Then he was over her. He watched her eyes as he slid himself into her. 

“Oh god, I missed this!” said Dawn as Kevin thrust into her. 

“So did I.” Kevin kissed her as he kept thrusting. 

Dawn wrapped herself around Kevin, kissing and holding him as he moved in her. Soon she was in their place, where there was only her and Kevin, and the rest of the world disappeared. 

Dawn felt Kevin’s pace quicken, and then he was groaning and thrusting even harder into her. His pace slowed again, until he stopped. They lay still for a moment, still kissing. Kevin pulled his mouth away from Dawn’s and kissed her throat. He licked his way across to her ear and nibbled on its lobe. “I love you,” he whispered. 

“Oh, I love you too,” said Dawn. 

Kevin moved himself down, until his face was between her legs. He thrust his tongue into her pussy, and wiggled its tip in her. Dawn gasped in pleasure. Kevin moved his tongue up to her clit, and he slid his hands up under her shirt to her breasts. He slid them under her bra. She moaned as his tongue licked over her sex. 

Kevin soon had Dawn writhing under his mouth and hands, and then she was screaming as she came. He kept licking her until her convulsions died away. He smiled up at her. “I love that sound.” He moved back up along her body, and kissed her. 

They slowly started pulling at each other’s clothes. Kevin still had all of his mostly on, with his pants down around his knees. Dawn pushed him over onto his back, and took off his shoes and pants the way he had taken off hers, only she did it much more slowly. Soon they were laying back down together, wearing nothing but their socks. Their legs were entwined and Kevin had one arm around her back, and the other hand on her breast. They lay there and kissed and caressed each other. 

Dawn felt Kevin’s cock pressing against her stomach. She started to kiss and lick her way down across his chest toward it. She stopped and kissed his chest for a while and rubbed the nipple of her breast against his penis before continuing down. She gently stroked him with her hand as she ran her tongue around his glans. She drew him into her mouth. 

Dawn sucked on Kevin until she could feel he was almost ready to come. Then she stopped. Kevin groaned as she lightly flicked her tongue over the head of his cock. She sat up and reached to her table for another condom. She took the time to properly lube this one before she slipped it over him. 

Dawn straddled Kevin, and slowly eased herself down around his cock. She lay down across his chest and kissed him. She slowly started to rock and twist her hips. She rubbed her whole body against his. 

Dawn pushed herself up onto her hands. She kept herself moving and looked down into Kevin’s eyes as he looked up into hers. She could feel they were both close. She tightened herself around him. 

Kevin closed his eyes and groaned. His hips bucked up against her as Dawn came too. They both gasped and convulsed as their orgasms fed each other. Dawn lay back down across Kevin’s chest and kissed him when they had passed. 

* * *

Buffy was surprised to find the front door open when she got home. She entered the house cautiously. “ _Dawn? Willow?_ ” 

She heard a bit of a giggle from upstairs. “ _Up here!_ ” called Dawn. 

“ _Did you leave the door open?_ ” 

“ _Oops! I guess we were in a hurry!_ ” Buffy could hear Dawn giggling as she said it. 

“Ah.” Buffy knew she shouldn’t be surprised. “ _Well, it’s almost time for Kevin to go home for dinner!_ ” 

“ _Okay!_ ” Dawn bent back down over Kevin’s cock and resumed licking it. Kevin had never stopped eating her pussy while she had been talking to Buffy. She licked her way down his shaft, and sucked on his balls while his tongue probed her cunt. She held his cock in her hand and pulled it into her mouth. 

Dawn bobbed her head, sucking on Kevin’s cock, and stroking it with her hand. Kevin picked up his pace, alternating between licking and sucking her swollen clit. She picked up her pace, sucking harder on his cock until it exploded into her mouth. After a brief pause Kevin resumed his assault on her pussy. Dawn came herself while she was still sucking on his softening cock. 

They lay together, gently licking each other’s sex while their heart beats slowed, and their breathing calmed. Kevin turned himself around and kissed Dawn’s lips. “Want me to come back after supper?” he asked. 

Dawn smiled. “Yes, but not to stay. I haven’t been out dancing for two weeks either. Let’s go to the Bronze.” 

“Okay.” Kevin kissed her again. “Sounds like fun.” 


	12. Night Games

Kevin had shown up again right after dinner. He and Dawn rushed through their homework together before they left for the Bronze. The place wasn’t very crowded tonight; Mondays tended to be slow. Dawn wore Kevin out on the dance floor, so he suggested that they play a little pool together. Dawn seemed to hesitate. 

“Come on,” said Kevin. “I’ll teach you.” He leaned close and whispered in her ear. “The loser goes down on the winner.” 

Dawn grinned. “Okay, you’re on.” 

They went over to an unoccupied pool table and Kevin explained the rules of eight-ball while he set up the balls. He selected a couple of cues for them, making sure to avoid the warped ones. “You can break.” He leaned his cue against the side of the table, and gave Dawn hers. He stepped up beside her and leaned over the table with her. He put his hands on hers as she held the cue. “The most important thing is a nice, smooth stroke.” 

They took the shot, and the balls scattered across the table. None of them went in any pockets. 

“My turn.” Kevin looked over the table. “I’ll play solids.” He took aim and sank the five ball in a side pocket. His next shot, an attempt to sink the seven in a corner pocket, missed. 

Dawn stepped up to the table. “Fifteen in the corner.” She sank the ball, and quickly called and sank the nine, eleven and fourteen balls, before missing a bank shot to sink the ten. 

Kevin leaned over the table to take his shot. “You’ve played this before.” 

“Once or twice,” said Dawn. “Spike taught me.” Dawn nodded across the Bronze to where an unhappy looking guy was handing $10 to Spike by another table. “It’s how he makes his beer and cigarette money. And Janice has a table in her basement.” She watched Kevin sink the seven, and then miss the one. She took her turn and sank a couple more balls before she missed her next shot. 

On her next turn Dawn sank the ten, and the twelve. There were still five solid balls on the table, and the eight ball. She had a nice straight shot on it into one of the corner pockets. “Eight ball, in _this_ corner.” She pointed to the pocket on the opposite side of the table from the obvious shot. She fired the cue ball past the eight ball and banked it off the far cushion. It came back and hit the eight ball. It went straight into the pocket she’d indicated. 

“Show off,” said Kevin. 

Dawn came around the table and kissed him. “Another game? Best two out of three?” 

* * *

Dawn unlocked the front door to let her and Kevin into her house. She called to make sure that Buffy and Willow were out, and got no answer. She smiled as she took Kevin into the living room. “Time to collect my winnings.” She lifted her skirt, pulled down her panties, and sat on the sofa with her legs apart. “Get busy.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Kevin knelt on the floor in front of her and pressed his face between her legs. 

Dawn leaned back and spread her arms along the back of the sofa as Kevin licked her. “Oh, yeah! Like that!” 

Kevin’s tongue played over her pussy as Dawn sat and gave him directions…some of which he paid attention to but more often than not he sent it off on its own: probing her pussy when she told him to lick her clit; kissing her thighs when she wanted him to tongue her labia. Dawn didn’t mind at all. 

Dawn’s pulse started to race, and her breathing deepened. She stopped trying to tell Kevin what to do. Her verbal utterances degenerated into gasps and moans. Kevin doubled his efforts. His tongue flicked over her sex. 

“Oh, yes!” cried Dawn. “ _Yes! AAAHH!_ ” She shuddered as she came. 

Kevin kept licking her as Dawn’s orgasm washed through her. He slowed his pace while Dawn’s breathing returned to normal. He got off the floor and moved up beside her on the sofa. Dawn’s hand pressed against the hardness in his crotch as he kissed her. 

The front door opened. “I’m home!” called Willow. 

Dawn smoothed down her skirt. “Hey, Will!” 

Willow came into the living room. “Hi Dawnie, Kevin.” She looked at the time. “Isn’t it about time for you to be heading home?” 

“Um, yeah.” Kevin and Dawn got up off the sofa. “See you in the morning,” he told Dawn. 

Dawn went with Kevin to the door and kissed him goodnight. “I’ll phone you,” he whispered before he left. Dawn watched him walk away down the street and then started up the stairs. 

“Um Dawnie?” She turned and saw Willow in the living room, holding up her panties. “I think these are yours.” 

Dawn blushed and came back down the stairs. “Thanks.” 

“No problem.” Willow handed them over with a grin. “Goodnight.” 

* * *

Dawn got back into her normal routine over the week that followed. She kept up her training sessions with Buffy a couple of nights a week, only they added Kevin to them, and he joined Dawn in the shower when they were done. Dawn was starting to dislike showering alone. It was so nice to have someone there who could scrub her back. 

There was a bit of a nervous moment on Wednesday. Mr. Miller had asked for them to meet with him about their paper during one of their free periods the day before. Dawn and Kevin nervously entered his class and sat in the chairs he had placed for them in front of his desk. 

“Did you bring that book I asked you to?” asked Mr. Miller. He took a sip out of his coffee mug, with its ‘We learn from history that we learn nothing from history.’—George Bernard Shaw legend printed across it. Kevin had been really nervous when Dawn had picked that one out to replace the mug they’d broken, but it turned out that Mr. Miller had been delighted by it. 

“Umm…yeah.” Dawn reached into her bag and pulled out a sheaf of papers. “I don’t actually have the book itself…just this copy of it.” She handed the pages over to him. 

Mr. Miller started to slowly flip through the pages while he sipped his coffee. “This is extraordinary!” His eyes scanned the photocopy of an old hand written manuscript. “I have to admit that I was a little afraid that you had made it up when I saw it in your reference list, and I really didn’t want to believe that either one of you would do such a thing. You’d be surprised how many students do try it though.” He looked up at Dawn. “I had asked around, checked with the librarians at the university, and a couple of friends in their History department, and none of them had any clue that such a thing existed. Where did you find it? How do you know it’s genuine?” 

“A friend of my sister’s found it for us,” said Dawn. “The original is part of a private collection in England. Mr. Giles assures me that it is quite genuine.” 

“Rupert Giles, the old school librarian?” asked Mr. Miller. 

“Not sure he’d like you calling him ‘old.’” said Dawn. 

“I meant the school, not Mr. Giles.” Mr. Miller grinned. “I should have guessed. Buffy and her friends could always be found in the library, and Rupert found a couple of rather obscure books for me once or twice…nothing like this though…this is amazing!” He kept flipping pages. “Can I borrow it? Maybe make a copy for myself?” 

“Yeah, sure,” said Dawn. She was glad that she’d left out the final section of Prince Rupert’s memoir that Giles had gotten for her out of Council library in London…the parts that covered how he had become a patron of the Council of Watchers. The bulk of what she had given Mr. Miller covered the campaigns of the Civil War, and some stuff on the founding of the Hudson’s Bay Company, and the Royal Society. 

Mr. Miller looked up at them again. “Thank you…and now that I’ve actually seen this, I think I can say that you’re going to be getting an A+ on that paper. Very good work.” 

Dawn beamed. “Really? Thanks!” 

* * *

Dawn and Kevin walked together toward his house on Friday afternoon, enjoying the unseasonably warm weather. They were passing his neighbour’s when the woman who lived there called out to him. “Oh, Kevin?” 

Kevin turned toward her. “Hi, Mrs. Cooper!” 

“Kevin dear, we’re going away for the weekend, and I was wondering if you could take care of Boris and Natasha.” 

“Boris and Natasha?” asked Dawn quietly. 

“Their cats,” said Kevin. “They’re always plotting something evil.” He smiled and walked toward Mrs. Cooper. “Sure, no problem.” 

Mrs. Cooper held out a set of keys for him. “Thank you oh so much.” She smiled at Dawn. “If the weather stays warm, you and your friend might want to use the pool.” 

“Yeah?” asked Kevin. “Thanks. Oh! Dawn Summers, this is Mrs. Cooper.” 

“Hey,” said Dawn. 

Mrs. Cooper nodded, and smiled. “Hello Dawn. Nice to meet you.” She handed Kevin the keys. “You know where their food is. We’re only going to be gone a couple of days. Should be back on Monday.” 

Kevin pocketed the keys. “Okay. I’ll take care of them.” 

“Thanks again!” said Mrs. Cooper. “You’re a dear!” She went back into her house. 

“So, you like cats?” asked Kevin. 

“That’s a funny question to ask _after_ your paint job,” said Dawn. 

“Being painted up to look like one isn’t the same as having one decide that your lap is the only place it wants to lie down, and refusing to take ‘no’ for an answer.” 

Dawn laughed. “Yes, I like cats. I wanted a kitten for as long as I can remember, but Mom was allergic. Willow and Tara had a cat when they first moved in, but it disappeared. I think maybe Spike lost it in a poker game, but he denies it.” 

* * *

Dawn and Kevin stopped into the Cooper house on Saturday night to feed the cats. She only saw the tail of Natasha as she disappeared up the stairs when they came into the house. Kevin told her that that was just about the most he’d ever seen of the calico cat too. She was very shy. 

Boris was much more inquisitive. He was a large grey and white cat that rubbed himself against Kevin’s and Dawn’s legs as they refilled the water and food bowls in the kitchen. “Let’s go check out the pool,” said Kevin when they were done. 

Kevin led Dawn down to the back door. He flipped the switch that turned on the pool lights, and they went out onto the back patio. Dawn could see the lights from the pool glowing up around the solar blanket that covered it. Kevin stuck his hand under the blanket to feel the water. “It’s nice and warm.” 

“Really?” asked Dawn. “It’s been pretty chilly lately.” 

“Yeah, but it’s been sunny.” Kevin pointed to the solar panels of the pool heater. He moved toward the crank on the roller for the blanket. “So you want to go for a swim?” 

“I don’t have my bathing suit,” said Dawn. 

Kevin leered at her. “So?” He started to turn the crank to pull the blanket off the pool. 

Dawn felt the water for herself while she looked around. There was a high fence all around the yard. It blocked off the view of the pool from the neighbour’s houses. The water was warm too. She still wasn’t sure she wanted to go skinny dipping in an outdoor pool. She decided she didn’t have to get completely naked. She dropped her purse by the pool side and pulled off her t-shirt and pants. She left her bra and panties on, and dove into the water. 

Kevin was pulling off his clothes as she surfaced. He didn’t keep his underwear on. Dawn smiled at his growing penis as he walked around the pool and climbed up onto the diving board. Dawn slowly swam back to give him room as Kevin started to make a production out of preparing to dive off the board. She was wondering what he was planning to do. A swan dive? Some sort of summersault with a twist? 

Kevin stood on the board, stretching and twisting. He walked back to the ladder, and then out to the end again. He turned his back to the pool, letting Dawn admire his buns. He flexed his knees, started to fall back, and pushed off. After all that production he did a backwards cannon ball into the pool, splashing water across Dawn. She was still laughing when he surfaced and swam toward her. 

Dawn wrapped herself around Kevin as she kissed him. Their tongues pressed against each other in their mouths, and ran around each other’s teeth. She could feel his cock pressed against her panties. 

Dawn pulled her mouth away from Kevin’s and took a deep breath. She ducked under the water and pulled herself down to his cock. She took it into her mouth and sucked on it until she felt that her lungs were ready to explode. She burst back to the surface and gasped for air. 

Kevin ducked his head under the water. His hands grabbed her panties and pulled them down her legs. His head moved between her legs and he licked at her sex. He came back to the surface much too soon. Dawn took another deep breath, and ducked under the water. 

They continued to take turns until they were both too breathless to go on. “Just a minute,” panted Kevin. “I’ve got an idea.” He swam away from Dawn to the steps out of the pool. He climbed out of the water and went to the storage shed in the corner of the yard. Dawn got rid of her bra while she watched him open the shed. When he came back he was carrying several foam pool noodles. He tossed them to Dawn, and dove back in. 

Dawn figured out what Kevin had in mind. She took a couple of the noodles and wrapped them around her back, holding them in her arms. She leaned back, floating in the water with the bend of the noodles under her neck, holding her face clear of the water. Kevin moved up between her legs, resting his knees on the bottom of the pool, and Dawn put her legs over his shoulders. 

Dawn floated in the water, supported by the noodles, while Kevin ate her. She closed her eyes as his tongue moved over her sex. Soon her breath was coming in ragged gasps as he brought her close to her release. She bucked her hips against his mouth and arched her back as she came. The strength of her orgasm forced her face under the water. Her cry became a stream of bubbles. She clamped her mouth shut. She wanted to gasp for breath, but her face was still under the water. She held her breath as she bucked against Kevin’s mouth, until her orgasm passed, and her face once again cleared the surface. She floated in the water, supported by the noodles, gasping for air. 

Kevin moved himself up along Dawn’s body, kissing her stomach, licking her belly button, kissing her breasts, until he came to her mouth. She could feel his erect penis pressing against her sex as she kissed him. 

Dawn gave Kevin the noodles, and started to kiss her way down his chest. Soon he was the one floating on his back while she licked and sucked on his cock. It didn’t take long for her to make him come into her mouth. She kept Kevin’s penis in her mouth, playing with it with her tongue while it softened. Then she let it go, and let his hips sink back down under the water. 

Kevin released the noodles, and took Dawn in his arms. They stayed together, kissing and caressing each other. Kevin’s hand went down between her legs and rubbed the folds of her sex while Dawn’s hand stroked his cock. She felt it start to grow again. 

Dawn let go of Kevin. She smiled. “I’ll be right back.” She swam to the edge of the pool where she had left her purse. She shook water off her hand, and reached into it for the envelope she kept the condoms in. She ripped open one of the packets and turned around. 

Kevin had gathered up all the pool noodles and moved out into the middle of the deep end. He had a couple wrapped around his back, held under his arms and was floating with his head above water, waiting for her. Dawn swam back out to him, and he wrapped the remaining pair of noodles around her back. She held them the way he was, and kissed him. They were both floating, buoyed up by the noodles with no contact with anything but the warm water, and each other. 

Dawn’s hands went back down to Kevin’s cock. She rolled the condom down over it and pulled him toward her. She wrapped her legs around him as she drew him into her. They made love slowly, floating together in the middle of the pool. 

Kevin felt Dawn approaching her cusp, and started to thrust harder into her until she convulsed in his arms, and he felt her moan against his mouth. He slowed down again. He was getting close to coming himself, and slowed even more, to draw it out. 

Dawn felt herself building toward a second orgasm, and she knew Kevin was approaching his too. She held on tighter and pumped her hips against him until she came again. She kept moving, pushing herself onto him, feeling him penetrating deep inside her until he came. 

They floated together in the middle of the pool, holding and kissing each other in a post coital haze. Dawn kept herself wrapped around Kevin even after he had slipped out of her. Floating like this, neither of them on top of the other, not having the weight of one body pressed against the other, it felt perfect to her. She never wanted it to end. 

It had to end though. Without the exercise to keep them warm, both Dawn and Kevin felt themselves cooling off. Eventually they had to start moving again, but the air outside the pool felt even cooler than the water. They got a bit of exercise by searching the bottom of the pool for Dawn’s discarded underwear, and their condom. Kevin didn’t want the Cooper’s finding it when they were cleaning the pool. 

They found the underwear quickly enough, but it took longer to find the condom. They dove down and felt their way along the bottom of the pool searching for it. 

Dawn finally broke the surface with the condom in her hand. She swam to the edge of the pool, and pulled herself out. She sat for a moment catching her breath while she watched Kevin swim around and collect the pool noodles. He tossed them out of the pool toward the storage shed. 

Dawn took another look at the condom in her hand. “Um, Kevin?” 

Kevin swam over to her. “What?” 

“I don’t think we had worry about them finding the condom.” She held it up. “This isn’t ours.” 

Kevin laughed as he climbed out of the pool, and sat beside her. “So now we know why they put such a high fence around it.” His mind was slightly boggled by the thought that Mr. and Mrs. Cooper might make the same sort of use of their pool as he and Dawn just had. 

Dawn rubbed her hands across her skin. Goose bumps were standing up on it, and she was starting to shiver. “We should have remembered to bring towels.” 

Kevin got up. “Come here.” He pulled Dawn to her feet and wrapped his arms around her. He took over rubbing his hands briskly across her back while she rubbed him. 

It didn’t take long before Kevin was ready for more exercise. Dawn smiled and pulled him toward the chaise longue on the patio. She had retrieved another condom out of her purse in anticipation of this eventuality. 

They sat facing each other on the lounge while Dawn slipped the condom onto Kevin. Then she lay back, with her legs apart. Kevin surprised her when he moved toward her, and hooked his arms under her knees. He lifted her legs up and laid them across his chest, with her heels on his shoulders. He put one arm around her thighs and pulled her toward him while his other hand guided his cock into her pussy. 

Dawn gasped as Kevin penetrated her. Then both his hands were holding her thighs, pulling her toward him. She pushed off with her legs, and he pulled her back. She didn’t have his mouth against hers to stifle her cries. The chill in her body was replaced by a growing warmth. 

Kevin kept pounding himself into her. Their breath came in gasps. Kevin’s thrusts became more urgent, pressing harder against her. He turned his head so he could kiss Dawn’s ankle. He groaned as he came. 

Kevin relaxed his hold on Dawn’s thighs as he caught his breath. She brought her legs down, wrapped them around his hips, and reached up to pull his mouth down to hers. Kevin started to kiss his way down along her body. He replaced his cock in her with his fingers. He pressed two fingers into Dawn and rubbed her clit with his thumb while his tongue flicked over her breasts. 

Kevin started to twist his fingers as he thrust them into Dawn. He moved his mouth from one breast to the other. He kept driving his fingers into her until he felt her shudder around them. He kept licking her tits until her convulsions subsided. He moved himself back up, and kissed her mouth. The tips of their tongues flicked over each other. They lay snuggled together while their heart beats slowed, and their breathing calmed. 

They got up after a couple of minutes. It was too cool to be lying around naked, even sharing each other’s body warmth. They dressed each other—but Dawn didn’t put her wet underwear back on—and then they moved around the pool cleaning up their condom wrappers, and putting the noodles away in the shed. They each took a corner of the solar blanket and pulled it back over the pool. They met at the far end when they were done, and Kevin wrapped his arms around Dawn and kissed her. “Mmm…you smell like chlorine.” 

Dawn smiled. “So do you.” 

“How about a nice hot shower to warm up and rinse ourselves off?” 

“Sounds like a plan,” said Dawn. 

They paused briefly on their way back out through the Cooper’s house to play with Boris. Then they went next door to Kevin’s. Kevin tossed Dawn’s still damp underwear into the dryer in the laundry room off the kitchen. His parents were down in the basement watching TV, so they went upstairs. 

* * *

Dawn and Kevin snuggled together in his bed after their shower. He slowly ran his hand over her breast. “So have you learned any more about those Skrag guys?” 

Dawn’s foot slowly caressed his leg. “Mmm…nope. They apparently laid low for a couple of weeks, and then vanished. We don’t know if they left town, or if whatever hired them decided to eliminate witnesses.” 

“So, who would want to hire some demons to kill Buffy?” Kevin’s lips brushed across her shoulder. 

“The long list?” asked Dawn. “About half of the demons in town. Most of the other half would be competing to see who could get the contract.” 

“We should be able to narrow it down some.” Kevin’s hand started to slide down across her stomach. “If it was that bad there would always be a price on her head.” 

“Well, I suppose we could start by eliminating all the demons without enough money to do the job…” Dawn caressed his cock with her fingers, while Kevin licked her throat. “…but it’s hard to tell sometimes. A lot of them _like_ living in filthy crypts, and sewers, so you can’t really judge how much money they’ve got by how swank their dwelling is…and then there’s the ones who don’t want payment in cash. ‘The still beating heart of a virgin’ and stuff like that.” 

Kevin smiled. “Well, you’re safe now.” He kissed her. “Still, it looks like money is the best way to come at this from, for a start.” Kevin’s hand slid between her legs. “Too many have a motive, and for a hired killing, opportunity can be just about any time.” 

Dawn closed her eyes for a moment, and concentrated on Kevin’s fingers and his mouth. “Mmm…that’s nice…So how do we track money?” She tightened her hold on his cock. 

“Ummm…do demon’s use banks?” asked Kevin. 

“Not so much,” said Dawn. “They tend to prefer cash, and wouldn’t trust anyone else to hold their cash for them.” 

“Probably doesn’t matter,” said Kevin. “Banks have pretty good security, we probably couldn’t get a look at their records anyway.” He slipped a finger into her. 

Dawn smiled. “You haven’t seen what Willow can do when she starts mixing a little magic with her hacker skills…” He hit her G-spot. “…Oh…that’s good.” She kissed him on the mouth, and stroked her hand down over his balls. 

“Mmm…so we can see if Willow can find out if there’s been any unusual bank transactions…” He paused for a moment as Dawn’s hand came back up to his cock, and she kissed him again. “Where else would you look for demons with unusual amounts of money?” He kept his finger moving slowly inside her. 

“Oh…mmm…Willie…Some of the other people who do business with demons…Oh god!…umm…” Dawn struggled to think. “…umm…The Jade Dragon, or some of the other more civilized demonic businesses…Maybe get Anya asking them…Oh that feels good!” Dawn gave up the struggle and kissed Kevin while she stroked his cock. She felt it starting to grow in her hand. She pumped him until it was fully erect. 

Dawn broke off the kiss and half rolled away from Kevin to reach for the condom she had left prepared on his bedside table. He continued to rub himself against her hip and finger her pussy. She rolled back and took him in hand again. She slipped the condom onto him. 

Dawn pulled Kevin with her as she rolled over onto her back. She lifted her knees and held his hips between her thighs. Kevin shifted his position a bit and she felt his cock sliding over her sex. He found her entrance and slipped into her. They started moving together. 

“Mmm…I love you,” sighed Dawn. 

Kevin kept moving, supporting himself with his arms, and looking down into Dawn’s eyes. “I love you, too.” He kissed her. 

Kevin lifted his head again after a long, deep, kiss. His hips continued their slow rocking motion. “So…all these vampires…were they made here…or are they coming from somewhere else?” 

“You want to talk about vampires _now_?” asked Dawn. 

“I want to make love to you…and talk about vampires…but if you don’t want to talk…” Kevin brought his mouth down to her neck, and licked up to her ear. The only sounds either of them made for a while were soft moans. 

“I don’t know,” said Dawn. 

Kevin lifted his head again and looked at her. “Hmm?” 

“Local or import…all the new vamps.” She slowly rubbed the soles of her feet up and down the backs of his thighs. “I mean…we know some of them are local…but are the vamps making them local too?” 

“Would Buffy know?” asked Kevin. 

“Maybe…she hasn’t said.” 

“So we’ve either got…some local vamps that are…somehow flying below Buffy’s radar while making a lot of new converts…or something is attracting a constant stream of vampires from elsewhere, and even with Buffy slaying them…more keep coming.” Kevin added a twist to the rocking of his hips. 

“Oh! Do that again!” said Dawn. 

“This?” Kevin twisted again. 

“Oh yeah! That! Just like that!” 

Kevin looked down at Dawn as he twisted and rocked into her. He watched her close her eyes, and felt her tensing. Then she shuddered as the little death took her. She relaxed under him, and opened her eyes again. “Thank you.” 

Kevin smiled. “You’re welcome.” His hips returned to the straight rocking motion. “You are so beautiful when you come.” He kissed her. 

“Mmm…” Dawn held him with her arms and legs. “…so…where were we?” 

“Are the vamps foreign or domestic?” said Kevin. “How do we find out?” 

“I suppose we could get Buffy to ask,” said Dawn. “With the newbies she usually just makes a quip or two and then dusts them. New vamps aren’t much for conversation. Older ones are more into bragging about how they’re going to kill her, before she dusts them.” 

“Mmm…” Kevin stopped talking. His mouth came back down to Dawn’s as his hips started to move faster. He groaned as he spasmed harder into her. 

Kevin lay still for a moment, kissing Dawn before he pulled away. He rolled off her, onto his back. Dawn curled herself down to take the condom off him, and lick is cock clean. She continued to play with it in her mouth far longer than necessary. 

“What if they don’t talk?” asked Kevin. 

Dawn looked up at him. “Hmm?” 

“The vampires,” said Kevin. “What if they don’t talk.” 

Dawn remembered watching Buffy question a vampire once [in their father’s apartment](../FoU/FoU2.html#Torture). “She can be pretty persuasive when she wants to be.” 

“Yeah…but a newbie vamp might not know much,” said Kevin. 

Dawn slid herself up along his body to lie next to him. “True.” 

Kevin wrapped an arm around her. “So what if they don’t talk?” 

“I don’t know,” said Dawn. 

“I read in one of Buffy’s books that a new vamp has a connection to their sire,” said Kevin. “After they’ve risen, and fed, they will seek their sire out.” 

“So?” asked Dawn. 

“So…instead of killing a newly risen vamp, how about she just follows it?” 

“There is that ‘after they’ve fed’ problem,” said Dawn. “You volunteering?” 

“Doesn’t have to be human, does it?” asked Kevin. “Spike drinks animal blood. We leave a cup of blood by the grave with a nice ‘drink me’ sign over it…or we might be able to get some human blood if they’re picky. According to my mom the Sunnydale Hospital ‘loses’ more blood than any other hospital in the country. I’ve come to understand where it’s disappearing to.” 

“It’s worth talking to Buffy about. Now enough of this vampire talk.” Dawn kissed Kevin. 


	13. Covering All the Bases

Kevin sat shivering in the cemetery. The warm weather had gone away and he could see his breath. Buffy smiled at him. “Hey, this was your idea.” 

“Next time, I’ll write a memo,” said Kevin. He really hadn’t expected Buffy to invite him to come along when they staked out the grave of a neck rupture victim. Of course he had been subjected to an hour long lecture on just what he was to do, and how he was to act…all of which boiled down to “Stay out of the way, and do what you’re told.” At least they didn’t have to keep quiet until the vamp rose. 

Kevin and Dawn had gone back to her house last Saturday night and talked with Buffy about what they’d been discussing. (They left out what they had been doing _during_ their discussion.) Buffy had liked Kevin’s ideas, and had spent much of the previous week asking vampires questions before she dusted them. So far she really hadn’t gotten any useful answers from them. None of the new vamps had been able or willing to tell her much about their sires, and the older vamps she’d come across had mostly just kept their mouths shut. Buffy had managed to learn that rumours were floating in the demonic world—more than the usual ones that always seemed to be floating—that something big was about to happen, and Sunnydale was the place to be when it did. Willow and Anya hadn’t turned up any leads by looking into demon finances either. 

Buffy, Dawn and Kevin were watching a grave from behind some headstones twenty yards away from it. Kevin knew that Spike, Xander and Willow were out there somewhere too. They had the grave surrounded. Spike was on his own, and Xander and Willow were together. 

Dawn wrapped her arms around Kevin from behind. “You know you want to be here.” She kissed his neck. 

“God!” said Buffy. “Get a room!” 

Dawn started to open her mouth to say something, but Buffy suddenly waved for silence. She lifted her coat collar toward her mouth. “We have movement.” 

Kevin looked toward the fresh grave. He didn’t see anything at first, but after a couple of seconds he saw some of the flowers that had been left on it shift. A hand thrust up through the ground, followed by another. The vampire pulled its way out of its grave, and crawled to its feet. This one had been a girl before she died, about twenty-five years old. She had been buried in a white gown which almost seemed to glow in the darkness of the cemetery. He didn’t think they’d have any trouble following her. 

The vampire stood up and sniffed the air. It spun around and saw the paper cup sitting on top of its tombstone…a jumbo size from the Doublemeat Palace. It grabbed the cup and lifted it to its mouth, gulping down its contents. 

Kevin didn’t want to know where the blood had come from. Spike had supplied it. They had consulted with him about what sort of blood they should use to satisfy a newly risen vamp, and Spike had recommended that they use human blood, the fresher the better. He knew a source who could get it for him, uncontaminated by the anticoagulants and other things added to medical blood. 

The vampire lowered the cup and wiped its hand across its lips. Some of the blood had run down its chin, and dripped onto the white dress. It looked around, and then started to move. Buffy spoke to her collar again. “It’s coming toward you, Spike.” 

“On it.” Kevin heard Spike’s voice crackle in his ear, as he had Buffy’s. They all had earpieces so that they could hear each other, and voice activated microphones. Kevin had asked where they’d gotten stuff like that and Xander had mumbled something about it all being Initiative surplus. No one had volunteered to explain what that meant to him. 

They waited where they were until after the vampire had passed out of sight. He heard Spike’s voice again. “Okay. It’s heading out the east gate, turning south.” 

Buffy took off at a run, with her crossbow slung over her shoulder. “Come on,” she said quietly. She ran through the cemetery, toward the south gate. Kevin grabbed the bag that had the rest of their weapons in it—he’d gotten the job of carrying it—and ran after Buffy and Dawn. He could hear Spike’s voice in his ear still, telling them the vampire was still going south. 

Buffy took them out the south gate and across the street, and then they stopped and waited. They saw the vampire come to the intersection down the block, and turn away from them. 

“Got it,” said Buffy into her microphone. “Heading east. We’re following.” They started after the vampire. Kevin saw Spike reach the corner ahead of them and cross the street before he turned east too. Then Xander and Willow appeared. Xander turned down the street to follow the vampire on the opposite side from Spike, and Willow crossed the street to wait for Buffy, Dawn and Kevin. 

Buffy continued on her own, leaving Dawn and Kevin with Willow. The streets were too empty for them to attempt to follow the vampire in such a large group. Xander, Spike and Buffy would keep the vamp in sight while the others followed a couple of blocks behind. 

Kevin, Dawn and Willow stood on the corner, pretending to be talking with each other while they kept an eye on the others moving away down the street, and listened to their earpieces. The vampire cut across the street ahead of Spike, into a street heading south. Spike kept moving east, across the intersection. Kevin heard his voice in his earpiece: “It’s going south. Xander take the lead.” Willow, Dawn and Kevin set out to follow after them all as soon as the vampire had vanished from sight. 

“Got it,” crackled Xander’s voice. He ran across the street before he got to the corner and then he turned south after the vamp. Buffy crossed the street before she turned south too. Spike became the one at the tail end of the parade, crossing back to the same side as the vamp after they had all passed. 

They followed the vampire into the warehouse district near the docks. Every time the vampire had taken a turn the three people following it had shuffled their positions. Now Buffy was in the lead, still on the other side of the street from the vamp. Xander was half a block behind her, and Spike was across the street. 

The vampire entered a warehouse. Buffy continued up the street. Spike entered the alley at the north-west corner of the warehouse. Soon Kevin heard him report that the alley behind the warehouse was clear. 

Buffy told Xander to wait for the others and crossed the street into the alley on the other side of the warehouse. She reported that the alley was clear when she reached the south-east corner. 

Buffy spotted a fire escape a little way down the back alley. She turned her face to her collar. “I’m going to have a look inside.” 

Buffy jumped up, grabbed the bottom platform, and pulled herself up onto the fire escape. She climbed the stairs up to a second floor window. There were already some broken panes of glass in it, so she didn’t make any noise when she reached through to find the catch to unlock the window. It took her into what looked like an abandoned office. 

The office had a window that overlooked the warehouse floor. She cautiously approached it. She could hear raucous voices from below, but they were too muffled to make out any words. 

What Buffy saw through the window worried her a lot more than the vampires. She still couldn’t see them, the noise of their voices was coming from a section of the warehouse she couldn’t see from this window. There was something else in the centre of the warehouse floor. Buffy didn’t know what it was, but she knew it couldn’t be good. 

Out in the middle of the warehouse floor was an orb. Buffy had seen lots of orbs, big, medium, and small, and most of them glowed, but this one glowed…black. It seemed to radiate darkness, or maybe it was sucking in the light. It was about the size of a basketball, and it floated a few feet off the warehouse floor. 

Buffy pulled her eyes away from the orb. There was a door in the other wall of the office. The vampire voices seemed to be coming from that direction. She crossed the office to it, and carefully pulled it open. 

The door led to a catwalk that ran the length of the southern wall of the warehouse. Buffy wasn’t the least bit surprised to see Spike at the other end of it. He saw her too, and pointed down. 

Buffy moved out onto the catwalk, and the sound of the vampires was now coming from directly below her. She looked over the railing. There were half dozen vampires under her, and they were engaged in what looked to Buffy like a gang-bang. The guest of honour was the new vampire. Her gown had been torn off her, and she was down on a mattress sandwiched between two other male vampires. The other three vampires—two female, one male—were looking on, shouting encouragement. 

Buffy looked around some more. There were mattresses lined up all the way down the southern wall of the warehouse, where the shadows would be deepest during the day. There were enough for over a dozen vamps. Most of the ones nesting here must be out for the night. 

Buffy considered her options. She really wanted to learn more about that orb before she came charging in with stakes blazing, and if they hit the place just after dawn, she could probably catch all the vamps who nested here napping. She looked around. All the windows along the eastern wall had been painted over from the inside. Start by smashing those, and half the problem was probably solved. She started to raise her microphone to her mouth to tell the others that she was pulling out. 

Buffy’s plan had changed before she could say anything. A seventh vampire had appeared. It was dragging a girl. She was gagged, her wrists were tied, and she was naked. Buffy could see that her neck, arms, and legs were covered with fang marks, under layers of filth. The vampire pushed her roughly down onto the floor. “You boys can have a snack when you’re done.” 

“We’ve got at least seven vamps here,” said Buffy. “Xander, don’t let any get out the front. Spike, I want that one alive.” She pointed to the vamp who had brought in the girl. She raised her crossbow and took careful aim at the three vamps fucking on the mattress. ‘Just roll a little more,’ she told herself, and fired. 

Buffy’s bolt went through the chests of all three vampires, but only two of them exploded into dust. The female in the middle was left hanging in the air before she fell back onto the mattress screaming from the pain caused by the wooden bolt that had passed through her chest beside her heart. 

The four vamps who had been watching were stunned for half a second. The one Buffy had figured for the boss was the first to look up, just in time for Buffy’s boot to hit it in the face. The vampire fell back, stunned, onto the floor. 

Buffy had a stake in her hand. She spun and sank it into the heart of the vampire behind her. She whirled back to drive it into the heart of the vampire in front of her. 

* * *

Xander, Kevin, Dawn and Willow ran toward the entrance to the warehouse. Xander had a crossbow in his hand, and Kevin had a stake. Buffy had spent the last week of their training sessions teaching him how to use it. Dawn was carrying a sword. He’d seen what she could do with it over the last weeks too. Anything that came within six feet of her was in danger of losing pieces. Willow brought up the rear, carrying their bag. She didn’t need her hands to be dangerous. 

Xander opened the warehouse door, and was bowled over by the vampire running out it. Kevin barely had time to notice she was naked as he raised his stake, and she ran onto it. She looked nearly as surprised as Kevin felt for an instant before she turned into dust. 

Xander was back on his feet, and through the door. Kevin was still too shocked to get ahead of Dawn and Willow, so they were through the door ahead of him. Kevin found himself bringing up the rear. 

Kevin looked around the warehouse. The first thing he noticed was the black orb. It looked like nothing he had ever seen before, sucking in all the light around it. Next he saw Spike. He had just punched someone back down onto the floor, before looking back up at Buffy. 

“The _least_ you could have done is left _one_ for me to kill!” He punched the vampire again, even though it didn’t look to Kevin like it had moved. “The bloody carpenter probably even got that one that ran away.” 

“Actually, no, he didn’t,” said Xander. “Kevin got her.” 

“Oh, great.” Spike punched the vampire again. “The bloody _rookie_ got to kill more than me.” 

“Stop complaining Spike,” said Buffy. “Xander, give him something to tie that vamp up with.” Kevin saw her pull out a knife and she knelt down by what Kevin now realized was a naked girl, huddled on the floor. Her eyes were fixed on Buffy’s knife, filled with hope and terror. 

Buffy cut the ropes binding the girl’s wrists, and then she cut the gag off her mouth. The girl gasped, and then sat huddled in a ball, shivering and whimpering on the floor. Buffy stood and looked toward the mattresses along the wall. There were blankets there too, but Buffy quickly decided that they were too filthy. She took off her coat and knelt beside the girl again. She wrapped it around the girl’s shoulders. “Here, you can wear this.” 

Dawn was already kneeling on the other side of the girl. She pulled Buffy’s coat tighter around her shoulders. “Hey, it’s okay Marcia. You’re safe now.” Kevin was surprised, and took another look at her. The girl really was Marcia Timmins, a girl who had been absent from school for a couple of days. Dawn put an arm around her back and helped her get up. “Come over here.” Dawn took her toward some ratty furniture that the vampires had scrounged for themselves. Kevin tried to help, but Marcia flinched away from him. He went ahead to clear a spot for her. Then he went to get the first aid kit that was in the bag that Willow had left near the door. 

Buffy looked around again. Xander and Spike had their vampire prisoner restrained. Willow was over by the orb, looking at it, but not getting too close. Dawn and Kevin were tending Marcia. She considered what to do. “Xander, call Anya, ask her to get over here with your car. I think we need to get Marcia to the hospital, but I really don’t want the cops and such anywhere near here until we figure out the deal with that orb thing. Will, you got any clue what it is?” 

Willow turned back toward Buffy. “Not even a hint of a clue. I’ve never heard of anything like this.” 

Buffy looked at her watch. “Okay, it’s 1:00 AM. What time does that make it in Bath?” 

“Nine in the morning,” said Dawn. She handed a soiled ball of cotton she had been using to clean Marcia’s wounds to Kevin, and got a clean one from him. Marcia was still flinching any time he came near her. Dawn went back to work cleaning the bites. 

“Okay, Giles will be awake.” Buffy took out her phone and hit the speed dial number for him. She looked toward Spike while she waited for an answer. “Spike, keep an eye out, there were more vamps staying here than the ones we killed. I don’t want any— Oh, hi Giles, what can you tell me about unglowy orbs? … Unglowy. It kinda glows black. … No, it… It’s really hard to describe. Here, I’ll let you talk with Willow.” 

Buffy held out her phone and Willow came and took it from her. “Hey, Giles. … No, it’s about a foot in diameter, and it’s floating about four feet off the floor. It seems to be shining with some kind of…negative light, if you know what I mean. Everything exposed to it looks darker. The floor under it is pitch black, looks like there’s a pentagram drawn there, but it’s too dark to see it clearly. … No we haven’t actually gotten that close to it, just a sec.” Willow started walking toward the orb. 

“Careful Will!” said Buffy. 

“Not to worry. I’m not getting too close to that thing.” Willow stopped and looked away from it, down at the floor. “Huh? Isn’t that weird. Yeah Giles, I kinda do cast a negative shadow. It’s brighter than the floor around it. … Nope, I’m still about ten feet from it, and don’t feel a thing. … No, even if I had a ten foot pole, I _still_ wouldn’t touch it.” Willow was backing away again. 

Dawn had finished cleaning Marcia’s wounds, and she’d given her a couple of the bottles of water that they had in their bag too. Marcia had gulped the first one down like she hadn’t had a drink for days…which Dawn thought was possible. She made Marcia take her time, and sip at the second one. “Marcia, it’s going to be okay. We’re going to have a car here soon, and then we’re going to take you to the hospital, do you understand me?” 

Marcia nodded. 

“Marcia, do you know what they were doing?” asked Dawn. “Do you know anything about that orb thing?” 

“Kauket,” said Marcia. “They called it the Orb of Kauket. Said it would bring chaos and night.” 

“Did you hear that?” Dawn asked Willow. 

“Yep. It’s called the Orb of Kauket,” said Willow into the phone. “Yeah, I thought so. … Anything else about it sound familiar? … Okay, I’ll let you go hit your books. Call us back if you get anything. … I expect we’ll be up all night. Bye.” 

Willow closed the phone. “Kauket is an Egyptian goddess, the ‘bringer of the night.’ She pulls the night over the land after Ra departs for the underworld at the end of the day.” 

“So, just the sort of goddess a vampire would love,” said Buffy. She turned to Spike. “You ever hear of this Orb of Kauket thing?” 

“Myths and rumours,” said Spike. “Supposed to be able to bring night to the whole world, that sort of rubbish. Always figured it was mostly just talk, like the Gem of Amarra.” 

“The Gem of Amarra was real,” said Buffy. 

“Yeah, but a fat lot of good it ever did me,” said Spike. “Might as well have been a myth.” 

The warehouse door opened, and everyone reached for a weapon as they turned to look toward it. 

“Whoa!” said Anya. “Is that any way to greet a friend?” 

“Sorry Ahn,” said Xander. “We’re kinda expecting more vampires to show up.” 

“That’s okay.” Anya was looking at the orb. “Is that the Orb of Kauket?” 

“Has everyone but me heard of this Kauket?” asked Buffy. 

“I’ve never heard of her either,” said Kevin. 

“What do you know about this thing Anya?” asked Willow. 

“Just that some tenth century vamps tried to use it to turn the dark ages…well… _dark_ ,” said Anya. “They were stopped by the Slayer at the time, but word is she just vanished right after…her and the orb.” 

“Maybe Giles will find something then,” said Buffy. “The Watchers might have some info on this. Call him back,” she told Willow. “Let him know a Slayer has seen one of these things before. Let’s see if we can find out what she did to make her disappear, and _not_ do that.” Buffy turned toward Dawn and Kevin. “You guys take Marcia to the hospital.” 

Kevin got Xander’s car keys from Anya, and went back to help Dawn with Marcia. She still flinched whenever he came close to her, so he stepped back again. He really didn’t want to think about what the vampires had been doing to her to make her react that way to him. He led them toward the door. He had a quick look around as he went outside and didn’t see anyone. Xander’s car was parked by the curb nearby so he went and opened the back door for Dawn and Marcia. 

* * *

Kevin let Dawn answer most of the questions when they got Marcia to the emergency room of the Sunnydale Hospital. He was surprised by just how few there were. Once the nurse who made the initial examination of Marcia when they brought her in got a look at the bite wounds, she just shut up. 

They waited around in the emergency room waiting area until Marcia was moved out into a private room. Dawn went and had a quiet word with the admitting nurse. Kevin didn’t hear what they said, but when she came back she had Buffy’s coat. 

Marcia’s parents arrived soon after, so Dawn and Kevin left. Dawn phoned Buffy while they were going back to the car to report that they were on their way back. 

Dawn closed her phone and put it back in her purse. “Willow wants us to pick up some things at the house, and Buffy wants another coat.” Dawn looked down at the one she was carrying. “I think this one will need to be cleaned before she’ll wear it again.” 

* * *

Dawn had Kevin park half way down the block, on the other side of the street when they returned to the warehouse, so that any returning vampires wouldn’t have their suspicions aroused by a strange car parked in front of their lair. Sunrise was still hours away, so she didn’t really expect any of them to be showing up yet, but they both had a good look around before they got out of the car. Dawn was greatly relieved to see Spike step out the door and wave to them. They got out of the car and hurried across to him. 

“So, anything new happen here?” asked Kevin. 

“Red’s got a perimeter warning spell set up,” said Spike. “Warns us if any vamps cross it. It’s caught two so far.” 

“I tried to get Marcia to tell me how many there were,” said Dawn. “She didn’t really have a clear idea, maybe a dozen or so.” She entered the warehouse, and noticed that there was no sign of the vamp they’d captured. “You learn anything from your guy?” 

“He said fourteen,” said Spike. “After a little persuasion.” 

“Would he tell the truth?” asked Kevin. 

“Vampires are not generally noted for their loyalty,” said Spike. “Once you get them more scared of you than they are of their former bosses, they sing like canaries. Still, nice to have it confirmed that he was in the right ballpark.” 

Dawn took Buffy her new coat and carried the bag of supplies she’d brought over to Willow. She had moved one of the chairs over near the orb, and was sitting looking at it, with her phone to her ear. She glanced up at Dawn as she came closer. “Okay Giles,” she said, “The stuff I need just arrived.” 

“So you know what to do with it?” asked Dawn. 

“Sort of, temporarily,” said Willow. “There’s a binding spell that will encase the orb, make it possible to handle it.” 

“Temporarily?” asked Dawn. 

“Yeah…well the last one seems to have lasted for a thousand years…but it’s still temporary.” She saw Dawn take another step toward the orb. “Don’t get too close. That’s what happened to that Slayer a thousand years ago. She touched it, and got…sucked into it.” 

Dawn shivered. “That must have been horrible. No way to permanently get rid of it?” 

“Giles found some stuff that talks about how it was opened with an emerald and other such cryptic things, but nothing concrete,” said Willow. 

“Opened?” asked Dawn. 

“Yeah,” said Willow. “It’s really a portal into some sort of negative energy dimension. It really is shining with negative light.” 

“A portal, huh?” Dawn took another step toward it. She seemed oddly drawn to it. 

“Don’t go any closer,” warned Willow. 

Kevin had been slowly circling the orb, and was on the opposite side of it from Willow and Dawn, so he saw what Willow couldn’t. His blood went cold. “Dawn…you’re glowing.” 

“What?” asked Dawn and Willow together. 

“You’re glowing…green,” said Kevin. “Your clothes are almost black, but your skin…it’s green.” 

Dawn took a couple of quick steps back, and her glow faded…it wasn’t really a glow Kevin decided. It was more like the unlight from the orb just didn’t wash out green when it shone on Dawn. Once she had backed away a couple of steps the effect was reduced to the point where her colour just seemed a bit off, not really enough to notice if you weren’t looking for it. 

Buffy, Xander, Anya and Spike had all heard Kevin, and come rushing over. Dawn and Willow were looking at each other. 

“It’s a portal,” said Dawn. 

“‘The emerald’” said Willow. She picked up her phone. “Giles, that ‘emerald’ thing, do you have the original source? How good a translation is it? Ummm…” She stopped and thought for a second. They never talked plainly about the Key over the phone. “…Dawn isn’t feeling well. A little green around the gills.” 

“You are feeling okay aren’t you?” asked Buffy. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” said Dawn. 

“Do you feel anything?” 

“No…not really,” said Dawn. “I was feeling a little like I wanted to get closer to that thing, but…now I want to stay the hell away from it a lot more.” 

“Good,” said Buffy. “You do that. In fact, let’s get you farther away. Kevin, take her home.” 

“Buffy—” 

“No!” Buffy cut Dawn’s objection off. “I want you far away from this thing until we find out what’s going on. Xander go with them, make sure they get home, and then come on back.” 

“But—” 

“ _Go!_ ” said Buffy. 

* * *

“So what happened back there?” asked Kevin as he followed Dawn up the stairs. 

“Umm…remember that really weird thing I promised to tell you about if you ever needed to know?” Dawn led him into her room. 

“Yeah.” 

“I think you need to know,” said Dawn. “Part of it anyway…I’m still not going to tell you everything.” 

“You don’t need to tell me, if you don’t want to,” said Kevin. 

“No.” Dawn snuggled up close to him. “I want to tell you. It’s an important part of who I am that looks like it’s going to be raising its ugly head again.” 

Kevin put his arms around Dawn. “Nothing about you could be ugly.” He kissed her. 

“Mmm…” Dawn kissed Kevin back. “Suddenly, Buffy sending us home doesn’t seem so bad… Okay, here’s the thing…” 

Dawn told Kevin an abridged version of the story of the Key while they got ready for bed. He’d brought an overnight bag with him, since they’d told his parents that he would be spending the night with Dawn. She left out the bits about her only being two years old, and how everyone’s memories had been altered. She finished just as they were getting into her bed together. 

“So, this ‘emerald’ thing—if Willow’s right about it being a bad translation—is in you,” said Kevin. 

“Uh-huh.” 

“And it was a Key thing when you told me that some guy tried to use your blood to end the universe.” 

“Yep.” Dawn snuggled up closer to him. “Enough about the Key.” She kissed him. 

Kevin kissed Dawn back, but he didn’t seem to be all there this time. His hands moved across her body, touching all the right places the way she liked to be touched, but it seemed that they were running by rote. His heart wasn’t in it. After a while Dawn pulled herself away. “Kevin, what’s wrong? Is this too weird for you?” 

“No!” said Kevin. “No…it’s a lot to take in is all…and I’m tired…and I can’t help thinking about Marcia.” 

“Marcia?” 

“Yeah…what they did to her…the way she kept flinching away from me…I think they raped her, as well as the feeding. It must have been horrible for her.” 

“I think you’re right,” said Dawn. 

“When I think about that, I just…can’t,” said Kevin. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” said Dawn. “I understand.” She snuggled up close to him again. “So tonight we just cuddle.” 

Kevin put his arm around her. “I love you Dawn.” 

Dawn smiled and kissed him. “I love you, too.” 

* * *

Kevin awoke with the familiar feel of Dawn’s mouth on his stiff cock. He could feel the way her body was curled across his stomach. He lay in her bed as her mouth moved over him. She licked her way up and down his shaft, and then he felt her hand cupping his balls. Her lips slid over its head, and her tongue circled his glans. 

Kevin lay still in the bed, pretending to still be asleep, while Dawn went down on him, but he couldn’t keep the smile off his lips. Dawn put her other hand around his shaft while she continued to caress his balls, and she slowly moved her mouth over him. 

Kevin couldn’t contain his moan. Dawn’s mouth came off him. “Good morning,” she said, before reapplying herself to his cock. Her hand squeezed him harder, and moved rapidly up and down his shaft. 

“Oh god!” moaned Kevin. “Oh yes!” Dawn drew him farther into her mouth. Kevin reached down and stroked his hand over her back. 

Dawn’s mouth moved faster on his cock. He felt her teeth running lightly over his shaft. Kevin groaned as he came. 

Dawn slowed down, sucking slowly to draw all of his semen from him. She released his cock, and slid her way up across his chest. She kissed him. “Good morning,” she said again. 

“Good morning.” Kevin kissed Dawn, and rolled her over onto her back. He moved his mouth away from hers, down onto her throat. He kissed his way down it to her shoulder, and then continued to move down until he could draw a nipple into his mouth. He slid a hand down across her belly and ran his fingers through her pubic hair while he gently sucked on her tit. His hand moved a little farther down and he caressed her sex. 

Kevin felt Dawn’s fingers running through his hair, and pulling him harder against her breast for a while before she started to push him down again. He circled her clit with his finger tip as his mouth started to move. Its next stop came at her navel. He shifted his fingers to slide them into her wet pussy while his tongue probed her belly button. He heard a moan escape from Dawn’s throat. Her hands on his head renewed their pressure, pushing him farther down. 

Kevin’s tongue brushed her clit. “Oh yes!” said Dawn. He licked her again, and felt her shudder with pleasure. He pressed his fingers farther into her. Dawn lifted her legs and held Kevin’s head between her thighs. “Oh! Oh! Oh!” Dawn’s cries were synchronized with the thrusts of his fingers and the flicks of his tongue on her clit. _Aaah!_ ” Her thighs tightened around his head and her hips bucked. He felt her vagina walls spasm around his fingers as she came. Her legs released his head. 

Kevin withdrew his fingers, and licked Dawn’s juices from them. He licked across her sex to clean her too. She shuddered again from the touch of his tongue. 

Kevin crawled up along Dawn’s body, licking all the way, until he reached her mouth, and kissed her again. “It’s a _very_ good morning.” His cock was hard again, and he rubbed it against her hip. He reached across to her night-stand for a condom. 

* * *

Buffy hoped that Dawn and Kevin were done for the time being. She looked at Willow, asleep with her head resting on a stack of books, and then across to the sofa where Xander and Anya were curled up asleep at opposite ends. They’d dropped Spike off at Xander’s before the sun had risen high enough to eliminate the shadows he needed to dash into the building. 

At least the sleeping people didn’t have to listen to the noises coming from upstairs. She rolled her eyes when she heard Dawn start to moan again. Maybe Willow _should_ do that soundproofing spell on Dawn’s room. 

* * *

Dawn moaned as Kevin’s cock slid into her. He silenced her with his mouth against hers. They moved together, the rhythm of their lovemaking slowly building. Kevin pulled back a bit so he could watch her face. He thrust harder into her. He could see she was about to come. 

Dawn clamped her legs around Kevin’s hips, forcing him to stop. She held him tightly inside her. He watched the entranced expression on her face, knowing that she was close to coming, but holding it off. He was feeling the same way. 

They started to move slowly again. Dawn rolled Kevin over onto his back and sat astride him, moving herself on his cock. Kevin’s hands slid up from her hips to hold her breasts. He gently pinched her nipples and was rewarded by a moan from Dawn’s throat and the walls of her vagina tightening around him. 

Dawn leaned forward, resting her hands on Kevin’s chest. Her hair caressed his shoulders. Her hips rotated as she pushed herself onto him, and he felt her starting to come again. He didn’t hold back as he pressed himself up to meet her. His hips bucked between her legs as he came. 

Dawn sagged down on top of Kevin. He wrapped his arms around her as she kissed him. She continued to rock her hips gently as he softened. He slid his hand between them to ease himself out of her. She pulled her mouth away from his and smiled at him. “Mmm. It’s a _wonderful_ morning.” She kissed him again. 

Dawn and Kevin lay together kissing and caressing each other. Both of them had a sheen of sweat on their skins. Dawn sat up, still straddling him. “So, shower and breakfast?” she asked. 

“Sounds like a plan,” said Kevin. 

Dawn climbed off him, and reached for another condom packet. “Let’s go.” 

* * *

Willow picked her head up off the books she’d been using as a pillow. She rubbed her face. “Um, did I miss anything?” 

Buffy looked up from the book she was reading. “Mostly just having to listen to Dawn and Kevin.” She could hear the shower starting upstairs. “I hope they’re done now.” 

Willow had heard some of Dawn and Kevin’s showers. “I wouldn’t count on it.” 

* * *

Kevin and Dawn ran their soapy hands over each other as water poured over them. He pulled her close and ran the wash cloth down her back and between the cheeks of her ass as he kissed her. Her hand slid down across his stomach and rubbed over his hardening cock and balls. She grasped his cock and stroked it. He slid his free hand down into her sex. He rubbed his fingers back and forth along her slit, dipping a finger deep into her pussy each time before pulling back out, and running it back up to her clit. 

Dawn reached for the condom she’d left on the shelf with the shampoos and things. She rolled it down over his erect penis. She turned them around so she could lean her back against the shower wall. 

Kevin bent his knees, lowering himself enough to bring the tip of his cock against the entrance to her cunt. He straightened up again, driving his cock deep into her. His mouth hard against hers contained her cry. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted her legs to wrap around Kevin’s waist. 

Kevin held Dawn as he thrust into her. She pumped her hips, riding him with the same rhythm. He felt her coming almost right away. He kept driving himself into her. 

Dawn pulled her mouth away from Kevin’s. “ _Oh god, yes!_ ” She pumped with her legs harder, propelling herself toward another orgasm. Kevin thrust faster, keeping up with her. He could feel himself closing on his own. 

* * *

The cries coming from upstairs woke up Xander and Anya. When they finally died down Anya looked across the room to the table that Buffy and Willow were sitting at, pretending to be reading books. “I’m sorry.” 

Buffy looked up at her. “What?” 

“I’m sorry,” said Anya again. 

“What are you sorry about?” asked Willow. 

“I’m sorry for all the times you had to listen to Xander and me having sex,” said Anya. “I now understand why you found it so annoying.” 

“Apology accepted,” said Buffy. She looked up at the ceiling. “Hopefully, _this_ time they’re done. She turned her attention back to the book on the table in front of her. “Willow, as soon as you get the chance, I want you to do that soundproofing spell. Do the bathroom too.” 

* * *

Kevin and Dawn slowly turned under the hot water while they kissed and caressed each other. They moved their heads under the stream of water from the shower and soaked their hair. Kevin reached for Dawn’s shampoo and squirted a generous portion into his hand before he handed the bottle to her. He started to massage it into her hair while Dawn did the same for him. After rinsing their hair clean he did the same with her conditioner. They continued to hold and caress each other as they rinsed the last of it away from their hair and bodies. 

Dawn finally turned off the water, and Kevin pulled back the shower curtain. He reached for a towel from the rack and rubbed it over Dawn’s body, drying most of the water from her before she stepped out of the shower. She got another towel, and started to dry him off, too. They lovingly caressed each other’s bodies with the towels. 

They returned to Dawn’s room once they were dry. Dawn’s kimono and Kevin’s towel were quickly discarded and he took her in his arms for another kiss. Dawn’s hand ran down over his cock, but it was staying soft for now. “I think maybe it’s time we got dressed and went down for breakfast,” she told him. 

Kevin looked at her clock. “More like a late brunch.” He let go of her and started digging into his bag for clean clothes. 

Dawn went to her desk and woke up her computer before she started going through drawers to select her own clothes for the day. She saw that she had an email message from Giles. It was very short: 

Dawn, 

I doubt if the attached information will be of practical use, but you should know about it. 

Giles. 

The attached file _wasn’t_ short. It was a couple of megabytes of data, and it was encrypted. 

Kevin saw Dawn sitting looking at her computer screen. He came up behind her and rubbed his hands over her shoulders. “What is it?” 

“Something from Giles,” said Dawn. “About the Key.” 

“You sure?” 

“If he sent it to me, using that code, it’s almost certainly about the Key.” Dawn turned and looked at him. “Kevin? Could you leave me alone with this for a few minutes, please.” 

Dawn watched Kevin’s face. For a moment he looked disappointed, but after a second that passed, and he smiled and nodded. “Okay. Just give me a chance to get dressed first.” 

Dawn smiled back at him. “Thank you. I love you.” Dawn sat and watched Kevin get dressed. When he was done she got up and went with him to her door. She kissed him. “I’m sorry, but this is just something I have to see for myself first, before I let anyone else see it.” 

“I understand,” said Kevin. 

“Okay.” Dawn smiled at him. “Why don’t you go see about getting our brunch started. Tell Buffy…tell her about the message from Giles, and tell her I gave you the Plan B version of the Key story.” 

“Plan B?” 

“Yeah,” said Dawn. “That will tell her which bits I left out.” 

“Okay,” said Kevin. “See you in a few.” He kissed her again before leaving the room. 

Dawn went to her bookshelves and pulled a nondescript CD case out from the middle of a bunch of other CDs. She opened the case and removed the unmarked CD-R disc from it. She felt a slight tingle in her fingers from the spell that Willow had put on it. The spell that would cause the disc to be destroyed if anyone but Dawn touched it. Dawn suspected that Willow might be able to get around that spell herself, but she doubted if anyone else could. This disc was one of a matched pair, its mate was with Giles in England. It was mostly full of random data used for encrypting messages, and the small program that did the encryption/decryption work. The discs gave them a theoretically unbreakable code. Not even the best code breakers working for the NSA should be able to crack it, without getting their hands on a copy of one of the CDs. 

Dawn slid the CD-R into the slot of her iBook, and waited a couple of seconds for it to show up on her desktop. She copied the encrypted file she’d received from Giles onto the decryption program, and typed in the pass phrase that added an extra level of security, just in case someone did manage to get a copy of the disk. ‘All this can I truly deliver.’ Dawn smiled to herself. Trust Giles to pick a line from  Hamlet. She reread it twice, making sure she had typed it correctly—any mistake would cause the disc to be erased. She pressed the return key. 

* * *

Buffy was surprised to see Kevin coming down the stairs alone. “Where’s Dawn?” she asked. 

“Umm…she got an email from Giles,” said Kevin. “Something about the Key.” 

“She told you about the Key?” asked Buffy. Kevin could see she wasn’t too happy about that. 

“Umm…yeah. I’m supposed to tell you I got the Plan B version, so you’ll know what she didn’t tell me.” 

“Okay.” Buffy’s frown wasn’t going away. “You understand that you can’t talk about this with anyone? Never even mention it. Dawn’s life depends on the Key staying secret.” 

“Yeah, I understand that,” said Kevin. 

“Good,” said Buffy. “Don’t forget it.” 

“I won’t.” Kevin looked into the living room. “So, anyone else hungry?” 

* * *

Everyone was in the kitchen, mostly getting in each other’s way, when Dawn came downstairs a few minutes later. She joined into the bustle of getting brunch ready without saying anything about what she’d received from Giles. Kevin watched her as everyone moved around. She seemed more subdued than usual. He really wanted to ask about what she’d read, but kept quiet. He saw that Buffy was watching Dawn too, and looking like she wanted to ask the same questions he did. 

Kevin asked the other question on his mind instead. “So, what happened after you sent us away last night?” 

“Oh, the usual,” said Buffy. “We killed a bunch more vamps when they came back to their nest just before sunrise, and Willow did an endorphic binding spell on the orb.” 

“Entropic,” said Willow. 

“Endorphic, entropic, what’s the diff?” asked Xander. 

“An endorphic spell would just make the orb happy,” said Kevin. He saw Willow smile. “An entropic binding spell…bound entropy?” Her smile widened. “Stopped time?” 

“Give the man a cookie!” said Willow. 

“You stopped time?” asked Kevin. 

“Just a little spherical bit of it,” said Willow. “It’s in the living room.” 

“This I gotta see.” Kevin went through the blue room into the living room, and looked around. He saw what looked like a basketball covered by a towel on the table. “Is that it?” 

“Yep,” said Willow. She and Dawn had followed him. 

“Why’s it covered?” asked Kevin. “It’s not still not shining is it?” 

“Nyah. That’s just to keep it from floating around the room.” Willow pulled away the towel, revealing a perfectly spherical mirror. It started to rise up into the air. She gave it a little tap with her finger and it reacted like a balloon. It floated across the room toward Kevin. 

Kevin caught it. It felt hard under his fingers, but weightless. He looked at his distorted reflection in the surface. Something so light seemed to him like it should be more fragile than a soap bubble. The casualness of the way Willow had handled it surprised him. He held it gingerly with his finger tips. “Umm, it won’t break will it?” 

“Don’t worry,” said Willow. “Even Buffy couldn’t break that. In theory you could set off a nuke right on top of it, and not even scratch it.” 

“So that’s it?” asked Dawn. She seemed happier than she had since she’d come downstairs. “No more worries about it making the world dark?” 

“’Fraid not,” said Willow. “Nothing physical can break it, but it doesn’t take a great deal of magic to break the spell. If it falls back into the wrong hands, it could be disastrous.” 

“Humph.” Dawn seemed to deflate. Kevin began to wonder about what she had on her computer upstairs again. 

The crew still in the kitchen announced that brunch was ready. Willow retrieved the sphere, and put it back under its towel on the research table. 

Everyone gathered in the dining room, and they started to dig into the food that had been prepared. Dawn was still being quiet. She ate silently while conversation went on around her. 

It was Anya that managed to draw Dawn into the conversation. “I think it was very inconsiderate of some people to be making so much noise having sex this morning.” 

Kevin blushed. Dawn looked up from her plate toward Anya. “If there was ever a case of the pot calling the kettle black, that’s it.” 

“Ah-ha!” said Anya. “She can talk! I was wondering if you’d taken a vow of silence or something.” 

“No, no. Just a lot of stuff on my mind right now,” said Dawn. 

Buffy asked the question she’d been wanting to ask ever since Kevin had talked to her. “So what did you get from Giles?” 

Dawn looked at her watch, and smiled. “Twenty-six minutes. I knew you couldn’t last half an hour.” 

“Quit stalling,” said Buffy. 

“He found the original Egyptian spell that created the Orb of Kauket with the Key,” said Dawn. “And a couple of better translations than the one he had earlier.” Three pairs of eyes all looked at Kevin. “It’s okay. I told him.” 

“So, um, what did this spell entail?” asked Willow. 

“I’m not sure,” said Dawn. “The translations don’t agree. The people who did them didn’t know anything about the Key, and I think they got a little creative on some of the parts involving it. I’ve asked Giles to go over the translation himself, and let me know what he comes up with, but hieroglyphics aren’t one of his best languages. I want to take a crack at them too.” 

“Can I help?” asked Willow. 

“I want to take the first pass at it myself, but if we’re going to do this thing, we’ll need you,” said Dawn. “You could get me some references from the university library though. We’re kinda light on hieroglyphics.” 

“Do what thing?” asked Buffy. 

“Use the Key to destroy the Orb,” said Dawn. 

“Dawn—” 

“No Buffy,” said Dawn. “I’m not saying we’re going to do it…we don’t even know if it can be done, yet. First we have to find out how it was created, and then see if that tells us how it can be destroyed, and then we can decide if it’s too dangerous to try or not, but it’s going to be my decision.” 

“No it won’t be,” said Buffy. 

“Buffy—” 

“No!” said Buffy. “You have a say in it. You even have a veto. We don’t do anything with the Key that you don’t agree to, but I’ve got a veto too.” 

“Okay, you’re right,” said Dawn. “You’ve got a veto, and since we’ll probably need Willow for this, she’ll have a veto too…and so will Kevin.” 

“Huh?” asked Kevin. 

“If the stuff I got from Giles is right, I think we’re going to need your help to do this too,” said Dawn. “So you get a veto.” 

“I don’t know anything about this magic stuff,” said Kevin. 

“That’s not what we’ll need you for.” Dawn smiled. “Well it is, but not the way you’re thinking. I’ll explain it to you later.” 

“What’s this got to do with Kevin?” asked Buffy. 

“I’ll explain that to you, after I’ve explained it to him,” said Dawn. “For now I think I’ve said all I’m going to say.” She stood up from the table and started gathering dirty dishes. 

Willow left for the library after they had the brunch dishes all cleaned up, and Dawn asked Kevin to come up to her room with her. She closed the door. 

“So what do you have to explain to me?” asked Kevin. 

Dawn first turned on her radio, and turned the volume up. Then she went to her desk and got her iBook. “Come here, and I’ll show you.” She sat down on her bed with it. 

Kevin sat down behind her, and watched her open the document that she’d received from Giles. She scrolled past several pages of incomprehensible hieroglyphics. She stopped at the first translated version. “Here, read this.” 

Kevin started to read over her shoulder. The English seemed almost as incomprehensible as the ancient Egyptian, but there did seem to be one thread through it that he understood, and it was made clearer by the illustrations that the translator had included from the original document. “Um…this spell involves a lot of sex,” he said quietly. 

“Yep,” said Dawn. She smiled. “No wonder a bunch of monks never figured out how to do much with the Key in a thousand years of studying it. They probably weren’t much into sex magic.” 

“Sex magic?” 

“Yeah…sex can be a strong magical power source, but I only know a little bit about that,” said Dawn. “Willow keeps those books in her room, and she’s got an alarm ward on ’em. She caught me trying to sneak a peek at them once when I was fourteen.” 

Kevin started re-reading the translation. “But in this, the ‘emerald’ isn’t having the sex. It’s being held by the people having the sex…How did they get from ‘Key’ to ‘emerald’ anyway?” 

“‘The Key’ is a relatively modern name for it…only a couple of thousand years old. This spell is a lot older, but look at the pictures.” Dawn pointed to a picture of what looked like a green gem held between a man and a woman engaged in sexual intercourse. “It looks like a big emerald.” She scrolled back to the hieroglyphics, and stopped on a page that included a similar jewel amid other hieroglyphs, and pointed to it. “And I’m betting _that’s_ the hieroglyph for the Key, and it’s what got translated as ‘emerald.’” 

“Back to the other part of my question,” said Kevin. “In this spell it wasn’t the Key having the sex.” 

“No it wasn’t, but the Key wasn’t human then,” said Dawn. “I’m not sure how this would work with a couple of people screwing, holding me in between them…I don’t really want to find out. If there’s going to be sex I think it’s only fair that I get to have it with you. I hold the Key in me, and you can hold me.” 

Kevin smiled. “Sounds fair.” 

“There is another thing,” said Dawn. 

“Isn’t there always.” 

“It’s just…um…” 

“I read the part about the spell not being done by the people having the sex,” said Kevin. 

“Um…yeah,” said Dawn. “We just…um…power it. If we do this, we’ll have an audience. Willow at least. Maybe someone else. The creation spell needed three. 

“So that’s why you get a veto. I’m certainly not doing this spell with anyone but you,” said Dawn. “But before we worry about that we’ve got to see if we have enough information here to come up with a spell to destroy the orb, and how much real danger may be involved for both of us.” 

“But that orb is a danger to the whole planet if we don’t destroy it,” said Kevin. 

“Hey, it’s existed for thousands of years, and the planet…still here,” said Dawn. “It can’t be _that_ big a threat. There are people out there who think that the Key is a threat to the whole planet too, and think that killing me is a perfectly acceptable price to pay for protecting it…well they would if they knew about me.” 

“That’s scary,” said Kevin. 

“That’s why you can’t tell anyone about the Key,” said Dawn. “Come on, let’s get to work. I want to go through these translations, identify the areas where they disagree, and find the parts of the original that correspond to them so we’ll know where to go to work when Willow gets back.” 

* * *

Dawn and Kevin had identified the passages in the original document with the most shaky translation, using occurrences of the symbol Dawn had identified as meaning ‘the Key’ and some online resources that gave them the hieroglyphics for the names of the common Egyptian gods, including Kauket, who got mentioned a lot. They were done by the time Willow returned carrying a stack of books on Egyptian Hieroglyphics. Dawn had actually done most of the work. Kevin felt that he was mostly just there to keep her company, but he did have a good eye for spotting repeating patterns of symbols, once Dawn had figured out what to look for. She would show him a set of symbols that represented a particular name, and Kevin could quickly go through the printed out copies they had made of the original documents and highlight all occurrences of those symbols. 

Giles’ reply, with the results of his own translation work came in at about the same time Willow got back with the books. Dawn decided not to actually read what he’d sent until she had a chance to do her own translation. She didn’t want to give herself any more preconceptions of what the documents said. His translation also came with a preface admonishing her to be extremely careful, and not to do _anything_ without consulting with Buffy and Willow. 

Once the books arrived Dawn really got to work, and Kevin found himself being left far behind. She absorbed knowledge of Egyptian at an incredible rate. She only had to look up the meaning of any particular set of symbols once, and she knew it. She seemed to soak up Egyptian grammar and syntax through her skin. After an hour Kevin stopped bothering to even try to pretend to help her. He quietly got up, and went downstairs to join the others. 

Kevin went back upstairs, a couple of hours later, with a snack for Dawn. Xander had gone off on a donut run, so Kevin snagged a couple of the jellies that he knew she liked before Buffy could eat them all. He took them up to her with a glass of milk. Dawn was still hunched over her desk, writing on a pad of paper. She didn’t even notice him come in. He stood and watched her writing. 

“Hey, how’s it going?” he asked, after she still hadn’t noticed him for a couple of minutes. 

“Hmm?” Dawn looked around, startled by the interruption. 

“I said, ‘Hey, how’s it going?’” 

“Oh. It’s going good. I’m almost done.” Dawn stretched her arms up over her head. “God, I’m stiff.” 

“You’ve been at it for over three hours without a break,” said Kevin. “Of course you’re stiff.” He put the plate with the donuts and the glass of milk down on top of her papers. “Time for a break.” 

“But I’m almost done.” 

“And you’ll still be almost done in fifteen minutes.” Kevin started to rub her shoulders. “Eat, drink. Then you can go back to work.” 

Dawn felt the tension melting out of her shoulders and back under Kevin’s touch. “Oh, that feels good.” She reached for a donut, and scarfed it down, followed by half the glass of milk. “And that tasted good. Do you want the other one?” 

Kevin kept rubbing her shoulders. “Nope. I had mine downstairs. They’re both for you.” 

“Oh, thank you!” The second donut vanished almost as quickly as the first had. “You are a god!” She finished the milk and tilted her head back toward him. 

“I try, milady.” Kevin bent over and kissed her. Her lips were coated with sugar and her mouth still tasted of the raspberry filling from the last donut. “Mmm, you’re delicious.” His hands slid down over her breasts. 

“Kevin? I think maybe I need a longer break than fifteen minutes.” 

“You think so?” 

“Oh, yes!” Dawn spun her chair around and stood up. She grabbed Kevin and kissed him as she pushed him back toward her bed. 

Kevin broke off the kiss. “Door!” 

“Oh!” Dawn broke away from him long enough to go push her door shut, and then they were in her bed together. They lay side by side kissing each other and running their hands over each other’s bodies and pulling at each other’s clothes. Kevin’s thigh pressed between hers. 

Dawn slowly unbuttoned his shirt. She pushed it back off his shoulder and kissed her way down to his nipple. She ran her fingers through his sparse chest hair. 

Kevin started to pull at her t-shirt. He pulled it out of her pants and up along her body. Dawn stopped her play with his chest and raised her arms long enough for him to pull it all the way off her. She moved her hands down and undid his belt and the top button of his pants. 

Kevin pulled Dawn back up so he could kiss her mouth again. Their tongues circled each other while his hand moved around her back to undo her bra. He moved his mouth down to her shoulder and took hold of the strap in his teeth. He slowly pulled it down along her arm while his hands undid the buttons of her pants. 

Kevin brought his mouth across to Dawn’s freshly exposed nipple and sucked it into his mouth. His teeth closed gently on it while the tip of his tongue flicked over it. A moan escaped from Dawn’s throat. 

Kevin pulled his mouth away from her. “Careful,” he whispered. “We don’t want to disturb Anya.” Dawn giggled as he reapplied himself to her breast. 

Kevin licked his way back up to her throat and moved his mouth up to her ear. Dawn giggled some more as he nibbled on it. He loved the feel of that as he held her against him. 

Dawn’s hand slid down into Kevin’s pants and caressed his cock. His tip was wet with his pre-cum and she used it to lubricate her fingers before she slid them down around his shaft. 

Kevin brought his hand around to caress over Dawn’s breast before he slid it down across her stomach and into her pants. It passed through her pubic hair and down to caress the folds of her labia. She moaned again. 

“Shhh.” Kevin silenced her with a kiss as he slipped a finger into her. He felt her moan deepen and her hand tightened around him. His tongue probed her mouth while his finger probed her cunt. 

Dawn pushed Kevin over onto his back and pulled herself away from his mouth and hand, moving down along his body. She took hold of his belt and pulled down his pants and underwear. She kept moving down off the foot of her bed and grabbed the cuffs of his pants. She pulled them down off his legs. She finished shedding her bra too, before she climbed back up along him. She paused at his cock to give it a lick before she continued up to resume kissing his mouth. 

Kevin’s hand returned to her pussy and Dawn took hold of his cock again. This time his fingers concentrated on her clit while they kissed. Dawn rolled away from him. “Get these pants off me.” 

“Yes Ma’am!” said Kevin, but he kept his hand in place on her sex and slowly started to kiss his way down her body and across her breasts, until he reached her belly. Only then did he take his hand away so he could use both of them to grab the waist band of her pants and pull them down off her hips. Like her, he climbed down off the foot of her bed and pulled her pants off by their cuffs. 

Kevin bent down and kissed Dawn’s feet. He looked up at her. “Roll over,” he whispered. Dawn smiled and rolled onto her stomach. Kevin bent back down and kissed her heel. He slowly worked his way up along her calf. Dawn giggled as his tongue brushed across the back of her knee. 

Kevin kept moving up along Dawn’s thigh to her ass. He gently bit her as he slipped his fingers back into her pussy. She cried out. 

“Remember,” whispered Kevin. “We don’t want to disturb Anya.” 

Dawn buried her face into her pillow to stifle the noises she was making. Kevin continued his way up along her back while he fingered her. He rubbed his cock against the back of her thigh while his tongue licked over her shoulder blades. 

Kevin rolled away from Dawn to get a condom off her night-stand. He put it onto himself and rolled back to her. He kissed her shoulder, and took hold of her pillow. “Here, let’s move this,” he whispered to her. 

Dawn lifted herself a little way off the bed and Kevin moved the pillow down under her hips, to raise them a little off her bed when she lay back down across it. She spread her legs apart as Kevin moved between them. He guided his cock to the entrance to her pussy. 

Dawn stifled another cry of pleasure against her mattress as Kevin slid into her. He slowly pumped his hips, pushing himself farther in. “I love you,” he whispered into her ear. 

Kevin felt the tension growing in Dawn’s body as he moved in her. He knew she was getting close so he slowed down to extend their loving. He kept moving in an ever slowing rhythm. 

Dawn pressed her face down into her mattress and screamed against it. Kevin felt her convulsing around him. He drove himself deep into her, thrusting hard through her orgasm, listening to her muffled cries. His hips jerked as he exploded. He kept thrusting as his orgasm joined hers. 

Kevin lay down across Dawn’s back, and kissed her shoulders. They both panted for breath, and Kevin could feel Dawn’s heart pounding in her chest. He lay on top of her while his breathing and heartbeat slowed. He slid off Dawn and lay beside her, looking into her eyes. 

Dawn smiled and kissed him. “See. Sex _is_ magic.” She curled around to clean off his cock with her mouth, and then came back up and kissed him some more. They lay together cuddling in her bed. 

Dawn sat up after about ten minutes of cuddling. “Time to get back to work.” She bent down and kissed Kevin again. “Thanks for the donuts.” She scooted down off the end of her bed and went back to her desk. 

Kevin watched her ass wiggle as she took the couple of steps to her desk chair, and wished she had a bigger room. He lay and watched her for a couple of minutes as she went back to work on her translation. He got up and came over to her desk. He picked up the clipboard he had been using when he was helping her earlier, and a pencil. 

“Whatcha doing?” asked Dawn. 

“Drawing the Master at work,” said Kevin. He went and leaned against the wall beside her closet so he could see her profile, and started to draw. 

Kevin finished his sketch at about the same time Dawn finished her translation. When she was done Dawn finally looked at the version she’d received from Giles. She was pleased to see, after a quick read through, that his version agreed with hers in all substantial details. 

She noticed Kevin placing the clipboard onto her desk. “So, we’re done?” he asked. 

“We’re done translating.” Dawn put her hand around Kevin’s balls and gently pulled him toward her. “We’re not done.” She leaned down and pulled his erect cock into her mouth. She sucked eagerly on it for a moment before she released him again and stood up. She pulled him back toward her bed. 

They sat on her bed together and kissed each other while their hands found each other’s genitals. Kevin bent down and his mouth joined his fingers on her pussy. He licked his way across her sex while Dawn’s mouth enveloped his cock. 

Dawn stroked Kevin’s shaft while her lips surrounded its head, and her tongue flicked over its tip. Her hand tightened around him as his tongue probed her vagina. She pumped him harder. His tongue came out of her and caressed her clit. It was replaced by his fingers inside her. 

They lay together with their mouths and hands playing over each other’s sex. Dawn was approaching another orgasm and she could feel Kevin’s arousal growing too. She drew him farther into her mouth and sucked harder. Her hand moved rapidly up and down his shaft. She felt his groan against her pussy and the rush of his cum flooded her mouth. 

Kevin’s mouth closed around her swollen clit, He sucked hard while his tongue flicked over it. His fingers pressed rhythmically against her G-spot. 

Dawn’s cry was muffled by having Kevin’s cock still in her mouth. Kevin felt that, as well as the convulsions passing through her body, and her thighs clamping around his head. When Dawn finally relaxed he pulled his fingers from her pussy and licked them clean before he used his tongue to lick her clean too. He turned himself around when he was done. 

Kevin lay in Dawn’s arms. He kissed her, and his hand brushed gently across her breasts. He wrapped his arms around her. He held her tightly and kissed her again. 

Dawn broke off the kiss and pulled her face back a bit from Kevin’s. She stroked her hand across his forehead, moving some stray hairs away from his eyes. “I love you.” 

“And I love you,” said Kevin. He kept holding her. “So what do we do now?” 

“Now…I think it’s time to get dressed,” said Dawn. “And then it’s time to tell Buffy and Willow about this spell.” 


	14. Eye on the Ball

Kevin leaned against Dawn’s desk, watching as Buffy and Willow sat on her bed, slowly flipping through the pages of the spell that Dawn had given them. 

Buffy finished reading the last page of the translated spell, and looked up at Dawn. “You can’t seriously be thinking of doing this.” 

“Well, no. That’s the spell that made an Orb of Kauket,” said Dawn. “We already have one of those.” 

“You know what I meant.” 

“I think that we should at least consider trying to destroy the Orb,” said Dawn. “What do you think, Willow?” 

“Hmm?” Willow looked up from the pages she was half way through re-reading. “What?” 

“Do you think you can come up with a counter-spell to destroy the Orb?” asked Dawn. 

“Maybe,” said Willow. “Don’t know if I can do it though…Don’t know if I _want_ to do it. This is skirting pretty close to the edge, and it’ll take a lot of power. It also involves invoking an Egyptian pantheon, and the last time I tried that…things didn’t go well. Osiris is probably still mad at me. On the other hand this spell invokes Kek and Kauket, so the counter spell will probably use Amon and Amaunet. They’re all part of the Ogdoad, which is kinda a rival faction to the Ennead that Osiris is in, and Amon and Osiris are kinda rivals…and I’m babbling aren’t I?” 

Buffy nodded. “A little bit.” She looked at Kevin. “What do you think of this?” 

“I don’t know,” said Kevin. “I’m still pretty new to all this stuff. If the Orb really can cause eternal night, it should be destroyed, but from what Dawn’s told me about the Key, trying to use it sounds pretty damn dangerous too, and I’m not just talking about the danger to Dawn. What if something goes wrong, and it ends up ripping open portals to god knows where? That could end up being worse than anything the Orb could do.” 

Buffy looked around at everyone in Dawn’s room. “Looks like we all pretty much agree then. Doing this spell could be a really bad idea.” Dawn started to object, but Buffy held up her hand. “I said ‘could.’ We don’t know enough yet to make a final decision.” She looked at Kevin. “I noticed you didn’t say anything about _your_ part in this.” 

Kevin blushed. “Well, um, I’m really not looking forward to it. I’m not sure I’ll be able to.” 

Buffy grinned. “You didn’t seem to be having any difficulties this morning.” 

“Yeah, but we didn’t have an audience this morning.” 

“Oh, yes you did,” said Willow. “At least for the audio portion of your performance.” 

Buffy watched Kevin get redder, and decided to let him off the hook for now. “So how certain of this translation are you?” she asked Dawn. 

“Umm…about 95%,” said Dawn. “That’s the one Giles did. It agrees with mine almost completely.” 

“‘Almost completely?’” asked Willow. “Dawn, in magic like this, you want to be 100%.” 

“I know.” Dawn picked up her hand-written translation. “Here’s mine…I gave you Giles’ ’cause it’s easier to read.” She handed the pages over to Willow. “I’ve highlighted the bits we disagree on.” 

Willow started flipping through the pages, and checking back against the version Dawn had shown her first. “Okay…we’ll have to get some of these straightened out before we do anything…” She stopped at the last page. “Somehow, I don’t think you meant to give me this one.” She turned the page around, showing the sketch Kevin had done of Dawn at work. 

It was Dawn’s turn to blush, and she reached out to take the picture of her sitting nude at her desk, poring over books, away from Willow. Buffy moved faster and plucked it out of Willow’s hand. “Hey, this is pretty good.” 

“Give it to me!” said Dawn. 

“I don’t know,” said Buffy. “Maybe we should let Xander see it. Retribution for that ‘Alexander the Great’ photo.” 

“Buffy! No!” 

“Um, have you considered that he’s probably going to be taking part in this spell?” asked Willow. 

“ _What?_ ” asked Dawn. 

“As well as you, me and Kevin, the spell needs two more people, male and female, to contain the energy from you and Kevin,” said Willow. “Xander is pretty much the only candidate we’ve got for the male role…unless we want to get Giles to come over from England to help…or maybe Spike would work, now that he’s got a soul…but the vampire thing would still add too much uncertainty. The choice is pretty much between Xander and Giles.” 

“Oh yeah.” Dawn sat down in her desk chair. “This is sounding like less of a good idea all the time.” 

“I’m glad you think so,” said Buffy. 

“I think I’m going to need to consult with Althenea in the Coven too, and for her to be of any help, she’s going to have to know about the Key.” 

“ _No!_ ” said Buffy and Dawn together. 

“We can put it off,” said Willow, “but if we do decide to go ahead with this, I’m gonna want to have this spell triple checked. Giles can check it, but I’m gonna want Althenea to backstop both of us, for a final go/no-go. She doesn’t have to know that Dawn is the Key, but she’ll have to know that the Key is in human female form, and that we have access to it.” 

“Final check?” asked Buffy. Willow nodded. Buffy looked at her sister, and saw a tiny nod of assent. “Okay, if we get as far as actually planning to do the spell, we’ll run it past Althenea, as long as Giles thinks that’s a good idea too.” 

“So, do we go tell Xander now about this exciting plan we have for him, or can that wait too?” asked Dawn. 

“I think it can wait a little while…until we’ve had a chance to look into this a little further,” said Willow. 

“Who’s the fifth going to be?” asked Kevin. 

“Fifth?” asked Buffy. 

“Yeah, the female to balance out Xander.” 

“Me,” said Buffy. 

“Does it have to be?” asked Dawn. 

“You have someone else in mind?” 

“I just think that if anything does go wrong, we might want you ready to Slay, not stuck deep in some spell,” said Dawn. 

“If we’re not sure that nothing will go wrong, we aren’t doing the spell.” 

“In this house, it may not be the spell that goes wrong. What if some demon picks that moment to break down our door again?” 

“You have someone else in mind?” asked Buffy. 

“Well, we do have a bit more choice for the female part,” said Dawn. “We’ve got Anya… Somehow her and a sex spell seem to go together.” 

Buffy looked at Kevin. “Do you have a preference?” 

“Not really,” said Kevin. “I find the thought of either of you taking part equally disturbing.” 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Buffy got up off Dawn’s bed. She looked at her watch, and added eight hours to the time. “It’s after midnight in England now. Why don’t we mull this over tonight, and if we still think it’s a good idea, we’ll give Giles a call in the morning, to see what _he_ thinks about it. In the meantime, Willow can double check Dawn and Giles’ translations. Dawn, I want you to look into finding some _other_ way to destroy the Orb, that doesn’t use the Key.” 

* * *

Dawn and Kevin lay snuggled together in her bed. The house was quiet. Xander and Anya had gone home, and everyone had gone to bed early, after not getting much sleep the night before. They’d had pizzas for dinner and then spent the evening researching the Orb of Kauket, looking for some other way to destroy or neutralize it. They hadn’t had any luck. Dawn had found the ritual by which its power could be enhanced, to create eternal darkness over the world, instead of just the room it was in, hoping that it might be reversible, but nothing in the ritual suggested anything that might work. 

Kevin couldn’t help noticing that Dawn didn’t seem too disappointed by their lack of success. He lay beside her, and gently caressed her with his hands. “You really want to do this spell, don’t you?” he asked. 

“No!” said Dawn. “It’s dangerous, and embarrassing, and I so don’t want to have people watching us while we make love, but if it’s the only way, we have to do it.” 

“Willow’s binding spell will hold it. Everyone says the last one worked for a thousand years.” 

“Yeah, but it was easier to hide it back then,” said Dawn. “By the time word had spread very far that the Council had the Orb, they’d moved it to another country. It seems that half the demons on the planet already know that the Orb is in Sunnydale, and they’re probably already coming to look for it. And it’ll be tough to move it. Could you imagine trying to get that thing through airport security?” 

“It still wouldn’t be that hard to move it someplace else.” Kevin’s hand moved over her breast. “If we’d sent it away by car, right after we found it, it could be anywhere in the state by now. By this time tomorrow it could be anywhere in half the country. This Watcher’s Council of yours could probably charter a private plane, fly it anywhere in the world in a couple of days, without leaving any sort of paper trail for anyone to follow.” 

“It’s not _my_ Watcher’s Council,” said Dawn. 

“You’re changing the subject.” Kevin slid himself down a bit and applied his lips and tongue to the nipple of Dawn’s other breast. 

“No I’m not,” said Dawn. She felt Kevin’s mouth come away from her breast, and saw him looking up at her in the dim light. “Okay, I am, but just a little bit. We don’t trust the Council. I don’t think Buffy would hand the Orb over to them. They’d just screw it up.” 

“But there are people you do trust,” said Kevin. “Giles, and Willow’s friend Althenea, and others. You could hide the Orb again.” He kissed her breast again. 

Dawn ran her fingers through Kevin’s hair, holding him close to her. “Hidden stuff tends to get found. The Orb got found, the Key got found, Acathla got found, all the pieces of the Judge got found.” 

Kevin pulled his mouth away from her again. “Acathla? The Judge?” 

“Um, a couple of long stories,” said Dawn. She pulled him back to her breast. “I’ll tell ’em to you later.” 

“Mmm…” Kevin lost himself in Dawn’s embrace for a while. His mouth moved slowly up across her breast, to her collar bone and neck. He spent some time nibbling on her ear. “So why do you want to do this spell?” he whispered to her. 

Dawn pulled back a bit from him. “If you don’t want to do it, just say so, and we won’t.” 

“It’s not that,” said Kevin. “I’ll do it if there’s no other option, but you seem to really want to do it, in spite of the risks and other things.” Kevin smiled. “Have you been hiding an exhibitionist streak from me?” 

“No!” said Dawn. “It’s nothing like that… It’s just…this is something only I can do.” 

“Ah. Sibling rivalry.” 

“No it’s not.” Dawn looked at Kevin, looking at her. “Yes it is. Buffy’s great, I love her, but sometimes… I like to be able to do stuff she can’t do, be the special one.” 

Kevin’s hands caressed her body. “I think you’re pretty special.” 

Dawn smiled and kissed him. “You’re prejudiced.” 

“Yeah, I am, but there are things you can do that Buffy can’t,” said Kevin. “You learned to read Egyptian in an afternoon.” 

“That’s not so special.” 

“Yes it is,” said Kevin. “I’ve been taking Spanish for five years now, and can barely ask how to find the bathroom in it.” 

“Yeah, but who cares about people who can read Egyptian?” asked Dawn. “I can read a dead language. Big whoop!” 

“I think it’s pretty amazing.” 

“Yeah, but it isn’t going to save the world.” 

“Unless the spell you translated saves the world.” 

“Yeah.” 

“But if you find another way, you’ll save the world with it too.” 

“No,” said Dawn. “It’ll probably show a way for Buffy to save the world, or Willow’s magic to do it. I’ll be left out. With this…they can’t do it without me…it’s proof that I’m good for something besides destroying the universe.” 

“That’s the Key,” said Kevin. “It’s not you.” 

“But there is no me without the Key.” 

“Huh?” asked Kevin. “Don’t be silly. The Key is just something they put into you. It’s not you.” 

Kevin felt Dawn stiffen in his embrace. She lay still for a long time. “What’s the matter?” he asked. 

“Do you remember the first time you noticed me?” asked Dawn. 

“Huh? Umm…yeah, sure… It was at the beginning of grade eight. This totally beautiful girl sat down one row over, and two up from me.” 

“But we’d already been going to school together for four years,” said Dawn. 

“Yeah, I know…but I wasn’t really noticing girls much before then.” 

“Do you remember seeing me at all before grade eight?” asked Dawn. 

“Yeah, you were around. I just didn’t notice you much back then.” 

“Did you even know my name?” 

“No I didn’t. I remember asking Dave who you were.” 

“Did he know?” 

“Actually…no he didn’t,” said Kevin. “Is that it? Do you think that you only get noticed because of the Key?” 

“No.” Dawn lay quietly for a moment. “I still haven’t told you the _weirdest_ thing about me.” 

“I know you said you left some stuff out. You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to.” 

“No, I do want to,” said Dawn. “The weirdest thing about me: I didn’t exist until two years ago.” 

“What?” asked Kevin. “That’s ridiculous!” 

“I know,” said Dawn, “but it’s true. I didn’t exist until two years ago. Those monks didn’t just put the Key into me. They _made_ me out of the Key, and then they dropped me into this house like a cuckoo egg. Everything anyone remembers about me before my fourteenth birthday is made up, it’s fake. I’m not real.” 

Kevin gently stroked her hair. “You feel real enough to me.” 

“But I’m all made up.” 

Kevin kissed her. “Well, whoever made you, did a real good job.” 

Dawn pushed him away. “This isn’t a joking matter!” 

“I know. I’m sorry. I’m just having a really hard time wrapping my head around this.” 

“You should try it from my side,” said Dawn. 

“Yeah, that must have been a pretty freaky thing to find out… That’s why you cut yourself that time, testing if you were real.” 

“Yeah, that happened the day I learned the truth,” said Dawn. “Buffy and the others had been hiding it from me, but I knew something was up, so Spike and I broke into the Magic Box and read some of Giles’ journals and it was all there, about how the monks made me from the Key, and how Glory was looking for me. So now you know pretty much everything there is to know about me.” 

“Oh, no,” said Kevin. “There’s still a whole world of things to learn about you. And every day adds to it. I understand some things a little better though, and I love you.” He pulled Dawn closer and kissed her. 

Kevin took his mouth off Dawn’s again after a long while. “So now you think you have to prove that the Key—that you—have some reason to exist, other than to destroy the world.” 

“Yeah…things got pretty bad for a while. People around me kept getting hurt, and…and dying, and sometimes it feels like it’s all my fault, so I have to do something to make it all mean something. I need to do something to make up for it…do something good, that only I can do, so all that hurt and death will mean something.” 

“I get that,” said Kevin, “but if you find another way to destroy the Orb, without using the Key, that no one else can find, that’s still doing something that no one else could do. I want you to promise me something: You’ll keep looking for another way. If you still haven’t found anything by the time Willow has the spell all worked out, we’ll do it, but you can’t stop looking for something else.” 

“Okay. Deal. Let’s kiss on it.” Dawn moved herself closer and put her lips to his. Her tongue slipped into his mouth. 

Kevin brought the hand that had been resting on Dawn’s hip up to her breast. He ran his fingers around it, circling in to her nipple. He gently squeezed it. Dawn moaned into his mouth. Kevin moved his hand downward and slipped it between her legs. He slowly moved his fingers over her sex. 

Dawn moaned again as she felt Kevin’s finger slide into her. It went directly to her G-spot and pressed against it while his thumb found her clit. She moved her hand down to take hold of his cock. She squeezed and stroked him while he brought another finger into her. 

They lay together stroking and caressing each other until Dawn was nearly ready to come. She released Kevin’s cock and reached across to her night-stand for one of the condoms she had left ready there. She rolled it down over him, and pulled him with her as she rolled onto her back. Her hand guided his cock into her pussy. 

Kevin slowly moved himself in Dawn. He took most of his weight on his elbows as he held her. He added the twist that he knew she liked to his thrusts, and he kissed her. He felt her shuddering around him as she came. 

Kevin lay still, holding and kissing Dawn until her orgasm passed. Then he started to move again, slowly at first, but gradually increasing his tempo. She brought her legs up, holding him between her thighs, her bare feet against his buttocks. 

Dawn took over setting the pace, using her legs to control him. She wrapped her arms around Kevin’s back and pulled him down against her. His mouth left hers, and be buried it in the crook of her neck. The scent of her hair filled his nostrils. He could feel her pulse pounding against his tongue as he licked her. Her grip on him tightened and her hips pumped, pulling him harder into her. He heard her gasps for air transform into a moan as she came again. This time he came with her. He tried to thrust even deeper into her as he felt the spasms of his orgasm washing through him. 

Their orgasms passed, and they both lay together, gasping air into their lungs, waiting for their pounding hearts to quiet. Kevin lifted his mouth away from Dawn’s neck and kissed her gently on the lips. “See. There’s something only you can do.” 


	15. Double Play

Kevin was awakened by the warbling of a phone. He sleepily reached over to Dawn’s night-stand for it before he was fully awake. He thumbed the talk button. “Hello?” 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” said a British accented voice. “I must have the wrong number.” 

Kevin’s brain was starting to function. “Uh, maybe not. You looking for Dawn?” 

“Uh, yes—yes I am.” Kevin could hear the confusion in the voice at the other end. 

“Just a sec. I’ll wake her.” Kevin put the phone back down and gently shook Dawn’s shoulder. She was lying next to him with her arm and leg across him. “Dawn…Dawn, honey. Someone wants to talk to you.” 

Dawn opened her eyes and looked at him blearily. “Wha’?” 

Kevin picked up her phone and held it out to her. “Some English sounding guy wants to talk to you. I think maybe it’s Mr. Giles.” 

Dawn took the phone. “Hello? …” She smiled at Kevin. “Oh, hi Giles.” She looked at her clock and yawned. “You do realize that it’s seven AM here don’t you? … Oh, that was my boyfriend Kevin. You woke us up.” Dawn pulled the phone away from her ear. The sound from the tiny speaker in it was too distorted for Kevin to make out what Giles was shouting. Dawn waited for him to calm down a bit before she put her phone back to her ear. “Calm down Giles.” Kevin saw her grin evilly. “You have to watch your blood pressure when you get to be your age.” Dawn pulled the phone away from her ear again. She waited for the noise to die down a bit again before she talked. “I don’t think you phoned ask about my love life. … Yes, Buffy knows all about us. You’ve been shouting loud enough you probably woke her up. … So, have you had a chance to look at my translation?” 

Dawn had emailed a copy of her translation off to Giles before going to bed last night, figuring he’d get it first thing in his morning, and would be able to spend the day going over it before he called her back. She had kinda hoped that he’d be considerate enough to let her sleep in a bit, though. She sat up in her bed as she listened to him. 

“Look Giles, I’ve already had this conversation with Buffy. Right now we’re just looking into it, seeing if it’s doable, and we’re looking for other options too. We only do it if we don’t find anything else that looks like it’s got a shot at working, and if you and Willow and Althenea all agree that the spell is solid. … Yeah Willow wants to run it past her too, but only as a final check, and she doesn’t get any info on exactly who’s doing it. … Okay, so what do you think about our discrepancies?” 

Dawn pointed toward her desk, and made a writing gesture with her hand. Kevin got out of her bed and went to get her a pen and a pad of paper. He watched her talk with Giles and take notes for a while before he got up again and pulled on his pants. “I’m going to go make you some breakfast,” he told her quietly. He leaned over the bed and kissed her. 

“Oh, thank you. I love you,” said Dawn. “No, I was talking to Kevin there,” she said into her phone. “Go ahead…” She bent down and started taking notes again. 

* * *

Kevin steadied the tray with one hand, while he opened Dawn’s door with the other. She was still sitting in her bed talking on the phone, but the pen and notepad had been set aside. “…he is the most wonderful guy on the planet. He’s sweet, and kind, and funny, and smart, and brave…” Dawn smiled up at Kevin. “…and he brings me breakfast in bed.” 

Kevin put the tray down on the bed in front of her. “Who is this paragon? I must meet him sometime.” 

Dawn stuck out her tongue at him. “Yeah, he’s back,” she said into her phone. “Okay, here.” She held out the phone to Kevin. “Giles wants to talk to you.” 

Kevin gulped as he took the phone. Dawn reached for her glass of orange juice as he lifted it to his ear. “Um…hello Mr. Giles.” 

“Hello Kevin,” said Giles. “Dawn tells me that you’ve known each other for some time.” 

Kevin watched Dawn pour milk from a pitcher into one of the bowls of cold cereal on the tray…he hadn’t gone for fancy this time. “A couple of years,” he told Giles. “But we really didn’t start to get to know each other well until a couple of months ago.” 

“And what are your intentions?” asked Giles. 

“Sir?” asked Kevin. He thought the question sounded like something out of an old movie. 

“What are your intentions toward Dawn?” 

“I intend to make her happy, Sir,” said Kevin. 

“Well…from the way she sounds, you’re succeeding.” 

Kevin smiled. “I try, Sir.” 

“Cut out that ‘Sir’ stuff,” said Giles. “If you’re going to hanging around with that lot, you’re going to have to call me ‘Giles.’” 

“Yes, S— I mean Giles.” 

“Good. One other thing.” 

“What’s that?” asked Kevin. 

“You hurt her, and you’ll learn how I got my old nickname: ‘Ripper.’” 

“That’s getting to be a long line,” said Kevin. 

“I beg your pardon?” 

“Uh… ‘Ripper’ will have to settle for whatever’s left after Buffy, Xander and Spike are done with me…Spike implied that there wouldn’t be much left when he was through.” 

“Oh, that’s all right.” Giles chuckled. “Ripper knows ways to punish people even after they’ve died.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” said Kevin. “So, um, you want to talk to Dawn some more?” 

“No, no,” said Giles. “I think we’ve covered everything for now. Goodbye Kevin.” 

“Uh, goodbye Sir…I mean Giles.” Kevin heard Giles disconnect, and turned Dawn’s phone off. He looked at her. “Ripper?” 

“Old nickname of his,” said Dawn around a mouthful of cereal. “Don’t know exactly how he got it, but I suspect it was because it sounded tougher than ‘Rupert.’” 

“He gave me the impression that there was more to it than that,” said Kevin. He poured milk into his own bowl, and started to eat. 

Dawn noticed something on the tray when they were both finished their juice and cereal. She pointed to a squeeze bottle of liquid honey. “What’s that for?” 

Kevin smiled. “Dessert.” He moved the tray to the floor, but kept the bottle. He squeezed a dab of honey around the nipple of Dawn’s breast. She squealed with delight as he leaned forward to lick it up. 

* * *

Dawn and Kevin spent Sunday morning doing more research on the Orb of Kauket without making any progress. They decided to go visit Marcia in the hospital that afternoon, mostly just to say “hi” but also to see if she remembered hearing anything more about it while the vampires had been holding her prisoner. They stopped at Kevin’s house first, so he could borrow the car, and raid his mother’s flower-beds for another get well bouquet. 

When they got to the hospital the nurse on the desk on Marcia’s floor told them that they couldn’t see Marcia right away. A couple of police officers were talking to her. Kevin started getting nervous, wondering about just what Marcia would tell the cops, and what they’d think of it all, but Dawn just pulled him aside to where there were some chairs in the hallway by the elevators. She sat down, and pulled Kevin down beside her. 

“What’s she going to tell the cops?” whispered Kevin. “Will she tell them about us?” 

“Doesn’t much matter,” said Dawn. “Whatever she tells them, I bet they’ll pretty much ignore us. The more she tells them, the more they’ll ignore us.” 

“Huh?” 

“I’m pretty sure that the cops in Sunnydale know the score,” said Dawn. “It’s impossible for someone who’s seen as much as they see to not have a pretty good idea what’s going on, but, officially, there’s no such thing as vampires and demons and such. 

“They’ve also crossed paths with Buffy enough times that they’ve got a pretty good idea what she does. They may not know about her being the Slayer, but some of them even knew that, back in the days when Mayor Wilkins was still running things. Most of those cops are either sitting in jail now, or skipped the country with large quantities of the city’s money. 

“When something not of the norm happens, they make a show of investigating it, but mostly they just sweep things under the carpet, and stay out of Buffy’s way…or sometimes I think they sweep a little useful information her way.” 

“What do you mean?” asked Kevin. 

“A few months ago they made a big show of doing a security audit on all of the city’s computer systems. City Hall, the Cops, the Coroner, the works. And when they were done every one of Willow’s back doors into their computer systems was still there. No way they could have missed finding _all_ of them. And they were serious about shutting down holes. They got nearly every one the geeks had made into their systems. Someone must have left Willow’s holes open for us.” 

“Who are the geeks?” asked Kevin. 

“Two really annoying guys, and one evil one,” said Dawn. “They made a real pain in the ass of themselves last year, and then Warren killed a couple of girls, including Tara. Warren’s dead now, and Jonathan and the other guy skipped town.” Dawn looked down the hall. “Looks like the cops are done with Marcia.” 

Kevin looked too, and saw a man and a woman walking toward them. They both had police badges clipped to their belts. Kevin thought they looked a little like Mulder and Scully, except ‘Mulder’ had less hair, and ‘Scully’ was blonde. He saw that the man was looking at Dawn with recognition in his eyes. He whispered something to his partner, and she gave Dawn a good look too, before they both looked at Kevin, and he felt like they were memorizing his face. 

The man pushed the ‘down’ button for the elevator and waited. He looked at Dawn again and smiled and nodded. “Miss Summers.” 

Dawn nodded back at him. “Detective Clark.” 

Clark looked at Kevin. “And Kevin Berman, I presume.” 

Kevin’s eyes widened. “Uh, yeah! How did you—” 

The elevator chimed and the doors opened. Clark just smiled and nodded at Kevin. “Have a nice day.” The two detectives entered the elevator and the doors closed again. 

“See?” said Dawn. She got up out of her chair. “Come on. Let’s go see Marcia.” 

Kevin followed her. “How do you know that cop? How’d he know me?” 

“They probably IDed us as the ones who brought Marcia in,” said Dawn. “I’ve met him a couple of times. He’s the one who took Faith away after she held me and Mom prisoner, and Buffy kicked her ass. Never seen the woman before.” 

“Faith?” 

“A very long story that we don’t have time for now.” Dawn pushed open the door to Marcia’s room. “Hi, Marcia. Feeling better?” 

Marcia was looking a lot better. There was no trace of the filth that had covered her last time Kevin had seen her. Her hair was neatly brushed, and she wasn’t looking as pale as she had been. She had an I.V. tube stuck in her arm. 

“Hi Marcia.” Kevin nodded to the flowers on either side of her bed, and held up the bouquet he’d brought. “Guess these weren’t the most original thing to bring you.” 

Marcia flashed him a wan smile. “It’s the thought that counts. Thank you. I’m feeling better,” she told Dawn. She lifted her arm. “They’re putting stuff back instead of taking it out. I’m still feeling pretty wiped, though.” 

Dawn sat on the edge of her bed. “Do you feel up to talking about what happened?” 

“Not really,” said Marcia. “I already told the police just about everything.” 

“You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to, but if you’re feeling up to it, we’d like to know if you remember anything else about that Orb.” 

“The Orb?” 

“Yeah,” said Dawn. “Did you overhear them talking about it at all?” 

“Just what I already told you,” said Marcia. “They kept going on about how it would bring night to the world, so they could rule it.” 

“Doesn’t seem like they thought things through very well,” said Kevin. 

“What do you mean?” asked Dawn. 

“No sun, plants all die, then the herbivores all die, then the carnivores all die, and eventually even the scavengers end up dead. Not a whole lot left for them to rule.” 

“And yet, they all keep trying,” said Dawn. 

Dawn and Kevin stayed talking with Marcia for another fifteen minutes, until she started to look like she was having trouble staying awake. Dawn got up off the bed. “We should let you get some rest. We’ll see you around.” 

“No, stay,” said Marcia. “I’m okay, I really don’t want to sleep…I keep dreaming about them, that they’ll come and take me back.” 

“That won’t happen,” said Dawn. “None of the guys that took you can ever hurt you again.” 

“The police said that they went to the warehouse,” said Marcia. “They didn’t find any of them. They’d cleared out. They could be anywhere.” 

“They didn’t clear out of the warehouse,” said Dawn. “They were cleared out of the warehouse, and they aren’t anywhere. Believe me, they can’t hurt you anymore.” 

“Are you sure?” asked Marcia. 

“We’re sure,” said Kevin. “You get some rest, we’ll come back and see you again some other time. Take care of yourself.” 

Kevin and Dawn walked away from Marcia’s room. “Are we really sure?” he asked. 

“From what we got from Marcia, and the one Buffy and Spike caught, I think all the vamps that were using that nest are accounted for,” said Dawn. “Marcia’s as safe as anyone in Sunnydale ever is.” 

Kevin pressed the button for the elevator. “Put that way, it doesn’t sound so reassuring.” 

* * *

Dawn and Kevin decided to take a break from vampires and researching, so that evening they were playing pool with Janice and Dave in the basement of her house. Janice sank the eight ball, and Kevin made a tick mark with the chalk on the scoreboard. So far the score was tied. Two games each to the teams of Dave and Janice against Kevin and Dawn. Dawn started to rack the balls for another game. 

“We should make this more interesting,” said Dave. 

“What do you have in mind?” asked Dawn. “We can’t play for money, you’re broke. That’s why we aren’t at the Bronze.” 

“How about we play for clothes?” asked Dave. 

“What?” asked three voices. 

“Strip pool,” said Dave. “Every time someone sinks a ball, someone on the other team has to take something off.” 

“I don’t know…” Dawn looked at Kevin, and saw he didn’t look any happier about the prospect than she did. 

“Oh, come on!” said Janice. “It’ll be fun. If even a tenth of what you’ve told us is true, you guys got nothing to hide from each other.” 

“Wasn’t us I was thinking about,” said Kevin. 

“Hey man, you ain’t got nothin’ I ain’t seen, neither,” said Dave. 

Dawn and Kevin looked at each other again. Considering the spell that they might be doing, this sounded like pretty tame stuff…maybe they could work up to the spell gradually. Dawn could see that Kevin was thinking pretty much the same thing. “Alright, you’re on,” she told Janice. “Prepare to lose badly.” She finished racking the balls, and pulled the triangle away. 

“In your dreams, Summers.” Janice placed the cue ball on the table, and took the break. The seven ball sank into a corner pocket. She smiled at Kevin and Dawn. “Who goes first?” 

Dawn stuck out her tongue at Janice and held up her foot toward Kevin. He pulled off her shoe. Dave took the next shot, and missed. Dawn stepped up to the table. “Now you’ll see how this is done.” She sank the fifteen ball, and watched while Janice pulled off one of Dave’s shoes. Kevin stepped up to the table to take his shot, and Janice lost a shoe. 

The game continued. At the end Dawn was taking aim at the cue ball in her stocking feet. Kevin was shoeless too. “Eight ball in the corner.” Dawn took the shot, and smiled at Dave. “Time to lose that last sock.” 

Dave held up his foot, and Janice pulled off his sock. She was barefoot too. Kevin started to rack the balls for the next game. “Looks like things are about to get interesting.” 

Dawn took the next break, and this time none of the balls went into any pockets. Dave took his turn and sank the eleven ball. Dawn lost a sock. Three balls later Dawn and Kevin were barefoot too. Dave took aim for his next shot. “Looks like things are about to get _very_ interesting.” He missed the twelve. 

Kevin sank the five ball, and looked expectantly toward Dave and Janice. She exchanged a look with Dave and then held up her arms. He stepped up to her and pulled her t-shirt off over her head. She was wearing a white seamless bra under it, that her erect nipples raised twin bumps in. Dawn took her shot, and Dave lost his shirt. Kevin missed, and it was Janice’s turn. She sank the fifteen ball, and she and Dave looked at Kevin and Dawn. 

“I guess it’s my turn.” Dawn started to slowly unbutton her blouse. 

Kevin took hold of her hands. “You sure about this?” He’d helped Dawn get dressed, and knew what she was wearing. 

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Dawn dropped her hands down to her side. “You do it.” 

“Okay…” Kevin finished unbuttoning the blouse, and Dawn turned away from him, Dave and Janice. Kevin slowly pulled the blouse back off her shoulders. 

Dawn slowly turned back to the room. Dave’s eyes opened wide. She was wearing a sheer black lace bra that left very little to the imagination. “Whoa! Summers!” 

“Just take your shot,” said Kevin. 

Dave took his shot, and missed. It was Dawn’s turn, and she sank the seven. She smiled at Janice and Dave. “Time for someone to lose their pants.” 

“I guess it’s my turn,” said Janice. She unzipped her pants and Dave pulled them slowly down her legs. 

Dawn could see that Kevin was distracted when he took his shot, and he missed it entirely. Both Kevin and Dave watched Janice’s ass as she leaned over the table to take her shot. She sank the nine ball. Dawn stepped up to Kevin and removed his shirt. 

Dave was looking at the table. The only striped ball left was the twelve, but he didn’t have a clear shot at it. He moved around the table to line up a bank shot. Dawn positioned herself in his line of sight. He glared at her. “You play dirty Summers.” 

“What?” asked Dawn. “I’m just standing here.” 

Dave tried to concentrate on the angles on the table…not Dawn’s curves. He took his shot. The cue ball banked off the far cushion, hit the twelve, and it rolled toward the corner pocket. It hit the cushion at the edge of the pocket and bounced back and forth in front of it a couple of times before coming to a rest without dropping in. 

“Oh, nice try!” said Dawn. She stepped up to the table and potted the two. “Now lose your pants.” 

Janice stepped up to Dave and kissed him. “Remember, this was your idea.” She undid the button at the top of his jeans, and unzipped them. She pushed his pants down off his hips, and crouched to pull them the rest of the way down his legs. 

Dawn smiled when she saw Dave’s boxer shorts. “Nice shorts.” They had little teddy bears on them. She could also see that his erect penis was straining against the fabric, and there was a wet spot near where the tip would be. 

Kevin took his turn, and missed his attempt to sink the four. Janice stepped up to the table. “I think this game is pretty much in the bag.” She sank the twelve, and smiled at Dawn and Kevin. “Which one of you takes off your pants first?” 

“My turn,” said Dawn. She undid the button of her jeans. “You want to help me with these Kevin?” 

“Yes ma’am.” Kevin took hold of the waist band of Dawn’s pants and slowly pulled them down her legs, revealing the black lace thong that matched her bra. She lifted her feet one at a time to let Kevin pull her pants all the way off. 

Dawn did a slow pirouette. “What do you think?” 

“I’d say, but then Janice would kill me,” said Dave, which earned him an elbow from Janice. “Kevin is one lucky dude.” 

Kevin’s eyes moved up and down Janice. “I’d say we both hit the lottery.” 

“Let’s finish this,” said Dave. He leaned over the table, and sank the eight ball. “That’s the game, and your pants.” 

Dawn kissed Kevin while she unzipped his pants, and then pulled them down his legs. “Oh, he’s a briefs man!” said Janice, her eyes on the bulge his cock was making in them. 

Dave started setting up the balls again. “And we’re down to the wire.” 

“I think we need a rule change,” said Dawn. 

“You’re not backing out now, are you Summers?” asked Dave. 

“No, it’s just that things are going to be over awfully fast if we keep going the way we have,” said Dawn. “Let’s make the next game all or nothing.” 

Dave and Janice exchanged a look. He nodded. “You’re on!” said Janice. 

It was Dave’s turn to break. The balls scattered around the table, but none of them went in any of the pockets. Kevin took his turn, and missed an easy shot. Janice stepped up to the table and missed too. 

“I think this might take a while,” said Dawn. She finally managed to pot the seven ball, but Kevin missed his next shot. 

The entire game proceeded that way. It was the worst played game of the evening, with all of them so distracted that they kept missing easy shots. Dave scratched, sinking the cue ball, which led into a brief discussion of whether or not that meant that Kevin or Dawn could put something back on. They decided that since they’d opted for an all or nothing final match, that they’d have to stay in just their underwear, which worked out well, because Kevin scratched on his next shot too. 

It finally came down to just three balls left on the table. The three, eight, and fourteen. Janice took her shot, and sank the fourteen. 

“And the crowd goes wild!” said Dave. “This is it sports fans. It all comes down to this shot. Eight ball in the corner pocket.” He took his shot, and Dawn and Kevin held their breaths. It looked like it would be close… The eight ball rattled back and forth between the cushions in front of the corner pocket. “ _AAARRGGH!_ ” cried Dave, and he beat his forehead on the side rail. 

“Pride goeth before a fall,” said Dawn. She stepped up to the table and took careful aim at the three. It was a bit of an angle shot, and she missed it. 

“You were saying?” asked Janice. She took her turn and the cue ball lightly tapped the eight into the pocket. “Ha!” She and Dave high-fived each other, and turned to Dawn and Kevin. “Pay up!” Janice took Dave by the hand and pulled him toward the sofa. They sat down together and leaned back, watching Kevin and Dawn. 

Kevin put his arms around Dawn and held her close. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” he whispered into her ear. 

“No, I’m the one who said it was all or nothing,” said Dawn. “Let’s give them a good show.” 

“What do you have in mind?” asked Kevin. 

“Dance with me.” Dawn kissed Kevin and slowly started to move. They slowly turned in front of Janice and Dave while holding each other tightly. 

“Unhook me,” whispered Dawn. Her back was to the sofa so Janice and Dave could see Kevin’s hand come up and release the clasp of her bra. Dawn kissed Kevin again and slowly turned with him. She lowered her arms to her sides and Kevin pulled the straps of her bra off her shoulders. She pulled herself away from Kevin for a moment to let the bra fall to the floor before she pressed her breasts against his chest and wrapped her arms around him again. 

Dawn and Kevin kept slowly turning together in front of the sofa. Her hands came down to the waist band of his briefs, and he took hold of her thong. They both pushed them down together. They continued to dance and slowly wriggled their legs to work their underwear down their thighs. First Kevin’s briefs, and then Dawn’s thong fell to the floor, and they stepped out of them. 

Dawn held Kevin tightly as they kissed and slowly danced together. She could feel his hard cock pressed against her stomach. She wanted to wrap herself around it, feel it in her, and she knew that Kevin wanted the same thing…except for one problem. She forced herself to pull her mouth away from his. “I think it’s time to take our bow,” she whispered. 

They pulled themselves apart and turned toward the sofa. Kevin bowed, and Dawn curtsied. Then they looked up. Dave and Janice weren’t paying any attention to them. They were locked in an embrace every bit as passionate as the one Dawn and Kevin had broken off, their arms around each other, their legs entwined, their mouths pressed against the other’s. 

Dawn looked back and forth between Kevin, and the couple on the sofa. Janice and Dave still weren’t taking any notice of them. “So, another game?” she asked him. 

Kevin shrugged. “Sure, why not.” They went back to the table and started to set up the balls again. Kevin looked back at the couple on the sofa when they were ready to start. “Looks like it’s just us this time.” 

“That’s fine with me.” Dawn grinned. “Usual bet?” 

“You’re on!” said Kevin. 

* * *

Buffy and Willow were watching TV when Dawn and Kevin came into the house. They said a quick “Hi!” and proceeded up to Dawn’s room together. They started to kiss as soon as Dawn’s door was closed. 

Kevin’s hands went straight to the button at the top of Dawn’s jeans. He released it, and unzipped her fly. His hand slid down into her pussy. Dawn groaned into his mouth as his fingers pressed into her. 

Dawn pushed down her pants as she backed toward her bed. She sat down on the edge of it and Kevin kneeled in front of her. He took off her shoes and pulled her pants down off her legs. She wasn’t wearing any panties—she hadn’t put them on again when they’d gotten dressed again before leaving Janice’s. Kevin had her thong in his pocket. 

Dawn lay back across her bed and spread her legs, opening her swollen sex for Kevin’s tongue. He pressed his face between her legs and slowly started to lick her. He used the tip of his tongue, gently caressing her labia and lightly flicking at her clit. 

Dawn tried to grab Kevin’s head, to pull him hard against her but he caught her wrists and held them. He continued to slowly and gently move his mouth over her, lightly kissing her inner thighs while Dawn tried (not too hard) to break her wrists free from his grip. 

Kevin removed his mouth from Dawn’s sex and smiled at her. “Keep struggling like this and I’m going to have to tie you up.” That had the expected result, Dawn’s face lit up, and she broke free from his hold almost instantly. 

“I warned you,” said Kevin. He got up off the floor and went to Dawn’s closet. He pulled the sash off her kimono. He returned to Dawn on the bed. “Give me your hands.” 

Dawn smiled and held out her hands. Kevin quickly bound them together, and then moved Dawn up near the head of her bed, so he could tie them to the metalwork of her headboard with her lying on her back on her bed. He climbed off the end of it, and looked down at her while he kicked off his own shoes, and pulled off his pants. 

Kevin crawled back onto the bed, and lowered his face between Dawn’s legs. He resumed his slow, gentle caressing of her pussy with his mouth. Dawn was soon squirming under his licks and kisses, and begging for him to do more. 

When Kevin judged she could last no longer, he sucked her clit hard into his mouth, biting gently on it with his teeth, and circling it with his tongue. He pressed his fingers into her pussy, and hard against her G-spot. 

Dawn came hard. She moaned and bucked her hips. Her back arched, pressing herself up against his face. Her orgasm went on and on. When it finally passed Dawn lay back panting for breath. Kevin removed his fingers from her pussy and held them up to her mouth for her to lick clean. He kissed her, and then he moved back down between her legs and started to lick her gently again. His cock was rock hard, and he craved his own release, but Dawn had won two games. 

This time Kevin quickly moved from the gentle caresses with the tip of his tongue to hard licking and sucking. He returned his fingers to her pussy, driving three of them deep inside her. He twisted his fingers inside her while his mouth sucked on her clit. 

Dawn lifted her legs, and placed her socked feet on Kevin’s shoulders. She felt his fingers deep in her pussy, and his mouth on her clit. She strained at the sash binding her hands to her headboard as she built toward a new orgasm. This time Kevin wasn’t taking it slowly. She felt the hand that wasn’t in her pussy sliding around her hip, coming down toward her sex. He slid his fingers down on either side of her clit. They gently squeezed it between them while he kept sucking on it. She came again. 

Kevin carefully licked Dawn clean, and then he crawled up along her bed to kiss her. He wanted to ram his cock into her, but he knew that he would come nearly the instant he did so, and he wanted this to last. He turned himself around, and lay down next to her, his cock by her head. Dawn rolled herself toward him. She couldn’t use her hands, but his cock was there by her face. She sucked him into her mouth while Kevin’s mouth went back to her pussy. He exploded into her on almost the first suck. 

Dawn kept sucking as Kevin’s spasms filled her mouth with semen. She swallowed it all, and kept sucking and licking him. His cock never really softened. It got a little limp for a moment, but it was soon hard again. 

Kevin pulled himself away from Dawn and turned around. He released her hands and pulled her up off her bed. “What do you want to do?” she asked. 

Kevin grabbed a condom off her night-stand and started to put it on. Dawn’s hands took over, and he kissed her. “I’ve been thinking about this all night, watching you bend over that pool table,” said Kevin. He went to her desk and quickly pushed things aside. “Come here.” 

Dawn smiled and went and bent over her desk, leaning on it. She arched her back to raise her ass higher. “Like this?” she wiggled it. 

“Oh yeah!” Kevin was behind her, and she felt his cock sinking into her, filling her up. She felt his hands take hold of her hips. They started to move together. 

Dawn closed her eyes and concentrated on the feel of Kevin moving inside her. For sheer physical pleasure this was one of her favourite positions, but she missed being able to hold Kevin in her arms, or kiss him, or look into his eyes. The way his cock pressed against her G-spot on every thrust nearly made up for all of that though. 

Dawn felt Kevin’s hands move up along her back, pushing up the blouse she was still wearing. His hands went to the clasp of her bra and unhooked it. He leaned forward and slid his hands around to grasp hold of her breasts. His mouth came down on the nape of her neck. 

Dawn moaned with pleasure and moved a hand down between her legs. She started to rub her clit with her fingers in time with Kevin’s thrusts. Kevin kept moving in her, slowly building with her toward a fresh climax. Kevin knew she was getting close and slowed down, trying to stretch this out as long as possible. When Dawn felt she could wait no longer she started to gyrate her hips. The change in her motion set Kevin off. He groaned and thrust himself harder into her. He straightened up, but he kept hold of her breasts, pulling her up away from her desk with him. His cock pounded into her a few more times, setting Dawn off too. 

Dawn finished straightening herself up, and twisted around to kiss Kevin while the last waves of her orgasm were still washing through her. After a moment Kevin relaxed his grip on her, and his cock slipped free from her pussy. Dawn turned herself around so she could hold and kiss him. 

They returned to her bed, and collapsed onto it for a brief 69 to clean each other with their mouths. When they were done, Kevin turned himself around again, and lay down beside Dawn, face to face with her. They kissed again, and finally got around to slowly pulling each other’s shirts off. They lay snuggled together in each other’s arms, kissing and caressing one another. 

Buffy knocked lightly on Dawn’s door a few minutes later. “Guys? It’s time for Kevin to be going home. You have school tomorrow.” 

“Okay Buffy!” called Dawn. She pulled Kevin to her for a long, deep kiss. She let go of him again. “So I’ll see you in the morning?” 

“Of course,” said Kevin. “Eight o’clock.” He got out of her bed. 

Dawn sat and watched Kevin as he got dressed, and moved around gathering his things and stuffing them back into his overnight bag. When he was finished she got out of bed too, and went to her closet for her kimono. She had to go back to her bed and untie the sash from her headboard. She gave it to Kevin for him to thread through the loops around her waist. He knelt in front of her to give her breasts a goodbye kiss before he pulled her kimono closed around them. 

Dawn accompanied Kevin down to the front door, and gave him another kiss. “Goodnight. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Kevin kissed her goodbye, and walked away toward his home. 


	16. Spring Training

They were all gathered in Dawn’s room again a couple of weeks later. Willow was sitting on her bed, while Kevin sat in her desk chair. Dawn leaned back against her desk and watched Buffy pacing. 

Buffy stopped and looked at her sister. “You’re sure you haven’t found any other way to do this?” 

“Not even a hint of a way,” said Dawn. 

“And you’re sure you’ve got a spell that will work?” Buffy asked Willow. 

“Ninety-nine percent,” said Willow. “We still haven’t run it past Althenea.” 

“And when do we do it?” asked Buffy. 

“It has to be on the winter solstice,” said Willow. She consulted her notes. “Which is at 1:14 UTC on the twenty-second.” 

“And what’s that for regular folks?” asked Buffy. 

“December 21, at 5:14 PM,” said Kevin. 

“We have to time it to the minute?” asked Dawn. 

“No,” said Willow. “Fifteen minutes either way should be good enough, but the closer the better.” 

“Oh, good.” Dawn smiled at Kevin. “I don’t think our control is that good.” 

“So we’ve got three weeks to get ready for this,” said Buffy, “if we’re going to do it.” 

“Yes,” said Willow. 

“And how long will it take Althenea to check it?” 

“A couple of days.” 

“Okay,” said Buffy. “If this spell fails…how will it fail? Will it just go kaput, and not do anything, or will it leave a smoking crater where the house used to be?” 

“Most likely…kaput,” said Willow. “There’s a chance of some injuries to the participants, but it will most likely either work, or not.” 

“What sort of injuries?” 

“Hard to say. We’ve never released the power of the Key before…we don’t really know what it may do to Dawn, and Kevin’s going to be right there with her. They’re facing the greatest risk. There’s a lesser risk to me, Xander and Anya. 

“The most likely way for this to go wrong…well…it’s…um…” 

“Kevin and I don’t come on schedule,” said Dawn. 

Willow blushed. “Um…yeah…coordinated orgasms are well…essential to this working. If that doesn’t happen, then the spell will just go kaput. If they do come together, at the right time in the ritual, the power of the Key should be released…but we don’t really know what that will do to Dawn.” 

“I’m willing to take the risk,” said Dawn. 

“I still don’t like it,” said Buffy. 

“Fine, don’t like it, but Willow isn’t the only one with a resolve face. I’m doing this.” Dawn crossed her arms across her chest, and glared at her sister. 

Buffy glared back for a few seconds. Then she threw her hands up in the air. “Fine! We’ll do it! But I still want you to keep looking for alternatives. We’ve got three weeks still, and Willow: you and Giles go over the spell _again_. Look for anything that can go wrong. Don’t show it to Althenea until a week before we do it. That should give her plenty of time, right?” 

“Yeah, she shouldn’t need more than a couple of days.” 

“So, what do we need to do to get ready for this?” asked Buffy. 

“Um…we’re going to have to tell Xander and Anya,” said Willow. “I don’t think Anya will be a problem, but Xander…” Everyone cringed as they imagined what Xander’s reaction to this spell was likely to be like. 

“We’ll just have to find a way to break it to him gently,” said Buffy, “and maybe be ready to restrain him if he turns violent.” 

“There is another thing…” said Willow. Her eyes were on Dawn’s bedside table. 

“What?” asked Dawn. She looked at the table herself. There wasn’t anything unusual there. A lamp, her alarm clock, a box of tissues, a few condom packets. 

“Um, this spell, well it uses Kevin’s life force to release the Key, and the conduit for that life force is his, um, well, it’s his, um…” 

“Orgasm,” said Kevin. 

“Not just that,” said Willow. “It’s the physical manifestation of your orgasm, passing from you into Dawn.” 

“His semen,” said Dawn. 

“Yes,” said Willow. “And, um, there can’t be anything blocking it.” 

“No condom,” said Buffy. 

“Right,” said Willow. 

“Well, that’s okay,” said Dawn. “I’m still on the pill, and neither of us has any dread diseases.” She looked at Kevin and smiled. “You don’t have any dread diseases, right?” 

“Worst disease I’ve had was the flu, when I was five,” said Kevin. 

“Okay…so it’s not really a problem, right?” Dawn looked back and forth between Buffy and Willow. She could tell that Buffy wasn’t feeling too happy about this…no doubt adding the slight extra risk of aunthood to her list of reasons not to do this spell. 

“Um…there is another spell,” said Willow. 

“Another way to get rid of the Orb?” asked Buffy. “Why didn’t you say so?” 

“No, not the Orb,” said Willow. “It’s a magic prophylactic spell. Remember, I taught it to you while you were with Riley.” 

“Oh,” said Buffy. “ _That_ spell.” 

“There’s a spell for that?” asked Dawn. “Why didn’t you say anything sooner?” 

“It has a few downsides,” said Willow. 

Buffy rolled her eyes. “Yeah…one or two.” 

“What’s the spell?” asked Dawn. 

“Okay…I found it while I was with Oz,” said Willow. “We had an accident with a broken condom, and well, since there are a few cases where it seems that lycanthropy was transmitted sexually, he got scared, and wasn’t going to do it any more…so I found this spell. A magical protection from both pregnancy and disease. You and your partner do it together once a month, and you’re good to go.” 

“Okay, so what are the downsides?” asked Dawn. 

“First of all…if the spell works, you spend the next half hour fucking your brains out.” 

Kevin tried not to smile. “That doesn’t sound like a downside to me.” 

Buffy looked at him, and then at her sister. Dawn was trying to suppress a smile too. “Has Dawn told you the difference between making love and fucking?” She saw Kevin nod. “Willow meant _fucking._ There will be absolutely no consideration for your partner in what you will be doing.” 

“Oh,” said Kevin. Buffy saw that he and Dawn were both absorbing the meaning of that. 

“And it will be the most…unsatisfying fucking of your life,” said Willow. “And once it’s over, you probably won’t want to touch each other for a couple of days.” 

“It took Riley a week to recover, the one time we did it,” said Buffy. “I cracked a couple of his ribs. Neither of us noticed until it was all over.” 

“A week?” asked Dawn. 

“Yeah…but you guys don’t have to worry about what unbridled lust coupled with Slayer strength can do to a guy,” said Willow. “With me and Oz, it just took a couple of days.” 

“Uh…we’ll have to think about it a bit,” said Dawn. 

“Good,” said Buffy. “Think about it. I’m not going to tell you not to do it, but I will advise against it. I don’t think it’s worth it.” 

“You did it so you wouldn’t have to use condoms, right?” asked Dawn. Buffy nodded. “Well, it looks like Kevin and I aren’t going to be using condoms for the next three weeks anyway.” 

“But you don’t have to do that until the…oh.” 

“Right,” said Dawn. “If the first time we go gloveless is when we do the actual spell, I very much doubt if we’ll have the control necessary to pull this off, and we won’t be able to try again for another year.” She looked at Willow. “Right?” 

Willow blushed. “Well, if the problem is that he comes too soon…we might get two shots at this…from what I’ve heard from you guys before we got the silencing spell set up.” 

* * *

“ _Naked?_ ” asked Xander. 

“That’s right,” said Willow. 

“All of us?” 

“Uh-huh.” 

“You, and me, and Ahn while they…” Xander waved toward Dawn and Kevin. “…right in front of us?” 

“That’s pretty much the what of it,” said Buffy. 

“And what will you be doing while all this nakedness is going on?” asked Xander. 

“I’ll be sitting down here, trying not to think about what you guys are all doing up there.” 

“You really want us to do this?” asked Xander. 

“No, I don’t _want_ you to do this,” said Buffy. “None of us really _wants_ to do this, but it seems to be the only way to permanently eliminate the threat from the Orb of Kauket.” 

“And it has to be me and Ahn?” 

“Well, no,” said Dawn. “We could get Giles to substitute for you, and Buffy for Anya…but the idea of doing it in front of them weirds me out even more than the idea of doing it in front of you.” She looked at Kevin. “Or, hey! We could get Dave and Janice! They’ve seen us naked, and they were practically doing it in front of us!” 

“Whoa! Whoa! What are you talking about?” asked Buffy. 

“Oh, um, a couple of weeks ago Dave dared us into a game of strip pool, and we lost,” said Dawn. 

“How come we never played strip pool?” Anya asked Xander. 

“Because we didn’t have a pool table,” said Xander. 

“There are lots of tables in the Bronze.” 

“Ahn, remember rule number one: no public nakedness. It’s right there in front of rule number two: no nakedness in front of our friends…which it looks like we are about to throw right out the window.” He looked at Willow again. “Completely naked? We can’t have blindfolds or something?” 

“Sorry Xand, no blindfolds,” said Willow. 

“You can keep your eyes closed though.” Dawn looked at Willow. “Right? You guys can all keep your eyes closed?” 

“Xander and Anya can,” said Willow. “I’m going to have to be able to see what’s going on, for at least part of the ceremony.” 

“I guess I’ll have to,” said Xander. 

“But you like watching people have sex,” said Anya. “We’d watch all those videos, and then try what the people in them were doing.” 

Several pairs of eyes in the room focused on Xander. “Ahn, that is another one of the things that you aren’t supposed to talk about, remember?” 

Anya ignored him. “And I know you find Willow attractive. It was you and Willow that brought me to Sunnydale in the first place!” 

“Ahn!” 

“And Dawn is very attractive too! I know that you enjoyed watching girls in those videos with similar body types!” 

“Anya, _stop!_ ” Xander took a deep breath and looked around at the faces of his friends, trying to read their expressions. Willow was looking amused. He wasn’t sure what he was seeing on Buffy’s face, but it made him feel uncomfortable…like she was thinking of maybe cutting parts off him. “Yes, I think Willow is beautiful, but she’s my friend. My best friend, and I don’t think of her that way any more, and Dawn…in the abstract, yes, she is beautiful too, but she’s like a sister to me. The thought of her…well let’s just say that I have to put down an urge to castrate Kevin at least once a week.” 

“Xander!” cried Dawn. 

“Sorry Dawnie,” said Xander, “but that’s the way I feel. Hey, it’s gotten better though.” He fixed Kevin with his gaze. “I used to have to put down the urge every time I laid eyes on you, but the thought of this spell definitely isn’t helping.” 

“Uh, right,” said Kevin. “Can I say that none of this was my idea?” 

“Not helping,” said Xander. 

* * *

Dawn and Kevin sat facing each other on a sheet laid out on the floor in her room. Four candles burned at the corners of it. “Are you sure you want to do this?” asked Kevin. 

“I’m sure,” said Dawn. “We’re both adults…well almost adults, and we know the consequences, and the risks, and I think we can deal with them. We can deal with them, right?” 

“Right!” said Kevin, trying to sound a lot surer than he felt. 

“Right!” said Dawn. “Okay, we’ve got the marnox root, and the sage, and the burba weed and the other stuff all mixed up already.” She smiled at Kevin. “We just need the last four ingredients. You ready?” 

“I think you can see that I’m ready,” said Kevin. 

Dawn smiled. She certainly could. They were both naked, and Kevin’s cock was standing at attention. She reached out to take hold of it, and slowly started to stroke it. 

“Oh yeah!” said Kevin. “God, if I knew that doing magic was like this, I’d have started sooner!” 

Dawn smiled at him. “It gets better!” She leaned down and took the head of his cock into her mouth. 

“Oh god!” Kevin leaned back, supporting himself on his hands. “Oh yeah! Like that!” Dawn kept stroking and sucking while Kevin brought a hand up to take hold of her head. “Oh god! Suck me!” 

Dawn sucked him. She slid her lips down the length of his cock, and pulled back. She circled her tongue around its head, and then sucked its length back into her mouth. She kept stroking his cock while she sucked, and she cupped his balls with her other hand. 

Kevin tightened his grip on Dawn’s head. He moved his other hand over her hand on his cock. One fist clenched in her hair while the other clenched over her hand. He squeezed, and took control of her motion, setting the pace of her hand and her mouth. He groaned as his cock erupted into her mouth. 

Dawn pulled away from Kevin’s cock and leaned over their bowl of ingredients. She spit his semen out into it. “Okay, that’s two. Your cum, and my spit.” She smiled and held the bowl up in front of him. “Time for number three.” Kevin spit into the bowl. 

Dawn smiled. “Okay…one to go.” She moved herself closer to Kevin and kissed him. Her legs wrapped around his waist. 

Kevin could taste himself on Dawn’s lips as his fingers slipped into her pussy. He curled them inside her and felt her groan of pleasure. He uncurled and curled his fingers again while his thumb found her clit and circled around it. 

Dawn’s tongue pressed itself into Kevin’s mouth as his fingers pressed into her cunt. She felt them curling, pressing against her g-spot as his thumb rubbed her clit. She moaned, and felt his other hand come up to clutch at the back of her head, and pull her tighter against him. 

Dawn felt Kevin’s fingers inside her, curling and uncurling. She pumped her hips, pressing herself against his hand. Her muscles tensed, tightening around him. She felt his thumb pressing against her clit and shuddered. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly as she came on his fingers. 

Kevin withdrew his dripping fingers from her pussy. Dawn guided them over to the bowl with the rest of their ingredients and dropped them into it. He stirred the mixture with his fingers. 

Kevin removed his fingers from the bowl when he was finished stirring. He wiped them on a tissue. “Okay, now what?” 

Dawn pulled herself a little bit away from Kevin. They sat facing each other on the sheet, with their legs crossed. “Now we do the spell.” She poured the mixture into two small glasses. “We say the words, and drink the potion.” 

“We have to drink it?” Kevin didn’t sound like he was looking forward to that. 

“Yeah, gross, I know…but really when you think about it, there’s nothing in there that you haven’t had in your mouth before…except maybe the marnox root and burba weed…I don’t know of any recipes that use them, but the sage and the other things are pretty common spices, and we’ve swapped lots of spit, and you’ve licked me, and licked your cum off of me…so nothing new there.” 

Kevin took a deep breath. “Okay, I can do this.” 

“Are you sure?” asked Dawn. “We don’t have to.” 

Kevin’s mouth crooked into a half smile. “I’m less ready for fatherhood than Buffy is for auntdom.” 

“Someday, I think you’ll make a terrific father,” said Dawn. 

“ _Someday!_ ” said Kevin. “Someday a long time from now. Someday after we’ve graduated from university.” 

Dawn smiled at him. She’d heard that ‘we.’ She wondered if Kevin had even noticed that he’d said it, but Kevin was right: parenthood could wait a long time for both of them. “Alright, are you ready?” She raised her glass. 

Kevin picked his up too. “Ready.” 

Dawn nodded at him. “Makosh hear me!” 

“Svarog hear me!” said Kevin. 

They started to speak together. 

We ask for your protection,  
We ask for your blessing!  
We make our offering to you!  
Let not our union bear fruit! 

They both lifted their glasses to their mouths, and tossed back their contents. Kevin struggled not to gag as the thick liquid entered his mouth. ‘Nothing you haven’t tasted before,’ he reminded himself. He swallowed. 

Kevin sat for a moment, feeling a little queasy. He knew that throwing up right now would probably spoil the whole spell. He took some deep breaths, trying to purge the thought of what he’d just swallowed from his mind. He remembered what Willow and Buffy had told him about this spell…what would happen if it worked. He didn’t seem to feel anything, other than his stomach doing flip-flops. He looked at Dawn, sitting in front of him. His eyes moved down to her tits, and from there to her cunt. He became aware that his cock was rock hard, and that he had to do something about it. He was moving before he knew it, pushing Dawn over onto her back, driving himself into her. He took her there on the floor. 

Dawn pulled Kevin hard against her. She needed this. She needed his cock pounding into her. She held him between her thighs and pumped her hips, feeling him inside her. She needed more. 

Kevin grunted as he thrust against Dawn. His cock ached. He had to come. He kept pounding into her, pushing himself to a cusp that refused to come. He pressed harder. 

Dawn tightened herself around Kevin’s cock, rocking her hips, pulling him harder and faster into herself with her legs. She had to come. She grunted as he pounded into her, rising toward an orgasm that kept receding whenever she felt it was in reach. She screamed in frustration, and raked her nails across Kevin’s back. 

Kevin felt Dawn’s fingernails scoring his back, and it inflamed him even more. He pounded harder, driving his cock into her pussy. He could feel that he was rubbing himself raw, but he didn’t care. He had to do this. He had to come. 

Dawn ignored the pain that was growing in her cunt. She had to come. She pushed her hand down between her and Kevin’s bodies, and started to rub at her clit with her fingers. If Kevin’s cock couldn’t do it for her, she’d do it for herself! 

Dawn and Kevin lay rutting on her floor, like a pair of animals. The only sounds they made were meaningless cries and grunts, accompanying the slurps and slaps of his cock pounding her pussy. 

As suddenly as it had started, it stopped. It passed between one thrust, and the next. One instant the only thing on Kevin’s mind was getting himself off, and the next… 

Kevin pulled himself away from Dawn, and scrambled back across the floor of her room. “Oh, god Dawn! I’m sorry!” 

Dawn had pulled herself back too. She tried to cover herself with her hands, for the first time in months, not wanting Kevin to look at her. “Oh god!” Their eyes met for a moment, both of them taking in the look of horror in the other’s face, and then looking away. 

Kevin looked around desperately. He saw Dawn’s kimono, and grabbed it. He held it out toward her. “Here, take this.” 

Dawn reached out, and for an instant their hands touched. Kevin jerked his hand away so suddenly that the kimono fell to the floor between them. He gathered up the sheet they’d been… _fucking_ …on around himself as Dawn picked up her kimono. He looked at her. “Dawn, I…” 

“Don’t!” Dawn pulled the kimono closed around her. “Don’t say you’re sorry…we were warned…we both decided to do this anyway…that was…I don’t have anything to compare that to.” 

“I know,” said Kevin. “It was…indescribable.” 

Dawn looked at Kevin. She saw the streaks of sweat running down his face. She felt her own sweat cooling on her body. She felt dirty. “I need a shower.” 

Kevin looked at her for a moment, and Dawn was afraid that he was going to want to come shower with her. “Go ahead.” He looked away from her. “Ladies first.” 

Dawn suddenly felt even worse…she didn’t want to shower with him…but they always did, when they had the chance. What had this done to them? Had they destroyed the trust they had in each other? She thought about that for a moment, and decided that whatever she was feeling now, she still trusted Kevin. “Come with me,” she said. 

Kevin’s eyes came back up, and locked with hers. “You want to?” 

“Yes,” said Dawn. “I want to have a shower with you.” 

Kevin nodded in understanding. They were showering together. The other play that usually happened in the shower wasn’t happening tonight. For the first time since they had started the spell, he smiled at her. “Okay, let’s go shower.” 

They moved into the bathroom together, and got into the shower without touching, or barely looking at one another. They took turns under the water, soaking themselves down, and handing the soap back and forth as they cleaned themselves. 

Dawn was reaching around, trying to run the washcloth up her back when she felt Kevin’s hands touch her. “Here, let me,” he said softly. She stiffened for a moment, but then she let him take the washcloth. He slowly rubbed it over her back, across the hard to reach spot between her shoulder blades. He gently passed the cloth over the bruises he could see there, and felt ashamed that he was the cause of them. He only did the portion of her back that it was hard for her to reach herself. When he was done she turned around to face him. He handed her the cloth and turned his back to her, to let her clean it for him. She saw the scratches she had left on it. 

They returned to her room. Neither of them said anything as they got dressed. Dawn noticed that Kevin winced a bit as he pulled on his briefs. She’d seen that his cock had been rubbed raw in parts. She could feel that she’d been rubbed raw too. 

Dawn escorted Kevin downstairs. He got his jacket, and opened the door. He paused in it, turning back toward her. “Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight Kevin.” Dawn’s lips brushed across his. She thought that she’d gotten more passionate kisses from Buffy. “I love you,” she said softly. 

“I love you, Dawn,” whispered Kevin. His eyes looked into hers for a moment, and then he was gone. 

Dawn closed the door. She moved into the living room, and looked at Willow and Buffy, sitting on the sofa, watching the TV. “A couple of days, huh?” 

Willow looked up at her, a sad smile on her face. “That’s what it usually took for Oz and me.” 

* * *

Dawn awoke the next morning feeling stiff and sore. She hadn’t really slept much at all that night. She wanted to stay in bed. It took threats from Buffy to make her get up. Fortunately her stomach wasn’t feeling like it could hold down any breakfast, so she was ready to leave for school when Kevin rang the doorbell. She opened the door, and looked at him standing on the front porch. 

He almost smiled at her. “You look like I feel.” 

“That bad, huh?” asked Dawn. She could see the dark rings under his eyes, and his unusually pale skin…if he hadn’t been standing in the sunlight, she might have suspected that he’d run into a vampire and got turned on his way home last night. 

Kevin looked Dawn over and saw she had her school bag in her hand. “You ready to go?” 

“Yep.” Dawn looked back into the house. “Bye Buffy! See you this afternoon!” She didn’t wait for a reply as she stepped out of the house and closed the door. 

Kevin almost put his arm around Dawn as they moved down off the porch. He started to reach out for her, but then he let his arm drop back down to his side before he touched her. 

* * *

“Did you and Kevin have a fight?” asked Janice. They were alone together in the school washroom. 

“No!” said Dawn. “What makes you ask that?” 

“You aren’t as touchy with each other as you usually…well _always_ are,” said Janice. “I haven’t seen a hug or a kiss all day.” 

“It’s not because of a fight,” said Dawn. “It’s…something else.” 

“What?” 

“You don’t need to know.” 

* * *

Dave was having a similar conversation with Kevin in the corridor. “It’s none of your business!” said Kevin. 

Janice and Dawn came back out of the washroom. Dave looked at his girlfriend with a question in his eyes. She just shrugged and gave an almost imperceptible shake of her head. They both watched as Dawn smiled at Kevin, stepped up to him, and brushed her lips across his. Neither of them was fooled though. They saw that Kevin and Dawn didn’t hold each other while they kissed, and how quickly they pulled apart again. 

Dawn turned toward them. “So, are we Bronzing tonight?” 

* * *

Janice watched Kevin and Dawn on the dance floor, still trying to figure out what was up with them. They were still talking with each other as much as usual…if not more, since they weren’t stopping their conversations to sneak off for a bit of necking and groping every five minutes. There was less sexual innuendo in their conversations now, and when she or Dave said something suggestive, Dawn and Kevin’s reactions were different from what they had been. The sly smiles were gone. Now they just looked uncomfortable. A couple of days ago, dancing to this song, Dawn had been plastered right up against Kevin. Tonight they were a couple of feet apart, sometimes letting their hands touch. There wasn’t the hunger in their eyes that she was used to seeing when they looked at each other. 

The song ended, and a new one—a slower one—started. Most of the couples on the dance floor who hadn’t already been dancing closely with each other moved themselves together. Dawn and Kevin looked at each other for a moment, and then with slightly sad smiles turned, and walked together off the floor, and back to the table at which Janice and Dave were waiting. Janice was pleased to see their hands brush against each other though. 

Dawn and Kevin took their seats. She sipped on her 7UP. “So what’s up with you guys?” 

“We’re still trying to figure out what’s up with you guys,” said Janice. 

“There’s nothing up with us!” said Dawn. 

* * *

Kevin walked Dawn home. They stood together on her porch, looking at each other. “So how are you feeling?” asked Kevin. 

“I’m feeling…better.” Dawn leaned forward and kissed him. “See…doesn’t feel like I’m kissing my brother anymore.” 

Kevin smiled. “More like kissing a cousin.” His lips met hers again. “Maybe a second cousin.” 

Dawn gave him a hug. “First cousins once removed.” 

“So I guess this is the part where I say, ‘goodnight, see you in the morning.’” 

“I guess,” said Dawn. “Goodnight.” 

“’Night,” said Kevin. He kissed her. “See you in the morning.” 

Dawn watched Kevin walk away toward his home, and then she turned and went into her own. 

Buffy was waiting in the living room. “So, how’s it going?” 

“It’s going…okay,” said Dawn. 

“You sure?” asked Buffy. 

“Yeah,” said Dawn. “I’m feeling better, and so’s Kevin.” 

Buffy smiled at her. “I’m glad.” 

“So, are you going to be out Friday night?” asked Dawn. 

* * *

Dawn checked herself in the mirror one more time. She saw that a couple of stray hairs had gotten loose, since the last time she’d looked, and quickly brushed them back into place. Her makeup was perfect. She looked at her blouse for a moment, and then undid a couple of buttons. She pulled it open a bit so that she could see a flash of her black lace bra. She considered herself for a moment, and then did up one of the buttons again. She wanted Kevin to discover it for himself. 

She went back downstairs to check her preparations there. The curtains were drawn and the candles were lit. Music was playing softly. Kindling was laid in the fireplace, ready to be lit, and there was wood stacked beside it. Dawn hadn’t started the fire herself because she knew that Kevin liked to do that. She figured it was a guy thing. The cushions and blanket were arranged on the floor in front of the fire, and there was an ice bucket that had a half-full bottle of white wine in it. Dawn was allowed to drink a little wine on special occasions, and she had convinced Buffy that tonight was special, so Buffy and Willow had split half the bottle between them at dinner, leaving the rest for Kevin and Dawn. Two wine glasses were sitting ready beside the ice bucket on the floor. 

Dawn looked everything over, going over her checklist one last time: Buffy and Willow were gone, with the promise not to be home before one; everything was ready; there was only one thing missing. She smiled when she heard the doorbell. Kevin was as punctual as ever. 

Dawn opened the door, and smiled. Kevin stood smiling back at her. He had his overnight bag slung over his shoulder, and a bouquet of red roses in his hand. “You look absolutely beautiful,” he told her. 

“You too.” Dawn stepped closer, being careful not to crush the flowers, and kissed Kevin on the lips. Then she stepped back, and waited for him to step across the threshold. 

Dawn took the flowers from Kevin when he was inside. “Come on in, make yourself comfortable. I’ll just go put these in some water.” 

Kevin watched Dawn’s back as she went down the hallway toward the kitchen. Once she was out of sight he dropped his bag by the base of the stairs, toed off his shoes, and moved into the living room. He smiled as he looked at her preparations. 

Dawn came back carrying the flowers in a vase. She set it down on the coffee table and turned back toward him. Their arms went around each other and they kissed again, this time pressing themselves fully against each other. 

Dawn pulled her mouth away from his eventually. They stood for a moment, still holding and smiling at each other. “Why don’t you light the fire, while I pour the wine?” she asked. 

“Alright.” Kevin kissed her again before he let go of her, and got one of the long matches off the mantle. He made sure that the flue was open before he lit the match, and touched it to the kindling laid out in the fireplace. The kindling caught quickly. Kevin let the fire grow until it was burning brightly. He added a couple of split logs and turned back to Dawn. 

Dawn had settled down in the cushions, holding two glasses of wine. Kevin settled beside her. Dawn handed him one of the glasses. “So, what are we going to drink to?” he asked. 

“How about to magic?” she asked. 

“To magic,” he said. They wrapped their arms around each other’s and sipped the wine. 

Kevin shifted himself a bit so he could wrap an arm around Dawn’s shoulders as they sat together sipping their wine, and watching the fire. Dawn started to rub her bare toes—Kevin could see her toenails were painted a blood red that matched her blouse—against his socked foot. Kevin’s eyes slowly tracked up along her bare leg, past her knee, to the hem of her skirt across her thigh. They kept moving, drinking in her beauty. His cock strained uncomfortably in his pants as his eyes moved over her breasts, hidden behind the red silk of her blouse. He wanted to tear the clothes from her body, and just have her there on the floor in front of the fire, but that feeling reminded him too much of the after effects of their spell, so tonight he was going to take things slowly. They had all night. 

His eyes eventually came up to meet Dawn’s and he could see the same hunger in them that he was feeling himself, and also the same fear of what that hunger could lead to. He watched Dawn take another nervous sip from her glass. 

Kevin leaned forward and licked his tongue across her lips, tasting the wine on them. He smiled at her. “It tastes better coming from you.” 

“Let me taste,” said Dawn. Kevin raised his glass and wet his lips with his wine. Dawn leaned toward him, and brushed her tongue over them. “Umm, yeah.” 

Kevin dipped a finger into his wine and dabbed a drop onto the end of her nose. Dawn giggled as he licked it clean, and then she did the same with his nose. More dabs went onto their foreheads, cheeks, earlobes, and each one was licked away by a tongue. 

A drop of wine ran down Dawn’s neck. Kevin’s tongue brushing across her skin as he chased it made her shiver. “Oh god Kevin,” she whispered. “I want you.” 

“And I want you.” Kevin placed his mouth against hers, in a rougher kiss than any they had exchanged so far that evening. 

Kevin wanted to run his hands over Dawn’s body, but one of them still had his wine glass in it. He broke off the kiss long enough to swallow what was left in his glass, and set it aside. Dawn did the same with hers, and they took each other in their arms. They tried to devour each other with their mouths as their bodies pressed together. Kevin pushed his thigh between Dawn’s legs. She squeezed it tightly as she rubbed herself against it. He gently squeezed her breast with his hand. 

Dawn started to pull at Kevin’s shirt. She pulled it out of his pants, and ran her hands up under it, against his skin. His hand left her breast and started to undo the buttons of her blouse. His mouth left hers, and he laid a line of kisses down her throat and onto her chest. He saw that she was wearing a black lace bra that gave him tantalizing glimpses of her breasts beneath it. 

His hand released the last button of Dawn’s blouse, and moved farther down, to start undoing the buttons of her skirt. He slipped his hand into it and down across her panties. He could feel that they were wet as his fingers pressed against them, and he ran his lips over her breast. 

Dawn moaned with pleasure as Kevin’s fingers pressed against her through the fabric of her panties. She wanted more contact with him. She pushed him over onto his back and straddled him. She pressed her pelvis down onto the hardness in his jeans while she kissed him. She felt Kevin’s hands sliding up along her back, to the clasp of her bra. Her hands moved down along his chest, releasing the buttons of his shirt. She pulled it open as she felt her bra letting go. 

Dawn sat up over Kevin, pushing herself harder against his cock. She ground herself against him while she removed her blouse and bra. Kevin’s hands took hold of her breasts. She knew that she as close to coming, but she didn’t want to come yet. She didn’t want to come until she felt Kevin coming inside her. She stopped grinding herself against him, and leaned back down to kiss him again, and to feel his skin against the skin of her breasts. 

Dawn lifted her hips away from Kevin’s to give her hands room to work. She undid his belt, and unzipped his fly. She slid her hand down into his pants and took hold of his cock. She could feel that his underwear was wet, and his cock was slick with his pre-cum. She felt him groan against her mouth as she squeezed him. She slowly started to stroke him. 

“Oh god Dawn! Stop!” 

Dawn’s hand stopped moving, but she continued to hold him. She smiled at him, knowing the answer to the question she was about to ask. “You don’t like that?” 

“Oh god I do! I do! One more squeeze, and I’ll come!” 

“Oh, I know exactly how you feel!” Dawn pulled herself away from Kevin, down along his legs. She took hold of his pants, yanked them down his legs and pulled them off his feet. She crawled her way back up along his body and licked his cock as she passed it. She stopped to nibble at his nipples, and rubbed her own hard nipple against his cock. She stopped when she felt him groaning again. She moved herself back up to his mouth. 

They rolled together until Kevin was on top of her. He pulled himself away, grabbed at her skirt and panties and tugged them down her legs so hard that he nearly tore them off her. And then he was back on her, holding her with his hands around her shoulders; she held him with her legs around his waist. She could feel his cock pressed against her pussy. They both froze for several long seconds, gazing into each other’s eyes. 

Kevin started to move. Slowly stroking himself against her. Feeling her pussy against his cock, but not entering her. He pulled back until his glans was touching the swollen nub of her clit. He rubbed himself against it and listened to Dawn’s gentle cry of pleasure. “Oh Kevin, Now! Do it now!” 

Kevin repositioned himself to bring the tip of his cock to the entrance of her pussy. He watched her face as he slowly pushed into her. He felt and saw a slight wince of pain, and stopped. He started to pull back. 

Dawn’s legs held him in place. “No! Don’t stop!” She tried to pull him into her. 

Kevin resisted. “Are you okay?” 

“God yes! I want this! I need this!” She started to pump her hips slowly. 

“Oh Dawn!” Kevin resumed his forward thrust, letting Dawn fully envelop him. He knew what she was feeling. His cock was still a little tender from when he’d fucked her after the spell, but she also felt so wonderful around him, the little bit of pain adding spice to the pleasure. 

He moved himself slowly in her, really feeling her around him for the first time. The wet, warm, silky smooth walls of her vagina holding him. He hadn’t really felt her three nights ago. He hadn’t been thinking of anything but his own cock then. Now he was slowly moving inside her. Feeling her responses, watching her face, feeling her tightening around him. 

It was too much. “Oh Dawn! _Ungh!_ ” 

Dawn felt Kevin spasming. She felt his cum shooting into her. She saw the grimace of pleasure so intense that it hurt on his face. She felt his cock driving deeper into her. She held him between her thighs, squeezing him even tighter, wanting to hold all of him. 

Kevin kept moving in her when his orgasm passed, until his softening cock made it impossible for him. His hand pressed down between their bodies; his fingers reaching for her clit. He brought his mouth to hers as they reached it. It took very little additional stimulation from his fingers to push her over the edge too. His mouth swallowed her cry as her hips bucked under him. The sudden movement finished the job of extracting his penis from her. His fingers replaced it almost immediately, driving her orgasm on. 

When at last Dawn stilled, Kevin removed his fingers from her pussy and his mouth from hers. He brought his fingers up to his mouth. He licked one clean, and held the other out for Dawn. “You taste delicious,” he whispered as she sucked his finger into her mouth. 

“Mmm, so do you,” said Dawn. The taste of her secretions was mixed with the taste of his semen. 

“I love you so much.” 

“And I love you.” Dawn reached behind Kevin’s head and pulled him close to kiss him again. 

Kevin slid himself to the side, so that he wasn’t laying on top of Dawn. He lightly ran his hand down her throat, and caressed her breast. He pulled back a bit to watch the fire light dance across her skin. “You are so beautiful. I love seeing you in the firelight.” 

Dawn glanced toward the fire, and giggled. “In that case, you better add some more wood to it.” 

“Hmm?” Kevin tore his eyes away from Dawn, and looked toward the fire himself. He saw that the wood he had added earlier was almost completely consumed. “Oh, right.” He reluctantly pulled away from Dawn, and moved across to add more wood to the fire. When he turned back he saw that Dawn was pouring the last of the wine into their glasses. He settled back into the cushions to watch her. 

When Dawn came back she gave him his glass, and then settled down with him. She turned herself around so she could lean back against his chest. He held her with his free arm. “So, what are we drinking to this time?” 

“I’m having an Anya moment,” said Dawn. “How about: to many more orgasms.” 

“To many more orgasms.” Kevin gently rolled her nipple between his fingers, and took a sip from his wine. 

They sat together in silence, sipping their wine, watching the fire, and enjoying the feel of each other’s bodies. Kevin wasn’t used to the wine and it was making him feel a little dizzy. He smiled as another thought hit him: or maybe it was Dawn who made him feel this way. He finished off the glass and set it down on the floor so he could hold her with both arms. He remembered something he was supposed to ask her. “So, um, My mom wanted to know if you wanted to come to our house for Christmas dinner? We’re going to be having quite a crowd over. Chris and his new girlfriend, an aunt and uncle or two, some cousins…” 

“Thanks,” said Dawn. “But Buffy wants me here. She’s planning a big do too. Giles is going to be here, and my dad’s coming for the week. You’re invited too.” 

“So, how about we do Christmas Eve at my place, and Christmas here? That way you won’t be subjected to the aunts, uncles and cousins.” 

“Yeah, I think that’ll work.” 

“Okay, I’ll tell my mom. So when’s your dad coming?” 

“The Saturday before.” 

“That’ll be nice,” said Kevin. “You don’t get to see him much.” 

Dawn suddenly bolted upright. “ _Oh shit!_ ” 

“What?” Kevin didn’t have a clue what had suddenly upset Dawn so much. 

“Dad’s coming on _Saturday!_ ” 

“So?” Kevin was still clueless. 

“The Saturday we do the spell!” 

“Ohh shit!” 

“That’s what I said,” Dawn leaned herself back against Kevin again, and let him hold her. 

“So…um…does he know? About me?” Kevin found himself thinking about that line again. 

“He knows I’ve got a boyfriend now, but he doesn’t know that we do things like sit naked in front of the fire while I think about how much I want you to ravish me.” 

Kevin’s hands took hold of her breasts. “Mmm…Ravishing Dawn. I like the sound of that.” 

Dawn giggled. “I can tell.” She could feel his cock stiffening against her back. She rubbed herself against it. His hold on her breasts tightened. 

Dawn turned around and slid herself up along Kevin to give him a brief kiss. She slid herself back down, licking her way across his chest and stomach to his cock. She gave it a lick before taking hold of it and sucking it into her mouth. 

“Oh Dawn! Ummm…um, who’s ravishing whom here?” 

Dawn released his cock from her mouth, but she kept stroking it with her hand. She smiled up at him. “If you want to take control, do it.” She drew him into her mouth again. 

Kevin let Dawn keep sucking his cock for about ten seconds, before he pulled her away from it and pushed her over onto her back in the cushions. He rolled on top of her, and grabbed hold of her wrists, to pin her arms down over her head. He positioned himself over her and looked into her eager eyes. He could see she wanted this. He slid his cock into her. 

Dawn hissed as Kevin entered her. She was feeling even more tender now than she had the first time, but the pleasure of having Kevin filling her far outweighed the pain. Despite their talk of ravishing, Kevin was taking this slowly, being as gentle as he could, letting her set the pace. She could feel his strength in the grip he had on her wrists, the fierce way he kissed her, but he kept himself under tight control, not letting himself surrender completely to the passion she knew he felt, out of fear of causing her more pain. 

They moved together, and Dawn found herself forgetting the pain. Kevin felt so good as she wrapped herself around him. Kevin released her wrists, and enveloped her in his arms. She felt herself approaching her climax. 

Kevin shifted his motion, adding that twist that felt so good. Tonight it was even better. It rubbed her in places she hadn’t been rubbed, and she no longer had to ignore the pain. It was gone. There was nothing but pleasure. Dawn’s orgasm burst outward. Waves of rapture washed through her body. Kevin kept moving through it all, adjusting his pace to her own, driving her on. A second orgasm began as the first ended, sending new waves of ecstasy crashing through her, and still Kevin kept his control, still thrusting gently into her, bringing her to a third orgasm. 

Kevin’s control finally broke. He began to thrust hard into Dawn as his orgasm joined hers. Dawn cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure as she felt his cum shooting into her again. 

Kevin finally lay still, his face buried in Dawn’s hair. She held him tightly as her latest orgasm receded. They lay together holding each other. They both needed to catch their breath. He finally pushed himself up on his hands so he could look at her face. “You are absolutely beautiful.” He kissed her. 

Dawn brought her legs down, so they were no longer wrapped around him. His shrinking cock slipped free from her pussy. A little prod from her made Kevin roll off her. They still held each other, but now they were lying side by side. Kevin brushed Dawn’s hair back away from her face. “So, how are we going to spend the four more hours until Buffy gets home?” 

Dawn grinned at him. “There’s whipped cream, and chocolate sauce in the fridge.” 

* * *

Kevin licked up the melting whipped cream as it dribbled down over Dawn’s labia. He felt her shudder as his tongue dipped between her lips, across her vagina and up to her clit. He circled his tongue around it a few times before going back to get the last of the whipped cream still clinging to her pubic hair. It reminded him of something he’d been fantasizing about for a couple of weeks, but the moment had never seemed right to mention it to Dawn…until now. 

He slowly worked his way back up along Dawn’s body, his tongue searching for any lingering bits of cream, or chocolate sauce that he may have missed on the way down. Their skin tended to stick a bit where it touched. He finally reached her mouth and kissed her. “I think it’s time for a bath.” 

Dawn’s tongue flicked out to lick a bit of chocolate off his nose. “You think so, do you?” 

“Oh yes,” said Kevin. “And there’s something else…” 

“What?” asked Dawn. 

“Telling our fantasies rule.” 

Dawn smiled. So far, this had always worked out well. Neither of them had ever proposed anything that the other had turned down. “Go ahead.” 

“I want to shave your pussy.” 

“Oh…” 

“If you don’t want to, that’s cool,” said Kevin quickly. 

“No! I mean, yeah, I’ve thought of doing it myself a few times…I almost did it myself this morning, as a surprise for tonight.” Dawn smiled at him. “Now I’m glad I waited. Can I do you too?” 

Kevin smiled back at her. “Of course.” He got to his feet, and extended a hand to pull her up too. “Let’s go.” 

Kevin followed Dawn up the stairs to the bathroom. He really liked doing that, watching her ass sway as she climbed the stairs ahead of him. He got the water started flowing into the bathtub while Dawn collected her razor, with fresh blades, shave gel, and scissors. 

They started out the bath by washing each other. Running the soapy hands over each other’s skin. When they were both thoroughly cleaned Kevin had Dawn sit up on the edge of the tub and spread her legs. He took the scissors and used them to trim her pubic hair as closely as he could. When that was done he used the massage head from the shower to rinse her with cool water. It wasn’t just the temperature of the water that made Dawn shudder as it sprayed over her. 

Kevin took the shave gel, and spread it over Dawn’s pubic region, and down along her outer labia. “We want to wait a few minutes for that to soak in,” he told her. He started to use the time to tease one of her nipples with his tongue. 

“So how did you become such an expert at this?” asked Dawn. 

“I looked it up on the Internet,” said Kevin. He shifted his mouth across to her other nipple. 

After a few minutes Kevin took Dawn’s razor and started to stroke it over her mons, shaving away the remains of her pubic hair that the trimming with the scissors had left behind. He worked carefully, stroking with the grain of her hair to avoid irritating her skin. He rinsed the razor off after every stroke. Kevin worked even more carefully when he shaved Dawn’s labia. He didn’t want to nick her sensitive skin. 

When he was done Kevin used the massage head again to rinse Dawn off, this time with warm water. He used the most gentle spray, running it slowly over her mons and labia. He ran his hand over her, behind the spray, feeling her smooth skin with his fingers. “Hmm, smooth as a baby’s bottom.” He leaned down to lick her. 

Dawn felt Kevin’s tongue moving over her newly shaved sex, enjoying the feel of it against her skin. He worked his way slowly across her mons, and down her outer labia, giving his attention to every millimetre of her uncovered skin. She was nearly ready to come when his tongue licked up along her slit, to her engorged clit. She took hold of his head to pull him against her, and closed her thighs around his ears as her body was wracked with the convulsions of her orgasm. 

Dawn released Kevin’s head and slipped back down into the bath. It felt warm against her exposed skin. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him close to her while she kissed him. She felt his hard cock rubbing against her sex. His pubic hair felt harsh against her sensitive skin. She pulled herself away from him. “My turn to shave you.” 

Kevin smiled at her. “Okay.” He got up and sat on the edge of the tub where Dawn had been. “Go ahead.” 

Dawn took the scissors and went to work trimming Kevin’s pubic hair close. She paused from time to time to stroke his erect cock. When she was finished trimming his hair, she rinsed him off and took the shave gel and slathered it across his pubic area, around the base of his cock and across his balls. Then she leaned down and slowly licked her tongue up the uncovered length of his cock. 

Dawn licked at Kevin’s cock while her fingers caressed his balls. She slowly sucked its head into her mouth, and circled it with her tongue. She felt him tensing, about to come, and she pulled away. She looked up at Kevin with a wicked grin on her face. She reached for the razor. “Time to shave you.” 

“Oh god Dawn, don’t stop now!” 

Dawn stroked the razor across his skin. “Not stopping. Just taking a break.” 

Dawn continued to tease Kevin from time to time with her mouth and tongue while she shaved him; keeping him on the edge of coming. It was a most exquisite form of torture. Just when he thought he couldn’t take it any more she pulled away, and got the shower head to rinse him off. 

Dawn applied her tongue to Kevin once she had all the shave gel cleaned away from him. She ran it around the base of his cock, over his newly smooth skin, down to his balls. She ran the tip of her tongue up along his shaft, and kissed the head of his cock while she closed her hand around it. 

Dawn started to stroke Kevin’s cock with her right hand while her left caressed his balls. She closed her mouth around its head and sucked him hard. She heard Kevin groan. 

Dawn pulled her mouth back from Kevin’s cock while she tightened her grip on it, and stroked him faster. “Oh, Dawn! _Aaaahh_!” Kevin came. His semen erupted from his cock, spraying over her face. She felt him spasming over and over, each one sending more cum onto her face. 

Kevin looked down, and saw Dawn smiling up at him. Her tongue flicked out, cleaning his milky cum from her lips. He took her face in his hands and pulled her up to him. He kissed her hard, his tongue tasting his cum on hers. He released her mouth, and licked across her face, cleaning his cum from her. 

* * *

Buffy checked her watch when she arrived on the front porch of her house. It was a quarter past one, fifteen minutes after the time she’d promised Dawn she wouldn’t be home before, so if she interrupted anything it was their own damn fault. She still called out “I’m home!” loudly as she opened the door. She hesitated in the foyer before moving farther into the house. 

There was candlelight and music coming from the living room. It was joined by Dawn’s voice. “Hey Buffy, come on in.” Buffy stepped through the French doors and saw the young lovers together on the sofa. Dawn was wearing her kimono, and was snuggled up against Kevin—wrapped around might be a better description. Kevin was dressed in sweat pants and a t-shirt. They were both looking very…content. 

Dawn looked up at her sister. “So, how was the hunting?” 

“Boring,” said Buffy. “Looks like things are back to normal…or as close as this town ever gets to normal anyway. How are things with you guys?” 

Dawn smiled and wiggled closer to Kevin. “Good. Really good.” Kevin looked embarrassed. 

“Well, after my walking tour of every cemetery and park in town, I’m heading to bed,” said Buffy. “See you in the morning.” Buffy turned away and started toward the stairs. 

“‘Night!” said Dawn. Buffy heard her lower her voice to talk with Kevin. “Maybe we should go to bed too.” 

“God! You’re insatiable!” 

* * *

Kevin backed away as Dawn stalked toward him, her fingers playing with the belt of her kimono, a hungry look in her eyes. He stopped when his legs hit her bed. She pulled at the knot in her belt, releasing it, and shrugged the kimono off her shoulders. The silk slid down her arms, and slithered into a heap on the floor around her feet. “God you are so beautiful,” he breathed. 

Dawn closed the gap between them and pulled his t-shirt up over his head. “You too.” She pushed the waist band of his sweat pants down off his hips and they fell to the floor too. She slid her hand down over his cock as she kissed him. 

Kevin’s arms wrapped around her as they kissed. His tongue explored her mouth. Her hand moved down across his balls, and back up to his cock. It stayed soft under her kneading fingers. “I guess it needs a little more time to recover,” she said. 

“Sorry,” said Kevin. “You know I want to.” 

“It’s okay.” Dawn’s tongue pressed into his mouth to meet with his own for an instant before she pulled back again and smiled at him. “Your tongue still works.” She pushed him back onto the bed. 

Kevin lay on his back. Dawn crawled over top of him. She bent down and kissed him again as she ground her pussy down against his cock. She could feel it swelling, but it wasn’t able to achieve hardness again so soon. Dawn was glad that Buffy had arrived home fifteen minutes late. It would have been frustrating if she’d only been ten minutes late. 

Dawn started to move herself up along Kevin’s body. She stopped when her breasts came in range of his mouth. His mouth clamped over one of her nipples as his fingers slid across the smooth skin of her mons, and down to her pussy. She moaned as his fingers entered her. 

Dawn pressed herself onto Kevin’s fingers for a moment before she pulled herself away again. His mouth tried to follow her breast as she straightened up. Her hands on his shoulders pushed him back down. She resumed her crawl up along his body until she was kneeling across his shoulders. She grabbed the metalwork at the head of her bed as Kevin’s hungry mouth closed on her sex. 

Dawn rocked her hips as Kevin’s tongue delved into her cunt. She felt its tip flicking into her, and then withdrawing and moving up to lap at her clit. “Oh, god! Yes!” she cried as he licked her. “Eat me!” 

Kevin worked hard to oblige Dawn. He kept his tongue moving over and in her sex, his head bobbing in time with her rocking to keep his mouth in contact with her. 

“Oh Kevin!” Dawn felt his lips close around her engorged clit, and he started to suck on it. “Oh yes! Harder!” His tongue flicked across it. “ _YES!_ ” Dawn screamed as her orgasm took her. Her hips bucked against Kevin’s mouth. “ _OH GOD YES!_ ” 

Dawn sagged down, sitting on Kevin’s chest, still holding her headboard while she caught her breath. Kevin’s hands on her buttocks pulled her toward his mouth again, this time for a slow and gentle cleaning. She sighed as his tongue moved over her. “Oh, thank you, Kevin.” 

Dawn could feel him smile. “My pleasure to be of service madam,” said his muffled voice. 

“May I perform the same service for you?” asked Dawn. She looked back and was a little disappointed to see that his cock was still flaccid. 

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to take a rain check on that,” said Kevin. “I would be happy with some quality cuddle time right now.” 

“That will be my pleasure.” Dawn moved quickly to lie down next to Kevin. She wrapped herself around him. “Cuddling’s good.” 

“Very good,” said Kevin. 

* * *

Dawn awoke with the warmth of the morning sunlight shining through her window on her face, and the warmth of Kevin’s body pressed up close to her own. She knew from the way his fingers were moving over her skin that he was already awake. That, and the way his cock was rubbing against her hip. She felt his hand slide down over her belly, and across her shaved mons. She shivered from the feel of his fingers on her sensitive skin. 

Kevin’s lips brushed her shoulder. “Good morning.” His fingers moved down a little farther and caressed her clit. 

Dawn rolled toward Kevin, and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close for a kiss. “Good morning.” Her other hand slithered down between their bodies to take hold of his cock. She kept hold of him as she rolled back onto her back, pulling him with her. She wrapped her legs around him. 

“I love you,” whispered Kevin as his cock slid into her waiting pussy. 

“I love you,” whispered Dawn as she tightened her hold on him. 

They made love slowly. Each of them wanting to take their time, and maximize the other’s pleasure. Kevin’s tongue probed Dawn’s mouth in time with the slow, gentle thrusts of his cock into her pussy. They both savoured the different feel of their smooth groins against one another. They pushed each other to their crests, and held themselves there. 

Kevin pulled himself away from Dawn, pushing himself up with his arms, when he felt he couldn’t hold himself back any longer. He looked down into her eyes, seeing that she felt the same way. He felt her tighten around him as their orgasms began together. He drove himself as deeply into her as he could, feeling her convulse around him as she came too. 

Kevin lowered himself back down, feeling spent. He kissed Dawn’s lips gently. She kissed him back as her legs released him. They lay together, his softening cock still inside her, kissing each other as their pounding hearts slowed. 

Kevin rolled off Dawn when his shrinking cock slipped free from her pussy. He lay beside her, still holding and kissing her. Dawn flipped herself around, to clean Kevin’s cock with her mouth, and to let Kevin clean her. 

* * *

Buffy and Willow were already sitting at the island in the kitchen when Dawn and Kevin came down for breakfast. Willow looked up from her bowl of cereal. “Hey, how was your night?” 

Kevin and Dawn both blushed. “It was good,” said Dawn. She went to the cupboard and pulled out a box of Multi-Grain Cheerios for herself. Kevin grabbed the Corn Flakes box. “Anything new on the demon front?” 

“All’s quiet,” said Buffy. “Too quiet.” 

“You know that’s just asking for something bad to happen,” said Willow. 

“Yeah, but that only works if you don’t say it on purpose,” said Buffy. 

“But if you say it on purpose, knowing that saying it on purpose won’t cause bad things to happen, isn’t that the same as _not_ saying it on purpose?” asked Kevin as he scooped brown sugar onto his Corn Flakes. 

Buffy suddenly got very interested in the bowl in front of her. “Shut up.” 

“On a different subject…or maybe not…I talked with Kevin about Christmas last night,” said Dawn. 

“What’s that got to do with bad things happening?” asked Willow. 

“Um…I realized that Dad’s supposed to be arriving the Saturday before,” said Dawn. 

“So?” asked Buffy. 

“That’s the night we’re doing the spell to get rid of the Orb of Kauket.” 

“Oh,” said Buffy. What that meant suddenly penetrated. “Oh!” 

“Yeah,” said Dawn. “I don’t think we want him here for that.” 

“ _You_ don’t want him here for that,” said Buffy. 

“Do _you_ want to explain the spell to him?” asked Dawn. 

“Okay. We don’t want him here for that. I guess I’ll have to give him a call. Give him some reason not to come until Sunday.” 

“Tell him we’re saving the world on Saturday?” asked Dawn. Their father finding out some of the truth about Buffy’s life as the Slayer had simplified things in some ways. 

It had also complicated things in other ways. “He’ll want to be here for that,” said Buffy. “And we can’t use you to keep him out of the way this time.” 

“You’ll think of something,” said Dawn. 

* * *

Dawn and Kevin sat facing each other on a sheet laid out on the floor in her room. Four candles burned at the corners of it. “Are you feeling a bit of deja-vu?” asked Kevin. 

“A bit.” Dawn smiled and looked down at her notes. “Okay, next we dip our fingers into the bowls of paint, and I draw the cartouche for Amon on your chest, while you draw Amaunet on mine.” Dawn’s finger started to trace the pattern across his chest, and she felt a thrill as Kevin’s finger moved across her skin. They didn’t have any paint, but that didn’t matter at this point. “While we’re doing this, Willow is moving around us, drawing more symbols on our backs.” 

“Still feeling weird about that,” said Kevin. 

“I think we’re always going to feel weird about that,” said Dawn. “Okay, once all the drawing is done, Xander and Anya start their chant.” She reached out and tapped a key on her iBook. Xander and Anya’s voices started to come from the speakers on either side of them. Xander on her left, and Anya on her right, repeating a phrase over and over, in Egyptian. 

“And now we start.” Dawn’s hand went around Kevin’s cock, and she pulled herself closer to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and lifted herself up. She guided him into her while she lowered herself back down. 

Kevin held Dawn in his arms while she moved herself in time with the chanting coming from the speakers. He felt her pussy holding his cock, moving up and down it. He felt her breasts pressed against his chest. He felt her mouth on his as they kissed. 

Dawn moaned against Kevin’s mouth as she felt him deep inside her. Her tongue pressed against his, as his cock penetrated her core. She moved herself slowly, keeping the rhythm set by the recording of Xander and Anya. She tightened herself around him. 

Kevin could feel Dawn tensing, her grip on him tightening. His arms held her tighter. He felt her motion speeding up, becoming more frantic. He couldn’t hold himself back. 

Dawn felt Kevin convulse inside her. She felt his seed shooting into her. She felt herself letting go, and convulsing around him. 

Kevin held Dawn through their orgasms, continuing to kiss her while the convulsions passed through their bodies. The waves of pleasure soon passed, but they continued to hold each other, each of them motionless, waiting for their breathing and their pulses to stop racing. 

Dawn pulled away from Kevin, and smiled at him. “I think we’ve got the coordinated orgasms down pat…but we need to warn Willow before they happen.” 


	17. The Show

Dawn sat with her legs wrapped around Kevin’s waist, and her forehead pressed against his. They had their arms wrapped around each other as they took deep breaths of air, and looked into each other’s eyes. 

“Okay,” said Willow. “I think we can call that a successful dressed rehearsal.” She was kneeling on the floor behind Dawn, and was breathing almost as heavily as Dawn and Kevin were. 

“I still think we should have had an undressed rehearsal,” said Anya. 

“Ahn…” said Xander, with a note of warning in his voice. 

They were all in Buffy’s bedroom. Dawn and Kevin were in the centre of a large circle of sand drawn on the floor. A triangle was inscribed inside it, with Anya, Xander and Willow at its vertices. None of them were wearing much in the way of clothing. Boxer shorts on the guys, and bras and panties for the girls. 

“That’s it,” said Willow. “We’re as ready as we’re going to be. Next time it’s going to be for real.” 

Dawn pulled her eyes away from Kevin, and looked around. They all had symbols, Egyptian hieroglyphics, painted onto their skin. “Uh…why don’t you guys hit the shower first…sort it out between you who goes first.” Her eyes went back to Kevin’s, and she could see that he was thinking along the same lines. “Call us when you’re all done.” She climbed to her feet, and pulled Kevin up after her. 

“Yes,” said Anya. “Willow can have the first shower.” Her eyes were on Xander. “I want to use Xander’s penis.” 

“Anya!” cried Xander. 

“Oh, don’t try to tell me your penis doesn’t want to be used, Mister!” said Anya. “I can _see_ that it wants to be used!” 

“Yes,” said Willow, “but we didn’t need to _hear_ that.” 

“You guys sort it out amongst yourselves.” Dawn pulled Kevin toward the door to her room. “Let us know how it works out.” She opened the door and pulled Kevin through. 

Kevin grabbed Dawn and kissed her as soon as her door was closed. She picked herself up and wrapped herself around him, holding him tightly with her legs around his waist while he carried her to her bed. They fell down across it together. 

Dawn’s hand went down into Kevin’s shorts, taking hold of his engorged cock. Kevin’s hand went down to pull the fabric of her panties aside from the entrance to her pussy. He plunged into her. 

“Oh Kevin!” Dawn gasped with every thrust. The rehearsal had gotten them both aroused into a state of near frenzy. She felt that she could come at any time now, but she held herself back, waiting for Kevin. 

Kevin pressed harder into her and groaned out her name. She felt his seed gushing into her, and she let herself go. 

Dawn became aware that she was lying across her bed, her legs hanging off one side, and her head off the other. Now that she was trying to relax, it wasn’t a very comfortable position, for either of them. Kevin rolled himself off her, and pulled her onto her bed properly for their post coital kissing and cuddling. 

They slowly removed each other’s remaining underwear and then they lay together, holding each other. Kevin gently kissed Dawn’s lips while his hands caressed her skin. She pulled herself closer to him, feeling his warmth. “Hmm…love you,” she whispered. 

“And I love you.” Kevin’s hand came up and brushed some strands of her hair back behind her ear. He nibbled on its lobe. “So…we’re coming down to the wire…are you really sure you want to do this?” 

“Do you want to back out?” asked Dawn. “You just have to say ‘no.’” 

“No,” said Kevin. “I mean, I don’t want to back out. I’m in if you’re in.” 

“Good, ’cause it’s too late to start auditioning for a replacement for you,” said Dawn. 

Kevin smiled at her. “You think you could?” 

“No,” said Dawn. “No one can ever replace you.” 

“There is that guy in Australia.” 

“Funny accent,” said Dawn. “It could never work between us.” 

“Crickey! I guess you’re stuck with me.” 

“No one I’d rather be stuck with.” Dawn started to slowly caress her way up his leg with her toes. 

“I’m just worried about you,” said Kevin. “We don’t really know what releasing the Key will do.” 

“Buffy risks her life every night,” said Dawn. “This is just one time.” Her toes passed his knee. 

“Buffy’s the Slayer. She’s got all those powers.” 

“And I’ve got the power of the Key,” said Dawn. “Time to learn if it’s good for something.” 

“ _You’re_ good for something, no matter what the Key can do.” 

Dawn moved her hips a bit, sliding her slit across the top of Kevin’s cock, which had grown hard again, and was pressing between her legs. “I know you think so.” 

“Not just me,” said Kevin. “Janice and Dave think so too, and you saved Nancy and Kirsty from those vampires. You’ve got a sister who loves you, and there’s a line of about half a dozen people who’ve threatened to do very nasty things to me if I ever hurt you, so you’re important to them too.” 

“Mmm.” Dawn’s hips moved again, and this time she captured his cock with her pussy, and he slid into her. Kevin tightened his arm around her back, and pulled her closer. He kissed her. They lay together with him inside her, but not really moving together—just enjoying the feeling of being so close. 

Dawn started a slow tensing and relaxing of her inner muscles around his cock, squeezing and releasing it. Kevin’s hand slid down between their bodies and caressed her clit with his finger tips, in time with her squeezing. They didn’t know how long they stayed like that. Time lost all meaning as they gently gave pleasure to each other. 

They were interrupted by a knock on her door. “Guys,” came Willow’s voice. “The shower is free, and supper’s in half an hour.” 

Dawn pulled her mouth away from Kevin’s “Okay! We’re coming.” 

Kevin heard Willow’s snort. He looked at Dawn’s smiling face. “Soon,” he promised her. 

Dawn gasped as Kevin thrust into her. He rolled her over onto her back and rose up onto his knees, holding her hips, and pulling her up against him. He looked down at her, watching her arch her back. He pumped his hips, and felt her come. “God, you are fucking beautiful!” he told her. “Or you’re beautiful when you’re fucking!” He kept thrusting. 

Dawn laughed, and he felt her coming again, her laughter mixed with her gasps. God, she felt so good. He pushed forward hard, and groaned as he erupted into her. 

They both stopped moving, and gasped for air. Kevin slowly lowered Dawn’s hips back to her bed, staying inside her, and watching while her breathing calmed. He reached up and ran his hands over her breasts. “You are beautiful all the time.” 

Dawn smiled up at him. “So are you. Now come here.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Kevin leaned down over Dawn. His hands stayed on her breasts while they kissed, long and slow, and his cock softened. 

Dawn broke off the kiss when he finally slipped free from inside her. Her breathing and her pulse had calmed. She grinned and gave the tip of his nose a lick. “So, shower?” 

“Um…shower.” But Kevin didn’t let her up right away. He kissed his way down her body, and ducked his face briefly between her legs to give her sex a quick cleaning with his tongue. He sat up. “Okay, let’s go.” 

“Not quite so fast.” Dawn curled herself around, to do for him what he had just done for her, and then she sat up, and gave him another kiss. “Okay, now we can shower.” 

* * *

Dawn and Kevin came down the stairs as the food was being carried to the dinning room table. She saw that Anya was looking happier than she had for some time, and Xander was looking pretty pleased himself. She was happy for them, and hoped that they could make it work this time. 

Buffy was looking less pleased with them. “You _are_ going to change the sheets on my bed before you leave tonight.” 

“Yes, Buffy,” said Xander. “We’ll do that.” 

Dawn decided to switch the conversation to a different topic as they sat down to eat. “So, have we figured out where everyone’s going to be sleeping?” 

“You could move into my room with me,” said Buffy, “And we can let Dad sleep in your room, and put Giles on the couch.” 

“I offered him my couch, but he turned it down for some reason,” said Xander. 

“So when is Mr. Giles arriving?” asked Kevin. 

“Monday,” said Buffy. “His flight’s due to arrive at 10:00 AM.” 

“And Dad’s coming up on Sunday morning,” said Dawn. 

“What did you tell him, so he wouldn’t come tomorrow?” 

“The truth, sort of,” said Dawn. 

Kevin gulped. “The truth?” 

“Not the _whole_ truth,” said Buffy. “Just that we would all be busy in a very delicate magic ritual that had to take place on the solstice, and that it would work better without having any distractions, such as Dad looking over our shoulders while we did it.” 

“And he accepted that?” asked Xander. 

“He didn’t like it, but he didn’t push it either,” said Buffy. She was a little concerned by just how easy it had been to talk their father into postponing. She and Dawn had only just started to rebuild their relationship with him a few months ago, and now they seemed to be pushing him away again. It had been tougher talking Giles into staying away. He had wanted to be there when they were doing the spell, but Dawn had been adamant that he not come. She had told him outright that she and Kevin were suffering from enough performance anxiety as it was, and having him there would only make it worse. She would really hate to start this spell, and then not have it work because they were too nervous to carry it through. 

“So, is everything else set?” asked Xander. 

“We’ve got everything we need,” said Willow. “Everything that can be prepared ahead of time has been. I’ll have to release the binding spell on the Orb tomorrow, before we start the other one, but that’ll be easy. It should only take a few minutes. I think I’ll save that until about 4:30. Gives us lots of time to start the main spell at five.” 

“So, nothing else we need to do to get ready?” asked Dawn. 

“Nope.” Willow cast a thoughtful look toward her and Kevin. 

“What?” 

“Well…um…if we don’t want you to have any performance problems…maybe you better knock it off, from now until we do it.” 

“But that’s almost a whole day away!” said Dawn. 

Buffy raised her eyebrows at her. “You can’t go a day?” Kevin and Dawn both blushed. 

“Uh…yeah…we can go a day, but our control tends to be better if we’ve had less time to uh…build up our, um, desire,” said Dawn. “I think we should do it at least once tomorrow morning.” 

* * *

Dawn lay on her stomach on her bed, feeling the light touch of Kevin’s brush on her back. She thought that it was a shame that they’d have to wash off his creation before they started the spell…here would have been a perfect opportunity to let someone else see one of his paintings in something other than a photograph. 

Kevin had refused to tell her what he was creating this time. They didn’t have time for a full body painting. He was restricting himself to her back, though part of the picture did trail down across her left ass cheek. She could see his paints, and this time he was mainly using iridescent greens, and blues. Dawn closed her eyes, and tried to picture what he was creating in her mind, based on the colours he was using, and where she felt his brush against her skin. 

Their collection of photographs of Dawn wearing nothing but body paint had grown. Some of Kevin’s experiments had been more successful than others. The pictures of her clothed in flames turned out to be just as popular as the cat pictures. That time they had even done her hair. It had taken nearly a week to get all of the dye they had used washed out again. Dawn had spent a few days as a flaming redhead. Dawn had tried painting Kevin a few times too. Those efforts had been less successful, artistically, but they had been just as much fun. 

Kevin’s brush strokes moved around her ass, and his brush dipped down between her legs. Dawn giggled. “What are you doing? Painting some sort of strange plant growing out of my ass?” 

“Nope.” Kevin washed out his brush, and switched colours, moving on to reds and yellows, that Dawn could feel him applying to her right shoulder. He worked quickly. It didn’t take long before he set his brush aside, and sat back to look at her. “Finished!” he declared. 

Dawn started to get up. “Now can I see what it is?” 

Kevin laid a hand on her unpainted shoulder, pushing her back down onto her bed. “Not quite yet.” His other hand slipped between her legs, and his fingers brushed over her wet pussy. 

Dawn relaxed back down on her bed. “Well, if you’re going to do that, I can wait.” His fingers started to caress her clit. “Oh, that’s nice.” He kept rubbing her. “Oh, yeah!” 

Dawn slowly spread her legs. Two of Kevin’s fingers slid into her, while he kept a third on her clit. “Oh Kevin!” 

“You like this?” asked Kevin. 

“Oh, yeah!” 

“You want me continue?” 

“Yes!” 

She felt him leaning over her back, and his lips caressed her shoulder. His cock rubbed along her thigh. She felt him pressing it against her. “You want more than my fingers in you, don’t you?” 

“Oh yes!” 

“So, what’s the magic word?” 

“Uh…” Kevin’s fingers twisted inside her. “…Oh! Uh, chrysanthemum?” 

“No, that’s not it. You know what it is.” His finger circled her clit. 

Dawn smiled. She knew the word, but she also knew that now that Kevin had started this game, he wouldn’t enter her with his cock until she said it. “Is it rosebud?” 

“No,” said Kevin, but she felt his thumb rub over her anus. 

Dawn sighed. They hadn’t tried anything anal yet, but she was thinking about it more and more, and she could tell that Kevin was too. Today wouldn’t be the day that they went any farther in that direction than what he was doing now though. “Uh, spark-plug?” 

Kevin groaned. His fingers pressed deeper into her, and he shifted his weight, grinding his cock harder against her leg. “No!” 

Dawn gasped, and wondered how much longer she could hold out. “Clockwork? … Flubotinum? … Grapplegrommet?” 

“No! … No! … No!” groaned Kevin. 

Dawn knew that they were approaching the end of this game, one way or another. She couldn’t hold out much longer, and neither could Kevin. She could hear in his voice that he was going to come, whether he was in her or not. She decided to end it. “Oh, _please_!” 

She felt Kevin lifting himself off her. His fingers stayed in her cunt though, and she felt him lifting her. “Up on your knees!” 

Kevin’s fingers kept lifting as Dawn climbed up onto her hands and knees, and then they left her. His hands grabbed her hips, and she felt his cock plunging into her. “Oh god!” She felt herself coming. 

Kevin withdrew, and plunged himself into her again. She heard his groan, and felt him spasm. He thrust into her again, and again, each thrust pushing her orgasm to a new level. 

Kevin finally stopped, and Dawn collapsed, dropping back down onto her mattress, but her ass stayed up in the air, with Kevin still inside her. “Oh, Dawn!” He bent himself down around her, and kissed her shoulder again. “You are so wonderful!” 

“Ha!” said Dawn. “You’re pretty wonderful yourself.” 

Kevin dropped down onto the bed beside her. “We’re just too wonderful. We’re an over-superfluity of wonderfulness.” 

Dawn laughed. She lowered her hips back to the mattress, and rolled to face him. “I guess we’ll have to suffer it together.” She kissed him. 

“Oh, what I put up with for you.” Kevin kissed the tip of her nose, and then turned himself around. Dawn lifted her leg to give his mouth access to her pussy, and started to lick his cock, to clean him off while he cleaned her. 

Kevin pulled away when they were done. He gave her ass a gentle slap. “Now, back on your stomach, so I can check for damage.” 

Dawn had forgotten that he’d been painting her back. She rolled onto her stomach while Kevin sat up. She saw him reaching for his paints and brushes again. “Is the damage bad?” she asked. She still had no idea what it was. 

“Nyah.” She felt his brush on her ass. “Just a little touch-up needed down here.” 

Kevin worked for a couple of minutes, and then she felt his warm breath blowing over the area he had retouched, to speed the drying. “So, can I see it now?” 

“Soon,” said Kevin. He got up off her bed. “Come on, and be careful.” 

Dawn rolled to her right—onto the unpainted cheek—and rose up off her bed. She went toward her closet, and started to open the door to see her mirror. 

Kevin stopped her. “Nope. Not yet.” He steered her toward her desk chair. He grabbed it and spun it around. “Here, sit straddling it.” He reached for his camera. 

Dawn sat straddling the chair, and Kevin turned her so that her back was facing the window, so there was lots of daylight on his painting. He had her pull her hair over her shoulder, and started taking pictures. He moved around her, trying to get the perfect angle, lighting, and background. 

At last he seemed to be satisfied. “Okay, you can get up and look now.” 

“It’s about time.” Dawn rose off the chair. Kevin snapped a few more pictures as she moved to her closet and opened the door. Dawn turned around, and looked back over her shoulder. “Oh! That’s incredible!” 

“You like?” asked Kevin. 

“I like!” said Dawn. Kevin had painted a fire breathing dragon, flying across her back. The flames from its mouth licked across her right shoulder, and its tail curled down around her ass. She turned herself, craning her neck one way, and the other, to see it from different angles. 

Kevin picked up a hand mirror from off her dresser. “Here, try it with this.” He gave it to her. 

“Thank you.” It was much more comfortable using the second mirror, and she could see it better too. She could see the green and blue iridescent pattern of the dragon’s scales. “It’s a shame that we keep washing these off before anyone gets the chance to see them.” 

“We have the pictures,” said Kevin. 

“They’re not the same.” Dawn thought for a moment, and made up her mind. “Some people are going to see this one.” 

“What?” asked Kevin. 

“Well, they won’t get to see _all_ of it,” said Dawn. “They can use their imaginations about where the tail goes below my waist, but other than that…” She went to her drawers and opened one of them. After a little rummaging she came up with a backless halter top. She slipped the neck strap over her head, and turned her back to Kevin. “You want to tie me up?” 

“I don’t think we have time for that now,” said Kevin. “We’ll have to save it for later.” 

“Ha ha. Now tie the back please.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Kevin tied the string across her back, and then gave her still bare ass a slap. “You’re still pretty exposed here.” 

Dawn turned to face him, and gave him a kiss. She reached around and slapped his ass too. “So are you.” She let go and pulled a pair of her sweat pants out of the drawer too. She started to pull them on. “If you get dressed, we can go down for lunch now.” 

* * *

Dawn stood in front of the refrigerator, holding the door open, and looking inside it. “Let’s see…we’ve got leftover pizza…leftover Chinese…I could make us some quesadillas…” 

“The pizza sounds good,” said Kevin. 

Dawn pulled out the box, and opened it. “Hmm, enough for you. I guess I’ll take the Chinese.” She pulled a couple of more boxes of takeout from the Jade Dragon from the fridge and moved toward the microwave. “You want your pizza heated up?” 

“Yeah, sure.” Kevin pulled a couple of glasses out of the cupboard, and he filled them with milk while Dawn pushed buttons on the front of the microwave. She transferred the pizza from the box to a plate, and put it in. 

She had just pressed the start button, and turned back to lean against the counter when Willow came in from the dining room. “You making lunch?” 

“Just clearing out some of the leftovers,” said Dawn. “You’re on your own.” 

Willow went to the fridge. “Did you leave us anything?” 

“Sure, there’s lots of stuff in there,” said Dawn. “We might be able to feed Xander too, if he arrives soon enough.” 

“Xander’s on his own too.” Willow rummaged through the fridge, pulling out things to make herself a salad with. She took them to the counter and started chopping veggies. 

The microwave beeped, and Dawn turned back to it, to get Kevin’s pizza out, and to put her Chinese in. 

“Wow!” said Willow. 

Dawn turned back. “Wow? What wow?” she asked, but Willow could see her smirk. 

“Your back wow, as you very well know. Now turn around and let me look at it.” 

Dawn turned back to the microwave to continue programming the reheating of her lunch. She heard Willow moving up behind her to take a closer look. “This is really good!” 

“What’s good?” Dawn looked back and saw Buffy coming in from the living room. 

* * *

Dawn entered Buffy’s bedroom from the bathroom. She had just finished taking a shower to remove Kevin’s painting from her back. She had been a little disappointed that Willow had insisted that she take the shower alone, even though she understood the reasoning behind it. Taking the shower with Kevin would have been too risky, this close to the spell. Either they’d get themselves worked up into a state where they wouldn’t have the necessary control, or they’d succumb to the temptation. It had made it difficult to be sure that her back was entirely cleaned off though. 

The room was dark. The curtains were drawn, and what light there was, was coming from the ring of candles on the floor. They were not providing nearly enough light to beat back the shadow from the Orb of Kauket that was floating just below the ceiling above the ring. 

Everyone was waiting for her. The only person present who was fully dressed was Buffy. Willow had her bathrobe on, and Kevin and Xander were wearing towels. They were trying not to steal looks at Anya, who was standing nude, without any sign of self-consciousness. 

Buffy looked at Dawn. “You can still back out of this.” 

Dawn shook her head. “No I can’t. I’m doing it.” She looked around at the others. “Right? We’re all doing it?” 

There was a general agreement from the others in the room, though Xander still sounded a little doubtful. 

“We need you in this, Xander,” said Willow. 

“I’m in!” said Xander. “I just wish I could be wearing my pants while I was in.” 

“Careful with that ‘W’ word, Xander,” said Dawn. “You never know if one of Anya’s old friends might be listening.” 

“No need to worry about _that_ ,” said Anya. “None of them will have anything to do with me anymore, unless they’re trying to kill me.” 

“So, how much is the bounty on you now?” asked Xander. 

Anya glared at him. “Why do you want to know?” 

“Oh, just curious… Passing the time… Trying to think about anything other than being naked.” 

“Which is my cue to leave,” said Buffy. She turned away, and walked out of her room, leaving the door open behind her. 

The five of them stood, looking at each other. “So,” said Willow, “I guess it’s time to start.” No one moved. 

“Oh for god’s sake!” said Anya. “Just get undressed already!” She reached out, and pulled Xander’s towel away from him. 

Dawn couldn’t help herself. Her eyes flicked downward to check out Xander’s package, before he got his hands over it. “Not bad, Xand.” 

Xander stood holding his hands over his privates. “Hey! No looking! There was to be no looking!” 

“I know what you look like, Xander,” said Anya. She reached for Kevin’s towel. “Let’s see you.” 

“Hey!” cried Kevin and Dawn together. Kevin moved faster than Xander had, and had his hands in position before Anya got the towel away. 

“No fair!” said Anya. “Your girlfriend got to see Xander.” 

“Guys!” said Willow. “This is supposed to be a solemn spell. Stop fooling around!” She untied the belt of her robe, and let it fall to the floor. She looked back and forth between Xander and Kevin. “Let’s let everyone have a good look, and then let’s get started.” She looked pointedly toward Dawn, who was now the only person in the room wearing any clothes. 

Dawn let her kimono fall to the floor. She wanted to try to cover herself with her hands, but she managed to keep them down by her sides. She clenched her fists as she looked around between Willow, Xander, Anya and Kevin. 

Kevin was the first to move, letting his hands fall back to his sides, exposing his cock, which was rising toward attention. He looked at Xander, with defiance in his eyes. 

Xander met Kevin’s gaze, and dropped his hands too. Willow watched them, glaring at each other, and seeing their manhoods rising. They both looked good to her. ‘Gay now!’ she reminded herself, and shifted her look to Dawn, and then Anya. It didn’t help. They _all_ looked good enough to eat, and that thought put images into her head that were _very_ inappropriate…and not at all conducive to the level of concentration that this spell would require. She shifted her attention back to Xander and Kevin. It _really_ didn’t help. 

“Okay!” squeaked Willow. “Let’s get started.” She pointed toward the cleared space in the floor in the centre of the circle of candles. “Dawn, and Kevin, assume your positions.” She tried to ignore the moist feeling growing between her legs. 

Dawn and Kevin both moved into the circle, ducking low to make sure that they didn’t touch the Orb, even though it was high enough for them both to walk under it. They sat down on the floor with their legs crossed, indian style, and facing each other. Now that Dawn was under the Orb, Willow could see that she really did seem to be glowing with a green inner light. Kevin was nearly lost in the shadow cast by the Orb. 

Willow picked up a pitcher of sand off Buffy’s bedside table and gave it to Xander. The second pitcher went to Anya, and Willow took the third for herself. The sand had come from Egypt, swept up from the floor of the temple of Amon at Luxor. 

They moved in around Dawn and Kevin. Willow looked around at them all. “We ready?” 

“Ready,” said everyone, accompanied by nods. 

“Begin,” said Willow. She leaned over, and began to pour a line of sand along the floor. She concentrated on what she was doing, trusting Anya and Xander to do their parts…they’d practised this often enough. They had to create the triangle, and the circle in sand around Dawn and Kevin, and there wasn’t much room for error. The lines of sand that they were pouring out on the floor were only a couple of inches thick, but when they were done you had to be able to overlay a mathematically perfect equilateral triangle, and a circle that touched its vertices, in the lines drawn by the sand. 

Willow completed her line where Xander had begun his side of the triangle, and began the arc that would take her back to where she had started. She concentrated on her task, not watching as Dawn and Kevin dipped their fingers into the bowls of red paint by their sides, and started to paint hieroglyphics on each other’s chests. 

Willow completed her arc, encompassing Dawn and Kevin in the centre of the symbol drawn on the floor. She glanced quickly toward Xander and Anya, and saw that they had completed their arcs within a second of her completing her own. They both sat down on the floor in positions identical to Dawn and Kevin’s. 

“Amon, the Hidden One; Lord of the Winds; Lord of the Sun; We beseech you!” Willow moved behind Kevin and drew more hieroglyphs on his back as she spoke. She moved around behind Dawn. “Amaunet, the Hidden One; Lady of the Air; Lady of the Sky; We beseech you!” 

Xander and Anya began to chant, repeating Willow’s words over and over in ancient Egyptian, Xander to Amon, Anya to Amaunet. She moved around them, drawing more symbols on their backs, trying not to let herself be too distracted as Dawn moved herself toward Kevin, wrapped her legs around him, and picked herself up for a moment before she lowered herself down around his cock. 

Willow moved back to her vertex of the triangle, and knelt behind Dawn. She took up the chant, alternating between the calls to Amon and Amaunet. She tried not to think about Kevin’s cock, as Dawn moved herself over it. 

Dawn’s glow started to expand. Willow saw it growing, moving across into Kevin, spreading outward through his body, emanating from their connection at their crotches. And it wasn’t just that the unlight from the orb was washing out the other colours anymore. She could see that Xander and Anya were being bathed in the glow coming from the two people making love between them. 

* * *

Xander had meant to keep his eyes closed, as much as he could during this spell, but he found it was hard…as hard as his cock. He couldn’t keep himself from looking. He was sitting on the floor, trying to concentrate on his chanting, not the three beautiful naked women who where there with him, and definitely not on what Kevin was doing with Dawn, but it was impossible. And through it all his cock seemed to just keep getting harder. He could feel it pulsing, in rhythm with the chant, and with Dawn and Kevin. 

He couldn’t believe how his cock was feeling. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this turned on…well…actually…he could. It had been a week before his non-wedding to Anya, and it had involved him being tied to their bed while she put 1,123 years of experience to work on arousing him to the point where he had come without her ever touching him. 

Xander looked at Anya. He could recognize the signs in her too, even in the darkness cast by the Orb. Her rapid breathing. The slight sheen of sweat on her upper lip. God, he had been such an idiot to abandon her last spring. 

* * *

Anya watched Xander while she chanted. Watched him looking at Willow and Dawn. She couldn’t believe that she’d been so stupid to have sex with him. Sure, yesterday afternoon she had been seriously feeling the need to interlock with someone, and Xander was the someone available, but then she’d gone home with him, and they had spent most of the night interlocking. And now here he was ogling Willow and Dawn, while Dawn interlocked with Kevin. Kevin did have a nice looking penis, with a nice gentle curve to it when it stood erect; almost as nice as Xander’s. She tried to push that thought away, concentrate on her chant, but her eyes flicked back to Xander, and she saw that he wasn’t looking at Dawn, or Willow any more. His eyes were locked on her, and there was something different in them. A way that he looked at her, that she knew was for her alone. He might enjoy looking at Willow and Dawn, but there was something different about the way he looked at her, that made her want to melt. They should have put down a blanket or something to do this spell on. Buffy was going to have to shampoo her rug when they were done. 

Anya could feel that deep down tingle building in her. She could feel her pulse starting to race, her skin flushing. She knew she was going to come soon, without a penis, or fingers, or a tongue, or the Magic Wand vibrator she had gotten for herself, ever touching her. There were just the waves of sex coming from Dawn and Kevin, and the look in Xander’s eyes as he looked at her. 

* * *

Kevin felt the power flowing into him. His arms held Dawn as she moved on him, pumping more energy into him. He forgot about the others around them. Xander and Anya and Willow faded away. There was only Dawn. Her arms and legs and pussy. He felt them all tightening around him. He felt her moan as they kissed. 

* * *

Dawn kissed Kevin as she moved on him. Her tongue pressed against his. She felt him deep inside her. She groaned as she pushed herself down on him again. She felt that they were close. She raised her hand to signal Willow. 

* * *

Willow saw Dawn’s hand come up. “Amon, Lord of the Sun! Amaunet, Lady of the Sky! Hear our pleas! Give us your power! Release the Key! Sweep back the night! Banish Kauket! Take back the night!” She watched Dawn rise, and then drop herself down onto Kevin one more time. 

* * *

Kevin knew he was about to come. The power he had felt filling him was moving. Flowing back down through his body. Into his balls. Concentrating there to burst forth into Dawn. He could hear Willow’s voice calling out. “Amon! Come to us!” 

He came. 

* * *

Dawn felt Kevin inside her. His arms tightened around her. She felt his cock spasm. She felt his cum exploding up into her, and with it there came power, flooding into her. She was coming too, her own spasms around Kevin drawing more and more power from him. She felt it burning upward through her body, riding the waves of her orgasm. She couldn’t contain it. She threw her head back to scream. 

* * *

Willow saw Dawn’s head snap back, and her mouth opened to let forth a silent scream. There was no sound to it, only blindingly bright green light. It shone in beams from Dawn’s mouth and her eyes, up into the Orb of Kauket. The green light beat back the darkness from the Orb, flooding the entire room with its emerald glow. She felt the power spilling from Dawn and Kevin, knowing that it was just a tiny fraction of what was coursing through their bodies, and into the Orb, but it was stronger than anything she’d felt in months…since that terrible day after Tara had died. 

Everyone seemed to be frozen in that green light, and time seemed to stop. Willow could see the grimace on Kevin’s face. She could see Xander and Anya, sitting frozen in place, and could see that they were feeling the same power that was flooding into her. It mingled with her own energy, feeding off it, triggering her own orgasm that pumped more power back out into Dawn and Kevin, and the beams of light got brighter. 

It was a feedback loop. Each wave of power emanating from Dawn and Kevin was absorbed by Willow, Xander and Anya, where it was amplified by their own life force before it reflected back, pumping more and more energy into the beams shining from Dawn into the Orb. 

Willow had stopped being able to think about what was happening. She could only feel the waves of power. She couldn’t see that the Orb of Kauket was shrinking. Each pulse of energy made it wane a little more, the darkness emanating from it lessen. 

The effect was gradual at first, not really noticeable, even if Willow had been in a state to notice, but it accelerated. The Orb dwindled, until it finally vanished in a single, incredible, burst of pure light. 

The light from Dawn winked out, but no one in the room noticed. They all collapsed as one onto the floor. 

* * *

Buffy had been pacing back and forth at the foot of the stairs, trying not to think about what she could hear happening upstairs. Willow had lifted the silencing spell on her room, both to allow Buffy to monitor the progress of the spell, and to keep the silencing spell from drawing off any of the sexual energy they needed to release the Key. 

She looked up the stairs when she heard Willow speak the final words of the spell. She could see the pulsing green light that was escaping from her room through the door she had left open. She could see that it got brighter with every pulse, and then there was a brilliant flash, followed by darkness, the faint sound of multiple bodies falling to the floor, and silence. 

Buffy waited for half a heartbeat before she started running up the stairs. She was half way up them when she heard the front door bursting open behind her. She looked back, wondering if Dawn’s comment about demons breaking in their front door during the spell would turn out to be prophetic. It wasn’t a demon. It was Giles. Buffy didn’t waste time wondering what he was doing there. She turned back, and kept running up the stairs, and into her room. 

Her heart caught in her throat when she saw the five people lying motionless on the floor, surrounded by burning candles. She stopped, and stared at them for a moment, fearing the worst, until she felt Giles arrive behind her. He froze, as she had frozen. “Are they…?” 

Buffy’s eyes caught a slight rise and fall of Dawn’s chest. She was breathing, and that sight broke her from her paralysis. “No, they’re breathing.” She moved quickly forward, into the circle, and knelt beside her sister, her body lying entwined with Kevin’s. She felt Dawn’s neck for a pulse, and could feel it, fast and strong. She moved her hand to Kevin’s neck, and felt his pulse too. “They’re just unconscious.” 

“Yes…well that was the most likely consequence of the successful completion of the spell.” Giles had his glasses in his hand, polishing their lenses with a handkerchief. “It was successful, was it not?” 

“Well, the Orb seems to be gone.” Buffy moved around the room, checking the pulses of Willow, Xander and Anya as she spoke. “Now, with a little luck, we just have to wait for them to sleep it off.” Her eyes fell onto Xander. She had been trying not to look at him, but she couldn’t help herself. He’d put on a few pounds since he’d been on the Sunnydale High swim team, but a lot of it was muscle—working construction agreed with him. He still looked pretty good. Her eyes moved down, and she saw the milky cum on his stomach, and thighs. “Uh, maybe we should clean them up a bit, and put them to bed.” 

Buffy and Giles carried Dawn and Kevin into Dawn’s room first, and put them together into her bed. Giles had raised his eyebrow a bit when Buffy declared that that was what they were going to do, but he didn’t raise any objections. Buffy carried Willow down the hall and put her into her own bed before she came back and helped Giles get Xander and Anya put into her bed. Buffy went into the bathroom to get a wet cloth to wipe the semen from Xander. She tried not to think about doing other things with his cock as she wiped it too, and hoped that he wouldn’t wake up at just that instant. 

When she was done, she pulled the covers over Xander and Anya, and she and Giles went back downstairs. “So, tea?” she asked, as she moved back toward the kitchen. 

“Ah, yes, tea would be nice,” said Giles. 

Buffy started to fuss about in the kitchen, putting the kettle on to boil, and getting the tea, pot, and cups out of the cupboard. “So, how long were you lurking outside?” 

“Oh, not long,” said Giles. “Just since four, or so.” 

“Is your suitcase sitting out on our front lawn?” 

“Ah…no. I arrived in town this morning, and checked into a hotel.” 

“You know you’re welcome to our sofa,” said Buffy. 

Giles smiled at her. “I appreciate the offer, but I’ve spent enough nights on your sofa to appreciate having a proper bed, and I understand that your father is going to be arriving in the morning.” 

The kettle started to whistle, and Buffy busied herself making the tea. “Yeah…he was supposed to come today, but we managed to put him off.” She glanced up at the ceiling. “Hopefully Dawn and Kevin will wake up before he gets here.” 

“Your father is unaware of their relationship?” 

“Uh…so far.” Buffy placed the teapot on the island. “Dawn’s told him that she has a steady boyfriend now, but he doesn’t know how far their relationship has gone…I think.” 

“And you approve of Dawn’s relationship with this boy?” 

“Uh…I would have preferred that they had not taken it as far as they have, as quickly, but, yeah, I approve.” 

“Is he good enough for her?” 

“Yeah, I think so.” Buffy grinned. “Dawn seems to have much better taste in boyfriends than I ever did.” 

Giles chose not to respond to that. “So, tell me about him.” 

Buffy told Giles about Kevin, and brought him up to date on what else was happening in Sunnydale as they drank their tea. She also took a pre-made pan of lasagna out of her freezer, and put it into the oven to bake for dinner. Giles helped her make a salad. 

Buffy looked up from the tomato she was slicing. “Sounds like Xander and Anya are awake.” 

Giles looked puzzled. “I don’t hear anything.” 

Buffy raised a finger. “Wait for it…” 

Anya’s voice broke the silence. “Oh Xander! _Ahhhh!_ ” 

“They’re back to being orgasm friends,” said Buffy. “And I’m going to have to change my sheets _again_.” 

“And here I was thinking that we were preparing way too much food,” said Giles. 

“If they hadn’t woken up, we could put the leftovers in the fridge for them to nuke later.” 

Willow came downstairs before Xander and Anya made their appearance. “I’d forgotten how noisy those two could be,” she said as she shuffled into the kitchen, wrapped in her bathrobe. She froze when she saw Giles. “What are you doing here? Oh god! How long was I out?” 

“You were only out for an hour Will,” said Buffy. “Giles decided to come early.” She heard another cry from Anya. “Maybe ‘come’ was the wrong choice of words.” 

“Did the spell work?” asked Willow. “How are Dawn and Kevin?” 

“Well, the Orb wasn’t there anymore,” said Buffy. “And I think that Dawn and Kevin are still out…of course they could be doing the same thing that Xander and Anya are doing.” 

Willow started picking at the salad with her fingers, and popping bits of lettuce, and sliced vegetables into her mouth. “God, I’m hungry!” 

“The lasagna will be ready in half an hour,” said Buffy. “Why don’t you go beat Xander and Anya into the shower.” 

* * *

Buffy knocked on the door to Dawn’s room after Xander and Anya had moved themselves into the shower. She didn’t hear any response, so she opened the door. She saw Dawn and Kevin lying together in her bed. They had shifted positions from the ones that she and Giles had left them in when they put them into the bed. They had rolled onto their sides and Kevin was spooned up against Dawn’s back, with his arm over her. She saw Dawn stir slightly, as if aware that Buffy was there, but she didn’t wake up when Buffy called her name. Buffy quietly backed out of the room, and closed the door behind her. 

* * *

Kevin woke up slowly. He could feel Dawn under his arm, and his nose was buried in her hair. Its aroma had its usual effect on his cock. He could feel it swelling. He moved his hand upward, sliding it across her belly, up to gently cup her breast. He felt her stir, and heard a contented sounding hum. His finger tips brushed her nipple, teasing it erect. 

His cock was getting harder, and he shifted himself, slipping it between her thighs. He slowly pumped his hips, sliding the top of his cock along her slit. He moved his hand down, sliding back along her belly, down across her closely trimmed pubic hair, until he found his cock. He used his fingers to press it harder against her sex as he rubbed himself against her. His glans pressed against her clit. 

A slight gasp from Dawn told him she was awake. That, and the way her hand came down to cover his as he rubbed against her. “Good morning,” he whispered. 

“Hmm, ‘morning,” breathed Dawn. 

Kevin started to move faster. He let Dawn take over holding his cock against her while he moved his hand back up to her breast. Dawn moaned as he pinched her nipple. Her fingers guided the tip of his cock into her pussy. They moved down to stroke his shaft. She rocked her hips, pushing herself farther onto him. He felt himself tensing. He couldn’t hold himself back if he wanted to. “Oh Dawn!” He groaned as he came into her. 

Kevin fell still. He buried his face in Dawn’s hair again, and held her. She twisted around in his arms, and kissed him. Dawn grabbed hold of Kevin, and rolled onto her back, pulling him with her. Kevin deepened the kiss, and his hands moved to her breasts, gently kneading them with his fingers. His mouth left hers, and started to move down, kissing and licking at her neck, and across her collar bones. He paused briefly when he came to the red hieroglyphs painted on her chest, and he remembered the spell…most of it anyway. The ending was a little fuzzy, but he decided that he had more important things to concentrate on now. He moved down across her breast. His lips captured one of her nipples, and he sucked it into his mouth. Dawn writhed under him as he carefully closed his teeth on the hard nub of flesh, and flicked his tongue over it. 

“Oh god Kevin!” cried Dawn. “Oh please!” His hand moved down between her legs, and he slid his fingers across her sex, feeling her moisture. She writhed some more as his fingers slipped into her. “Oh yes!” 

Kevin resumed his journey down her body, kissing and licking all the way. He paused at her mons, to slowly lick around the arrow head that her pubic hair had been trimmed into, with its point aimed at her clit…as if he needed any directions for where to go from here. He closed his lips around it and sucked it into his mouth. 

“ _God yes!_ ” cried Dawn. “Oh yes!” 

Kevin pulled his mouth away from her, and watched his fingers as he slowly pushed them into Dawn, and withdrew them again. He removed his fingers from her pussy, and stuck them into his mouth, to taste her, mixed with his own cum. 

Dawn whimpered. “Please Kevin! Fuck me!” 

“Soon,” promised Kevin. He kissed her inner thigh, and ran his tongue around her labia. He used his thumbs to pull her lips apart, and slowly licked between them, up to her clit. 

“ _Ah!_ ” cried Dawn with each lick of his tongue. He took her to the edge of her release, and held her there. His mouth felt wonderful as he moved it over her sex. Probing her vagina, sucking her clit, laving her thighs. It all felt so good, but she wanted more. “Please Kevin! Fuck me!” 

Kevin’s mouth came away from her. Dawn looked down, and saw his grinning face looking up at her from between her legs. “If you insist,” he said. 

Dawn grabbed Kevin’s head by his ears, and started to pull him up toward her. “Oh, I insist!” 

Kevin let himself be pulled, but not without hooking his arms under her knees first, pulling her legs up as she pulled him toward her. When she had pulled his mouth back up to her own, her knees were pressing against her breasts as he kissed her. 

Kevin pushed himself up on his hands. They looked into each other’s eyes as his cock sank into her. He thrust into her once…twice…three times. 

“ _Kevvviiiinnnn!_ ” cried Dawn as she came. Kevin kept thrusting, pushing her orgasm on. Dawn thought that she heard the sound of someone knocking on her door, and calling her name, but she didn’t care about that. It wasn’t Kevin. He was the only person who mattered right now. 

* * *

Buffy knocked on Dawn’s door again. “Dawn, are you awake yet?” she called. She listened for a moment, but didn’t hear any response. She opened the door. 

* * *

“Oh god Kevin!” cried Dawn again. She watched him over her, saw him lower himself back onto her, felt his mouth close on the base of her neck as he started to thrust harder into her. 

The fog from her orgasm was lifting, and Dawn became aware of some motion in the corner of her eye. She turned her head toward it. 

* * *

Buffy heard Dawn’s cry at the same moment that she saw them, and remembered the silencing spell that was still in effect on Dawn’s room. She stopped, frozen in shock for a moment as she watched Kevin lower himself onto her sister, his hips pumping, driving his cock into her pussy. Dawn was bent double under him, part of Buffy’s mind was amazed at the flexibility that her position required. Another part was focused on the eyes that Dawn had turned toward her. 

Time seemed to stop as Buffy and Dawn stared at each other. Buffy knew that she couldn’t have stood there for more than a couple of seconds, unable to move, or take her eyes away from the lovers. 

The spell was broken by Kevin slamming himself harder into Dawn as he groaned her name against her neck. Dawn closed her eyes, and turned her head away as Buffy watched her coming too. 

Buffy backed quickly out of Dawn’s room, closing the door as she went. She leaned against her bedroom wall, not wanting to think about what she’d just seen and heard, but she couldn’t get the sight and sound from her mind. She became aware that her nipples were hard, and she could feel the moisture growing between her legs. 

“Think of anything!” she told herself. “Anything but Dawn and Kevin… Demons! Slaying Demons! Hungry and horny! No! Not demons! Oh! Xander! Xander and Anya in my bed! Ah! Nick! That wonderful thing he does with his mouth!” That thought didn’t make her feel any less horny—in fact it had the opposite effect—but at least it didn’t have the _ick_ factor that most of her other thoughts had had. Buffy shoved one hand down into her pyjama bottoms, and the other up under her top as she thought about Nick, and the wonderful things they had done with each other just a week ago…and it really was too bad that he’d gone back to Sacramento to visit his own family over Christmas, so it would be another two weeks before they could do those things again. 

Buffy’s fingers moved down on either side of her clit, squeezing it between them as she rubbed them over her labia. She moved her other hand from breast to breast, pinching and twisting her nipples. One of the lingering effects of her relationship with Spike from last year: she liked a little pain with her sex. 

She stayed leaning against the wall, pushing her fingers into herself, thinking about the last time she’d had Nick’s fingers in her. She bent her knees, slowly sinking to the floor. Buffy fluttered her fingers, in a way that only a Slayer could. She closed her eyes and let out a soft moan as she came. 

Buffy stayed on the floor for a few seconds, taking in deep breaths of air and slowly caressing herself. She wasn’t satisfied, but the worst of the need she had felt after seeing Dawn and Kevin had left her. She thought she could move this to the shower. She slowly rose to her feet, still holding her fingers in her pussy. She walked across her room to get some Kleenex to wipe her fingers off with before she extracted them. With that initial cleaning done, she exited her room, just in time to see Dawn and Kevin’s backs as they got to the bathroom ahead of her. 

“Okay,” sighed Buffy to herself. “I guess I’ll have to take care of the other ‘H’ first.” She went downstairs to start getting breakfast ready. 


	18. Post Season Games

Kevin could smell the sausages, and hear them sizzling as he followed Dawn down the stairs. She was wearing her kimono, and Kevin had on a pair of sweat pants, and a t-shirt. They moved back into the kitchen. Buffy was standing by the stove, still in her pyjamas, and using a spatula to rearrange the sausages in the frying pan. She barely glanced toward them as they entered. “Good morning.” She sounded a little nervous, and quickly turned her attention back to the sausages in the pan. 

“Um, ’morning Buffy.” Dawn only glanced at her sister for a moment, before looking away again. 

Kevin was a little puzzled. Both sisters were behaving as if they were embarrassed about something, but he couldn’t imagine what. He had something more important on his mind right now, though. He was incredibly hungry. “So, you’re making breakfast?” 

“Yeah,” Buffy seemed pleased to have such a domestic topic to speak about. “Based on Willow, Xander, and Anya’s experience, I expect that you two will be _very_ hungry.” She stepped back a bit and opened the oven. She used an oven mitt to grab the plate that was inside it. “I’ve been keeping these warm for you.” She pulled out a plate with a large stack of pancakes on it. She moved it to the island. 

“Oh, those look good!” said Dawn. 

“Smell good too!” said Kevin. 

Dawn got a couple of plates out of the cupboards, and divided the pancakes between them, before she stopped, and looked guilty. “Um…I suppose you want some of these too?” 

“Don’t worry,” said Buffy. “I’ve already eaten. They’re all for you guys.” 

“Ooh! You are the best sister ever!” Dawn got the butter and syrup, while Kevin poured glasses of orange juice for them. 

“Don’t expect me to make a habit of this,” said Buffy. “It’s a one time, post world saveage deal.” 

“Uh…so it worked?” asked Kevin as he started to eat. “The ending is a still a little fuzzy.” 

“Everyone agrees that the ending was a little fuzzy, but, no more Orb of Kauket, so we’re scoring it a ten.” 

“And Willow, Xander and Anya?” asked Dawn. 

“They’re good.” Buffy went back to the stove to get the sausages. “They all woke up after about an hour. We decided to let you guys sleep.” 

“So, um, how’d we get into Dawn’s bed?” asked Kevin. 

“Giles and I put you there,” said Buffy. 

“Giles?” asked Dawn. “ _Giles is here?_ He isn’t supposed to get here till tomorrow!” 

“It seems he decided that he couldn’t stay away, and rather than listen to you tell him why he shouldn’t be here again, he just came without telling us.” Buffy poured herself a mug of coffee, and joined them at the island. 

Dawn looked around, as if she expected Giles to just appear. “So where is he?” 

“He went back to his hotel. He said he’d be back in time for lunch…and Dad phoned while you guys were in the shower, to let us know he was just about to leave, so he should be here for lunch too.” 

The pancake that Kevin was swallowing caught in his throat for a moment. He finished swallowing with an effort. “Both of them?” 

“Yep.” Buffy grinned at him. “So after you guys have finished eating, you might want to go clean up Dawn’s room, and change the sheets on her bed.” She looked back and forth between him and Dawn. “You might want to get dressed too.” 

* * *

Dawn closed, and locked her door. That puzzled Kevin a bit, she had never bothered locking it in the past. She turned and smiled as she came toward him. “Umm…we’re going to be having limited opportunities for the next week.” She reached him, and one of her hands went up around his neck to pull his mouth to hers, while her other hand snaked down into his pants. Her fingers closed around his cock while she pushed him back toward the bed. Kevin slid his hand down between her legs, and ran his fingers over her pussy. He felt her moisten while her fingers teased his cock erect. 

Dawn’s hands moved to the waist-band of his sweat pants, and she pushed them down off his hips. She pushed him down onto her bed, with his pants still up around his thighs. She dropped down onto her knees on the floor, and took hold of his cock again. She pulled it toward her mouth. 

“Oh god, Dawn!” groaned Kevin as Dawn’s tongue ran down the length of his shaft, and around his balls. 

She smiled up at him, through her eyelashes. “You like this?” She licked him again. 

“Oh god! You know I like this!” 

“Mmm, so do I!” Dawn’s lips closed around his cock, and she sucked him deep into her mouth. 

Kevin held Dawn’s head gently while her mouth moved over him. He stroked her hair while she stroked his cock. He loved the silky feel of her hair in his fingers, almost as much as he loved the feel of her mouth and hands on his penis. He felt her drawing him deep into her mouth, much deeper than she had the first few times she had sucked him off. Now Dawn could pull nearly the full length of his cock into her mouth, and her tongue did wonderful things to him while she did it. 

Dawn pulled back again, until she was kissing the tip of Kevin’s cock, and her hand closed around his shaft, pumping him slowly. She started to slip her lips down around him again, and her hand moved down to cup his balls. 

Dawn kept up the cycle, slowly taking the full length of his cock into her mouth, and just as slowly pulling back again. Sometimes she released him completely, and spent some time licking and kissing around the circumference of his member, or sliding down to lick and suck at his testicles. 

Kevin groaned again as Dawn licked her way back up to the tip of his cock. She took the tip of it into her mouth and tightened her hand around his shaft. She started to bob her head quickly up and down on him while her hand stroked him in rapid counterpoint. “Oh god Dawn!” He felt every muscle in his body tensing. “ _Ungh!_ ” His cock exploded into her mouth. 

Dawn slid her mouth down over him, taking his full length into her before pulling back, milking every drop of his semen from him. She repeated the motion again, and again before she pulled her mouth away from him, and climbed up off her knees. She climbed onto his lap, and sat straddling him, her wet pussy pressing against his softening cock while she kissed him. He could taste his cum on her tongue. 

Kevin lifted Dawn and rolled her off him, laying her back onto her bed. He slid himself down her body. He pulled the bottom of her kimono open, uncovering her sex. He pressed his hands against her knees, gently pushing her legs apart. He leaned down and brushed his lips over the short pubic hair on her mons. He moved farther down, and his tongue darted out to flick at her clit. He licked over her outer labia, and then he used his thumbs to spread them apart. He thrust his tongue as deeply into her as he could, and listened to Dawn moan. 

Kevin kept licking at Dawn’s sex, enjoying her taste, and the sounds she was making. This was nearly his favourite place to be on Earth. He pushed up the hood of her clit, and closed his lips over it. He sucked on her clit, while he penetrated her with his fingers. He moved his fingers rapidly, pressing against that spot that made her cry out. The noises she was making were music to his ears. 

Dawn moaned, and her legs came back together, squeezing his head between her thighs. Kevin’s tongue lashed her clit while his fingers moved faster inside her. Dawn screamed as her hips bucked against his face. 

Dawn relaxed her legs, releasing her hold on his head. Kevin moved himself up along her body: across her belly, her breasts, her neck, her lips. His tongue entered her mouth as his fingers left her pussy. He brought his hand up to their mouths, and held his fingers between them, for them both to lick clean. His cock slid into the space that his fingers had just left. 

They made love slowly. Kevin’s hands slid over the silk of Dawn’s kimono as he kissed her, and he moved in her. He felt like he wanted to stay with her like this forever, feeling her all around him. She held him with her arms and her legs. He felt her tightening around him, and felt her moan into his mouth. He felt himself tensing in response. He knew the inevitable end was coming. He held her tightly and pressed himself deeper into her. He convulsed as he came, and felt her convulsing around him. 

They lay still for a moment, still kissing one another. Kevin pulled his mouth off Dawn’s, and pulled away a bit, so he could focus on her face, look into her blue eyes. He was still inside her, still moving slowly as his cock softened. Neither of them said anything. There was nothing that they hadn’t already said. Kevin brought his mouth back down to Dawn’s and kissed her again. 

Eventually, Dawn gave Kevin a little push, and he rolled off her. She rolled with him, and they lay on their sides facing each other for a moment. She smiled at him. “We’re supposed to be cleaning my room.” 

Kevin’s hand moved over her breast, under her kimono that had come open. “Mmm…that would mean that we had to get up.” 

“We have to do that eventually,” said Dawn. “Unless you want to meet Dad and Giles while we’re lying here like this.” 

“I suppose that lying here with you, with my pants down around my knees wouldn’t be the best sort of first impression to make.” 

Dawn giggled. “Definitely not…though I think that Giles must have gotten quite an eye-full yesterday.” 

Kevin closed his eyes, and groaned. 

“Don’t worry,” said Dawn. “You still have a chance to meet my dad while we’re fully dressed.” She kissed him, and sat up. “Now come on. You don’t want to meet him wearing your sweat pants, do you?” She took hold of them, and pulled them the rest of the way off him. 

Kevin got up off the bed, and started to reach for his bag to get the change of clothes he had packed. Dawn stopped him. “We can get dressed later. Let’s take care of cleaning up my room first.” She shrugged her kimono off her shoulders, and let it fall to the floor too. 

Kevin helped Dawn change the sheets on her bed. They picked up the clothes that were scattered around on the floor, put hers into her laundry hamper, and folded up Kevin’s to put into his bag, later. 

Dawn took her dildo, condoms, and lube from the drawer in her bedside table, and buried them at the back of the underwear drawer in her dresser, just in case her dad decided he wanted to use the drawer for something. She also made sure that all the pictures of her were locked away in password protected folders on her computer. Some of Kevin’s drawings on paper were buried in her desk drawer. 

They got dressed after they finished the clean-up. They could hear the vacuum cleaner running in Buffy’s room when they got into the hall. Dawn peeked through the door and saw Buffy was cleaning up the sand circle off her carpet. She could hear more people moving around downstairs. When they got there they found Willow was busy cleaning the living room, and Xander was coming in the back door, carrying the base of a Christmas tree. Dawn squealed when she saw who was carrying the top end of it. “Giles!” 

“Hello Dawn!” Giles dropped his end of the tree while Dawn came to him for a hug. “Happy Christmas!” 

“You too!” Dawn let go of him, and stepped back a bit. “Uh, I want you to meet Kevin.” 

Kevin held out his hand toward Giles. “How do you do, Sir.” 

Giles shook his hand. Kevin could feel his firm grip, and see Giles’ eyes attempting to probe him. He felt like they were looking for any sign that he wasn’t a fit boyfriend for Dawn. He tried to meet Giles’ gaze without flinching away from it. 

Giles nodded after a moment. Kevin didn’t know what he’d seen, but he seemed to be satisfied by it. “A pleasure to meet you. And I already told you to call me ‘Giles.’” 

“Uh…right.” Kevin looked toward Xander, who was still holding the base of the Christmas tree. He moved to take over the end that Giles had let go of. “You need some help with that?” 

“Thanks, Kev,” said Xander. They moved the tree into the position that had been cleared for it. 

Anya came in from the kitchen. “I couldn’t find them.” She looked at Dawn. “Your basement is a mess, totally disorganized. You should do something about that.” 

“What were you looking for?” asked Dawn. 

“Christmas decorations. Willow told me they were down there.” Anya cast an accusing look in Willow’s direction. 

“Oh, I know where they are.” Dawn grabbed Kevin’s arm and pulled him along with her. “Come on, you can help me.” 

* * *

Buffy heard Dawn softly humming It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas as she came down the stairs. She entered the living room and looked around. “Looking good, guys!” 

Dawn was sitting on the floor with Kevin. They had a large cardboard box between them. They were repacking smaller, empty boxes into it. Buffy saw that there was still a pile of boxes with the tree decorations, and that the tree was still bare. “You haven’t done the tree.” 

“I want to save that until Dad gets here, so he can help with it,” said Dawn. 

Xander, Giles and Anya came back in the front door. “The outside lights are up,” she said. “Xander and Giles followed my directions very well.” 

Dawn picked up a wreath off the floor and handed it to Anya. “Here, this goes on the front door.” 

Anya handed the wreath to Xander. “You heard her. Put this on the front door.” 

“Yes, dear,” said Xander. He went to do as he was told. 

Willow came down from upstairs carrying a menorah. She put it on the fireplace’s mantelpiece. 

“Isn’t Hanukkah over?” asked Kevin. 

“I know, but I like having it around,” said Willow. “It reminds me that we don’t all worship Santa.” 

“Willow has mellowed out a lot,” said Xander. “She used to be pretty militant about reminding everyone that she was Jewish, and didn’t celebrate Christmas.” 

Willow smiled. “But now I’m Wiccan too, and a lot of the Christmas traditions have more to do with celebrating the solstice than they do with actual Christianity.” 

* * *

It was nearly noon, and all of the decorations, other than those for the tree, were hung around the house. Dawn finished things off by hanging a sprig of mistletoe over the entrance to the living room. Then she stood beneath it, so she and Kevin could try it out. They were interrupted by the doorbell. 

“Oh! That’ll be Daddy!” Dawn let go of Kevin, and hurried to the door. She pulled it open. 

Hank Summers was standing on the front porch, with bags full of presents in both hands. 

“Daddy!” Dawn wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. “You made it!” 

Her father’s return hug was hindered by the bags in his hands, but that didn’t stop him from trying. “Of course I made it, Punkin!” 

Dawn let go of him, and stepped back a bit. “Oh! Prezzies!” She took the bags from him. “Come on in, Dad.” 

Hank pointed back toward his car, which was parked by the curb. “Uh, I’ve still got more stuff in my car.” 

“More presents?” asked Dawn. 

“Uh…no…just unimportant stuff, like my clothes, and some cookies that I baked.” 

“Ooo, cookies!” Dawn knew that her father wasn’t much of a cook, but one thing he did well, was bake cookies. She turned to Kevin. “Why don’t you help him get the rest of his stuff in. Oh!” She quickly turned back to her father. “Dad, this is Kevin, my boyfriend. Kevin, this is my Dad.” 

Kevin held out his hand. “How do you do, Sir.” 

Hank shook Kevin’s hand, while carefully sizing him up. “Very well, thank you, Kevin.” 

“So, um, there’s more stuff in your car?” 

“Oh, right, come on.” Hank went back outside, with Kevin following him, while Dawn carried the bags of presents into the living room. 

Buffy appeared from out of the kitchen. She had just been taking empty boxes back down to the basement. “He’s here?” 

“Yeah,” said Dawn. “Kevin’s helping him get the rest of his stuff in from his car.” She held up the bags. “He brought prezzies!” 

“Oh goodie!” said Buffy. The front door opened, and Hank came back in, with his hands full of more bags. 

Hank saw Buffy. “Hi sweetheart!” He quickly put the bags he was carrying down, as she came to him for her own hug. 

Kevin was behind him, carrying a suitcase. “Um, I’ll just take this up to Dawn’s room.” 

“Oh, thanks Kevin,” said Buffy. “So, Dad, why don’t you come into the living room, and meet everyone else.” 

Xander, Anya and Giles were waiting in the living room, having hung back to let Dawn and Buffy greet their father first. Hank had met Xander and Anya just a few months earlier, when they had come to L.A. while Buffy and Dawn were visiting him there. Buffy introduced him to Giles. 

Giles stuck out his hand. “Happy to see you again.” 

Hank looked puzzled. “I don’t recall meeting you before.” 

“You came into the library at Sunnydale High, looking for Buffy, her first year here,” said Giles. 

Hank frowned in concentration. “Not ringing any bells. I don’t remember ever going into the school.” 

“Uh…Giles…he wasn’t really there,” said Buffy. “That was the day everybody’s night— er, dreams were coming true.” 

“Oh! Right!” said Giles. “So I guess this really is the first time we’ve met.” 

Hank was looking at Buffy. He’d noticed her slip. “You have nightmares about me?” 

“What? _No!_ I mean it was just after the divorce, and I was still having abandonment issues, and…” Buffy saw Kevin coming back down the stairs, with Willow behind him. “Look! Here’s Willow!” 

Kevin was carrying his own overnight bag, which he had left up in Dawn’s room. He shoved it under the table beside the front door, while trying to look like he wasn’t trying to hide it. 

* * *

They had lunch before they got to the important business of decorating the tree. Kevin stayed to help, but he had to leave a little after they were done. “My brother’s coming home for the week, and my folks want me home tonight.” 

Dawn saw him to the door. Kevin made sure that they were alone before he reached under the table to grab his bag. He slung it over his shoulder and then leaned toward her to kiss her good-bye. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Dawn kissed him back. Even though they were alone, this kiss was more chaste than the ones they were used to giving each other, even when Xander was watching them, these days. She reluctantly pulled away from him. 

Mr. Summers appeared from out of the living room. “Well, it was nice to meet you Kevin.” He held out his hand. 

Kevin shook it. “Uh, nice to meet you too, Sir.” He smiled at Dawn. “Bye!” He disappeared out the door. 

Dawn leaned out the door. “Bye Kevin!” She pulled herself back inside, and turned to see her father’s frowning face. “Uh…let’s go back to the others.” She started back toward the living room. 

Her father followed her. “Dawn, what was in that bag that Kevin was carrying?” 

“Oh, you know,” said Dawn. “Stuff.” 

“What sort of stuff.” 

“You know…overnight stuff. Come on, Buffy’s making egg-nog!” 

“ _Overnight?_ ” 

“Uh…yeah,” said Dawn. “Kevin helped us with the spell, yesterday, and when it was done we were all real tired, so he stayed overnight.” She looked around the living room, looking for support. “So did Xander and Anya!” 

“Yes!” said Anya quickly. “Xander gave me many happy orgasms here last night!” 

“Anya! _Shut up!_ ” yelled Dawn. 

“So, Kevin spent the night on the sofa?” asked Hank. 

“Uh…no…he spent it with me,” said Dawn in a tiny voice. 

“ _ **What!**_ ” 

Xander took hold of Anya’s elbow, and started to push her toward the kitchen. “I think that’s our cue to leave.” 

“ _He slept with you?_ ” 

“Ya-huh,” said Dawn. 

Buffy had heard the commotion, and was entering the living room. Her father turned on her. “You let that— that— _boy_ sleep with Dawn?” 

Buffy turned her attention to Dawn. “You told him?” 

“He kinda noticed that Kevin had his overnight bag with him, when he left,” said Dawn, “so I told him why.” 

“Ah,” said Buffy. She looked back at her father. “Yes, I let Kevin sleep with Dawn.” A bit of a smile quirked her lips. “But never on a school night.” 

“ _How could you? She’s— She’s—_ ” 

“She’s sixteen, Dad,” said Buffy. “I couldn’t stop her from having sex, if I wanted to.” 

“ _No!_ ” yelled Hank. “ _This is not acceptable!_ ” 

“Daddy! I love Kevin!” said Dawn. “And he loves me!” 

“You’re a kid!” said Hank. “What do you know?” 

“I know what I feel!” said Dawn. 

“You’re just a kid!” 

“Dad…” Buffy tried hard to keep her voice calm. “Dawn is old enough to know what she’s feeling.” 

“I can’t believe that you approve of this!” 

“My approval doesn’t matter, Dawn is old enough to make her own decisions, but yeah, I do approve of Kevin. He’s a good guy.” 

“She’s still a child!” 

“No I’m not!” said Dawn. 

“Dad…Dawn is a young woman. You’ve spent part of one weekend with her in the last two years, and not a whole lot of time in the four years before that, either. You hardly know her at all. Spend some time to get to know her, and Kevin, before you go making up your mind.” 

“If you’re letting her sleep with boys, maybe I should do something to change that,” said Hank. 

Dawn could see Buffy’s fists clenching. She knew her sister was close to losing it. “Buffy doesn’t let me sleep with boys,” she said. “She lets me sleep with Kevin. Just one boy.” 

“That’s one boy too many!” 

Buffy took a deep breath, trying to get her emotions under control. She was angry at her father, and a little afraid too. Her current emotional state was not a good mixture for a Slayer. An angry or frightened Slayer tended to hit things, and she really didn’t think that doing that would help her, or Dawn. If he wanted, their father could take custody of Dawn, and there wasn’t much she could do to stop him. Even if she could afford a lawyer, if it came to a legal fight for custody, he’d probably win. Losing her temper now, and hitting something probably wouldn’t help her case. 

Buffy took another deep breath before she spoke. “Dad, please, calm down. Kevin’s a good kid. Get to know him a bit before you pass judgement. His parents want to get to know you. I’ve invited them all to dinner tomorrow night.” 

* * *

“I’ve got it!” Dawn ran to answer the doorbell. She paused for a moment to smooth down her skirt, and compose herself. She opened the door. “Hi Kevin!” She gave him a quick kiss. “Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Berman!” She stepped back from the door. The sun hadn’t set yet. “Come on in!” 

Dawn led everyone into the living room, where her father was waiting. She tried not to look at Kevin, who was shifting uncomfortably beside her. She had phoned to warn him that her Dad knew about them. “Um, Dad, I’d like you to meet Kevin’s parents, Josh, and Margo Berman. Mr. and Mrs. Berman, my Dad, Hank Summers.” 

Mr. Berman held out his hand. “Good to meet you, Hank.” 

Dawn’s father hesitated for a moment before he took Mr. Berman’s hand in his own. “Hello Josh.” He shook Mrs. Berman’s hand as well. “Margo.” 

Dawn moved in beside Kevin, and captured his hand in hers. They sat together on the sofa. The others found seats around the room. 

Conversation was slow to get started. Buffy busied herself by taking drink orders, and she got Dawn to help her. Her father and Josh Berman got glasses of Giles’ eighteen year old Glenmorangie. After a few false starts, general conversation about the weather, California politics, current world events, and other things, Hank and Josh found that they shared an interest in baseball, though they followed different teams. Hank was an Angels fan, and Josh cheered for the Giants. That their two teams had just paired off against each other for the World Series gave them lots to talk about, though the others were left rather out of it. 

Mrs. Berman turned to Dawn. “Has Kevin asked you about tomorrow?” 

“Um…something other than coming to your place for dinner?” asked Dawn. 

“Uh…yeah,” said Kevin. “Mom’s in charge of organizing the Christmas party at the hospital, for the kids who can’t go home. She wants me to help out. You want to come?” 

“Yeah, sure,” said Dawn. “Sounds like fun.” 

* * *

Dawn and Kevin followed the sound of laughter into the children’s ward at the hospital. They saw the back of the clown as he tossed a balloon animal of some sort to one of the kids in a bed. “Okay!” he said. “Who’s next?” He pointed to a little girl, about ten years old, in one of the beds. “How about you? What do you want me to make for you?” Dawn thought that his voice was familiar, but it seemed kinda distorted. 

“A zebra!” said the girl. 

“A zebra!” said the clown. “That’s easy! It’s just a horse, with stripes!” He reached into a bag, and pulled out a bunch more balloons, in all the colours of the rainbow. He started to blow them up. Red ones, and green ones, and blue, and purple, and orange, and yellow. “So, think we can make a zebra with these?” he asked. 

“No!” said the girl. “Zebras are black and white!” 

“That’s just the old fashioned zebras!” said the clown. “The ones in the old movies. New zebras are lots of different colours!” He started twisting his balloons together, making a rainbow hued balloon horse. He held it up proudly when he was done. “A zebra!” 

“No it’s not!” said the little girl. “Zebras aren’t all those colours!” 

The clown looked around, and caught Dawn in the corner of his eye. He turned toward her, and she stifled a laugh. Under the funny clothes, and the clumsy gloves over his hands, and the makeup covering his face, was Clem. He still looked like a sharpei, with his wrinkled skin, and his floppy ears, but now he looked like that was all part of his clown costume. He flashed her a smile, and Dawn was surprised to see a big set of buck teeth in his mouth. “Dawn! Help me out here! This is a zebra, isn’t it?” His voice sounded like he was pleading, but he gave her a wink. 

Dawn flicked a quick look at the little girl in the bed. She could see by the look on her face that no amount of talking was going to convince her that Clem’s creation was a zebra. “Uh, sorry Clem, but I gotta agree with her.” Dawn held her hand out toward the girl. “That ain’t no zebra.” 

“It’s not?” Clem sounded totally dejected, and for a moment, Dawn felt sorry for him. He heaved a huge sigh, turned back to his bag, and shoved his rainbow horse into it. “Well, maybe I’ve got something in here…” 

He rummaged around inside his bag for a few seconds, and Dawn felt a tingle, like a feeling she sometimes got when Willow was doing magic. Clem suddenly looked up at the girl in the bed, his mouth hanging open in surprise. “Well, what do you know! I do have a zebra!” 

He pulled out the same balloon horse he’d made, moments ago, only now it wasn’t rainbow coloured. It was black and white. The stripes on the different balloons were perfectly aligned, creating a nearly perfect little balloon zebra! 

The kids laughed, and clapped as Clem handed the balloon zebra to the girl. He looked around the room. “Alright! Who’s next?” 

* * *

Dawn followed Clem out into the hallway, half an hour later. The kids all wanted him to come back, but he’d already done a couple of encores. He winked at her. “Always leave them wanting more!” He stripped the gloves that concealed his claws off his hands, and then reached his fingers into his mouth to pull out the set of false teeth he was wearing. “Gah! These things are killing me!” 

“You do this a lot?” asked Dawn. 

“Sure! How do you think I get money to rent movies and stuff? Blockbuster doesn’t take kittens.” Clem grinned at her, showing his natural pointed teeth. “I’m very popular at all the children’s parties. The only other clown in town sucks at balloon animals. Can’t even make a decent giraffe!” 

“You charge for this?” asked Dawn. 

“Oh no!” said Clem. “I do this one for free, but all the parents in there got one of my cards. I usually get half a dozen birthday bookings, for kids who were at my Christmas show.” He suddenly looked sadder, which Dawn thought was quite a trick, for Clem. “Of the ones who have another birthday.” 

Dawn nodded understanding. She hadn’t asked about any of the kids who were here, but she knew that the hospital tried to send as many kids as it could home over Christmas. The ones who were left were the ones who were too sick to go home, and some of them might never see their homes again. 

* * *

When Dawn returned to the ward, she was greeted by a kiss from Kevin, and her ears were assaulted by a pair of folk singers, singing about their undying love for one another, while they gazed into each other’s eyes. It was so sappy she wanted to barf, and she saw that most of the kids agreed with her. She knew she should have talked Giles into taking part in this. He was loads better, and she was sure that he could have come up with something the kids could sing along with. 

Thankfully, the folk singers were done quickly, and they left, followed by a smattering of polite applause, mostly from the parents. There was no risk of this pair being called back for encores. 

“Ho! Ho! Ho!” boomed a voice from out in the hall. 

Dawn knew her cue. She gasped in mock surprise. “Could that be…?” she asked Kevin loudly. 

“No!” said Kevin. “He’s supposed to be at the North Pole!” This was the real reason they were there. Kevin’s mother had roped them into acting as Santa’s helpers. 

“Ho! Ho! Ho!” boomed the voice again, and a man appeared in the door, dressed in a red suit, trimmed with white, and big black boots. The dark skin of his face was nearly hidden behind his bushy white beard, moustache, eyebrows, and the mane of white hair falling down from under his red hat. 

“Santa!” cried Dawn, while trying not to laugh. No one had warned her who would actually be _playing_ Santa for this party, and she recognized Principal Wood underneath the costume. 

“Ho! Ho! Ho!” said Santa again, as he came into the ward. He swung the bag he was carrying down off his shoulder and onto the floor. “My elves tell me that I’ve got a lot of good boys and girls here!” 

“Of course they’re good, Santa!” said Dawn. “What have you got for them?” 

“Ho! Ho! Ho! I have lots of good presents for the good boys and girls!” Santa started rummaging around inside his pack. He pulled out a gift-wrapped present. “This is for Heather!” 

Kevin came forward to take the present, and deliver it to its intended recipient, while Santa rummaged through his pack for the next gift. Dawn stood by to collect it from him. “Breathe a word of this to anyone, and you’ll spend a week in detention,” he growled in a voice too low for anyone else to overhear. 

Dawn smirked. “I think that should go the other way. If you don’t want anyone to hear about this, next time I punch out a jerk, I don’t get any detention.” 

Wood glared at her, from under Santa’s bushy white eyebrows. “One week.” 

Dawn looked back at him. “Okay.” 

“That goes for Berman too,” said Wood. “Either of you talks, it’s a week in detention…for both of you. If you don’t talk…no more than one week for your next offence. Deal?” 

Dawn nodded. “Deal!” 

Wood pulled another package out of his bag. “This one’s for Ron!” 

* * *

Dawn and Kevin left the party on Santa’s heels. He disappeared down the hall, while Kevin pulled Dawn in the opposite direction. He stopped in front of a door marked “Janitorial Supplies” and fumbled in his pocket. 

“What are you doing?” asked Dawn. 

“This!” Kevin pulled out a key. He had a quick look up and down the hallway to make sure that no one was watching, and pushed the key into the lock. He opened the door. 

“Where’d you get that?” whispered Dawn. 

“Took it from my mom!” said Kevin. He pulled Dawn into the closet, and shut the door. 

It was pitch dark in the closet, but neither of them needed to see what they were doing. Kevin pushed Dawn back against the door as he kissed her. His hands pulled at her blouse, pulling it open, moving in to hold her breasts. He kissed her, his tongue sinking deep into her mouth, as he kneaded her breasts with his fingers. 

Dawn’s hands moved down. She ran them around his ass before bringing them forward, to undo his belt, and the button of his pants. She slid his zipper down, and reached into his pants for his cock. She put her hand around it as one of Kevin’s hands moved down to lift her skirt. His fingers pushed aside her panties, and dove into her pussy. 

Dawn moaned against Kevin’s mouth as he drove his fingers into her. Her hand tightened around his cock, and she pumped him, feeling the slickness from his pre-cum. 

Kevin’s other hand left her breast, and he wrapped his arm around her, holding her tightly. She felt him lifting her, and then he spun her around and sat her down again on top of some sort of cart. Both his hands went up under her skirt to grab her panties, and pull them roughly down her legs, and then his hands were pushing her knees apart. 

Dawn’s ankles were bound together by her panties, as Kevin lowered himself down onto his knees in front of her, and pushed his face between her legs. He pushed her skirt up higher, so that it was bunched around her waist. His hands held her ass and he pulled himself deeper. She felt his tongue start to lash at her sex. 

“Oh god, Kevin! Oh, yes!” Dawn’s hands on Kevin’s head pressed his mouth even harder against her pussy as he licked hungrily at it. She started to rock her hips. “Oh god! Fuck me with your tongue!” 

Kevin did his best to oblige her. She felt his tongue sinking deeper into her pussy, and writhing inside her, but it couldn’t fill her the way his cock did, or even his fingers. Kevin pulled out after a few seconds, and moved his tongue to where it did more good: lashing at her clit. 

“Oh yes Kevin! Like that! Like that!” Kevin’s tongue was pushing her toward the brink. She was almost there when he suddenly stopped and pulled his mouth away from her. “No! Don’t stop!” 

Kevin was moving up along her body. His arms wrapped around her waist, and he pushed his face between her breasts. She felt him lifting her again, and turning her. He pressed her back against the shelves, and lowered her down onto his cock. He rammed it into her. 

“ _Aaaahh!_ ” Dawn cried as she came. Kevin kept pumping, driving himself deep into her pussy. She tried to wrap her legs around him, but her ankles were still tangled up in her panties. She reached up to grab the shelf above her head with her hands, to take some of the load off Kevin, letting him use longer strokes of his cock inside her. He pressed his mouth against the base of her neck. 

Dawn was almost ready to come again when she felt Kevin’s arms tighten around her. She felt him drive harder into her, felt his seed spurting up into her pussy, and felt him groaning against her neck. She let herself go. 

Kevin’s hold on her eventually relaxed, and he slowly lowered Dawn back down onto the floor, licking up along her throat and chin to bring his mouth back to hers as he did so. Dawn finally managed to get her feet untangled from her panties while they stood there together, holding and kissing each other. 

Dawn broke off the kiss, and started to lick her way down Kevin’s throat. She pulled open his shirt as she kept moving down, across his chest and stomach until she was kneeling in front of him, and could pull his cock to her mouth. He tasted of her own pussy as she licked him. 

“Oh, Dawn,” groaned Kevin as she teased him with her mouth. His cock started to swell again, filling her mouth. She sucked harder, drawing him deeper into her. She held his shaft with her right hand while she moved her left hand down between her legs. She lightly stroked her clit as she sucked him. 

She started to move her mouth faster, and she sank her fingers into her cunt, pressing herself closer to a new orgasm. She felt that she was nearly there, and she knew that Kevin was too. She pulled her mouth away from him, and nearly jumped back to her feet, she was in such a hurry to get his cock back into her pussy. 

Kevin was in a hurry too. She wrapped her legs around him as he lifted her off her feet again. Her back slammed against the door as his hips pumped between her thighs. She felt herself coming as she heard Kevin’s groan, and felt him come again too. 

Kevin stopped moving, still holding her, with his cock still inside her. Dawn could feel his heart pounding against her breasts, just as hard as her own. “Oh, Dawn, I love you so much,” he breathed into her ear. 

“And I love you,” sighed Dawn, holding Kevin tightly while she waited for her breathing, and racing heart to slow. “I love you more than anything.” 

They were still holding each other when they heard the scrape of a key entering the lock on the door. 

“Oh god!” Kevin let go of Dawn so quickly that she nearly fell on her ass. He wrapped both hands around the door knob as it started to turn, trying to hold it. 

“What the—?” came a muffled voice through the door. 

“Get dressed!” Kevin hissed at Dawn. “I’ll hold him!” 

Dawn was already buttoning her blouse. “Just give us a second!” she called loudly. 

Kevin looked at her like he thought she was crazy. “Are you nuts?” 

Kevin felt whoever was on the other side of the door stop trying to open it. “Oh, for crying out loud!” came through the door. 

“We aren’t getting out of this without him seeing us,” whispered Dawn, “so why bother trying?” She had finished buttoning her blouse and started to tuck it into her skirt. “Now, get your pants on!” She recovered her panties from off the floor, and shoved them into a pocket. 

Kevin’s pants weren’t entirely off. They were bunched down around his calves. He looked at the door for a second, still not having let go of the knob, but whoever was out there had stopped trying to get it open. He let go of it, and quickly pulled his pants back up and refastened them. He went to work on the buttons of his shirt. He was almost finished when the door suddenly opened. 

The hospital janitor stood in the doorway, frowning at them. “What are you kids doing in here?” he demanded. 

Dawn rolled her eyes at him. “Each other!” She grabbed Kevin’s elbow and pulled him out of the closet with her. He was still trying to tuck his shirt tails into his pants. 

“Are you insane?” whispered Kevin as she dragged him down the hall. 

“There was only the one door,” said Dawn. “There was no way to get out of there without being seen, unless you’ve got an invisibility cloak in one of your pockets that you haven’t told me about. What’s the matter? Ashamed to be seen with me?” 

“God no!” said Kevin. “I want to hang a flashing neon sign over your head proclaiming “‘Dawn Summers is My Girlfriend!’ I’m the luckiest guy in the world to have you!” 

“Well, in that case, maybe we should go back.” Dawn started to turn around. “Make sure he knows who we are.” 

Kevin grabbed her arm. “No you don’t. Proud as I am of you, I don’t want people knowing that we had sex in the janitor’s closet. You deserve better.” 

“Anywhere I can be with you, is all I want,” said Dawn. She paused in front of the door to the Ladies’ room. “Uh…just give me a second, there’s something I gotta take care of.” She gave him a quick peck on his cheek, and disappeared through the door. 

It really didn’t take more than a few seconds before she was out again. Kevin was surprised that she was back so soon; it usually took her much longer. “Uh…that was quick.” 

“Yeah,” said Dawn. “I just had to put my panties back on.” 

Kevin had a quick look up and down the corridor to make sure that they were still alone. He pressed close to her, running his hands over her ass. He smirked at her. “You didn’t have to do that on my account.” 

Dawn pushed him away playfully, and started back down the hall. “Don’t be silly. I just didn’t want to accidentally play Sharon Stone in Basic Instinct for the kids, when I sit back down.” 

Kevin glanced toward the children’s ward ahead of them, which was much quieter now than it had been. “Uh…I think the party’s pretty much over. Santa was the final event.” 

Dawn glanced in the door, and saw that Kevin was right. Most of the visitors had gone, though there were still a few parents, and siblings sitting with most of the kids. The ward was much quieter now. “You’re right, I guess it’s time for us to go.” She glanced at her watch. “Your mom’s expecting us by five, right?” She saw Kevin nod. “That gives us enough time to stop at home, and for me to change.” 

* * *

Kevin sat on the sofa in the living room, waiting for Dawn to get changed. Her father was there, and the room was very tense. This was the first time that Kevin had actually been left alone with Hank Summers. You could cut the tension with a knife. 

Hank broke the silence. “You hurt her…” 

“Yep,” said Kevin, almost to himself. “That’s getting to be a long line.” 

Hank was clearly surprised by Kevin’s reaction. “What do you mean?” 

“The line of scary people who’ve threatened to do nasty things to me if I hurt Dawn.” Kevin almost smiled. “You’ll have lots of company.” 

“You don’t know what scary is,” said Hank. 

“Oh no?” asked Kevin. This time he did smile. “I’ve seen how some of the demons in town react to Buffy, and she’s taught me enough about how to fight for me to know that she could rip me to pieces, without getting her hair mussed. Spike’s a vampire.” He pointed at the empty chair on the other side of the coffee table. “Xander used to sit in that chair and glare at me while he sharpened his favourite axe. Willow said something about a flaying, and the way everyone reacted, I don’t think she was joking, and sometimes Mr. Giles gets this really scary look in his eyes when he looks at me. You may want to hurt me, but you haven’t had nearly as much practice at hurting things as they have.” 

“And you’re not scared?” 

“No, Sir.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because I’m not going to hurt Dawn,” said Kevin. 

They were interrupted by the sound of a door closing upstairs. Kevin looked hopefully toward the stairs, and he wasn’t disappointed. He saw Dawn coming down the stairs in a red and green dress. He quickly rose to his feet. “Hey, you look beautiful!” His eyes were drawn to her legs, in shear black stockings, that looked even longer because of the black, ankle strap pumps she was wearing. He considered saying something along the lines of her looking like a Christmas present, but that would likely lead to some comment about unwrapping her, and the truce that seemed to have been declared between him and Dawn’s father was much too delicate to say anything like that in front of him. He went to meet her at the base of the stairs, and gave her a light kiss on her lips instead. 

“Mmm, thank you.” Dawn smiled at him for a moment, and then she took hold of his hand, and turned toward her father. “Bye, Dad. See you later.” 

“So, how late are you going to be?” 

“Don’t know,” said Dawn. “I should be home by midnight. I don’t want to be caught outside, in case the real Santa Claus makes a flyby.” 

“ _Real_ Santa Claus?” asked Hank. “There’s a real Santa?” 

“Yeah, but according to Anya he’s more into eviscerating children, than giving them presents,” said Dawn. “I really don’t want to meet him.” She smiled at Kevin again. “Come on, we don’t want to be late.” She grabbed her jacket from the coat rack by the door. “Bye Buffy!” 

“Bye Dawn!” called Buffy from the kitchen. 

* * *

Dinner with Kevin’s family had been fun. Dawn hadn’t met Chris before, and she found that she liked him. She also liked his girlfriend, Paula. Chris told her a couple of stories about Buffy’s days in high school. Some of them sounded like she might be able to use them against her sister, the next time she got in trouble about something she did in school. 

They’d spent some time after dinner down in the rec room, with Kevin’s family, before they broke away to come up to his room. Kevin took her in his arms, after his door was closed, and kissed her. “Mmm, have I told you that you look like a Christmas present in that dress yet?” 

“It’s a present that I’m going to unwrap for you,” said Dawn. 

Kevin’s forehead crinkled. “What do you mean?” 

Dawn smiled. “Sit down on your bed, and you’ll see.” She kissed him again, and then turned away from him. She went over to his shelves, and selected a CD from his collection. She put it into his CD player, and pressed the play button. She started to sway to the music before she turned around to look at him again. 

Kevin was sitting on his bed, leaning back against his headboard, watching her. Dawn kept dancing, moving to the music. She turned herself around in front of him, so he could see her hand come up behind her back, and pull down the zipper of her dress. She pulled the straps off her shoulders, and let it fall to the floor. 

Dawn kept her back to Kevin, and slowly gyrated her hips. She knew he liked looking at her ass, and she wanted to give him a good show. She continued to rotate her her hips as she slowly turned herself around to face him. 

Dawn had extended her Christmas theme to her underwear too. She was wearing her red lace bra, and panties, and a green garter belt holding up the shear black stockings on her legs. She continued to dance as she looked at Kevin, watching her. She raised her arms over her head as she undulated like a snake. 

She turned her back toward him again, and reached around to release the catch of her bra. When she turned back she held her arms crossed over her breasts, hiding them from his view, while her hips continued to sway in time with the music. She worked the straps of her bra off her shoulders, while still holding it against her breasts. 

Dawn turned again, so her back was to Kevin when she pulled the bra completely away. She held it out and dropped it to the floor before turning back again, with her arms refolded across her chest. She lifted first one, and then the other arm for a moment, letting him see flashes of her breasts. 

She watched Kevin shift on his bed. She could see the bulge in his pants, and knew that he must be uncomfortable. She smiled, knowing that what she was about to do would make him more uncomfortable. She lowered her arms away from her breasts, showing them both for a moment. She brought her left hand back up, but this time it wasn’t to cover herself. She ran her fingers over her nipples. Her right hand moved down, into her panties. She moaned as she ran her fingers through her pussy. 

Kevin moaned too, and rubbed his cock through his pants. 

Dawn locked her eyes on Kevin’s as she withdrew her hand. She watched him watch her fingers as she slowly lifted them up to her mouth, and licked them clean. She slowly turned again, her hips still gyrating, and took hold of her panties. She started to push them down. 

Dawn leaned over, with her ass to Kevin as she pushed her panties down past her knees. She kept leaning farther down, while her ass swayed in Kevin’s direction, until she was able to step out of them. She stayed leaned over, and slowly spread her legs, so she could look back at him from between them. She could see that his eyes were locked on her pussy. 

Dawn slowly straightened up again, and did a final pirouette in front of Kevin before climbing over the foot of his bed. She crawled her way up along his body, with her eyes locked on his. She was still wearing the garter belt, stockings, and her black, ankle-strap pumps. She placed her hand over the hand he was still rubbing his cock with, and added her own pressure. She kept moving until she was close enough to kiss him. 

Dawn pulled back after a long, deep kiss. “Your turn.” 

“What?” 

She smiled. “Your turn to do a strip-tease, and let me watch.” 

Kevin smiled at her. “Alright.” He got up off the bed, and Dawn moved into the position he had vacated, leaning back against his headboard. She spread her legs apart, and started to circle her clit with her finger as she watched Kevin start to dance. 

Kevin’s back was to her as he began. His hips swayed as he unbuttoned his shirt. He pulled it off one shoulder, and looked back over it toward her. He froze for a moment when he saw what she was doing. Dawn smiled and pressed a finger into her pussy. Kevin started to move again after watching Dawn for a couple of seconds. His hips started to move in a pretty fair imitation of Elvis as he finished taking off his shirt. He turned toward Dawn, and threw his shirt at her. 

Dawn caught his shirt with her free hand, and tossed it aside. Her fingers kept moving on her pussy, while she watched Kevin, watching her. 

Kevin kicked off his shoes, and turned away again. Dawn watched his butt while he slowly removed his belt. Then his pants went down, and she was looking at his tight, bare ass. She pressed her fingers farther into herself, while running her other hand over her breasts. 

Kevin turned back toward her, and Dawn could see that he was holding his cock. It was standing erect and proud. She moaned softly as he started to stroke it, the motion of his hand synchronized with the motion of her fingers in her pussy. 

Kevin came back toward her, and climbed up over the foot of his bed. His hand stayed on his cock as he moved closer, crawling on his knees up between her legs, with his eyes locked on her pussy. He stopped and sat back on his heals, stroking his cock, and watching Dawn. 

They stayed there on the bed, watching each other masturbate. Dawn felt herself getting close. Her eyes moved up, away from Kevin’s cock, to look at his face. It was twisted in a look of pained ecstasy. He groaned and his hand moved faster. 

Kevin surged up onto his knees. He leaned over Dawn, supporting himself with a hand against the wall by her head. He groaned louder, and semen sprayed from his cock, across her breasts. He angled is cock upward as another spurt gushed out, splattering her face. Dawn’s mouth opened in time to catch a few drops, and she licked more from her lips before Kevin brought his mouth down onto hers. He pressed himself against her as they kissed, smearing the cum on her beasts across his chest. He put his hand over hers as she continued to press her fingers into her pussy. He slipped one of his fingers in between the two that she had inside herself. 

Kevin moved his finger inside Dawn, in time with her own, while he licked his semen from her face, and then moved down, to lick her breasts clean too. He was sucking on one of her nipples when he felt her coming. They both extracted their fingers, and Kevin pulled himself back from her. Dawn held her fingers up to Kevin’s lips for him to lick, while he put his finger to Dawn’s mouth. 

Once their fingers were clean, Dawn pushed Kevin over onto his back, and started to lick her way across his chest, lapping up the semen that was smeared there. She made her way down across his stomach to his cock, and ran her lips lightly across it, before retracing her route, back up to his mouth. 

Kevin rolled Dawn over onto her back, and he kissed her. He pressed his hips in between her thighs, and rubbed his limp cock against her pussy. After a moment he he pulled back, and smiled at her. “Wait right there.” He planted a light kiss on the tip of her nose. “I’ve got something for you.” 

Kevin got up off the bed, and moved to his desk. He opened a drawer and pulled out a gift wrapped package. He brought it back to her on the bed. “Merry Christmas.” 

Dawn sat up and took the box from him. “But you’ve already given me a present. It’s under our tree at home.” 

“Yeah, well, this is kind of an ‘us’ present, and um…I don’t think you want to be opening it in front of any other witnesses.” 

“Oh yeah? Something naughty?” 

“Something naughty _and_ nice,” said Kevin. “At least, I hope you think it’s nice.” 

“I’m sure I will.” 

“So, what are you waiting for? Aren’t you going to open it?” 

Dawn smiled, and quickly ripped the wrapping paper off the box, making no effort to be neat about it. “Oh, Kevin!” 

“You like?” he asked. 

“I like!” Dawn opened the box, and removed the object from inside it. “So how is this an ‘us’ present?” 

Kevin reached out. “While you have this end…” He pointed to the egg shaped object in her left hand. “…I have this end!” He took the hand sized controller from her right hand. It was connected to the egg by a six foot wire. He pressed one of the buttons on the controller, and the egg in Dawn’s hand started to vibrate. “So, you wanna try it out?” 

“Oh, yeah!” 

Kevin got up off his bed, and went to his closet. He pulled out a couple of the ties that he kept there, and held them up so Dawn could see them. He raised his eyebrows in a silent query. 

Dawn answered by laying back on his bed, and raising her arms over her head. Kevin came back to the bed, and sat beside her. He kissed her before he went to work, tying her hands to the bottom rail of his headboard. When that was done, he moved himself slowly down her body, lightly running his lips and tongue across it. 

Kevin stopped and sat up when he reached the edge of her pubic hair. He reached into his night-stand drawer, and pulled out his bottle of lube. He picked up the egg and placed a few drops onto it. He slowly rubbed his hands across it, spreading the lube across the egg, and his fingers. He moved between Dawn’s wide-spread legs. 

Kevin used the controller to start the egg gently vibrating. He rubbed it over Dawn’s pussy, up and down along her slit. She moaned softly when he pressed it against her clit. Her moan was louder when he pushed it into her. She arched her back. 

Kevin slowly increased the speed of the vibration. He moved in with his mouth, and licked his tongue over her pussy. “Please, Kevin!” she pleaded with him. 

Kevin lashed his tongue against her clit. He pulled back “Is that what you want?” 

“Oh, yes!” 

“You sure it isn’t this?” He turned up the power going to the vibrator in the egg. 

“ _Oh god!_ ” Dawn writhed on the bed. Kevin slid the control all the way to high. “ ** _Kevin!_** ” 

Kevin loved watching Dawn come. His cock ached from the sight and sound of her. He wanted to rip the egg out of her pussy, and drive himself into it, but this was her present. He dialled back the power, and bent down over her. His tongue flicked over her clit before his lips closed around it, and he sucked on it. He teased it with his tongue while he slowly raised the power on the egg, until Dawn started to come again. 

Kevin brought the power back down to just a gentle throb, and lightly caressed Dawn’s pussy with his lips and tongue while she lay on his bed, breathing deeply, recovering from her orgasm. His eyes focused on her rising and falling breasts. 

He slowly moved himself up along her body, leaving a trail of kisses along it, until he reached those wonderful mounds. He started to lightly suck on a nipple, while the fingers of his free hand moved down to her clit, and gently caressed it. He slowly raised the power to the vibrating egg again. 

This time Kevin brought Dawn to the edge of an orgasm, and held her there. He played her body like an instrument, listening to the music of her keening. He held her at the cusp, until neither of them could stand it any more. His mouth left her breast, and his fingers left her clit, for a few seconds, long enough for her to come back a bit from the edge. 

His finger moved down, away from her clit. It slowly circled the bud of her ass. It was slick from the juices streaming from her pussy, and his finger was still coated with lube. He slowly circled her ass-hole. 

Kevin’s mouth left Dawn’s nipple. He moved farther up, until he could look her in the eyes. His finger pressed against her ass. “Do you want this?” he asked. 

Dawn nodded her head vigourously. “Oh yes!” 

Kevin slowly pushed his finger up her ass, watching her face while he did so. 

“ _Oh, yes!_ cried Dawn. He felt, and watched her coming. Her hips bucked against his hand. “ _Oh, god yes!_ ” 

Kevin couldn’t take any more. He yanked the egg from her pussy, and plunged his aching cock into her. 

Dawn cried out as her pussy clamped down on his cock, and her legs closed themselves around his hips. Kevin tried not to move, his hips pressing hers down against the bed, his cock embedded deep inside her. He brought his hands up, and placed them into hers, still tied to the rail at the head of his bed. He twined his fingers into hers, and held them. His face was inches above hers, and he looked into her eyes. He felt her trying to move beneath him. He felt the rhythmic squeezing of her pussy around his cock. Her hips started to move, grinding against his own. She brought the heals of her shoes down against his buttocks, like a pair of spurs. 

Kevin groaned as he came into her. He pumped his hips hard against her, feeling Dawn coming around him. Her cry joined his groan, each in harmony with the other. He thrust himself into her a few more times before they both lay still. Kevin spent what felt like an eternity looking into Dawn’s eyes before he lowered his mouth onto hers for a kiss. 

He felt his cock stirring. It had never left her, and now it was growing hard again. He started to move, slowly, gently, making love to Dawn. He released her hands, and wrapped his arms around her. He felt her arms wrapping around him. They moved slowly together as the rest of the world vanished. 

_This_ was Kevin’s favourite place to be: his arms wrapped around Dawn, and Dawn wrapped all around him; giving himself to her, while she gave herself to him. There was no time. There was no space, there was only Dawn. His face was buried in her hair, and he drank in its fragrance, every time he inhaled. He slowly moved himself in her, giving her pleasure, and getting pleasure back. They’d been having sex for most of the day, but this was different. This was making love. It wasn’t about having an orgasm: Kevin didn’t really care if he came again or not. This was about being with the girl he loved, and making her happy. 

Their movement slowed, until they finally stopped. Kevin’s cock was still hard, and still sheathed deep inside Dawn, and that was all that he wanted: to stay with her forever. 

Dawn started to move again. It first it was just her pussy, squeezing his cock, and relaxing again. It felt like a fist around him. Then her hips started to rock. Kevin’s hips moved in counterpoint, withdrawing himself from her, and then plunging back in. They moved slowly together, gradually increasing their tempo. Dawn started to gasp into his ear. “Oh yes, Kevin! Harder! Harder!” 

Kevin did his best to oblige her. He thrust into her as hard, and fast as he could. Dawn screamed his name as she came. He groaned as he erupted into her. 

They lay still again, after a few more slow strokes, both of them gasping for air. Kevin pushed himself up onto his elbows. He supported himself with one arm, and gently stroked a hand across Dawn’s forehead, brushing aside her hair, that was stuck by her sweat to her skin. “You are so beautiful,” he whispered. “I love you so much.” He lowered his mouth to hers for a gentle kiss. 

They rolled together onto their sides. They were both too spent to do more at the moment. They lay together, lightly caressing each other’s bodies, while their breathing calmed, and their heartbeats stopped racing. 

They lay together until they heard someone come up the stairs. Mrs Berman knocked gently on Kevin’s door. “I think it’s time for Dawn to be heading home,” she said. 

“Okay, Mom!” called Kevin. 

Dawn pressed her face against his chest. “Oh god! How much did they hear?” 


	19. After Season Wrap-up

Willow excused herself to go up to her room, leaving Buffy alone with her father in the living room—he with his scotch and her with an egg-nog—listening to Christmas music, and watching the fire. They sat together in silence for a few minutes. 

Hank broke the silence. “Buffy, we need to talk about Dawn.” 

“What about her?” asked Buffy, though she knew very well what he planned to say. “She’s happy; she’s doing well in school; she’s staying out of trouble.” She didn’t think that there was any need to mention Dawn’s klepto phase. It seemed to have worked itself out. 

“You know what I’m talking about,” said her father. “That boy.” 

“His name is Kevin. What about him?” 

“He’s having sex with my daughter! This has to stop!” 

“And how to you propose to stop them?” asked Buffy. 

“I could take her back to L.A. with me.” 

“And then what?” asked Buffy. “That might get her away from Kevin, but L.A. has boys too. Do you have any idea how much stuff I got away with while you and Mom were still together?” 

“It’s still better than just letting her—” 

“And what are you going to do with her in L.A. anyway?” asked Buffy. “You’re away half the time. Who’s going to watch out for Dawn when you take off for Spain again?” 

“You know I’m not going to—” 

“Your job still sends you all around the world, sometimes for weeks at a time,” said Buffy. “What are you going to do? Quit? Find another job? Or maybe turn Dawn over to some hired keeper? Or put her into a boarding school? I’m sure she’d love that!” 

* * *

A light rain was falling, so Kevin borrowed his dad’s car to drive Dawn home. He walked with her up onto the front porch of her house. They paused there to kiss, before Dawn opened the door. “You want to come in for a bit?” she asked him. 

“Sure,” said Kevin. 

Dawn led Kevin through the foyer, and into the living room, still holding his hand. The lights were down low, there was a fire burning in the fireplace, and Christmas music was playing softly from the stereo. “Hey everyone!” 

Buffy looked up at them “Hey Dawn, Kevin.” 

“Did you have a good evening, Dawn?” asked her father. 

Dawn hoped that the lowered lights, and the red glow from the fireplace hid her blush. “Yeah, Dad. It was great.” 

Buffy held up a glass full of a yellow liquid. “There’s ’nog in the kitchen.” 

Dawn looked at Kevin. “You want some?” 

“Sure, you stay here. I’ll get it.” Kevin headed for the kitchen. 

“No rum!” Buffy called after him. 

“That’s okay!” said Kevin. “I’m driving.” 

Dawn sat on the opposite end of the sofa from Buffy, and smoothed her dress down over her knees. She hoped that her father wouldn’t notice that she wasn’t wearing her stockings anymore. They had been pretty much ruined by her and Kevin earlier that evening, with runs all along the insides of their thighs and calves. He shouldn’t be able to tell that she wasn’t wearing her panties anymore, either. “So, what did you guys do?” 

“Just a quiet evening at home,” said Buffy. “Giles was here for dinner, but he’s gone back to his hotel.” 

“Where’s Willow?” 

“Up in her room,” said Buffy. “She said she wanted to be alone for bit. I think she’s missing Tara, more than usual tonight.” 

Kevin came back, with a couple of glasses of eggnog. He winked at Dawn as he handed her hers. She took a suspicious sip from it, and tasted…eggnog with a bit of nutmeg. Kevin smirked as he sat down beside her. His arm went around her shoulders. 

* * *

Dawn felt someone shaking her. “Wake up, sleepyhead! It’s Christmas!” 

She slowly opened her eyes, and looked at the window. The bit of sky she could see through it was a pre-dawn grey. “Buffy! It’s still dark out!” 

“It’s morning!” said Buffy. “Come on! It’s time to wake up! It’s Christmas!” 

Dawn groaned, and rolled away from her sister. She pulled a pillow over her head, and tried to shut out the world and go back to sleep. Buffy wouldn’t let her. She shook her shoulder again. “Get up, there are presents waiting for us!” 

“Aaarrrggghhh!” groaned Dawn. “Buffy, we aren’t all Slayers. Some of us need more than four hours of sleep!” 

“You’ve had six!” said Buffy. “Come on! Get up!” She went to the door that connected to Dawn’s room, where their father was sleeping, and pounded on it. “Time to wake up, Dad! It’s Christmas!” 

* * *

The coffee helped wake her up, and it was really nice to have her dad there, wearing his bath robe over his pyjamas, distributing the presents from under the tree. It reminded Dawn of Christmases from before the divorce, when they had been all together: her parents, Buffy, her … even if she hadn’t really been there for any of them. 

Her father pulled another package out from under the tree, and checked the tag. “This one’s for Dawn and Kevin, from Anya.” 

Dawn took the package. The shape and the weight told her that it was probably a book. “I think I’ll wait for Kevin to get here, before we open it,” she said, feeling a little trepidation. What sort of book would Anya be giving her? 

* * *

Kevin joined them later that afternoon, along with Giles, Xander and Anya. Anya was anxious to see their reaction to her present, which caused Dawn to feel even more anxious about just what it was. She made sure that her father wasn’t likely to intrude before she and Kevin opened it. 

She sat with Kevin on the sofa, with Anya’s present in her lap. She could see Anya bouncing with anticipation in her own chair. “Come on! Open it!” 

Dawn looked at Kevin. “Together?” she asked. 

“Together,” said Kevin, and they both started to pull at the paper wrapping their present. 

The paper tore away, and Dawn got her first look at the book within. It was bound in leather, and she saw that the lettering on the cover wasn’t a Roman script. “Is that Sanskrit?” she asked. 

“Yes it is,” said Anya. 

“I can’t read Sanskrit.” 

“You can learn,” said Anya. “Besides, there are pictures.” 

“You did learn to read Egyptian in an afternoon,” said Kevin. 

Dawn opened the book, and started to leaf through its pages. “Oh my!” she said, after seeing a couple of the pictures. “This is… This is the Kama Sutra!” 

Anya beamed happily. “Yes it is! It’s a copy of a twelfth century edition: I’m afraid that there are only a couple of originals still in existence, and I couldn’t afford them. I’m sure that it will give you lots of pointers. Not that you really need them, you and Kevin seem to be figuring out things pretty well on your own, but you can always use some expert advice.” 

Kevin had flipped across a couple more pages. He stopped, looking at one of the pictures. “Wait a minute, is that you?” 

Anya looked smug. “Yes it is. The artist’s wife thought that he was screwing around with his models. I spent a month trying to get the goods on him. It turned out that he was really more interested in his male models, but she still wished for his balls to explode after she found out. I felt a little bad about that one.” 

* * *

Kevin held Dawn close on his bed and chuckled. “Well, that takes care of page 53.” With her father still staying in her house, they were spending a lot of time together in his. 

Dawn extricated herself from his embrace, and rolled over onto her stomach to take another look at the book. She flipped past a couple of pages. “Okay, we’ve already done that … and that …” 

Kevin gently kissed her shoulder. “I’ve got another idea for a painting.” 

“Oh yeah?” Dawn looked back at him. “What’s this one?” She didn’t really expect an answer. Kevin almost never told her ahead of time what he was going to paint. 

“An orchid,” said Kevin. 

“That’s it?” asked Dawn. 

Kevin smiled at her. “It isn’t the what, it’s the where.” 

“So, where is this orchid going to be painted?” asked Dawn, though she was beginning to suspect what his answer would be. 

“Let’s just say, that we’re going to have to start by shaving you again.” 

Dawn smiled at him. “What are we waiting for?” 

Dawn lifted herself up onto the counter in the bathroom. Kevin pushed her skirt up, and took hold of her panties. He pulled them slowly down her legs. Dawn lifted her feet, placed her heels on the counter edge, and spread her knees. 

Kevin picked up the can of shave gel, and sprayed a generous portion into his hand. He spread it across Dawn’s carefully trimmed pubic hair, and around her pussy. His hand moved in a circular motion, pressing the gel into her hair, and spreading it over her skin. He kept massaging her as they kissed. 

“Mmmmm…” moaned Dawn, as Kevin rubbed his fingers over her. He reached out with his other hand to turn on the sink faucet. He waited until the water ran warm across his fingers before he removed his other hand from her sex. He rinsed the foam from his fingers, picked up the razor and wetted it. He pulled his mouth away from Dawn’s, and knelt down on the floor in front of her. He slid the razor slowly across her mons, cutting a swath through her pubic hair. He rinsed the razor under the water still flowing from the faucet, before going back to cut a second swath. 

He worked slowly around her sex, being sure to remove every trace of hair from around her pussy. When he was done, he dropped the razor into the sink, and wet a wash cloth to wipe the remains of the shaving foam from her. He took nearly as long at that as he had at shaving her. His cock was straining uncomfortably inside his pants. He leaned in between her legs, and kissed her. 

Dawn moaned, and pulled his face hard against her sex. Kevin licked around her pussy, tasting her, and ignoring the tang left by the shave gel. 

There was a knock on the door. “Hey guys!” called Chris. “Other people in this house need to use the bathroom too!” 

Kevin reluctantly pulled himself away from Dawn, and she hopped down off the counter, letting her skirt fall back down around her hips. “Just give us a minute!” she called back. She turned around and quickly cleaned up the shaving supplies from the counter. She scooped her panties off the floor and gave them to Kevin. She opened the door, took hold of his hand, and pulled him down the hall toward his room. “It’s all yours!” she called back to Chris over her shoulder. 

Dawn pulled Kevin into his room, and shut the door. She released his hand and walked to his bed, her hips swaying. She crawled up onto it, smiled back at Kevin, and flipped up her skirt, exposing her bare ass. She wiggled it. “Come and get it!” 

“Yes, ma’am!” Kevin dropped down onto his knees on the floor behind her, and reached between her legs, slowly running his fingers over her pussy, wetting them with her juices. He put his fingers to his mouth, and licked them, savouring her taste. His hand went back to her, and Dawn moaned softly as he slowly inserted his thumb into her. 

“Ooo Kevin!” she moaned as he twisted his thumb inside her. He pumped his hand, pressing his thumb hard against that magic spot inside her that made Dawn squirm. “Oh god yes!” He kept pumping, driving her close the the brink. He could tell she was just about to come, when his hand ceased moving. 

“No! Don’t stop!” 

Kevin slowly rotated his thumb in her. “Just taking a bit of a break.” He withdrew his thumb, and stuck it in his mouth, sucking it clean before going on to lick his fingers. “Delicious,” he said, and leaned forward, to lick her goodness directly. 

“Oh please Kevin! Fuck me!” 

Kevin pulled his mouth away from her pussy for a moment. “Soon,” he promised, before reapplying himself. Kevin’s hands were already busy opening his belt, and his pants. It felt good to relieve the pressure on his cock. With that done, he moved his hands back up to Dawn’s ass. One of them took over her pussy, quickly rubbing his fingers over Dawn’s clit while he climbed back to his feet. 

“Oh fuck me! Fuck me now!” Kevin knew that Dawn wanted him hard and fast when she said that. This wasn’t a time for gentle love making. He plunged his cock into her. His hips pumped, slapping himself against her ass. Dawn’s cries became an incoherent ululation, that she tried to smother against his pillow. It didn’t take long before she was coming around him, but Kevin kept pounding himself into her: feeling her tight around his cock; listening to her cries of pleasure. He poured himself into her, all of his strength going into driving his cock deeper and faster into her, to the limit of his endurance. He felt, and heard, her coming again when he reached his climax. He groaned, and drove himself deep into her. 

They collapsed together across her bed. Kevin lay on top of her for a moment before he slid off to the side. He ran his hand over her bare ass. Dawn twisted herself around to bring her face to his, and she kissed him. “That was great.” 

“I aim to please,” said Kevin. 

“Your aim is true.” She kissed him again, deeply, her hand reaching down to caress his cock. They lay together for a while, recovering their strength, until Dawn pulled away from him and sat up. “So, painting now?” 

Kevin smiled at her. “Painting now.” He got off the bed, pulled up his pants, and started to get his paints and brushes ready. 

Dawn took over laying out the paints. “I’ll take care of these. You go get the water.” 

“Right.” Kevin gave her a quick kiss. “I’ll be right back.” 

Dawn set up Kevin’s paints on a small table that was beside his bed, along with a small hand mirror, so that this time, she’d be able to see what he was doing while he was working. She hesitated for a moment over the camera, before placed it on the table too. She positioned the pillows up against the headboard of his bed, and then covered everything with an old sheet. She stripped out of the rest of her clothes, and sat herself on the bed leaning back against the pillows and with her knees raised, and spread apart. She had just gotten herself into position when Kevin got back with the water. He stopped, frozen in the doorway, just looking at her for a few heartbeats. 

“How’s this?” she asked. 

“Absolutely beautiful,” breathed Kevin. “I’m thinking of not doing any painting, after all. There’s nothing I can do to improve on that. I’d just be gilding the lily.” 

“Oh no, Mr.! You said you were going to paint, so you’re gonna paint!” 

“Yes ma’am,” he said meekly. 

Kevin started to removed his own clothes. She could tell he was doing it slowly to tantalize her. She moved a hand down between her legs and started to lightly stroke her clit as she watched him. She watched his semi-erect cock when he took his pants off. He crawled up onto her bed, with his eyes on her pussy, and her fingers. He tore his eyes away from her with a visible effort, and busied himself preparing his paints. 

Kevin filled a brush with colour, and leaned down close to her. “You’re going to have to move your hand,” he said quietly. She could feel his warm breath across her skin. Dawn removed her fingers from her clit, and moved her hand up to play with a nipple, while Kevin’s paintbrush stroked across her skin. 

He started with a deep blue for the outer petals of the flower he was painting, blending into purple, and red, surrounding the inner pink of her moist flesh. It took a real effort for Dawn to remain still as he worked, with his brushes gliding over her most sensitive skin. Sometimes he leaned in closer to gently blow across her, to speed the drying of his paint before he would overlay another colour. 

It wasn’t just the paint that was wet. Dawn’s pussy was producing a constant stream of moisture. Kevin would bend closer at regular intervals, and carefully swipe his tongue between the inner folds, “to drink your nectar,” he’d tell her. Sometimes the tip of his tongue would linger, teasing the tip of her clit that was peeking out from beneath its hood. 

Dawn was starting to think that she wouldn’t be able to take much more of Kevin’s teasing, when he sat back on his heels, and just looked at her for a minute. “I think I’m done.” 

Dawn reluctantly pulled her eyes away from his erect cock, and used her mirror to examine his work. “It’s lovely.” Kevin had created a nearly perfect replica of an orchid on her pussy. Her inner labia looked like they were pink petals of the flower, surrounded by more petals in red, purple and blue. Delicate veins of colour ran through the petals, tying them all together into one flower. 

Dawn looked up at Kevin, and saw him nervously lick his lips. “Can I take a picture?” he asked. 

She slowly nodded her head. “Yes, but this one really is just for us.” 

“Of course.” Kevin picked up his camera, and carefully framed his shot. He took several quick pictures, varying the camera angle a bit between each. He set his camera aside. 

“Now what?” asked Dawn. 

Kevin took hold of her hips, and grinned at her. “Now, I deflower you.” He pulled her down so she was lying on her bed. 

Dawn smiled up at him. “You did that months ago.” 

“And now I get to do it again.” Kevin leaned down and kissed her. His cock slid into her. Dawn wrapped herself around him. 

They made love slowly. Kevin moved himself gently inside of her. Dawn was in such a state that she still came almost right away. Kevin moved with her through her orgasm: pushing it on; stretching it out. When it had passed he was still hard inside her, still moving gently, still kissing her, still caressing her with his hands, still making love to her. 

Dawn felt Kevin’s muscles beneath his skin. She slid her hands down to his buttocks, feeling the muscles there pulsing with his thrusts. She pulled him harder into her. 

Kevin’s hands left her. He lifted himself up with his arms, while pressing deeper into her. She opened her eyes and saw him looking down at her. She could see that he was close to coming. She was close again too. She squeezed him harder—with her pussy and her legs—pulling him into her. He groaned and spasmed. She felt him flooding into her, her own climax joining his. 

Kevin lowered himself slowly back down to her for a kiss. They rolled onto their sides together, still holding each other. They lay together gently kissing and caressing each other while they came down from their shared peaks. 

Dawn looked at Kevin’s face, a few inches from her own. She brushed his hair away from his eyes with her fingertips. “I love you,” they said together. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. 

He kissed her, and sat up on the bed. “Come on, it’s time to do another one.” 

“Another one?” asked Dawn. 

“I want to make an entire bouquet,” said Kevin. “Won’t be much of one with just one flower in it.” 

“Okay.” Dawn moved back into her sitting position, and Kevin used a wet cloth to clean the remains of his first flower from her pussy. He started to paint another, in shades of red. This one went more quickly. There was less experimentation in how he would achieve the effect that he wanted. He still paused frequently to lean down and lick her nectar. 

The red orchid was followed by a yellow one, and another in blue. After the blue was finished, and photographed, Kevin didn’t clean it off her. He started to move up along Dawn’s belly, painting more flowers: tulips, chrysanthemums and flowers she didn’t recognize. He painted bees and butterflies flying between them. He painted a red rose around her navel. When he reached her breasts, he painted daisies around her nipples. 

Dawn looked down at Kevin’s cock. It was starting to show signs of coming back to life. She decided to help it along. “Time to trade places,” she told him. She moved aside, and Kevin took her position, leaning back against her pillows. Dawn knelt in front of him and leaned down over his cock. She gave it a lick before sucking all of it into her mouth. 

She felt his cock growing as she sucked on it. Soon it didn’t all fit in her mouth. She pulled herself back and wrapped her hand around the base of it, while she sucked on its head. Her hand crept down to fondle his balls. “Oh, Dawn,” Kevin moaned. 

Dawn pulled back from him, and reached for one of Kevin’s cleaning cloths. She smiled at him as she used it to rub his cock dry. “What are you doing?” he asked. 

Dawn reached for one of his brushes. “It’s my turn to paint,” she said. 

Dawn painted a yellow cartoon bee face on the head of Kevin’s cock, with blue eyes, and little black antennae. She painted the black and yellow stripes of the bee’s body around his shaft. She painted the bee’s wings folded back along its body. She sat back on her heels when she was done to look at her work. “Okay, looks like you’re ready to pollinate me!” 

Kevin sat up straight, and kissed her. Dawn grabbed him, and fell over onto her back, pulling Kevin with her. 

Kevin pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, and crawled up along her body until his cock was dangling over her breasts. He rose up onto his knees and took hold of his shaft. “Bzzz-bzzz-bzzz,” he said, and rubbed his cock around the daisy painted around her left nipple. “Bzzz-bzzz-bzzz.” He moved over to her right nipple and rubbed himself around it. The pre-cum weeping from the tip of his cock—the bee’s mouth—caused the paint to smear. 

Kevin moved himself down, his bee visiting all of the flowers that he had painted on Dawn, and busily buzzing the whole way, until he was kneeling between her legs. His bee poked around her open orchid. “Bzzz-bzzz-bzzmmmm.” 

Dawn arched her back, pushing herself up against him. Kevin took hold of her hips, and pumped his own, driving himself deep into her. He looked down at her, watched her hands take hold of her breasts, and her fingers tweak her nipples, further smearing the daisies painted there. “You are so beautiful,” he told her. “I love you so much.” 

“Ahh!” cried Dawn. “Love you! Love you! _Ahhhh!_ ” He felt her coming around him. 

Kevin leaned forward, dropping her hips down onto the bed. He bent down over her and kissed her mouth. They lay together, kissing and holding each other, as he slowly started to move again. She felt so wonderful around him: her arms and legs wrapped around his body; her pussy holding his cock. He felt himself building toward his own release, and tried to slow down, but Dawn wasn’t cooperating with him. He felt her tightening around him, using her legs to pull him harder into her, until she came again. This time he came with her. 

They still lay together holding each other, basking in each other’s warmth. Kevin lifted himself up a bit, so he could look into those beautiful blue eyes of hers. “You are so amazing! I am the luckiest guy in the world, to have a girl like you.” 

“I’m the lucky one,” said Dawn, “to have a guy like you.” 

Kevin smiled, and gently kissed her lips. “I guess we both hit the jackpot.” 

* * *

It was New Years Eve, and they were all gathered together in the living room of the Summers house: Buffy, Dawn, and their father; Kevin, Xander and Anya; Willow, Giles, and Spike. They had all spent the evening together: laughing, talking, dancing and just hanging out. 

At five minutes to midnight, Spike cracked open a bottle of champagne, and poured glasses for everyone. They watched the time count down. “Happy New Year!” they all called out. Glasses clinked together and they all exchanged hugs and kisses. Dawn saved Kevin for last, and her kiss with him was long, and deep, and passionate. 

“Could you two, like, get a room?” asked Buffy. 

Dawn broke away from Kevin for a moment. “Dad’s using it.” She went back to kissing her boyfriend: feeling his body pressing against hers; his lips against hers; her arms around him; his around her. For that moment, all was right with the world. 

THE END 


End file.
